


Cosmic Affinity

by TheModernFanWoman



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2018-09-13 21:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 151,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9142846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheModernFanWoman/pseuds/TheModernFanWoman
Summary: How do you define a destiny? Usagi's picture perfect world unravels as her future is challenged all over again, forcing her to ask: how much is destined to be, and how much can she control?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I am fresh to writing fan fiction for this (very old!) fandom, and super excited to do so. I have been writing this story for quite some time, and enjoying it more than I have any other fan fiction I have ever written. I intend on uploading the chapters I have written across a few days, and then gradually completing the remainder as I am able. Your support is greatly appreciated!
> 
> I wanted to go through some notes beforehand, so **_please_** read them before you leap on in.
> 
> **Important information –**
> 
>   1. This is to be a **Seiya/Usagi** fan fiction. I will not specify whether it is male/female or female/female relationships, but that is the main pairing in this story.
>   2. This is based on the **anime** , with some homage to the manga.
>   3. I am **overlooking certain facts** that were either stated or implied in the anime—I will mention these as they come up relevant to the chapters (in either the notes or within the chapter itself). The primary ones that come to mind are Chibi Chibi ceasing to exist after Sailor Galaxia was freed from Chaos and Princess Kakyuu not knowing about the Starlights ability to change genders prior to their escape to Earth, but there are probably a heap more—please ask if you’re unsure, I will have covered off on it (you should see all the notes in my notebook for this fic, it’s unbelievable…!).
>   4. I need to say this now because someone will pick up on it—there is some **minor flirting** and relationship-building **between** **Haruka** and **Usagi** , but it does **not** overshadow the main pairing and is done for a specific purpose. Trust me on this one.
>   5. I may also make **music recommendations** for some chapters, as I am extremely inspired by music I listen to. Please have a listen if I leave a suggestion.
> 

> 
> **Language & naming information – **
> 
>   1. There will be no honourifics—I’ll simply butcher it if I try and I’d rather not!
>   2. _Some_ Japanese language will be used for effect (or where an equivalent English word doesn’t exist), including – 
>     1. Odango
>     2. Senshi
>     3. Chibi
>     4. Setsuna-mama, Michiru-mama and Haruka-papa
>     5. Fuku
>     6. Usako (which, technically, should be ‘Usa-ko’, as the ‘ko’ is an honourific, however I am choosing to convert it into a nickname and remove the hyphen)
>   3. _Some_ names have been altered to provide extra identity, including – 
>     1. Chibiusa – Rini
>     2. Chibi Chibi – will remain the same initially, but she will be named properly later
> 

> 
> …I think that’s it. Thanks for reading, please enjoy and review!

 

* * *

  

**_Prologue  
_ **

  

She had always been a deep sleeper, a deep dreamer. She had always found quick solace in the crystalline walls of her chamber, the smooth silk of her linen, and the wispy tone of her mother’s lullabies.

She had always fallen easy, and slept soundly, but nothing about these past nights had been sound.

She felt as though her world was beginning to tip, careening her backward into a dizzying, sickening spell. She saw the room begin to morph, the walls begin to shrink, and the usually quiet halls of her quarters begin to speak in muffled voices.

Her nightmare wasn’t at all contained to her dreams; instead, it began the moment she quietened her mind.

She would see shadows move in the half-light, the phases of the moon transition in seconds before her eyes, and sometimes, when she allowed her eyes to close for just a moment, she could feel the gentle stroke of a hand over her hair.

Sometimes, she felt _pain_ , like her limbs were being torn and her insides were trying to escape from their rightful place within.

_What is this?_

On the third day, when the sun threw its rainbow reflection through the window of her sparkling home, she tossed her petite legs over the edge of her bed and never quite reached the floor. Instead, the sharp edges of her reality blurred and the marble rushed up to greet her, but arms caught her. Familiar, soft arms. Familiar blue eyes.

It was then she knew that her nightmare had penetrated the daylight and bled into her world.

\--

Far across time, on the night when three Starlights and their princess began their shooting journey home, another shadowed figure moved amongst the darkness.

She hushed her bright aura and willed her form to blend into the depth of the night, moving seamlessly across the apartment floor. A breeze blew in through the open window and she drank the oxygen greedily, feeling it electrify every inch of her body. _I had forgotten._

A woman lay before her, olive limbs tangled amongst the sheets. She ran her fingers through her hair, barely feeling the soft strands against her skin.

“I am sorry, Setsuna,” she whispered, gently touching a single finger to her forehead. The symbol of her foreign guardian planet flickered beneath her touch, and the beautiful Garnet Orb appeared in the palm of her outstretched hand. “This is the only way.”

The levitating sphere glowed fiercely, and she felt her white-hot power shoot through her muscles until her fingers suddenly stretched taut, shattering the red orb into nothingness.

The sleeping warrior gasped and lurched forward, awake in a cold sweat, but by the time she came to, the figure had disappeared, leaving behind nothing but shimmering red dust.

\--

_I can no longer sense the future._

A few short steps down the hallway, an aqua-haired woman stared down into the murky grey of the oval mirror sitting between her legs. The reflection swirled and spun darkly, and a feeling of dread swept her dainty form.

“Michi?”

A figure stirred beside her, turning to gently grasp her shaking wrists. Deep green eyes narrowed as she too stared into the obscure deadness of her mirror. “What does it mean?”

Michiru shook her head. “I don’t know.” 

\--

_I can no longer sense the future._

Some nights, when sleep wouldn’t come easy and the hum of her elders was just a little too loud, Rei Hino would meditate in front of the hot flames of her fire pit, allowing the warmth to seep into her bloodstream and calm her mind. When alone in this sacred space, alone with her quiet mind, premonitions of the future would flash before her—too fast to scrutinise, but long enough to leave a lasting mark.

Not tonight.

The fire burned steadily, red flames forming and falling perfectly. They gave away nothing, and she knew something was wrong.

\--

_I can no longer sense the future._

“Setsuna-mama.”

The young girl bunched her nightgown tighter in her hands as she slipped into her adoptive-mother’s bedroom, looking over to the striking senshi’s huddled form. The usually strong, stoic woman held her head in her hands, her long emerald hair caught about her sweat-covered body as though she had awoken from the most frightening of nightmares.

Garnet eyes looked over to the young girl and she smiled. “Hotaru, what is it?”

“Perhaps that is what I should be asking you,” the adolescent said softly, climbing onto her bed and folding into her embrace.

“It’s nothing,” Setsuna murmured into her hair. “You must tell me, now.”

She ducked her head, nuzzling into familiar warmth. “The universe opened up to me and I saw nothing but sky,” she said quietly. “No stars, no planets, no moon. Just blackness.”

She felt Setsuna stiffen slightly. “Perhaps it was only a dream.”

“No, it wasn’t,” she replied, drawing back to look her in the eye. “The future…I can’t sense it. Not any more.”

Setsuna let out a long, shaken sigh. “Neither can I.”

\--

_“Helios…Helios…”_

He floated in the tranquil waters of Elysion, gazing up to the sun-kissed sky above, forever caught in a summery dawn. His timeless home was filled with nothing but the sounds of nature at daybreak—the whistle of the birds in their nests, the rustle of the willows by the lake, the trickle of the waterfall nearby. Like every other moment of his unending existence in this mystical land, he wondered _how long have I been here?_

_“Helios…”_

The voice spoke softly to him, familiar and safe, and he closed his eyes, immersed in the silken water surrounding his body. He felt the golden horn atop his head begin to glow, radiating power that could only reflect the most beautiful of dreams.

_Is this a dream of my own?_

The warm liquid enveloped him, slipping his body beneath the surface into a suspended underworld; a place where there was no need to breathe, or guard, or even wish. He hung weightless in the strange, peaceful realm, as the crystal horn rippled power from him in gentle, beating waves.

_I cannot dream._

The tiny teardrop gem upon his forehead promptly began to tingle, and the brilliant power of the Golden Crystal faded away, overtaken by red darkness. Searing heat emanated from the gemstone and he clutched his head in his hands. Finally, when the blinding pain had subsided, Helios opened his eyes to find his golden home gone, and in its place, a vast expanse of black space.

_“Helios, it is time to awaken.”_

\-- 

Usagi no longer knew how many times she had endured this dream.

The Moon Kingdom lay devastated before her, frozen in the airless night. She felt the cool granite beneath her bare feet; listened to the deafening silence of the ghost empire; watched as the stillness overtook the dim land. The loneliness and solitude suffocated her—she craved _life,_ not this shattered past.

“I am not,” she found herself whispering as her tears hit the stony ground. “I am not.”

Bright light suddenly engulfed the kingdom, and the ruins began to quake and shift, giving way to glorious crystal. The sun bounced its rays against the magnificent towers, and she knew that she was no longer on the Moon. A breeze graced her naked body, heady with the scent of fresh spring. There was grass beneath her feet, children laughing, people smiling— _so much life_ —but it did nothing to quell her anxiety.

She felt her chest clench, a sob wracking her ribs. “I am not.”

In the giant tower above, two silhouettes appeared—a little girl with pig-tailed hair like rabbit’s ears, and a man wearing a long cape, grasping a royal sceptre. _Rini, Mamoru…_

The tightness in her chest coiled, and she squeezed her eyes shut. “I am not,” she said, her body shaking. The twisted pain between her breasts radiated through her shoulder blades and burst forth in the form of a set of beautiful white wings. “I am not!”

_Serenity…_

 


	2. Chapter One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi again! Please make sure to check out the **important notes from the Prologue** _,_ that way I don’t have to repeat them all here. Thanks so much for your ongoing support—enjoy, and be sure to review!
> 
>  **Music rec –** _Remnants_ by LeAnn Rimes

* * *

****

**_Chapter One_ **

 

How long had it been since her world began to shift? Minutes? Hours? _Days?_

From the moment the sun rose on that third day, an immutable chaos had ensued, warping every aspect of the home she knew. Her stable, familiar life had been hijacked by unrelenting twists and flashes of a strange reality, laced with periods of darkness and discomfort. The people around her drifted amongst this confused world seemingly unaffected, and therein lay the most difficult part she had to face: in this vague, distorted reality, Rini was alone.

Her head constantly spun as she was thrust about the scenes of her life, feeling as though her consciousness drifted in and out as it pleased. This time, she found herself flat against a hard surface, a book splayed open before her, and she squinted as musical notes danced before her eyes. A wave of nausea washed over her and she braced the timber floor beneath her palms: she could do this.

_I can do this._

“Rini,” her mother’s voice rang, as the edging of a white gown swept alongside her, “come along now.”

Limbs heavy, she stood, the hall dimming and sounds muffling around her. The rasp of her own exhausted breath filled her ears as she fought her stifling surroundings. “Mama,” she breathed, but her mother did not turn to her aid. “Mama, can’t you see…?”

She followed the train of her mother’s dress, watching as the tails of her folded feathery wings transformed into white ribbons tied around her petite waist and the seam of her dress shrunk back to reveal her ankles. The sparkle of the crystal walls slowly bleached to stark white paint and then rapidly back to crystal, and a soft piano melody faded in and out of tune amongst the usually quiet castle walls. She tried to focus, tried to steel herself to see, but she couldn’t, and she gripped her head in her hands, whimpering.

_I can do this. I’ve got to fight it._

“Rini, you’re so slow!” Her mother admonished, but Rini could hear the cheek in her voice. A slender hand outstretched to her. “Come along.”

She took her mother’s hand and felt a thump to her lungs, the air stolen as she was rushed through reality again. The sun suddenly beat down on her fair skin and she shielded her eyes, straining to see the figures seated just feet away in the brilliant light of the day.

“Rei, you are such a tease, give it a rest!”

“Oh come on, Mina, you know I’m right!”

A tearful, relieved laugh burst from her as the soft silhouettes of her friends appeared before her. “Everyone…”

“She’s only trying to help. Perhaps if you read up a little more on the subject, you could—”

“Ami, she doesn’t need to _read_ , I’m an expert—I’ve done it all before!”

“Usagi has a point…”

The light banter of the senshi filled her with comfort and she willed her eyes to adjust so she could look over them properly, just this once. The blunt, dark hair of a young girl swished around to look her way, her hand raised in a wave. “Rini!”

“Hotaru…” She tried, but the name came out strangled, caught in her throat.

The gentle tinker of the piano tune echoed once more, blended amongst the sounds of laughter, springtime and play. This place was _happy_ —it was content—but it wouldn’t stay still, not long enough. She began to shake, clutching at her aching chest.

“Are you alright, little one?”

The husky voice caught her attention faster than anything before, and she desperately strained to seek out the beautiful sound. A figure with long, dark hair tugged back into a messy ponytail was stretched out across the grass, head cocked in her direction. _Who are you?_

“Chibi?”

All sounds ceased, everyone and everything disappearing to leave behind an open field of green grass and a sea of wildflowers. Standing before her, sharper and clearer than anything she had seen in what felt like a long time, was a tiny girl, holding out a purple blossom.

Rini looked over her wild pink curls, secured back into little heart-shaped buns, and gazed into her cerulean eyes. For the first time, her world stabilised for just a second, and she bent down before her. “Hello,” she smiled at her, “what’s your name?”

The toddler eyed her cheekily, extending the flower out toward her. “Chibi Chibi!”

“Alright then,” she said, taking the flower from her tiny fingertips. “Thank you, Chibi Chibi.”

Before she could even breathe, before she could brace herself, the little girl launched herself into her arms, and yet another of reality’s flashes of light swallowed them whole.

\--

Delicate petals floated down from the cherry blossoms along the stream at Hikawa Shrine, touching down gently on the clear water in a pool of soft pink. A warm breeze captured her long hair, tangling it around her tiny body, but she didn’t care. She closed her eyes and tipped her head back to face the sun, humming with pleasure as the heat spread across her skin.

“Why can’t I have study periods _every_ afternoon…” she groaned to herself, and stifled a long yawn. “I’m learning so much…”

A pile of textbooks and notepads, covered with scribblings, lay messily on the grass at her side, untouched. The young woman had the best intentions, but something always stole her attention, even now that she had entered her final year of high school. “It’s a miracle I made it this far,” she mumbled, and was rewarded with an aching grumble from her stomach. “Okay, okay, snack time…”

“Usagi!”

She twisted to see her four friends making their way toward her. “Oh, I was just, um—”

Rei plopped down on the grass beside her. “Doing nothing, we know!”

“Hey!” Usagi cried defensively. “You know I study better when I come here, and besides, I can do as I like during _my_ study periods—”

“Knock it off, you two,” Makoto said lightly. She held out a lunchbox to Usagi, giving her a grin. “It’s your favourite.”

Usagi beamed at her, diving in to the sweet treats. “Thank you, Mako!”

Ami sat down, crossing her legs and lumping her textbooks into her lap. “You know, Usagi, we’re more than happy to help you study at the library—whether it’s the one in town or the one at school—”

“She never had _any_ intention of studying, Ami,” Minako teased, tugging on one of Usagi’s long pigtails. “Did you, Usagi?”

Usagi stuffed her mouth full of a second donut and scrunched her nose at the blonde. “Nope!”

“Well, I know that when you come here normally something’s up, Usa,” Makoto said quietly. “Especially when you come on your own.”

Gulping down the last of her snack, Usagi waved her off. “I’m _fine_ —”

“Usagi,” Rei said sternly, “what’s wrong?”

“Is it Mamoru?” Minako asked. “Are the two of you fighting again?”

_Mamoru._

It was strange—these past eighteen months, since the battle against Chaos, since the Starlights and their princess returned home, Usagi seldom found herself thinking about her boyfriend, with the exception of their times spent together, which were few and far between. In the weeks after Chaos was defeated, Usagi uncovered a newfound independence and strength that created division between herself and her future husband. She had expected to feel vulnerable and insecure upon his return, but instead felt like something had been severed. Tension quickly rose between the couple, and before long, arguments ensued at every opportunity. In the end, it was always Usagi who immaturely stepped out of line, and level-headed Mamoru who would aid the reconciliation, but things never quite simmered back to normal. Things never quite felt _normal_ since the day they were reunited.

“We’re alright,” she said weakly, watching as the pink flowers above rustled on their bare branches. “Just thinking about the big year we’ve got coming up, and sometimes it helps to come down here and clear my head. It’s so pretty and peaceful, and at this time of year, the blossoms are falling and they’re the exact colour of Rini’s hair…”

The silence of her friends gave it away—she’d said too much, and she felt their pity. “You miss her,” Ami said gently. “That’s perfectly normal.”

Usagi gave a forced laugh and busied herself packing up her things. “What? No! She’s such a little brat, who would want her around…”

Her thoughts may had been void of her boyfriend in the past months, but they were filled with others, and the moment she willed them away, they simply crept back in through her dreams instead. Whenever her future daughter came to mind, with her feisty spirit and passionate nature, anxiety nearly consumed her. Rini _needed_ her, and it was her responsibility to succeed in her relationship with Mamoru, no matter the costs.

The older she grew, the more terrifying her predestined fate became.

“Well,” Makoto said, standing up and dusting off her school dress, “it’s well after four, training starts soon so we’d better get going…”

“ _Training,_ ” Usagi whined. “Do we _have_ to?”

Rei sighed. “ _You_ can slack off if you want, it’s not like you’re any good at it anyway…”

“And I am _not_ facing the wrath of Haruka again,” Minako said, extending a hand to Ami and tugging her up. “It’s _so_ not worth it. We’d better go.”

“But I don’t want to,” Usagi wailed, trudging along behind the group as they made their way back to the shrine. “I’m hungry!”

“You _just ate!”_

Usagi huffed and slumped her shoulders in defeat. Not long after the turmoil of their last battle, the scouts of the outer solar system had unanimously agreed that the girls needed training; both to defend themselves when in civilian form and to further develop their powers as senshi. They met regularly at the Hikawa Shrine to practice numerous forms of martial arts, dabble in the art of precognition, and learn to fine-tune their strongest gifts. Everyone _but_ Usagi was doing exceedingly well, a fact that frustrated her no end. _Rei’s right, I am no good at any of this…_

“Kitten,” a smooth voice spoke, and waiting on the steps of the shrine was a woman with short, sandy hair, smirking in her direction. “All that sulking isn’t going to get you anywhere.”

Not for the first time of late, Usagi felt her cheeks heat under Haruka’s teasing stare. _Just to complicate matters…_

“Yeah, yeah,” she grumbled, ducking her head. “Hello to you too, Haruka…”

“I think you’ll do just fine today, Usa,” Hotaru chirped beside Haruka, her kind eyes smiling in Usagi’s direction. “We all believe in you.”

Haruka chuckled and mussed the young adolescent’s hair, earning her a frown. “You’re far too considerate, Taru,” she said, standing to greet the group. “All ready?”

“Of course they are,” Michiru said, appearing from inside, her serene eyes sweeping over the group. “And give poor Usagi a break, she’s doing her best.”

“Doubtful,” Rei tormented, looking devilishly over at the blonde. “ _Princess_ is too busy soaking up the sun to know _what’s_ going on!”

“Well, one day when I am _queen_ I won’t need any of this dumb training—I’ll get you guys to do all of the dirty work for me!”

“Oh, that is _big talk_ coming from you—“

“Enough, you two,” Haruka sighed. “Come, we have work to do.”

The girls followed her lead, weaving their way to a secluded open area covered in worn grass. When the weather was fine, the scouts would use the peaceful grounds at the shrine, occasionally moving indoors when it grew cold and rainy. Rei’s grandfather made himself suspiciously scarce whenever they trained, and Usagi wondered whether the old man had figured out that there was far more to the group of girlfriends’ so-called ‘social gatherings’.

“Ami, Mina, Mako, we’ll start with you three,” Haruka said, grasping her crystal change rod from her pocket in preparation to transform. “Let’s go over what we learned last time.”

Michiru, who had taken a seat beneath a nearby willow, beckoned Rei over. “Perhaps we will do the same,” she said as the shrine maiden sat down next to her.

Usagi shifted uncomfortably. “What would you like _me_ to do?”

The final touches of Haruka’s transformation graced her tall, lithe figure. “Sit with Hotaru for now, we’ll train once we’re done here,” she said, and then gave her a wink. “Some one-on-one combat.”

“You would just _love_ that wouldn’t you,” Usagi replied, narrowing her eyes at her and purposefully ignoring the flush that rushed to her cheeks.

From across the grass, Usagi heard Michiru giggle. “She would.”

Haruka grinned over at her girlfriend, and then quickly composed herself, directing her attention to the younger scouts. “Alright—let’s pick up where we left off…”

Usagi tuned the group out, dropping down onto the grass next to Hotaru. She drew her knees up to her chest and pouted. “Shouldn’t Michiru have a problem with the way Haruka speaks to other girls sometimes?”

“She thinks its funny—maybe a little fetching,” Hotaru said, and a small smile spread across her lips. “I think it’s because they have waited over a lifetime to be together, and when you’ve waited that long, trust becomes obsolete.”

Usagi stared at the gentle-eyed soldier of destruction. “You never cease to amaze me, Taru,” she said, resting her chin on her knees. “At twelve years old, I was too busy playing video games and watching TV to even _try_ psychoanalysing a couples’ relationship…”

“You’re _still_ to busy playing video games and watching TV,” Hotaru teased softly, stretching her legs out in front of her and gazing up at the sky. Her purple eyes suddenly turned to Usagi. “Why does it bother you so much?”

This time her blush coursed in full swing, and she ducked her head. “No reason…”

Hotaru hummed quietly, a thoughtful expression gracing her delicate features. There was more— _so_ much more—to the intricacies of Usagi’s physical attractions that had developed over the past year and a half than even she understood, and she didn’t care to discuss it. “Where’s Setsuna?” She offered instead, swiftly changing subjects. “I thought she was going to start coming along more often?”

“She’s quite busy with university at the moment, but she wanted to come along,” Hotaru replied. “She apologised—she said she’d make sure she was here for the next session.”

Usagi chewed her lip, worried about her elusive friend. “How is university going for her?”

“She’s working very hard to complete her degree,” Hotaru said proudly, and then smirked. “Though she hardly needs to—she has some _experience_ with space-time, so physics comes quite naturally.”

“And how is she coping…” Usagi asked tentatively, “with _all that?_ ”

“She appears strong,” Hotaru replied, resting back on her palms. “But I know she struggles with the reality of both what she has lost, and what she has gained.”

Usagi looked out to where Makoto dodged one of Haruka’s fists, Ami shrouded the field in mist, and Mina encircled her love chain around one of Haruka’s ankles, tugging her over. Not far away, a red glow emanated from around Rei’s body as she listened to Michiru’s guiding words, presumably improving her gifts of foresight as she had over the past months. Everyone’s abilities were growing fiercer by the day, and she felt she could relate to the beautiful time guardian who had been stripped of her strongest power eighteen months prior. “I can understand that,” she said quietly. “Do you think she’s okay with staying here on Earth?”

“I’m not sure,” Hotaru said honestly. “Once she discovered that she could no longer return to the Space-Time Door, she had to accept that she was stranded in the present…I suppose she’s had to decide for herself whether this was a blessing or a curse.”

Usagi thought back to the day when the outer scouts had brought a distraught, dejected Setsuna to see her in the days following their last battle. She remembered the despair in her ruby eyes as she transformed gracefully into Sailor Pluto and showed them the jagged remnants of her Garnet Orb atop her staff. Her attacks, it seemed, were still in tact, but her ability to travel to the gate of time had vanished, along with the Space-Time Key. “Well, as her friends, I’m sure we all agree that it’s a blessing,” Usagi said positively. “We get to have her around, and she doesn’t have to be stuck in the fourth dimension until somebody needs her—which is a plus, because that place is _such_ a drag…”

“That’s true,” Hotaru said seriously. She sighed. “I think she just feels like she’s moving blindly toward the future, with no way of telling if we’re on the right path.”

Usagi couldn’t help but think: _isn’t that how it should be?_

“Kitten!” Haruka called, morphing seamlessly back into her jeans and t-shirt as she jogged over toward them. “Let’s go.”

Usagi took Haruka’s extended hand and she yanked her onto her feet. “No fuku?”

Haruka shook her head. “Let’s just work on your basic self-defence for today,” she said, leading her away from the rowdy girls who had flocked around Hotaru to relax. “I think that will be more than enough.”

Usagi scowled at her back. “For a tomboy you can be a real _bitch_ , you know?”

Haruka ignored her and continued out until they were well away from the ruckus of the other scouts. Coming to a stop, she looked Usagi over from head to toe. “You don’t suppose you could use _some_ of that foresight Michiru has been teaching you and bring some more practical clothes to change into, do you?”

“I came straight from school,” Usagi defended, feeling her temper wind up. “And besides, we usually transform, so I didn’t see the point in—”

“Being prepared?” Haruka cocked an eyebrow at her. “Isn’t that one of the things I’ve been teaching you since we started all this?”

“Oh, sure,” Usagi said with a huff. “I’ll be certain to pack my sweats in the event that I suspect an enemy is planning an attack.”

Haruka’s mouth quirked but she quickly regained her composure. “Cheeky, kitten,” she quipped, and began to circle her. “Now tell me what else I have taught you—what’s the one thing I want you to do when you face an opponent?”

“To ‘fight with all my might’,” Usagi replied, perhaps a little mockingly, and was repaid with a gentle knock to the back of her knees, which nearly buckled under her in response. “Hey, fight fair!”

Haruka tutted as she moved to face her. “Do you expect an enemy to _‘fight fair’_?”

Usagi drew her fists up to her face defensively and took her stance. _The sooner I do this the sooner I can go home and nap…_

“You need to _focus_ ,” Haruka said, punctuating the word with a jab toward Usagi’s left shoulder, which she proudly dodged. “Learn to read your opponent.”

Another light punch connected with Usagi’s right forearm, which she had raised pre-emptively to block her. She grinned at Haruka. “Like that?”

“Mm,” Haruka approved, aiming her next blow lower. Usagi swung her hips back, but Haruka’s knuckles still brushed her blouse. “You need to be quicker.”

“I’m _trying!_ ” Usagi gasped as Haruka’s leg rounded to connect with her hip. “ _Hey!”_

“You’re _not,_ ” Haruka smirked, and delivered yet another jab of her fist. “You’re never going to get the hang of this if you don’t concentrate!”

“And what’s your plan,” Usagi panted, stumbling back, “if I _can’t_ get the hang of this?”

“Try anyway, do what you need to fend off your enemy.” Another swing. “ _But_ …whatever happens, I will protect you, got it?”

And like _that_ she felt the air being knocked out of her lungs, but it wasn’t one of Haruka’s strikes. A flash of long, blue-black hair and teasing sapphire eyes swept its way into her mind, and a husky tone was suddenly murmuring in her ear, _I will protect you if anything happens, okay?_

The memory hit her with such force that she completely missed Haruka’s next attack, which landed her straight on her back. _Seiya…_

“Usagi!” Haruka growled from above her. “Where is your head?”

Usagi closed her eyes to the stars peeking through the dusky, indigo sky. _I really don’t know…_

\-- 

An early morning haze settled between the canyons of the rich, russet rock, hovering over the still waterways and blending into the inflamed skyline. She knelt at the edge of a high, jagged cliff, feeling the rough stone beneath her boots and the hot air rustling amongst her cloak. The scorch of their closest star— _her_ star—bore down on her fiercely, and she shielded her sapphire eyes to look out to where the endless red sea met the horizon. Murky storm clouds gathered and bolts of white lightening danced on the ocean’s edge, and in the sky, beyond the closest sun launching its sweltering rays, a set of two smaller stars burned brightly. “Home,” she murmured, though it still didn’t feel that way.

The rock face beneath her cut and sloped away to the base of the wide river, and did so for many miles across. Across the water, the silhouette of a sharp, rock-carved palace sat against the amber sky, overlooking the vast expanse of stormy ocean. At its base, the beginnings of a rebuilt civilisation were taking shape, populated with survivors ready to start anew. From where she sat on her perch—an area, like much of their world, that was yet to be reinhabited—it was deserted, destroyed, and somehow, peaceful.

The fiery planet of Kinmoku was just _so_ different from Earth.

“Time to go,” she said to herself as she rose from the gravel. With dangerous speed, she coursed her way down the precipice, dangling from deep ledges and skidding against the crumbling stone. She felt adrenaline pump through her system and a smirk graced her features as she launched herself across the huge width of the river, landing with ease in a cloud of dust. As she wandered back across the cracked land, she closed her eyes and allowed her features to change. The transformation was swift, natural—the constricting of her chest, the lengthening of her bones, the deepening of her voice. _He_ transitioned seamlessly into the male counterpart that the people of their restored kingdom had come to know as _Seiya_ —a young man supporting survivors, rebuilding homes, and mending the tarnished relationship between his Princess and those still standing.

 _“Like the Princess’ warrior, Star Fighter?”_ A mother had once asked critically upon his introduction, curling her baby closer to her chest. _“I suppose it could also pass as a man’s name. Unfortunate one at that.”_

With a charming grin, he had brushed off the insult, well and truly accustomed to the unfavourable opinions held against the Princess and her protectors. _“The very same,”_ he had replied, handing her the supplies he had brought and swiping the baby’s chubby cheek. _“Take care of the little one.”_

He lowered the hood covering him from the heat and weaved his way between the creamy sandstone buildings of their new city, sculpted from the ruins of a once greater place. Division had set in upon their return, with some deeply grateful for the Princess’ brave escape to destroy Chaos, and others livid by what they deemed as a cowardly act of abandonment. The only thing the broken civilisation _could_ agree on was the reluctant reinstatement of the Princess to her throne, alongside her gifted soldiers—the only people capable of correcting the turmoil that had been left behind. Together, they used their powers to take care of the wounded, rebuild their city, and fight to protect against future threat, but the recovery was taking time. In spite of Princess Kakyuu’s ultimate wish to rule a peaceful, warm kingdom once more, trust still needed to be earned.

“Heads up, Seiya!”

But there was no need for warning—his keen senses had detected the flying object zooming directly for him and he snatched the makeshift frisbee from the air without even looking. The group of young boys applauded and whistled his quick reflexes and he grinned. “Don’t challenge the master, boys.”

A boy with ashy hair crossed his arms over his chest. “If you think you’re so great, why don’t you stay and prove it?”

“Yeah, please stay, Seiya!” Another called, and a chorus of pleas came his way. “Please stay!”

“Sorry, guys,” he replied, and propelled the wooden disc back in the blonde boy’s direction. He gave them a wink. “Got work to do up at the palace—can’t keep the ladies waiting.”

The group complained as he walked away, and he had to stifle a laugh at one of the boy’s comments: “Maybe one day he can teach us how to get work at the palace so _we_ don’t have to keep the ladies waiting either…”

The wrought iron gates guarding the castle came into view before him, but instead he ducked down an alleyway paralleling the boundary. Once he was well out of sight, he jumped the stone wall to land directly in the three guardians’ quarters. “They’ll never even know I was gone—”

“Wanna bet?”

He scowled at the playful voice coming from the sunrise-hidden shadows and sauntered across the courtyard. “Bit early for you to be interrupting your beauty sleep, isn’t it? God knows you need it…”

“Oh, _burn_ ,” Yaten replied with a smirk, leaning against a tall pillar with her arms folded over her chest. “So, where’d you sneak off to this morning, all bright and early?”

“What’s it to you?” He replied, passing by her through the tall glass doors leading into their shared living space. He stripped off the long cloak and tossed it over the couch, before flopping himself onto the polished concrete floor aimlessly.

“Mm, nothing I suppose,” Yaten said lazily and followed him in. “You know, I would have thought you’d be _less_ moody as a boy—seems I was wrong there…”

Seiya ignored her, stretching his body out long and giving a loud yawn. Above him, the dome ceiling had captured the natural gases circulating through the air of their home in a spidery cloud—a phenomenon unique to their planet, one that was amplified when the air was caught in a confined space. He watched the purplish air crackle and spark pink to white as the atoms collided in a miniature electrical show, much like the one appearing in the sky above the ocean. Of the few things he had missed about Kinmoku during his time on Earth, this was one of them.

A mess of silver hair and bright green eyes suddenly blocked his view. “Oi!” Yaten frowned at him. “Stop ignoring me!”

He cocked an eyebrow at his fellow senshi. “You’re blocking my view with your sleep-deprived face.”

She let out a growl of frustration and stormed off. “You’re such an _ass!_ ”

“Leave him alone, Yaten,” he heard Taiki say. “He’s just homesick.”

Seiya propped himself up on his elbows and twisted to look at the other warrior, who was sitting at their long glass table reading a book. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“You know exactly what it means, Seiya,” Taiki said, looking at him over the book. “We can see it, you know.”

Seiya narrowed his eyes, observing the depth of Taiki’s voice, the androgynous clothing, the lack of swell beneath his shirt. “And so can I,” he told him.

The gift of gender change had been passed down to each of the three senshi from their fathers—a unique skill that only presented itself at puberty, and one that Princess Kakyuu said was a result of superior evolution within their species. This wasn’t a fact that they could confirm, now that everyone was gone…

“Not everyone is as comfortable with their abilities as you are, Seiya,” Taiki said coolly, returning to his book. “Remember that.”

Seiya quietened and settled back to watch the spectacular lights above. Taiki was right: he felt at ease with his gift, and comfortable with his identity, but this was not the case for the other Starlights, who grappled with every tiny aspect of the power they had been given. Should they _have_ to use it? If so, when, and why? Were they compelled to _choose?_ How could they hide such a thing from the world? Couldn’t they just pretend it didn’t exist?

Seiya felt they overthought it too much.

“Starlights,” a soft voice sounded from the doorway, and Princess Kakyuu appeared, a warm glow radiating from her. “A moment of your time?”

He sat up and pulled himself off the floor to take a seat in an armchair, inviting her over. “Of course, Princess.”

“Now he behaves himself…” Yaten muttered, reappearing from the hallway to take a seat on the couch next to their Princess.

Kakyuu bit back a smile. “Have I interrupted?”

“Not at all,” Taiki said as he joined them, and cast a warning glance at the other senshi. “What would you like to discuss, Princess?”

She looked at them each individually, before gazing out the long western-facing windows to the city below. “I feel that the rebuild of our home is going well, but there is still some restlessness throughout the kingdom,” she said, and folded her fair hands in her lap. “You know that I am grateful for the support and protection you have offered me throughout this difficult time, and before…”

Trailing off, she took a long sigh. It wasn’t often that she seemed troubled, nor came to their quarters unannounced. “What is it, Princess?” Seiya asked.

“I feel something is coming, from beyond our solar system,” she said, and frowned slightly. Seiya could see the Princess studying the images that her foresight had given her, but something seemed awry. “We need to be able to not only protect our planet, but also look after our people, who are yet to trust us fully.”

“We can protect both of those things,” Yaten said defensively. “Please don’t fret, Princess.”

Kakyuu nodded. “I don’t doubt that you can, Healer,” she said. “But I wonder whether it is time to train additional soldiers, to help if need be.”

“With all due respect, Princess,” Taiki said gently, “the three of us are the only senshi within this system, and we possess power that cannot simply be taught.”

Seiya eyed the princess, who appeared to be withholding something—what that was, he couldn’t quite tell. Her calm features seemed taut with concern, and her eyes seemed distant.

“It wouldn’t be my intention to train more guardians—as you well know, you are _born_ a guardian; you cannot be made one,” she said. “But there are those within our kingdom that are gifted and fit to protect our home if necessary, and I wish to prepare them as future warriors of this planet.”

“Princess,” Seiya said, looking at her closely, “ _we_ are the future warriors of Kinmoku. There is no need for more soldiers—more people who must leave their homes, risk their lives—it’s not necessary.”

Kakyuu’s ruby eyes bore into his and he wondered whether he had perhaps said too much. “I understand,” she said quietly, and he _knew_ she did. “But I ask you to assist me in this matter, and to trust me.”

The three Starlights looked at one another warily. A strong team of young men and women, comprised of survivors loyal to Kakyuu’s former kingdom, had proven themselves across the past eighteen months, as both warriors and peacekeepers. These were people whom the senshi had grown to accept as friends, assistants, and confidants. Training them would be no hard task. “Of course,” Seiya said, after an unspoken agreement between the senshi. “Whatever you need.”

Kakyuu visibly relaxed and gave them a kind smile. “Thank you, my Starlights,” she said, and then looked between Yaten and Taiki. “Could I have a moment with Fighter, if that’s alright?”

The other two guardians obliged and left Seiya and Kakyuu alone. For a moment, a serene silence set in, before the princess stood and glided across to the windows framing the east, out over the stormy sea. She leant against the tail of the Starlights’ grand piano. “I rarely hear your music any longer these days, Seiya,” she said, without taking her eyes off the mauve clouds that bruised the tawny sky. “Do you still sing?”

The use of his true civilian name caught his attention and he sat forward, forearms rested on his knees to wring his hands together. “I do,” he said, “mostly when I’m alone.”

She traced a finger over the shiny black edging of the piano, dust shimmering into the air. “That is a shame,” she said. “Your beautiful voice should be heard by all that will listen, as it was before, and as it was on Earth.”

“Then I will,” he replied, shuffling uncomfortably under her gaze, which had shifted from the ocean to settle on him. “If that’s what would make you happy, Princess.”

“Only if it is what would make _you_ happy,” she said, moving back over to kneel before him. She clasped his fiddling hands between her own. “Seiya, it is important that you know that I understand your sacrifice—it does not go overlooked.”

“Princess—”

“You have worked tirelessly to rebuild our home, but have avoided me to no end,” she interrupted. She tilted her head and looked at him with compassionate eyes. “This does not go unnoticed, not to me.”

He clenched his jaw and gave a tight smile. “Please, Princess, I am fine,” he told her. “It’s nothing that you need worry about.”

Kakyuu was quiet for a moment, stroking her petite thumbs over the insides of his wrists. A few moments passed, and Seiya felt himself relax slightly under her calming light. “She is safe and well,” she said unexpectedly, and he felt his heart skip a tiny beat. The princess smiled. “But you already know that, don’t you?”

When he looked up at her, bright blue eyes, blonde hair and a gold crescent moon flashed before him, but in an instant, she was gone. Kakyuu knew—from the moment they had arrived on Earth, Seiya felt her energy, and had savoured the connection for every moment that it continued to last. It wasn’t much, but it was enough to know that her light still shone, vivid as ever. _Odango…_

\--

He was drowning in burning liquid gold.

The oppressive heat ensnared his limbs and snuck into his body, stifling his breath and blackening his vision. He fought ferociously against the thick fluid, grasping out only to find resistance to his every move. The hot pressure in his chest strangled him, and as his blurry surroundings faded away to nothing, he heard a woman calling his name.

The pain was too great—golden acid eating at his skin, his final breath lodged solid in his throat, paralysing his ability to release the tearing scream building within him.

_“Mamoru…”_

Red eyes appeared above him, and he wrenched his broken body toward them, knowing it was where his survival laid waiting. Nothing else mattered. One last surge, one last push, and his lungs felt like they were torn in two as he broke through the surface, air ripping into him hungrily.

_“Mamoru…”_

He finally woke, panicked and gasping desperately for air. His bed sheets were roped around his sweaty body, and his heart hammered in his chest, adrenaline fuelling his frantic fight to stay alive. He groaned and held in his in his hands, exhausted from the dream that had plagued him for nights on end.

_What does it mean?_

The sun had not yet risen and his apartment was in darkness, but he knew there was no returning to sleep. He shakily made his way over to his desk and turned on his computer—something, _anything_ , to take his mind off that lingering feeling of death.

He scrolled through unopened emails and frowned as one in particular caught his eye. _Harvard University._

_‘We wish to inform you that your circumstances have been reviewed and your thesis has been accepted for entry into our research program’—_

He squeezed his eyes closed, unable to continue reading. It had been so long since he had re-applied, in the time not long after his Star Seed had been returned to him, that he thought his opportunity had been lost. The decision had been extremely spontaneous, after a fight between himself and Usagi, and she was unaware of the pending application.

_And now this…_

The opportunity was, once again, incredible. Passing it up would be foolish, and significantly hinder his career prospects in the future—his dream of becoming not only a successful oncologist, but also a researcher who could contribute to helping the lives of millions of people worldwide.

He sighed and ran his hand through his thick hair. _What am I going to do?_

\--

In the very depths of the universe, where no stars shone, perpetual blackness enveloped space, and time was at a standstill, a spark of malignant energy grew.

It had no face, no soul, no life, but existence and power unlike anything throughout the universe. It was undefeatable, impenetrable, and at eternal odds with the _good_ found at any end of the cosmos, seeking it out and destroying everything in its wake.

In the very depths of space, it had no body, no voice, and no eyes, but it saw. It sought out the brightest shine and asked, _how do I destroy it?_

 

 

 


	3. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter two! If you haven’t already, please make sure to check out the **important notes from the Prologue.** Enjoy, and leave some love!
> 
> **Music rec –** _Elastic Heart_ by Sia

****

* * *

  

**_Chapter Two_ **

 

She woke with a silent scream squeezing her throat, her ribcage arching to the ceiling and her neck thrown back in agony. Her bones contorted in excruciating pain, splaying her body stiff and long across her soft bed sheets. The stretch and tear of her muscles burned fiercely beneath her skin and her vision swam with tears and blackness. _Will this never end?_

“ _Please,”_ she cried brokenly, wrenching her tortured body over to the edge of her bed. “ _Please, make it stop…”_

Her room pulsed in and out before her, fading dark and reappearing in short flashes. She could see a timber doorway, the soft light from the hallway, toys strewn across the floorboards. She could see the sharp glimmer of crystal creeping down from the ceiling, freezing everything it touched. She could see the way it fought for dominance, and retracted just as fast, between every beat of her deadened vision. _Where am I?_

The glass of a picture frame shone on her nightstand, and she extended her weak fingers out, desperate to catch a glimpse of the photograph. Her fingertips skimmed the frame and pain shot out to every extremity, and the image went crashing to the hardwood, shattering to pieces.

“Little one,” she heard, that beautiful, rough voice once again gracing her ears. “Are you okay?”

A figure flickered in the doorway, silhouetted to reveal nothing more than the tail of a long bundle of hair. Suddenly she was in a warm embrace, leaning her cheek against a steady, soft heartbeat. All of the pain disappeared, and instead her senses were filled with a citrus scent and a husky hum. The figure bundled her into their arms and fingers threaded through her fringe comfortingly. She tried desperately to open her eyes and _see_ , but sleep beckoned her.

“ _Chibi Odango_ ,” the voice whispered. “It’s alright, don’t worry.”

A tender piano tune began to play quietly, and as she melted into the hold, she could almost feel the ivory keys beneath her fingertips. _Chibi…Odango…?_

“Chibi Chibi!”

She blinked her tired eyes open to find the tiny girl with bright pink hair staring at her fondly in the bright light of the morning. Frowning, she shifted her sore body about beneath the blankets, where she was tucked safely, as though the horrors of her night had never happened. She pushed herself upright and glanced around—the room was still, too still. The trees outside her sparkling window didn’t rustle in the wind, and when she listened, there was no sound. Time, it seemed, had frozen.

“Chibi?”

She felt a sense of dread begin to set in as the strange, hybrid reality began to grow dark, as though an eclipse was blackening the daylight. She held out her arms to the toddler, whose blue eyes looked frightened. “Come here, Chibi Chibi.”

The little girl climbed into her arms willingly and she felt her shake with fear. She backed them into the headboard of her bed and pulled her closer protectively, feeling her throat constrict and eyes burn with a cry that she would not let overcome her. _Will this never end?_

“Rini…” Chibi Chibi said softly, and Rini felt her breath catch, looking down at the little child. She curled her tiny fist into Rini’s blouse, right over her heart, nuzzling into her chest, and in that moment, she knew exactly who the young girl was.

“I will protect you,” she told her, as everything went completely black. “I promise.”

\--

_This place…I feel I have been here before…_

He moved cautiously amongst the clouded, dark realm, through unending mist and chilling cold. This world he had come to wander held little feeling: it seemed eerily poised between peace and anarchy, ready to tip at any moment. It was lonely, distant—a dimension far from life, and yet so incredibly close.

_This place…_

Every time the mist parted, he expected to come upon its very edge—his salvation, perhaps, or his end. The haze, however, never cleared, and instead bounced the golden glow emanating from his horn in brilliant amber light.

_“Please…”_

The voice echoed so quietly that he barely heard it, but even so, he felt his body prickle with nervous energy. He would _never_ forget that voice, and would forever follow its sound.

_“Please, make it stop…”_

Searing pain began to spread once again from the red stone on his forehead, bringing him to his knees. He clutched the gem as it unleashed its power through the darkness, and felt hot blood trickle down the bridge of his nose and between his fingers. _I have never bled…_

_“Helios…”_

Light flickered ahead, and he weakly looked up, squinting at what he could see before him. The cloud parted and through the mist tall, marble doors appeared, and he suddenly felt himself launching from the ground as he broke into a sprint. “Rini, I’m coming.”

\--

Setsuna cupped her long fingers around the hot mug of coffee and tilted her head worriedly at her companion. “What are you going to tell her?”

Across the small table, Mamoru sighed and sat back in his chair, his own drink long forgotten. “I don’t know,” he said, looking tired in the light of the day. “I’ve barely had time to process it myself, but the semester starts so soon and I don’t have the luxury of time to think over my decision…”

She looked away from the Earth guardian and bit her lip, thinking about the _luxuries_ time, simply, could not bring. “I’m sorry,” he said, and she could feel his kind eyes watching her. “That was insensitive.”

“No, it wasn’t,” she said honestly, watching children play happily in the park across from the café. She straightened up and refocused, determined to be upfront with the man who had grown to become one of her closest friends. “I don’t think that you have much of a choice, Mamoru.”

“I know,” he said quietly, and she could sense the frustration radiating from where he sat. She knew there was an unimaginable pressure weighing down upon him, and sometimes, he allowed her a glimpse of insight into his true emotions. “I’ll have to make a time to call and decline the offer, I just need to—”

She shook her head. “That’s not what I meant.”

His eyes widened and then he proceeded to frown, confused. “You think I should go? After everything that happened before?”

“I do,” she told him. “This is a part of your destiny.”

“A destiny in which I am not, to your knowledge, a doctor,” he replied, narrowing his eyes. “A destiny that I _have_ to fulfil, Setsuna, you know that.”

“And you will,” she said weakly. She wasn’t so sure, not any more. “ _After_ you pursue your dream.”

“My dream…” he murmured, toying with the edge of his coffee mug absently. He often grew quiet when he was pensive, but Setsuna didn’t mind. She took a long sip of her coffee, breathing in the rich scent and enjoying the sunlight that had broken past the umbrella they sat beneath. Suddenly he looked at her. “I can’t leave Usagi, not again.”

“That’s a choice you have to make,” she said, feeling tense at the prospect of discussing Mamoru’s relationship with her princess. It was something he broached with her occasionally, and she got the impression that she was the _only_ one he discussed it with. “The two of you may have your differences right now, but you were very happy in the future—”

“You don’t know that now, not for sure,” he interrupted, and closed his eyes briefly. He reopened them, feigning composure. “That was before…”

Setsuna slid her coffee aside and leant forward. “Mamoru, Usagi _knows_ this is your dream—she supports you,” she said, encircling her fingers around his wrist and trying to ignore the jolt that sparked upon the contact. “She will understand, and everything will be fine.”

His eyes were trained on their hands, and she wondered, for a moment, whether he felt the shock, too. She quickly pulled her hand away. How could she be so sure that everything would be fine, when she had no longer had any vision into the future? When she could no longer sense Rini, or even catch a glimpse of what was supposed to be?

“I know that if I confront the senshi about this trip, they will not support me,” he said certainly, looking up at her. He cocked his head. “I thought you, of all, would be the most against it, because of Rini.”

The pretty young girl’s song-like giggle and pink pigtails came dancing into her mind, and she pushed the thought away. “Don’t worry about the others, or me,” she said. “Talk to Usagi.”

He stared at her for a long moment, his blue eyes boring into hers. “Alright,” he said finally. “I’ll talk to her.” 

\--

“Ugh, it’s _so hot!_ ”

Usagi trailed along behind her friends reluctantly, heat radiating off the black tarmac in thick waves as they walked along the sidelines of the racing circuit. She swept the back of her hand over her brow and sagged her shoulders, giving a loud groan. “ _And_ I’m hungry!”

“Let’s just find Haruka and wish her luck, then we’ll find something for you to eat,” Makoto replied over her shoulder, always the first to be understanding of Usagi’s insatiable hunger. “I’m sure there’ll be a vendor around here somewhere!”

Rei spun on her heel, walking backward as she poked her tongue out at Usagi. “Can’t handle five minutes without something in that stomach, huh Usagi?”

“Shut it, Rei,” Usagi grumbled, folding her arms over her chest. “You’re _so mean,_ can’t you just be nice for _once_ —”

“Enough! The two of you argued the whole way here, can you _please_ just get along,” Minako huffed, stopping between the two of them. She looked Usagi over and frowned. “Usa, you’re _really_ red—did you put sunblock on?”

The group had now stopped to look at her flushed complexion, and she felt even more heat rising to her cheeks. “Well—”

“I gave it to you before we left,” Mamoru said, a hint of exasperation in his voice. Usagi felt tense in his presence—he had been strange since he had picked her up that morning. “Didn’t you use it?”

“Well, no, but—”

Ami placed the back of her hand to Usagi’s cheek, and then promptly dug around in her handbag. “You need to be more careful, Usagi, skin cancer can pose a significant threat to your health,” Ami told her, handing her a tube of sunscreen. “It isn’t something to take lightly, especially with your fair skin.”

“Ami is right,” Mamoru commented as she reluctantly began smearing the greasy substance on her angry skin. “You need to be more responsible with things like this.”

She ground her teeth and said nothing, tired of the comments relating to her maturity and the constant fussing she endured from her friends. Perhaps she wasn’t the most responsible, or the most intelligent, or even the most independent, but she _liked_ who she was, as she was.

“Ruka, they’re here!”

Michiru appeared from a booth ahead, a scarf wrapped around her aquamarine hair and a pair of sunglasses covering her eyes, looking sophisticated and poised as ever. She waved the group over happily. “Come on in, she’s almost ready to go.”

“I _am_ ready,” Usagi heard Haruka say as she stepped out alongside Michiru, clad in her skin-tight racing suit. She ran a hand through her short hair, ruffling it messily. “Thanks for coming.”

Usagi rushed over to her, sunblock application long forgotten, and flung her arms around the older girl to wish her all the best in the qualifying race. Haruka was already considered a top racer nationally, and the qualifying round had the potential to land her a spot in a prestigious European circuit with international recognition. “Good luck for today, Haruka!”

Haruka returned the hug and gave her a wink as she pulled away. “Thanks, kitten.”

The rest of the group moved to wish her well, and Usagi bumped shoulders playfully with Michiru. “You nervous for her?”

“Not at all—Haruka races in a league of her own, we all know that,” Michiru said calmly, and lifted a delicate finger to rub in what was presumably a missed spot of sunscreen on Usagi’s nose. Michiru glanced pointedly across to Mamoru, and back to Usagi. “Everything alright?”

Usagi looked across to her boyfriend, who was being given a brief tour of the latest upgrades to Haruka’s extravagant vehicle. “Yeah,” she said quietly. “Everything’s alright.”

Michiru drew an eyebrow up, unconvinced. “Haruka certainly reaps the rewards of any discontent between the two of you,” she said, a smirk on her lips. “It’s lucky I’m not the jealous type.”

“What?” Usagi blinked at her. “No—I didn’t mean to—it’s not like that—”

Laughing, Michiru waved her off. “It’s alright, Princess,” she said lightly. “We understand completely.”

Before she could comment further, the remainder of her girlfriends joined them, and Usagi was left to stare at the intuitive musician in surprise. If Michiru truly did understand, perhaps she could enlighten her, as the entire situation felt somewhat of a mystery, even to herself.

“Ready to go find our seats?” Mamoru’s voice made her jump as he placed a hand around her waist. “Well, food first, of course…”

She nodded and forced a smile. “Sure.”

The group gave Haruka one final round of well wishes and made their way across to the stands, finding a hotdog vendor along the way. Once they found their spot, Usagi sat happily and munched away at her lunch. “This is so delicious, you guys should have gotten something!” She extended out the cup of hot chips, offering them to her friends. “French fry?”

Minako and Makoto snuck a few each, and Ami giggled at her. “Your appetite never ceases to amaze me, Usagi, for such a small girl.”

“Won’t be small for much longer if you keep eating like that,” Minako teased, which earned a grin out of Rei, who was seated beside her.

“Speak for yourself!” Usagi retorted, watching the aspiring celebrity dust the salt from her fingers. “I thought _idols_ had to watch their figure…”

Minako brushed off the taunt, which was—as always—in jest. “Not as closely as future _princesses_!”

“Maybe it’s not the amount you eat,” Mamoru started tactfully from beside her, “but the _way_ you eat it…”

Usagi slumped down into the hard seat and took the final bite of her hotdog, speaking as she chewed for effect. “What’s wrong with the way I eat?”

“Oh, Usa,” Rei admonished, as the other girls giggled at Usagi’s cheeky behaviour. “So ladylike...”

Usagi ignored them and looked out over the track, squinting across at the starting line to see if the cars were ready to go. “How much longer until the race starts?”

Makoto looked at her watch. “Another fifteen minutes or so, I think.”

Usagi nodded. It wouldn’t be long and Haruka would certainly win the race—she was exceptionally talented, at almost everything she attempted, just like her girlfriend.

“Hello, everyone,” she heard Setsuna say, and the tall guardian slid onto the free bench behind them, Hotaru alongside her. “We were running a little late—I’m glad we didn’t miss the start of the race!”

Twisting to face the duo, Usagi smiled. “Nope, still a bit longer to go!”

“How did Haruka-papa seem before the race?” Hotaru asked, casting her eye around to try and spot her surrogate parents across the track. “I suppose she was confident, as always.”

“She was pretty certain she’d win,” Mamoru said, and then he smirked. “Though I won’t repeat the words she used…”

Setsuna shook her head. “Nothing Hotaru hasn’t heard before, I’m sure.”

Usagi noticed the small, kind smiles shared between her boyfriend and the time senshi. Since discovering that Earth in its present timeline would be her permanent home, Setsuna and Mamoru had become good friends, bonding over their ventures at university, and other mature topics that bored Usagi no end, like politics, history and science. She didn’t mind—the two had much in common, along with the shared interest in Usagi and Mamoru’s future daughter. It seemed a strong friendship, which Usagi felt was good for Mamoru, and sometimes she wondered, very fleetingly, whether the bond was stronger than what she shared with him herself. The thought didn’t seem to worry her—perhaps because of their predestined future, or their entwined past lives, or maybe even pure trust, she honestly wasn’t sure. The only thought that _did_ bother her was why she cared so little.

The group chattered away in the noisy hot stands and Usagi tuned out, feeling a headache set in. She wondered whether she had in fact gotten too much sun, until the pain moved to throb behind her eyes. She sheltered them from the bright sunlight and began to feel ill. Perhaps she was coming down with something…

Suddenly a strong gust of wind swept across the venue, sending a shudder up her spine. She felt her attention being drawn to a small family nearby—close enough to see, but well out of earshot. Something stole her focus, and she found herself staring at the mother, whose shaky hands rose to caress her head as if she were in pain as she attempted to feed the young child sitting on her partner’s lap. The little girl with fiery ringlets was being difficult, jerking away each time she was offered a mouthful. Finally the mother tossed her hands up in frustration and stormed off. Usagi watched, perplexed, as the woman ignored her husband’s pleas and let out a shriek, heading outside of the stalls. Over the ruckus of the crowd, her outburst wasn’t heard, and while the scene could have been interpreted as an ordinary family spat, Usagi felt uneasy and felt her nausea grow worse.

“Are you alright, Usako?” Mamoru asked, his eyes worried.

“I’m fine, just a bit of a headache,” Usagi said, smiling. She looked across to the exit, where the mother had rushed out, but couldn’t see her. “I’m just going to go to the bathroom, I won’t be long.”

She weaved her way out of the stands and into the restroom block, but she was alone. Sighing, she splashed cool water onto her face and looked up into the mirror to where a dishevelled blonde looked back at her, pale beneath blotchy cheeks. The headache persisted and she squeezed her eyes closed. “Ow…”

Suddenly the young mother dashed in behind her, racing into a cubicle and retching over the toilet bowl. Usagi chewed her lip and wondered whether she should go to her aid, but stopped short when a deep cry of pain emitted from the woman. “Are you alright?” Usagi asked as she approached her. “Do I need to go for help?”

The woman said nothing, simply groaned and pounded a clenched fist against the cubicle wall aggressively. Usagi halted in her tracks—something was very wrong.

“Mama?” A little one’s voice called, and the curly-haired child appeared beside Usagi. Without taking her eye off the woman, whose back began to shake violently as she wheezed, Usagi stepped protectively in front of the girl. “Mama, what’s wrong?”

“Your mama’s not feeling very well, that’s all,” she told her, feeling the crystal caged within her chest begin to warm in anticipation of danger. “You stay right there so I can look after her for you, okay?”

The little girl nodded and cowered as her mother screamed in pain, dragging herself up from the floor on weak legs. The energy surrounding the woman began to obscure her in blackness, and Usagi wrapped her fingers around her brooch. She couldn’t transform here, not in front of the child, but she had to do something, and she had to do it _fast._

“Usagi, are you alright? You ran off in a big hurry and I was worried—”

“Rei,” Usagi said quietly, and she heard Rei’s footsteps stop abruptly as she took in the scene before her. “This little one’s mama isn’t feeling so well—maybe you could take her to find her father?”

The woman slumped against the stainless wall as she tried to balance herself on trembling legs, and she let out another piercing cry, tossing her head back. A few blotches of deep red dripped to stain the concrete, and Usagi backed the child up further. “ _Now,_ Rei.”

“Come on, let’s go find your papa,” Rei coaxed. “I’ll be back, Usagi.”

Usagi heard them leave and prepared her stance for battle. The black energy consuming the woman began to morph and bend, lashing at her body sharply and leaving behind gashes like deep knife wounds. Blood splattered the walls and the woman screamed, and with one final check, Usagi wrenched the brooch away from her chest, calling out her transformation chant.

_I will help you,_ Usagi thought, as the white-hot energy raced from the golden crescent on her forehead to every tip of her body, engulfing her in unimaginable power and light. Wings sprung forth from her back in familiar, perfect pain, and the ribbons of her transformation kissed her skin, leaving behind her warrior’s fuku. _I promise._

“Reveal yourself!” She threatened, no longer able to see past the thick blackness that was devouring everything it touched. The walls began to crack and disintegrate and the corrugated iron roof blew off in a surge of the evil energy. She shielded herself from the flying debris, now exposed to the elements, and composed herself once more. “Tell me who you are!”

Darkness shrouded the clear sky above and a fierce wind kicked up dust and rubble, all signs of the glorious, sunny day long gone. Usagi gripped her tier tightly in her hand and stood strong in the face of the shadowed creature before her that was once a mother. Pale, bloody hands clawed out from beneath the growing black mass, and Usagi steeled herself as she imagined the woman, trying desperately to escape. “I demand you reveal yourself!”

The only reply was an icy screech. Usagi backed away, preparing to call out the incantation that could maybe—just maybe—free the woman from the grip of this new evil.

“Get back!”

Arms grasped her waist and tugged her away with such force that she felt winded. “Tuxedo Mask,” she breathed. “I have to help her, please—”

From the corner of her eye, she saw Sailor Jupiter launch her razor-sharp attack in a blaze of green. It hit the darkness with full force and the growing shadow shrunk back. “It’s working!” Jupiter cried. “We have to attack!”

Usagi wrenched herself out of Mamoru’s arms at the sound of another human cry emanating from the figure. “No, wait, we have to help her—”

“She may have been that woman before, but she’s not any more, Sailor Moon,” Sailor Mars said fiercely, moving in to protect her. “Look around—we have to stop it!”

Usagi looked hurriedly at the grounds around her—people were doubled over in pain, clutching at their heads, crying out. Everything the energy touched, as it bled from the poor woman’s body, was being drained. The little child lay motionless in her father’s arms, and he was weeping. “No…”

Suddenly, the fight was no longer about the magical tools she had in her possession and the power she wielded. It was no longer about recovering innocent people from evil control, or restoring right in a moment of pure wrong.

Suddenly it was about choosing which lives had to be saved, and which lives had to be sacrificed.

She couldn’t do it.

“My visor isn’t giving me anything,” Sailor Mercury said desperately. “It’s just a mass of dark, malevolent energy—I can’t determine the source!”

Lashes of gold and fiery arrows emitted from both Sailor Mars and Sailor Venus, and the spidery edges of the shadow rescinded further. It didn’t seem to last, and the shadow rose to it’s feet, ambling threateningly toward them. “It’s not enough!” Venus cried. “We need more strength—”

“Dead, scream.”

Pluto’s powerful attack raced forward before Neptune, Uranus or Saturn could even utter a word. She stood, tall and powerful, in front of Usagi and Mamoru, her shattered staff clutched proudly across her body. The black mass was eliminated in a flash of purple light. “Your presence will not be tolerated in our world,” her strong voice warned. “We will fight back!”

Usagi felt herself begin to shake as the darkness dissolved away and the woman’s form moved haggardly toward them. The evil energy had fled, but what it had left in its wake left Usagi feeling sick.

“Sailor Moon, don’t approach her—”

She yanked away from Sailor Uranus’ grasp and ignored her order, moving instead toward the gasping woman who had raised her head to look at them. “Please…”

Usagi couldn’t breathe. Blood dripped from the mother’s hazel eyes in crimson tears and a gaping wound marred her side, which she had clutched between broken fingers as she limped forward. She fell hard to her knees and coughed bloody muck from her lungs, begging for help. Usagi dropped her tier to the dirt and knelt down in front of her, feeling hot tears run down her cheeks. “I promised I would save you,” she said, her voice strangled in her throat. “And I will.”

She wasn’t sure where it came from, or what it was. She wasn’t sure what would happen, and didn’t think about any repercussions. She simply cupped the woman’s cheeks between her gloved palms and felt her light flow out of her.

\-- 

It was a perfect, clear day, and a mild breeze blew off the russet Kinmokian ocean onto their cliff-top battleground. Seiya wiped the sweat from her forehead and grinned at her opponent, swinging the wooden stick in circles around her body skilfully. She quirked a brow in their direction. “That the best you’ve got?”

The slender soldier before her dragged herself back onto her feet, puffing. “I’m trying!” She cried, flipping her purple hair away from her face. “Your antics are kind of distracting, Fighter!”

She smirked cockily. “I have that effect on women.”

“Ignore her, Lira,” Yaten huffed from behind her, busy with her own sparring match. “She seems to think she’s God’s gift to women.” There was a pause, and then: “And men.”

Seiya made eye contact with Lira and raised a finger to her lips, hushing her, to which Lira stifled a laugh and rolled her eyes. “My, _Healer_ ,” Seiya said, twirling the stick toward her fellow guardian’s unsuspecting back. “Do I detect a hint of _jealousy?_ ”

“Like hell you do,” Yaten snapped, swinging her own rod over her shoulder to connect with Seiya’s. The silver-haired senshi grinned. “My eyes are _wide_ open, Seiya Kou.”

“Oh, good to know,” Seiya remarked, forcing their clashing weapons to the side in a swift swing. “I didn’t think you could see over five-foot-three…”

“It’s kind of a shame that I can, actually,” Yaten quipped, gripping her Star Yell in mock-threat, “it means I have to look at your stupid face all day—”

“And what a _privilege_ that must be—”

“Will the two of you stop? We’re trying to provide _exemplary_ training, not instil poor behaviour!” Taiki admonished, and the two warriors pouted at the interruption of their fun. She turned to the group of trainees watching intently. “What _not_ to do: attack your fellow warriors.”

Yaten huffed and rolled her eyes. “Taiki, we weren’t _actually_ going to attack each other—”

“Much,” Seiya smirked.

“ _Oi_ , I will kick your sorry ass—”

“Perhaps, if you’re so intent on trying to kill one another, we should use it to our advantage,” Taiki cut in, and then looked at the future soldiers. “What do you say?”

The group of six young men and women—who were all highly amused by the entertaining session they were witnessing—nodded in unison. “Excellent,” Taiki said with a smile. “Clear the ground, and Fighter and Healer will demonstrate how to effectively dodge harmful attacks.”

Seiya narrowed her eyes at Yaten. “You’re going down, pipsqueak.”

“I doubt that,” Yaten said, moving out across the field. “Show me what you’ve got, tough guy.”

Seiya closed her eyes and felt the surge of power spread from the brooch between her breasts at her command. She now possessed one unusual gift that her fellow senshi did not: the ability to summon her attack without the use of her Star Yell, which had been destroyed during the battle against Chaos. It had taken time, and countless hours of training, but Princess Kakyuu was adamant that she could master the newly found skill. _And she was right._

She hovered her hands in front of her chest and felt the blue light collect between them. “Star, serious, _laser!_ ”

The beam tore up the red earth in a fiery path, and Yaten dodged gracefully, a smug smile on her lips. “That the best you’ve got?”

Seiya growled and took a second shot, obliterating a nearby boulder and missing Yaten by the narrowest of margins. She heard Yaten laugh and reach for her Star Yell, shouting her own command. The crackle of her attack came hard and fast, and Seiya rolled out of the way, landing on her haunches. “Come on, Healer, give them some _exemplary_ training!”

“I’ll give you some exemplary training in a minute,” Yaten threatened, and threw her hand into the air for another attack. “Star, sensitive—”

Seiya froze as a sharp twist to her gut came out of nowhere, stealing the breath from her lungs. Her vision blackened and she went deathly cold. _Odango…_

“Healer, _stop!_ ”

Suddenly Taiki was in front her, grasping her shoulders before she could collapse. “Fighter, _Fighter? Seiya?”_

Vaguely, she heard Yaten call out to the group, who were approaching to help the fallen guardian. “Training is dismissed!” She knelt by her side. “Seiya, what the _hell_ happened?”

Air rushed back into her lungs and she gasped, feeling lightheaded. She shook her head, trying to produce words. “I…”

Taiki was watching her closely. “Detransform, you’re too weak.”

She let go of her transformation and slumped to her side, where Yaten caught her. “Seiya, what—”

But Seiya wasn’t listening. She scrunched her eyes closed tightly and ground her teeth, searching desperately for that familiar light that was connected so deeply to her. For a moment—one fleeting second—it had disappeared, and she felt she might die, right along with it.

But it had reignited, stronger than ever before.

\--

She couldn’t see anything, but she could feel, and she could hear. The whitest of gold light enveloped and blinded her, warm on her flesh. It felt ethereal, to be in this place, suspended in complete peace. _Where am I?_

The white brightness broke open to unveil a beautiful red dawn, rosy and rusted against a disappearing indigo sky. She floated above an unfamiliar world that was lit by three beautiful suns, and couldn’t help but close her eyes beneath their hot glow.

“Odango…”

Tightness constricted her chest and she gasped, panic filling her as she gripped her hands over the shining crystal emanating through her ribcage. This was not her panic—these were not her feelings. She’d felt them briefly before, never quite knowing what they were, but now suddenly they had a name.

_Seiya…?_

The light consumed her once more in a brilliant flash, and another voice rang through—a cheeky, singsong sound that she could never mistake. Again, her motionless body coiled inside with dread. “Mama?”

_Rini._

“Please, make it stop…”

_I’m coming!_

What was this place? A windowed-world in between her own—a division of space and time—or merely a dream? She felt as though her heart and soul were branching out, connecting to those she loved so dearly—but was it real?

_Is this real?_  

\--

“Oh look, she’s back among the living.”

Usagi fluttered her eyes open, her vision slowly adjusting to the fluorescent lighting around her. Above her, a mess of black hair appeared, and a kind face looked down at her. The blurred man cocked his head, and Usagi reached out to trail her fingers through the long ponytail cascading over his shoulder, but her fingers never connected with the soft strands.

“Usako?”

She blinked and frowned, her hand coming to rest instead at Mamoru’s collar. “Hi,” she said weakly, and then the memories of the afternoon came flooding back to her. She sat up too quickly from Mamoru’s lap and her head started spinning. “Is she okay? What about the little girl?”

“Everyone’s fine, and they have no recollection of anything that happened,” Michiru assured her. She was knelt down beside her with a wet rag in her hand. “You gave us all quite a fright, though.”

“Typical of our Princess to do something brainless and dangerous,” Rei said with a smirk, and offered her a drink of water. “You alright, Usagi?”

She took the glass gratefully and gulped it down, her throat parched. Slowly, she sat forward, swinging her legs over the couch she had been laid upon in Haruka’s private garage. “What happened?”

“We’re not sure,” Minako told her from her spot on the floor. “You touched that lady and everything went white…”

“You healed her, and everyone else,” Haruka’s voice spoke from across the room. She folded her arms over her chest and looked at her darkly. “At the risk of your own life.”

That much she remembered: taking the woman’s cold cheeks between her hands and feeling the life leave her body. But now that the weakness had passed, she felt electric, different. “How…?”

“A new power, maybe?” Setsuna proposed. “We’ll need to keep an eye on it, in the face of this new enemy.”

Mamoru nodded, his hand rubbing Usagi’s back comfortingly. The touch felt out of place: she didn’t _need_ his comfort, she was just fine. “I agree,” he said. “We should meet to discuss these latest developments—but not here.”

The scouts moved to leave, and Usagi looked out the open roller door to the sun that was rapidly setting over the track. Her gaze suddenly snapped back to Haruka, who was unabashedly stripping out of her racing gear to a sports bra and underwear. “Hold on—Haruka, did you race?” She frowned as the older girl ignored her, tugging on her jeans. “Haruka?”

Makoto met Usagi’s eye and shook her head. “Come on, Usagi, Mamoru’s going to run us all home.”

“Okay,” she said quietly, following her friends out the door. She gave Michiru a smile and waved. “Bye, everyone…”

A fresh evening breeze began to set in, and Usagi wrapped her arms around herself as she trailed behind the group. Setsuna and Hotaru offered to take one of the other four girls home, as Mamoru couldn’t seat them all, but Usagi gripped his arm. “That’s not necessary,” she said. “I’m going to catch a ride with Michiru and Haruka, I’ll wait for them.”

“Usako—”

“Please,” she said, unwilling to argue with him about her safety—not tonight. “I’ll see you all tomorrow, okay?”

They reluctantly left the deserted racetrack, and Usagi let out a long sigh as the cars disappeared from view. She ambled tiredly across to the stands, taking a seat on the lowest bench and leaning back to stare at the stars that were beginning to peek through the dark sky. The events of the day started to catch up with her, and she shivered as she recalled the bloodied eyes and pained expression of the young mother, and the lifeless body of her child, held limp in her father’s arms. They had endured their fair share of ruthless enemies, but never had she seen something so brutal and soul-destroying. She didn’t know if she were strong enough to fight against an evil that sought to not only kill, but to also tear apart the most fundamental, beautiful bonds of humanity.

A silver star shot across the night sky, so fast she almost missed it. “Seiya,” she whispered, though she wasn’t sure where it came from, “what should I do?”

The strange realm she had perhaps visited in her dream played on her mind, too. Was it merely a result of her loss of consciousness—an in-between land for her to dwell while she donated her energy to those who needed it more? If that were true, why could she so suddenly feel her future daughter, and was she really in danger?

She felt tears sting her eyes. How could she ever know, now that Setsuna had lost her power?

_And,_ she thought, _is it really Seiya that I have been sensing all this time?_

Groaning to herself, she gripped her head. This was simply too much for one day.

“What are you still doing here, Princess?”

She looked up to find Haruka ascending the stairs, sliding in to sit on the bench beside her. “I wanted to talk to you,” she began, turning to face her. “Haruka, I’m so sorry you didn’t get the chance to finish your race, I—”

“Forget it,” Haruka replied tersely, and Usagi bit her lip. “What happened today cannot happen again. You can’t put yourself at risk, regardless of where that blonde little head of yours may be.”

Usagi felt her temper flare. “What is that supposed to mean?”

“It means you’re not focusing on the best plan of attack like a leader should—instead, you’re ignoring our warnings, running off on your own, making rash decisions—”

“I saved their _lives_ , how can you—”

“And whose hair were you mistakenly stroking before, hm?” Haruka shot, and Usagi looked away. “We’ve worked too hard to let anything get in the way, _Odango._ ”

Usagi stared at her, heart pounding, as she stood and walked away. “Oh, and whatever’s going on between you and your Prince,” she said coolly, her back to her, “sort it out.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey there readers! As always, please make sure to check out the **important notes from the Prologue.** Enjoy!

****

* * *

  

**_Chapter Three_ **

 

Everything shook.

Sparkling chandeliers shattered against the crystal floors as they fell from the ceiling, and huge cracks slashed the solid walls as the earth shifted beneath her feet. The once peaceful palace tore open, leaving jagged ledges and uncrossable paths. Chunks of sharp crystal speared the dining room around her, and she scattered back on bloody hands, desperately trying to dodge the crumbling obstacles around her.

The rumble of the destruction was nearly deafening, and she was certain she would be crushed alive. Once again, she was all alone, in a fragmented, confused world that held no concept of time, space, day or night. She leant her head back against the cool wall behind her and let out a sob. Perhaps, it would finally be over.

“Rini!”

Across the grand gallery, the tiny pink-haired girl stood and cried, a doll gripped fiercely in her arms. A tall column alongside her began to shake violently, falling straight into the little one’s path.

“ _Chibi Chibi!_ ”

Summoning every ounce of strength she had left in her tortured body, Rini scrambled to her feet, leaping over the crashing ruins and diving for the child as the heavy rock crushed the floor. She checked over the shaking toddler as she unravelled her from her arms. “Are you okay?”

Chibi Chibi nodded, unscathed save a few scrapes and bruises.

“We have to run, as fast as we can, okay?” Rini told her, bundling her up and breaking into a sprint down the collapsing hallway before them. “If anything happens, you can’t look back, just run.”

She weaved amongst the falling rock and dashed over the gaping crevices, shielding Chibi’s body from danger. Shards of crystal sliced her shoulders and embedded itself into her skin, but she did not stop. The pointed roofline was caving in above them, and she could see streaks of menacing white lightening striking the crystal from the skies above. If she could just reach the entrance—it was so close—

“ _No!_ ”

She screamed in pain as a pillar trapped her legs to the floor, Chibi falling out of her grasp safely in front of her. “ _Go, Chibi, go!”_ The child cried and tugged at Rini’s hand, ignoring her pleas. “Please, please run…”

Suddenly the crushing weight on her legs was freed and a pair of amber eyes met her own, obscured by striking white blonde hair. “Helios?” She gasped, as he encircled her waist and wrenched her up from the floor. “How…?”

The beautiful boy scooped Chibi and pulled them forward. “Rini, we have to go.”

They ran.

She ran until her lungs felt aflame, until her legs seemed no longer beneath her. She ran in spite of the pain. She ran until one single glimpse of her reflection in the shiny crystal was nearly her undoing—but what she saw froze her in her path.

Long, fair legs. Curved hips. Untamed pigtails that fell over a blossoming bust. Full lips. Eyes, once wide and round, now winged and feminine. A young woman, so like her mother, yet so different to the little girl she remembered. _Is that truly me?_

“ _Rini!_ ”

The air was knocked from her lungs as Helios shielded her body with his own from the blow that was certain to be her last. An explosion of red energy radiated from the gemstone between his eyes and engulfed the trio, and suddenly, everything was gone.

\--

Usagi fiddled with the pretty pink ring settled upon her finger as she waited outside Mamoru’s apartment, slipping it gently up and down and wondering if it had always been so loose on her. It felt foreign and cool against her skin, uncomfortable on a hand that was usually bare. _Silly,_ she thought to herself, _it’s probably because you’ve hardly ever worn it._

“Usako,” Mamoru said, smiling at her as he opened the door to let her in. “Come in.”

“Sorry I’m a bit late,” she said meekly, aware that she was almost half an hour later than they had agreed. She followed him inside and felt a wave of guilt hit her as she spotted the freshly cut sandwiches laid out on his kitchen counter. “This looks great, I hope I didn’t spoil it…”

“Not at all,” he said kindly, but she was sure he was disappointed in her. Punctuality was another area in which Usagi did not excel, and she knew it frustrated him. He gave her a lop-sided smile. “Sleep in again?”

He moved to serve lunch, but she caught his hand loosely, pulling him toward her and wrapping her arms around his waist. “Thank you, Mamo,” she said into his chest, and stood on tiptoe to kiss him lightly on the lips. He stiffened under her touch, as he so often did when they were alone, but kissed her gently back. When she moved closer to deepen the kiss, he broke away, holding her out at arms length, and she had to evenly remind herself that he was modest and gentlemanly; never one to take advantage of their private time together. _Stay calm…_

“Come on, let’s eat.”

They sat on the couch in his living space and ate quietly, but Usagi’s appetite had abnormally dwindled, and instead she picked at the filling. There was so much occupying her mind, and the atmosphere between them felt thick and tense. “Everything alright, Usako?”

“Oh, yes,” she replied quickly, placing her plate down on the coffee table. She turned to face him. “Though I was going to ask you the same thing…”

He took a deep breath and abandoned his own lunch. “There is something I wanted to talk to you about,” he said, and chewed his lip. “Harvard has reconsidered my thesis.”

She felt anxiety begin to knot in her stomach. “Did you reapply?”

“I did,” he replied, wringing his hands in his lap. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, Usako, I just—”

“It’s alright,” she said quietly, somehow just knowing that this had been coming. Thoughts reeled through her mind faster than she could process. “Did they accept it?”

He met her eye and nodded. “Yes,” he said. There was a beat of silence, and Usagi went to speak, but he continued. “But I’m going to decline the offer.”

“What? Why?” Usagi said, frowning at him. This was his dream, why would he want to pass it up?

“I can’t leave you alone, not now that this enemy has arrived,” he said, shaking his head slowly. “And I know how difficult it was for you last time.”

She sat back into the soft cushion silently, ticking over all the rampant thoughts flying through her head. “Last time was because of Galaxia, Mamo,” she said. “I know this time would be different.”

Mamoru, who had been staring intently at the carpet for the duration of their short conversation, snapped his head up to look at her. “You would be comfortable with me leaving?”

“It wouldn’t be easy,” she said, and let out a long sigh. “But I would be alright.”

“Usako,” he murmured, taking her hands between his. He rubbed the pads of his thumbs over her delicate skin. “I admire your strength, and I am grateful for your support, but you need me here now. You need protection.”

Usagi shook her head. “No, I don’t,” she told him firmly. “I coped just fine before, didn’t I?”

“You did, but you had additional protection then from the Starlights,” he said. The very mention of the foreign guardians made her nervous; they rarely discussed the Kinmokian senshi. _Well, rarely discussed Seiya…_ “We can’t take that risk now—not with everything that’s at stake.”

The comment crawled under her skin and she grew tense. _Everything that’s at stake?_ She ignored the comment, burying it like she did so many other topics relating to their imminent future. “I have the scouts to protect me, and I am strong,” she said in earnest. “You should go, Mamo. It’s your dream.”

He eyed her carefully, and then leant across the space between them to place a kiss on her forehead. “It will be worth it, I promise—for our future, and the people of this planet,” he whispered. He pulled back and looked down at their entwined hands, straightening the ring that had rotated on her finger. “And once I get back, we can finalise everything. We’ll get married, and then we can—”

“What?” Usagi interrupted, jerking back to stare at him as her heart leapt into her throat. “Get married?”

Of course, she knew it was always going to happen—but so soon? She didn’t feel ready. She could barely organise herself for high school and make herself dinner, let alone become a _wife_.

Mamoru frowned at her and shook his head disbelievingly. “The ring I gave you—we will have been engaged for quite some time once I get back, so I don’t see why we should wait—”

“ _Engaged?_ ” Usagi exclaimed, tugging her hands out of his grip. “Mamoru, you never even _asked_ me to marry you!”

It was his turn to look dumbfounded. “Well, I just assumed—”

“That because our future is set in stone I’d automatically say yes?” She cried, jumping up to pace the apartment. “That you didn’t have to say a word and suddenly I’d become your fiancée?”

“Usagi, if this is about a proper proposal, then I can—”

“No!” She reeled around to face him, hot tears springing to her eyes. “It’s about the fact that I have _no say_ in any of this! Everything is laid out and final and the pressure…”

She trailed off, choking down her tears. What difference did it make, fighting any of it? Isn’t this what she wanted? What she _should_ want?

Mamoru looked up at her, his face unreadable. “Do you think this is easy on me, knowing the weight of our future?” His voice was low and quiet. “Knowing that I can’t simply pursue my own dreams, and undertake our life together without knowing every single step?”

“No, I don’t,” she said, kneeling in front of him to look into his eyes. “Mamo, I want to have faith in our destiny, but I don’t want to force every moment just because we know it will happen. It’s not right.”

It wasn’t right, but it killed her all the same. The knowledge they possessed regarding their future had morphed from being exhilarating and enchanting to overwhelming and crushing within the space of a few short years. It was nearly impossible to describe the wave of emotion that consumed her when she thought deeply about the seriousness of her future, and the gravity of the questions that snuck into her mind. In the past, she had clung dearly to her love for Mamoru, enamoured with their fairy-tale, and trusted the path that was to come. Now, when she allowed her mind to wander, she thought about the _what ifs_ , and the biggest one that played on her mind was always the same: _what if something alters Rini’s fate?_

“You’re right,” Mamoru said finally, breaking her from her thoughts. “I’m sorry, Usako.”

She pressed her lips together in a tight smile, a few lone tears escaping her through her lashes. “Don’t be,” she said. “These things will happen when the time is right.”

He reached out and took her hand in his, kissing the tips of her fingers and nodding into her palm. “When the time is right.”

She couldn’t help but wonder, as he let go of her hand and she looked out across the city, would the time _ever_ be right?

\--

He had to get out.

The castle walls had caged him throughout the night, where he’d laid restless in his bed since his fellow guardians had worriedly deposited him there late that afternoon. The initial panic and exhaustion of his empathic episode had left his body weak, sending him into a fitful sleep plagued by nightmares. He had woken as his male self, a cold sweat slick on his body and anxiety twisting his every nerve. He had to get to her, he had to see that she was okay, he had to—

He had to get out.

First light was yet to peek out from above the horizon, allowing him to sneak in the shadows. He wrapped himself in his cloak and jumped the balcony, moving seamlessly through the quiet city until he was beyond the borders of civilisation. He knew where he was going: somewhere he could think, somewhere equally as dangerous as it was peaceful. Somewhere that mirrored the unbridled emotion that was coiled within him.

He crossed the familiar waterway with unmatched speed, bounding across the still river and scaling the high rock face that overlooked their home. When he made it to the top, he didn’t look back. He stared out to a place where the earth was baron and scorched by lightning, the skyline marred with inky storm clouds. It was a place where the arid, cracked land was dead flat, seemingly to the very edge of their recovering planet. It was a no-man's-land left in the wake of Chaos, treasured for its desolate beauty, and feared for its endlessness.

He moved quickly, clearing treacherous ravines by mere inches and skirting the flaming bolts shot from the red sky above as he tried desperately to expend the pent up energy trapped in his body. It was unlike anything he’d ever felt before—almost unbearable, and yet exhilarating, all at once. The harsh wind caught his cloak, tearing it from his shoulders and sending it deep into the cavern ahead of him. The wide fracture in the land was uncrossable, he knew that, and so he stopped, breathing hard and letting the elements assault his tired form.

“Odango,” he murmured, “what am I going to do?”

He looked over the edge of the canyon to where low-lying cloud hung, folded cottony grey flushed pink in the twilight. Thoughts flashed through his mind, uncontrolled and unrelenting—the memory of her pain, his own fear and helplessness, and the _power_. Power like no other, and he could _still feel it,_ loaded in his body. He balled his fists at his sides and squeezed his eyes closed, shaking as it rattled within him furiously. The energy crawled up his limbs, coursing through his blood like fire meeting gasoline, until it exploded from every tip in a cobalt sphere that expanded, suspended, far and wide from his being. It felt like the beat of a loud drum against his heart, like the song his throat ached to belt—instead, it was a cry of release. He fell to his knees as the blue dome surged back, absorbing into him as powerfully as it had escaped. The aftershock vibrated the ground beneath him, and he felt his body flicker rapidly between his dual identities, too immense to control. He panted in exhaustion. _What the hell was that?_

“Whoa.”

He whipped his head around to see Yaten and Taiki eying him from a distance, their stance wary. “You found me,” he said weakly, giving them a smile. They were both fully transformed and equipped to battle the harsh environment, and he felt a wave of guilt sweep him as he realised that they had gone out on a search-and-rescue mission, just to find him. “You didn’t have to come.”

“We thought you might be here,” Yaten said, ignoring him. “Might come as a surprise, but we were worried.”

Seiya dragged himself to his feet. “No surprise there, Healer.”

“Seiya, you have to tell us what is going on,” Taiki said as she approached, cautious of the man who had unleashed new, intense power only moments earlier. “First about what happened yesterday, and then what we just witnessed—whatever that was, it was—”

“Pretty cool,” Yaten cut in, shooting Taiki a glance that demanded she back off. She casually folded her arms over her chest and shrugged, her silver ponytail whipping about in the wind. “A _little_ bit terrifying, though.”

He turned away from their concerned gazes, looking out over the shifting cloud in the valley below. Droplets of hot rain were beginning to fall. “I told you last night, I'm fine—“

“We might have accepted that after yesterday's incident, but you know we can't ignore what we just saw," Taiki said, moving to stand beside him. “We made a pact, between the three of us and our Princess, that if we begin to see patterns of evolution, we will report them. You can't just expect us to—”

“It's her, isn't it?” Yaten asked tersely, a hint of realisation in her voice. “What happened yesterday, that was her.”

Seiya didn't turn to look at her. He said nothing in reply, but gave everything away. 

Yaten sighed. “Why didn't you tell us?”

“Because you'd just tell me exactly what you told me last time,” he said angrily, spinning to look at them. Thunder grumbled in the sky above, and the rain began to soak his clothes. “To get over her.”

The two Starlights exchanged glances, and Taiki reached out for him. “Seiya, we never meant to—“

“Bullshit you didn't,” he growled. “You think it's easy to move on from someone, when you can feel everything they feel—you have no idea—“

"No, Fighter, maybe we don't," Taiki countered, her eyes narrowed at him. “But we never would have been so hard on you had we known about this.”

"We do understand how you feel, you know," Yaten murmured, casting her eyes downward and kicking a stone with her foot. She shivered in spite of the steamy rainfall. "You're not the only one with feelings."

Seiya said nothing, but he was quickly reminded of the blossoming relationships his fellow senshi had begun to form before their departure. He was not the only one that had lost something when they left Earth, and that was a fact that he sometimes forgot about.

A deafening crack of thunder boomed in the tawny sky. “We have to go, it’s dangerous out here,” Taiki yelled over the noise. “Please, Seiya, come back home and let us help you.”

He looked at his fellow senshi, who had ventured out to find him when they knew he would always return. “Alright.”

Yaten nodded, swishing her cloak over her head and moving to cross the perilous desert, back toward their kingdom. “We’re going to have to move fast, before—”

Lightning suddenly struck the ground mere feet from where they stood, setting the dry rock aflame and splitting the earth open with a roar. Cracks splintered off the newly formed crevice, trapping the warriors against the sheer cliff-face that dropped away to clouded nothingness. They backed toward the edge, and Seiya quickly assessed the precipice. “We’ll have to go down, at least until the storm passes!”

Strong winds began to pick up the fiery dust, shrouding their path to safety. Taiki nodded, shielding her face from the storm. “Quickly!”

They scaled down the cliff into the valley below, using the rock’s sharp edges to climb and hang as they battled the fierce conditions. Seiya lagged behind the two other Starlights, keeping an eye on the crumbling cliff above for falling debris. Dirty gusts of wind whirled around them, obscuring their vision and compromising their grip. Seiya shifted across to protect Yaten from falling rubble, striking the stones into the gorge below. “We need to find shelter!”

“There!” Taiki pointed to a cavern along the rock wall. The opening was close, nearly within jumping distance of Taiki’s dangling body. She swung out wide and propelled herself off the rock, just making the edge. “Come on!”

Seiya continued to scale downward, Yaten beneath him. He watched as she placed a boot against a protruding rock and prepared to jump, but instead the tiny shelf gave way. “Yaten!”

He caught her hand before she plummeted to the ground, and she looked up at him with narrowed eyes. “I had that!”

“You’re welcome,” he muttered, and swung her gently toward the ledge. She cleared it easily—with his help—and he followed, landing on shaky feet. He puffed loudly. “Should have transformed,” he muttered as he looked over at the other Starlights, who were nimble and strong despite the circumstances.

“Mm,” Yaten agreed half-heartedly, inspecting the cave for any signs of danger. “More penis, less agility.”

Seiya snickered, sliding down the wall to rest, his arms resting on his knees. “Like you’d even remember.”

She quirked an eyebrow at him, a smile threatening her lips. “You may have started shooting rings of doom from your body, but don’t think I’ll start putting up with your crap.”

“Nothing’s ever stopped you before,” he replied, tipping his head back against the cool stone.

Taiki sat down on a boulder across from him, her gaze serious. “How long has this been going on?”

“What, the rings of doom?” He smirked at Yaten’s snort of laughter. Taiki remained unimpressed. “That’s never happened before—not until today.”

“I see,” Taiki said, frowning. He could tell the intelligent Starlight was analysing what she had seen, mulling over every possibility. “And the...ability to sense Usagi? Is that a recent development?”

He clenched his jaw at the sound of her name. How long had it been since he had even heard it? “No,” he replied. “I've felt her from the very start.”

Yaten's brow shot up in surprise. "Since we left Earth?" 

There was a moment of silence as Taiki watched him closely. “Since he met her,” she murmured. “Seiya, you don't just sense another being's life force for no reason—this could have significant repercussions—”

“You think I don't know that?” He snapped, feeling his frustration rise rapidly at the thought of what he had felt yesterday. That moment of complete coldness, like his heart had been ripped from his chest—he could barely contain the anger that bubbled up within him. He growled and thumped a fist against the solid ground. “And what the _hell_ is he doing down there, anyway? I told him to _protect her_ and now—”

“Don't jump to any conclusions,” Taiki said. “You don’t know what could have caused such an episode.”

“Exactly,” he muttered. “I swear, if he’s left her alone and something’s happened, I'll—“

"You'll what?" Yaten interrupted, arms folded over her chest. "Go down there and beat him up?"

Seiya ignored her. He knew Odango could hold her own—he had witnessed it time and time again—but he also knew intimately of the pain she had suffered in the time Mamoru was gone. He couldn’t help but think that if he were there, if she were his—

“That can’t happen,” Taiki said flatly, as though she had read Seiya’s thoughts, when in fact, she was replying to Yaten’s tempting suggestion. “Seiya, it is not your place to protect her, regardless of what you feel.”

He looked out to the blustery exterior of their hideaway, where rain pelted down and thunder continued to rage. “For a moment, yesterday,” he started, the words harder to form than he had expected, “for a split second, I felt her die.” His voice cracked and he shook his head slowly. “But then she came back—her energy stronger than I have ever felt it.”

The whistle of wind filled the silence that followed his admission, until Yaten let out a long sigh. “The way you collapsed yesterday, I thought _you_ were the one who was going to die,” she said. “ _That_ is our primary concern, Seiya.”

“We all miss what we had on Earth, even with our Princess back and Kinmoku restored,” Taiki added softly. “But we can’t lose you, Fighter.”

He felt his throat constrict with emotion. Couldn’t he just let it go—let _her_ go?

“Maybe we can speak to Kakyuu, see if she knows how you can switch off this connection,” Yaten suggested. “Then maybe you can move on with your life.”

Seiya tilted his head back and closed his eyes. Maybe he didn’t _want_ to move on. Maybe he didn’t _want_ to stop feeling her energy. Maybe he just wanted to know that she was okay, just for now. “Kakyuu already knows,” he said after a moment. “And if she does know a way to stop it, she certainly didn’t tell me.”

“We will talk to her,” Taiki said firmly. “She is relying on us heavily now—to protect the kingdom, to train new soldiers, to continue salvaging our planet—and we must focus our energy on these tasks. It’s our duty.”

He _knew_ that—hell, he’d been the fearless leader stressing the importance of their roles as senshi for many, many years before their time on Earth. But now, when he thought of her, and when he looked up at the huge star illuminating Kinmoku with sweltering rays— _his_ sun—he felt like there was something _more._ “Our duty,” he repeated quietly. “And what about when the reserves are trained? When there is no longer any need for us as protectors?”

Taiki eyed him sceptically. “There will _always_ be need for us. You know that, Seiya.”

He sat forward, desperate for them to understand. “But surely there will come a time when we can step back, and perhaps go back and visit Earth—”

“Seiya!” Yaten growled at him, her expression fierce. “Your loyalty is to our Princess and our solar system—what the hell is the matter with you?”

“Healer,” Taiki said, and the hot-headed senshi huffed. “You know it’s no longer that simple for him—”

“No!” Yaten stood, pacing the cave floor indignantly. She rounded on Seiya, her face flushed. “We have _everything_ we wanted—our home, our Princess—but it’s not enough for you! We know, if you’d had it your way, you never would have returned to Kinmoku—you would have given up everything to be with her, including your duty as a senshi! What kind of warrior could do that, how could you even think—“

Seiya got to his feet, morphing seamlessly into Sailor Star Fighter before their very eyes. “Don’t you _dare_ question my loyalty to Kakyuu, I have protected this planet for _hundreds_ of years—”

“And in a heartbeat, you would have let that all go!” Yaten cried. “If Usagi had walked away from her boyfriend—who, might I remind you, is the guardian of _Earth_ —you would have thrown yourself at her!”

Seiya bristled at the truth in Yaten’s words. “That may be true,” she said lowly, approaching the shorter Starlight until she was nearly nose-to-nose with her. “But I would _never_ have abandoned Kakyuu.”

Yaten narrowed her eyes. “That’s a lie,” she hissed. “And what would you have done, even if she _hadn’t_ rejected you? Remained male for your entire life? Pretended that Fighter didn’t even exist?”

Seiya scowled at her. “You are so _blind,_ Yaten, how can you even—”

“ _I’m_ blind?” Yaten scoffed, inching into Seiya’s space aggressively. “News flash, bucko: Usagi’s boyfriend was a _guy_ —”

“Oh my God, you have no _idea_ —”

“Enough!” Taiki finally broke between the two, who were ready to begin throwing punches at any moment. She placed her hand on Seiya’s chest and pushed her away from the smaller senshi. “This has got to stop.”

Yaten shot Seiya a scathing glare. “I’m trying to _help_ you, but you’re so fucking pig-headed—”

“Yaten,” Taiki warned, and Yaten tossed her arms in the air, storming off. She turned to Seiya, who was glowering at Yaten’s back. “In her own way, she _is_ only trying to help.”

“She’s not trying to help,” Seiya said angrily. “She just can’t handle the fact that _all three of us_ found something on Earth that took our focus away from our mission.”

Taiki looked at her sharply, her purple eyes giving little away. “We have talked about this before—those senshi are sworn to protect Earth, the only planet that harbours life in their solar system, just as we are,” she said. “Our knowledge of the Moon lineage is limited, in spite of my research, but what we _do_ know is that it’s power is unmatched within their solar system. If Usagi has chosen Mamoru as her suitor then a perfect alliance will be formed—Earth will continue to thrive throughout the generations under the protection of such a strong bloodline.” She placed a hand on her shoulder. “I’m sorry, Seiya, but you have to move forward.”

They had discussed it, in the early days after their arrival back on Kinmoku. With so little time to learn more about the soldiers protecting Earth, Taiki had taken it upon herself to learn as much as she could—but their resources were limited. Seiya had thought it over, endlessly. She wondered if Odango had any choice, and she wondered if she was happy. She was certain the Moon senshi had felt the irrefutable spark that had flared so intensely between them, and—for once—that wasn’t a feeling based on her cocky nature. That was pure gut feeling, and she couldn’t deny it. She _wouldn’t._

“The storm has died down,” Yaten said suddenly from the cavern’s entry, the brilliant light of the day silhouetting her petite figure. “Looks like we can head out.”

Taiki nodded. “Come on, Fighter,” she said. “Let’s go home.”

\--

“Usagi, are you listening?”

Usagi glanced up from the glass straw she was clinking around the edge of her milkshake, slumped low in their regular corner booth at Crown Fruit Parlour. “Huh?”

Minako frowned at her from across the table. “You’ve been quiet all day, is everything alright?”

Usagi absently scratched the soft fur between Luna’s ears, who was sitting comfortably on her lap. “Well,” she said slowly. “There _is_ something I need to tell you all…”

Her close friends all sat forward, looking nervous. “What’s wrong?” Rei asked, worry written across her face. “If it’s about the new enemy, we’ve got you covered—we’ll have a meeting with the outer senshi, and more training, and—”

“No,” Usagi cut in, “it’s not that.”

“What is it, Usagi?” Ami asked gently. “You can tell us.”

She sucked in a deep breath. “I met with Mamo yesterday,” she started, chewing her lip. “He has been offered another place at the university in America.”

“Oh, Usa,” Makoto said, sympathy in her husky voice, “that can’t be easy for you…”

“I’m sure he’ll decide it’s best he didn’t go,” Minako offered, and Artemis nodded along with her. “I’m sure he will understand—”

“I told him to go,” she said. “To pursue his dream.”

The other girls stared at her, wide-eyed. “Are you sure, Usagi?” Rei asked. “Is that the best idea?”

“I’ll be fine,” she said, giving them a smile. “It’s what’s best for him, and our future.”

Ami touched the back of her hand lightly. “You don’t have to be strong in front of us,” she said. “We know how hard it was for you last time.”

Usagi grasped Ami’s hand gratefully. “Last time was different.”

“That’s right, it was,” Rei said quietly, her violet eyes boring into Usagi’s. “Last time you had Seiya.”

The churn of her stomach and the skip of her heartbeat was unmistakable at the sound of his name; the memory of his presence when she needed it most. “I had all of you, and the other Starlights,” she said weakly. “I got there in the end, didn’t I?”

“You did—you were so strong, Usa,” Makoto said positively. “We just worry about you, that’s all—it _is_ our job.”

“I’ll be okay,” Usagi replied, and looked to each of them in turn. “Really.”

Luna had sat tall on her thighs to look up at Usagi. “You want to see him off with a smile,” she said softly.

She nodded at the black cat. “I do.”

“Well then, of course we’ll support you,” Minako said, hooking her finger into the basket of fries sitting in the middle of the table and stealing one. “You just have to promise you’ll tell us if anything is wrong, okay?”

Usagi returned to her melting drink, her appetite returning finally. “I promise.”

Rei sat back, still looking concerned. “When will you tell Haruka and the others?”

“At our meeting later,” she replied, nerves bubbling within her at the thought of facing Haruka after their last encounter. “I don’t know how Haruka will take it…”

Makoto gave her a devilish grin. “Given the huge crush she has on her princess, I’m sure she won’t mind having you all to herself for a while,” she teased.

“Hey!” Usagi cried, her cheeks flaring. “She does not—and besides, she has Michiru—”

“It was just a joke,” Makoto said, breaking into laughter. “Although I _think_ the feeling might be mutual…”

“I do _not_ have a crush on Haruka.”

“But you _do_ think she’s gorgeous though, right?” Minako said, smirking at her and batting her eyelashes. “‘Good luck for today _Haruka!’_ ”

“Shut up,” she growled. “The rest of you think she is, too…”

“She is attractive, but in a different way than Taiki and the other Starlights,” Ami said thoughtfully. Her face immediately flushed deep red. “That was probably insensitive, I didn’t mean—”

Minako waved her off. “Don’t worry, Ami, we know what you mean.”

“Sure you do, _Mina_ ,” Usagi said slyly, narrowing her eyes at the blonde. “‘ _Yaten_ , sit with me! _Yaten,_ come to the movies with me! _Yaten,_ tell me again what an _amazing_ idol I will be! _’_ ”

Minako ducked her head, blushing furiously. “I told you—all traces of attraction disappeared the moment I found out they were female,” she said, but her eyes avoided contact with Usagi’s. Usagi knew better.

“I wonder how they are,” Makoto pondered, leaning forward and cupping her cheeks in her hands. “I guess they’re rebuilding their home and looking after their princess now…”

Usagi busied herself with the slice of cake she had ordered with her drink, picking off the cookie crumb and nibbling away at it. Since the attack only days earlier, there hadn’t been a time when she _hadn’t_ been thinking about Seiya—he was at the forefront of her mind constantly. She couldn’t shake off the bizarre feeling of sensing his emotions, as well as the sudden realisation that it had been going on for some time; she simply hadn’t understood what it was. And then there were the dreams…

“It is a shame that I haven’t found a way to communicate with them,” Ami said. “It would be nice to know how they are doing.”

Rei swiped her fork across Usagi’s plate, stealing a chunk of her cake. “Even if we did keep in touch, Usagi _still wouldn’t get it_ …”

Minako giggled, joining in the banter. “Yep, clueless as always!”

“I am _not_ clueless!” Usagi whined, pouting at her friends. “You don’t know—maybe I got it and it was all just an act!”

“ _Sure,_ ” Minako said, and poked her tongue out at her. “Given you’re _such_ a great actress and all…”

Minako and Rei were wrong—it _had_ been an act. Of course she knew of the Starlight’s feelings toward her—he had admitted them to her in the moments before their final concert—but what could she have said, with Mamoru standing right beside her? How could she possibly have told him that, had it been a different life and had her destiny not been set in stone, he would have been good enough?

_I will never forget you._

She would never forget him.

“You never even figured out the significance of Mamoru giving you that ring,” Rei rolled her eyes. “You’re so dense, Usagi.”

Usagi frowned at her, a little hurt. “Well, _actually,_ ” she said, glaring at the dark-haired senshi, “I _have_ figured that out.”

“Oh, really?”

She nodded, arms folded over her chest defiantly. “Yep.”

“So when will we be sending out the invitations then, hm?” Minako taunted. “Any day now, I suppose?”

“No,” Usagi replied, casting her gaze elsewhere—she had stepped in it this time, did she really want to talk to her friends about this mess? “There won’t be any invitations.”

Makoto clunked the spoonful of foam from her hot chocolate back into her drink with a splosh. “What do you mean, no invitations?”

“You can’t just _expect_ people to show up to a _wedding,_ Usa, they need time to plan and prepare and—”

“ _No_ ,” Usagi sighed. Once again, she could feel Luna’s red eyes watching her with concern. She had planned on talking to her feline companion about it sooner. “After Mamo told me about the university yesterday, he said that the moment he got back we could get married.”

The girls across the table bubbled with excitement. “Oh my God!”

“What did you say?”

She couldn’t look at them. “I…”

Ami, who had been quiet beside her, eyed her closely. “You said no.”

“ _What?!_ ”

“Why on _earth_ would you do that?!”

Usagi scrunched her eyes closed. “I didn’t say no,” she told them hurriedly. “I said that I hadn’t realised that giving me the ring had been a proposal.”

Rei blinked at her. “What did you think the ring _was_ , Usagi?”

“I don’t know!” Usagi cried, slumping further into her spot. “A promise ring? Just a present?”

“I don’t understand,” Minako said slowly. “Isn’t this your _dream_? Isn’t this what you want?”

“It is,” she said, though the words felt thin and hollow. “I just don’t know if I’m ready to get married right away, to become a wife, and have Rini, and rule the Earth, and…” She rubbed a hand over her face, her head spinning. “Just not yet.”

“It is a huge responsibility, Usa,” Makoto said gently. “But it’s what you’ve wanted for _so long_. The Usagi we know would have been dragging Mamoru down the aisle the moment he said the word ‘wedding’.”

Rei was staring at her intently, eyes narrowed. “This is your destiny, Usagi,” she said. “You can’t fight it.”

Her words stung, because she knew they were true. The intuitive guardian was reading her like a book, and it made Usagi anxious. “I know,” she replied. “Mamo and I talked about it—once he’s back from America, we will revisit it. For now, we’re not engaged, there’s no wedding being planned, and the future is still exactly as you all know it.” She hadn’t intended for it to come out so exasperated. “Sorry, it’s just hard, knowing everything in advance…”

“Don’t apologise, Usagi,” Luna said softly. “We’re your friends—we understand the pressure that you are feeling.”

“We’ll fight beside you, no matter what,” Ami said, nodding. “As our Princess, and our friend.”

“Thanks,” Usagi replied, embarrassed at the mention of her supposed title. “For now…can we keep this a secret from Haruka and the others? I don’t feel like they’d be very understanding…”

“Of course,” Makoto said with a smile. “Our lips are sealed.”

Usagi looked across at Rei, who was staring down into her lap. She _knew_ Rei was torn, just as Haruka and the others would be—Crystal Tokyo, the salvation of their planet, and the protection of their future saviours was _everything_ they had been fighting for. Threat to the future they knew questioned the foundations of their purpose as senshi.

And, all over again, Usagi was left wishing she were just a regular teenage girl.

\--

The three Starlight warriors crossed the fractured desert together, shielding themselves from the ferocious, hot winds and seeking out the silhouette of their kingdom on the horizon before them. Across the ruddy sky, barely visible through the purple storm clouds, three lights flashed—one gold, and two others in differing shades of pink.

Seiya tipped her head to the open air, squinting to see the intruders crossing into their atmosphere. She pointed to the rapidly shooting stars. “There!”

Her companions looked up at the falling stars. “They are heading for the palace!” Yaten cried. “We have to hurry!”

In an instant, the senshi were bounding across the flat rock at an incredible speed, racing toward the lights that plummeted to the ground. _If only I hadn’t left,_ Seiya thought angrily, _our Princess wouldn’t have been left undefended._

The palace was close, just over the deep river that divided their home from the uninhabitable land beyond, but it didn’t appear that they would need to cross. Before their eyes, the sparkling lights careened down into the mist-filled valley, landing without a sound. They stopped at the cliff’s edge, searching for the remnants of the invaders. “We have to find them,” Seiya said fiercely, and the trio began their trek down to the river, ready to fight.

“I don’t understand how they could have entered into our atmosphere,” Yaten said quietly, her Star Yell gripped in her hand. “Only Chaos has that kind of power.”

“Just be ready,” Taiki said. “This may be what our princess has foreseen.”

Seiya set her jaw and moved ahead, approaching the water’s edge through the yellowed fog. It was deathly silent by the wide waterway. “Who are you?!” She called, her voice booming. A giggle echoed softly, and the soldiers prepared their stance. Whoever it was, they were in for a fight. “Show yourself!”

Suddenly, a blaze of pink came roaring toward them through the mist, and the wind was thumped from Seiya’s lungs as a _child_ leapt into her arms. “Chibi Chibi!”

“Chibi Chibi, you get back here this instant, it isn’t safe—”

Seiya stared, wide-eyed, at the toddler who had knocked her flat to the ground. Beautiful, familiar eyes gazed up at her excitedly and she felt her body burn hot at the connection. “Chibi… _what_ are you _doing_ here?”

“Fighter,” Yaten said lowly, reminding her that they were yet to sight the source of the other voices. Seiya held the little girl closer and pulled herself to her feet.

“We are the guardians of planet Kinmoku of the Centauri star system,” Taiki declared threateningly. “You are intruders here!”

“We mean no harm,” a boy’s voice rang out. “We are lost in the galaxy and in need of help.”

A warm light grew closer, gradually fading away to reveal a young teenage boy with white blonde hair and a golden horn atop his head. He was humanoid in appearance, but oddly ethereal with his sharp horn, fair skin, and a red gemstone on his forehead. He held out a hand in a symbol of truce. “We come peacefully.”

“You say that now,” Yaten murmured defensively. “Fighter, Maker, be ready to attack.”

“No, please, there’s no need to attack!”

A petite figure stepped out from behind the boy, her voice a song to Seiya’s ears. She felt her stomach twist, and the toddler in her arms squirmed out of her arms, running to the figure’s side and grabbing her hand. The young girl moved forward, and in that moment, Seiya couldn’t take her eyes off her.

She was _just_ like Odango, but so very different. Hair like cotton candy, wound up in cone-shaped pigtails that fell thickly to her waist. Blood-red eyes that were defiant and strong, yet kind and gentle. She was younger, perhaps twelve or thirteen years old, and carried an energy that was eerie in its familiarity.

They stared at one another, equally enchanted.

“Who _are_ you?”


	5. Chapter Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please make sure to check out the **important notes from the Prologue.** Enjoy this chapter, and be sure to follow, favourite and/or review! 
> 
>  **Music rec –** _Bird Set Free_ by Sia

* * *

 

**_Chapter Four_ **

 

“Who _are_ you?”

_That voice._

The black-haired warrior standing before her, the woman Chibi had run to only moments earlier, stared at her in wonder, and Rini found that she could not tear her gaze away. Sapphire eyes locked with her own, and—like the days of her recently warped past—she felt like everything around her slowed. The woman was beautiful—long, lithe limbs, defined musculature, strikingly sharp features. Rini felt her breath hitch and her jaw slacken as she gaped at this person who left her with a feeling that she simply could not name.

“What relation do you have to that child?” One of the other senshi spoke coolly from her place atop a nearby rock. “She is of great importance to this kingdom and will be protected, should you pose a threat.”

Eyes still locked with the mesmerising soldier, who seemed frozen and just as captivated as she was, Rini tucked the bouncing little girl behind her defensively. In this place, amongst the greyed mist and the oppressive heat, she felt odd—somehow lighter on her feet, and refreshed with air that seemed nearly tangible in her lungs. She shook off the thought and stood tall, ready to announce her title. “I am—”

“Her name is Rini, and I am Helios,” Helios interrupted, giving her a sideward look. “And it seems that you already know Chibi Chibi, though how I am not sure.”

The tallest of the three warriors narrowed her eyes. “We do,” she said. “You say you are lost…”

“That’s right,” Helios replied, brushing his hand against Rini’s as he moved toward the senshi. She understood—he was doing his utmost to appear approachable, yet protect her and Chibi all the same. “We are from the Sol system, a solar system found within this same galaxy.”

Rini felt Chibi struggle against the firm grip she had on her hand. It seemed the child was quite excited about their newfound company. “Chibi…”

“The Sol system?” That voice spoke again, their spell finally broken by the mention of their home. Her piercing eyes examined Helios closely. “You are from Earth?”

Helios nodded cautiously. “We are in need of temporary refuge, if you will grant it to us.”

“Of course we will.”

The voice came out of nowhere, until a fine red shimmer began to appear in the air before them. It glinted in the fiery sunlight until a woman appeared, her auburn locks cast long over her royal gown and the small crossed symbol upon her forehead glowing brightly. _A princess,_ Rini thought, only too certain that’s precisely what she was.

“Princess,” the solider with the silver hair spoke quickly, “these people came from beyond our star system—”

The woman smiled kindly at Rini and Helios, but cast a special glance at the child beside them. “I am quite aware, Healer,” she said softly. “Hello again, Chibi Chibi.”

Yet again, the mysterious child—who she thought she finally had figured out—perplexed Rini. _You know these people too, Chibi?_

“Chibi!” The toddler giggled, jostling her body about animatedly.

The princess glided closer to them, until Rini could see the lovely porcelain quality of her skin and the warmth of her gentle eyes. “I am Kakyuu, princess of Kinmoku, and these are my senshi—Healer, Maker,” she indicated to the wary soldiers standing protectively on her left, and then over her right shoulder, “and Fighter.”

_Fighter._

“You are welcome to stay here as long as you need,” Princess Kakyuu told them, and she reached out to cup Chibi’s cheek tenderly. Her eyes met Rini’s. “Any friends of the Sol senshi are friends of ours.”

The one named Fighter snapped her gaze to the princess. “How do you know they are friends of the Sol senshi?”

“Yeah, how _do_ you know that?” Rini found herself asking, and felt her cheeks flush when Fighter looked back to her suspiciously. “What?”

Fighter cocked her head, the trace of a smirk twitching on her lips at the Rini’s attitude. “So you are?”

“Thank you for your kind offer, Princess,” Helios cut in, “we would be most appreciative of your hospitality.”

“It would be our pleasure,” Princess Kakyuu replied. She gathered the skirt of her gown up from the dust, collecting it in a bundle in front of her. “Come, we will return to the palace to get you settled.”

The princess turned and began her trek along the river’s edge, Healer and Maker following close behind. Fighter straightened up and moved across to them confidently, her gait assertive and strong. “Hey, Chibi,” she said, ruffling the little one’s vibrant hair. She grinned down at her fondly. “Long time, no see.”

“No see, no see!”

Fighter chuckled, and Rini’s stomach churned at the sound. “So, are you?”

It was a moment before Rini realised Fighter was addressing her. She looked up at the guardian. “Am I what?”

“Friends of the Sol senshi,” she said, folding her arms over her chest.

Rini looked to Helios, who opened his mouth to speak on her behalf, but Fighter beat him to it. “I think she can probably speak for herself.”

Helios gave an impish smile. “That she can,” he murmured.

She felt her face grow hot, the spark of her temper igniting. “ _Yes,_ we are,” she answered, folding her arms across her own chest and quickly recalling the subtle rise that had so recently formed. Her cheeks reddened further. “But that’s all I’m telling _you_.”

Fighter laughed in earnest. “Smart girl,” she said. She held out a hand in the direction of her princess and fellow senshi. “After you.”

Chibi whined as Rini held her hand tighter, the child desperate to be picked up by the woman Rini had only just met. _A stranger,_ she thought, _or is she?_

“Later, Chibi, I promise,” she heard Fighter say as they followed after the guardians and Princess Kakyuu.

“Promise, promise!”

Rini leant across to Helios, bumping against his shoulder. “Helios,” she whispered, “how do we know whether we can trust them?”

She watched as the handsome boy glanced back over his shoulder guardedly. “We don’t.”

\--

“So when do you leave, then?”

Usagi watched as Mamoru’s eyes tracked across the room to hers, and then back to Haruka, who was leaning against the sliding door in their meeting room at Hikawa Shrine. “First thing tomorrow,” he replied quietly, wringing his hands between his knees. “I need to get set up at the apartment before the semester starts.”

“Tomorrow?” Minako exclaimed, banging her teacup down on the coffee table loudly. “That’s awfully soon…”

Haruka looked away, her demeanour cold. She had refused to sit with the rest of the senshi, opting instead to stand to the side, arms folded across her chest. “Mmm,” she agreed, and Usagi sensed that she was close to boiling point.

“Haruka,” she said carefully, “this is _okay_ , I have no issue with Mamo leaving—I told him to. If you want to be mad at anyone, be mad at me.”

The tall guardian sighed and looked over to her. She smiled softly. “I’m not mad at you, kitten,” she said, surprising Usagi. She looked at Mamoru and narrowed her eyes. “It’s _him_ I’m not terribly impressed with.”

“Ruka—”

“It’s fine,” Mamoru interrupted, standing up from the floor where he was seated and approaching the hostile soldier. “I understand that it’s a lot to ask of you all to protect Usagi without my help—”

“We don’t need your help,” Haruka said, pushing away from the wall. She stood before him, eye-to-eye. “We’ve protected her before without you, and she’s well and truly capable of looking after herself.”

 _That’s new_ , Usagi thought, her confidence soaring. “Thank you!”

“ _But_ she still requires a lot of training, to make sure she is fit to tackle anything that faces her,” Haruka continued. She stepped into his space menacingly. “Do you _really_ think leaving your future queen to pursue your education is the _best_ idea? Is that a decision a _king_ would make?”

Mamoru bristled at the comment. “It’s a decision we have made _together_ —”

“ _Without_ consulting the rest of the senshi—”

“Haruka,” Setsuna interrupted, speaking for the first time since the meeting had begun, “this is not your place.”

Haruka shook her head and turned away, leaving the room in a huff. Usagi sighed, tipping back to sprawl herself hopelessly on the floorboards. “See, I told you!”

“We all knew she would react badly,” Makoto said, peering down at her. “Just give her some time.”

“She’ll come around,” Michiru said, watching out the window for her partner. She looked down at Usagi from across the room. “Though her concern is warranted—Usagi, Mamoru, are you certain that this is the best idea?”

Usagi propped herself up on her elbows. “I think so,” she said, and then frowned back at her. “Do you agree with Haruka?”

Michiru cast her gaze across to Setsuna and Hotaru briefly, and then back to the Moon princess. “I don’t disagree with Haruka,” she said tactfully. “Your role as guardians is vital at a time like this, in the face of the our new enemy—this could potentially be the force that ushers in the new era.”

Rei sat forward, nodding thoughtfully. “I have wondered that myself.”

“It’s true that we don’t have a definitive timeline,” Ami said, extracting the tiny, hand-held computer from her pocket and beginning to tap away. “It could very well be.”

“You really think so?” Makoto asked, eyes wide. “So soon?”

Usagi glanced over at Mamoru, who was staring intently at the floor. She _knew_ what they were referring to: the mysterious event that would lead to the freezing-over of the entire planet until Usagi awoke nearly a millennium later to awaken the people of the Earth, and ultimately rule alongside Mamoru. The thought _terrified_ her. “What does it matter?” She asked, looking between the senshi. “If Mamo is here, or if he isn’t?”

“Well, if it _does_ happen—”

“And what if it doesn’t?” She shook her head, letting out a long sigh. “He wastes his opportunity to pursue his dream? That isn’t fair.”

“None of this is necessarily _fair_ , Usagi,” Rei said harshly. “It’s destiny.”

“She’s right,” Mamoru said, looking up at her with a sad smile. “Usako, perhaps we need to rethink things—”

“No, we don’t,” Usagi replied firmly, sitting up tall. She was sick and tired of decisions being taken out of her control and having her choices dictated to her. “This is what we have decided to do—I need you all to stand by me and support our choice.”

The group fell silent—it was unusual that Usagi took command, and the act often flawed the other soldiers on the rare occasion that she did. Finally, Setsuna spoke. “I _do_ think this is the best course of action,” she said, and Usagi snapped her eyes up to her. “You _both_ must pursue your dreams, regardless of the future that is foretold.”

Minako placed a hand on Usagi’s shoulder. “You _know_ we support you, whatever you choose.”

“And if something happens, we will be by your side,” Hotaru added. “As always, Princess.”

Usagi flushed, looking down into the tealeaves in the bottom of her cup. The dark fragments splayed out into the shape of a pointed star, almost perfect in its formation. “Thanks, you guys,” she said softly.

There was a rap at window and Haruka stared back at them grumpily. “If you’re all done being sentimental, we’ve got training to do,” she said gruffly, and then stalked off, mumbling as she went.

Michiru smirked, raising her eyebrows at Usagi. “I told you.”

Mamoru stood and pulled Usagi to her feet. “I’m going to go, I have a lot of packing to do,” he said, giving her a peck on the forehead. “I’ll speak to you later, alright?”

She nodded, watching as he and Setsuna shared a gentle smile as he left. Setsuna caught Usagi’s gaze and looked away, and suddenly she couldn’t shake the feeling that, perhaps, Setsuna had known about Mamoru’s acceptance into Harvard before she did. “Setsuna…” She began, but was interrupted as the others dragged her out the door.

“Come on, Usagi, or Haruka will have our heads on a platter!”

They stepped out into the full light of the day, crossing the gardens to their private training space where Haruka waited impatiently on the grass. “Took your time…”

“Ruka, cut the girls some slack, you work them like dogs,” Michiru scolded, stepping in line with her girlfriend. “It’s been a trying afternoon, thanks to _somebody’s_ temper.”

Haruka shot her a glare, but it didn’t last. “Fine,” she said, folding her arms over her torn denim vest. “But he deserved it…”

Ignoring her, Michiru looked around at the guardians, her expression serious. “In the wake of this new enemy, it is important that we are all prepared for battle,” she said. “As we witnessed, it seems to have the ability to infiltrate the human form, destroying it in the most disturbing ways. It steals the energy of everything it comes into contact with, feeding the darkness it possesses.”

Usagi shuddered, thinking of the masses of innocent people lying lifeless before her, and the bloody, broken body of the mother who she had managed to save. She had hoped, desperately, after they had defeated Chaos that it would be the end of the conflict, but this evil seemed more aggressive and more bloodthirsty than anything they’d ever come up against.

“Nobody has come forward to claim responsibility for the attack,” Rei commented. She shook her head, looking frustrated. “And the fire hasn’t given me any visions, not even any clues about what we’re dealing with.”

“We may be able to see the blackness as it consumes a victim, but right now, it’s a faceless enemy,” Haruka said lowly. She tugged her crystal change rod from her back pocket and twirled it between her fingers. “We can’t trust anyone.”

Michiru nodded. “They could be among us, hidden as an innocent.”

“But what can we do?” Minako asked. “The attack at the racetrack was so sudden…”

“We must be prepared,” Setsuna said. “To protect our planet, and our princess.”

Usagi looked down at the sparse tufts of grass on the ground before her. “I don’t need protecting,” she said quietly, looking back up at the older guardians. “Haven’t I already proven that?”

Haruka caught the spinning gadget in a fist and met her gaze. “You have,” she said. “But this is our duty, Usagi.”

“Especially with Mamoru away,” Setsuna added. “And three less senshi here to look out for you.”

Usagi looked away, the thought of the Starlights—of _Seiya_ —leaving her chest heavy. _I miss them—I miss_ him.

“Well then, if we need to be ready, we need to work harder,” Rei said firmly. “In every aspect of our training.”

Makoto nodded, pulling out her own rod and preparing it for transformation. “We need to step it up,” she said, and then looked at Haruka. “Give us everything you’ve got.”

“Done,” Haruka said, fierce with determination. “ _Uranus planet power, make up!_ ”

The scouts transformed swiftly, and Usagi clasped her hands around her brooch, ready to do the same, but a hand caught her wrist. “Not today,” Michiru said, taking her hand and leading her away. “There’s work we need to do.”

“But I want to train…”

The pretty soldier shook her head, her aqua waves rustling about her shoulders. “You will,” she said. “Come.”

Usagi relaxed her grip into Michiru’s, warmth spreading over her body as they headed away from the duelling guardians. Once again, she felt overwhelmed by the simple act of intimacy, the act leaving her with a strange feeling of neutrality and comfort. “So we’re going to work on my foresight, then?”

Michiru led her over the ornate bridge, beneath the willows and cherry blossoms. “No,” she said, looking back at her. “We’re just going to talk.”

The sound of the battling soldiers slowly faded away, replaced instead by the gentle trickle of the creek and the chirp of birds in the trees. Usagi let out a long breath that she felt like she’d been holding for days as they sat on the roots of a willow that had broken free of the earth, roped and sprawling across the grass.

“It’s about time you let that out,” Michiru said with a smile, releasing Usagi’s hand to smooth her skirt. “We can’t have you holding your breath all the time, Princess.”

Usagi sighed. “Some princess,” she grumbled, picking at the bark of the tree aimlessly. “I’m not allowed to train, no one has any confidence that I can look after myself, and the only time I can ever seem to generate any significant power is when something goes really wrong...”

Michiru looked at her intently. “We have plenty of confidence in you, Usa,” she said. “You have to understand, as Haruka said, it’s our duty to protect you from harm.”

Usagi leant back on her palms and crossed her ankles out in front of her. “But is it, really?” She shook her head. “I’m not your princess _now_ —I was in a past life, and may be in the future…”

“May be?” Michiru eyed her suspiciously. “You don’t believe in your destiny?”

“I…” Usagi started, and then tipped her head back to look at the sky. “I don’t know.”

They were quiet for a moment, and Usagi could nearly feel the soft energy emanating from Michiru’s body as she used one of her strongest senses. It felt tingly on Usagi’s skin—like it was trying to crawl under and course its way into her mind. “Last week I saw Haruka knock you down in battle,” Michiru said after a while, her eyes never leaving Usagi. “You were doing well, but something distracted you.”

Usagi grew nervous and avoided Michiru’s eye. “Thanks for reminding me…”

“It wasn’t a criticism,” Michiru replied. “I wonder, perhaps, if we’re not utilising your skills in the best way.”

Usagi scrunched her nose at her. “What do you mean?”

“Despite what you believe, you’ve been given many gifts, Usagi,” Michiru said kindly. “The most important of all: your ability to influence and inspire those around you.”

Usagi let her shoulders slump in disappointment. “ _That’s_ it?” She rolled her eyes. “That’s not going to help me when we’re being attacked.”

“You know better than that, Usagi,” Michiru said, raising her eyebrows at her. “You have a fighter's spirit, but in a different way than the rest of us—you appeal to the good in others and seek peace. It's how you won the battle against Chaos, without bloodshed or brutality.”

“I guess,” Usagi said, unconvinced. “But like I said, that doesn’t always help me when I’m battling an enemy.”

Michiru hummed. “If you’re clever, it most certainly could,” she said, a small smile on her lips. “And we have a perfect target to practice on.”

Usagi frowned at her. “I don’t understand.”

“Haruka,” Michiru said. “Next time you train, appeal to her weaknesses—disarm her.”

“How?” Usagi said, confused. “I’ve got nothing over Haruka.”

Michiru laughed softly. “Oh, Usagi,” she sighed. “You’ve got _plenty_ over her. That attraction holds a lot of power, you know.”

Usagi felt her cheeks flush. “Um…”

“Perhaps,” she said, leaning forward, her eyes mischievous, “it’s about time you used some of that power you wield, hm?”

Usagi blinked at her, finally catching on to what she was suggesting. “You think I should—”

“Michi, kitten!” Haruka jogged over to them, resting her hands on her hips. “The two of you disappeared.”

Michiru dusted off her skirt as she stood. “We just went off for a chat,” she said vaguely. “All done now.”

Haruka nodded, letting go of her transformation and returning to her civilian clothing. She mussed her hair until it nearly stood on end. “Us too,” she said, and frowned as Michiru flattened her hair out tenderly. “Do you have to?”

“Yes,” Michiru said defiantly. She kissed her on the cheek and passed her, heading back toward the other scouts. “I’ll see you once you’re done talking!”

Haruka stared after her. “Um, okay,” she said, and then turned awkwardly to look at Usagi. “Sometimes her foresight is a pain in the ass.”

Usagi giggled, relating to the comment more than Haruka knew. “I’m sure.”

“I did want to talk to you,” Haruka said, taking Michiru’s place on the twisted root with a thump. “About the other day, at the track…”

Usagi waved her off. “Don’t worry about it—it’s no big deal!”

“No, it is,” Haruka said, and then shook her head. “I understand now why your mind was wandering…you were struggling with the news about Mamoru.”

“Oh,” Usagi said, churning the comment over in her mind. It couldn’t have been further from the truth—in fact, Haruka had been more accurate in her deduction the first time around. “Yeah…”

Haruka circled her long arms around her knees and drew them in to her chest. “That wouldn’t’ve been easy, so I guess the way you acted makes sense…”

Usagi narrowed her eyes and smirked. “Haruka,” she said slyly, “is this an _apology_?”

Haruka rolled her eyes skyward, groaning. “I suppose,” she said, and then looked at her. “Look, I didn’t mean to—”

“It’s okay,” Usagi said, giving her a smile. “I’m sorry you didn’t get to race…really sorry, actually.”

“You don’t have to be,” Haruka said flatly, kicking at a tuft of grass. “As you said—it’s no big deal.”

“It’s a _huge_ deal, Haruka,” Usagi said, sitting forward. “This is your career—your future!”

Haruka looked up at her, her teal eyes boring into Usagi’s. “ _You’re_ my future, Usagi.”

Usagi squirmed, flushing once again. “Haruka—”

“You know what I mean,” Haruka said, and then she sighed. “I _have_ to put everything else aside when you’re in danger, or there won’t be a future for _any_ of us.”

Nodding, Usagi cast her gaze out across the creek. The coil of pressure lodged inside her felt like it was ever climbing, stuck in her throat and ready to explode at any moment. Holding it down was exhausting, to say the least.

“There’s something else,” Haruka said gingerly, and Usagi looked over as she hesitated. “I shouldn’t have brought _him_ up, given the circumstances.”

“Who?”

Haruka huffed. “ _Seiya_.”

“ _Oh,_ ” Usagi laughed, instantly uncomfortable. “Right…”

“It’s for the best,” Haruka said stiffly.

What was for the best, Usagi wasn’t sure, so she said nothing, instead chewing on her lip. It frustrated her that the entire subject of the Starlights couldn’t be discussed without tension, especially in Haruka’s presence. “He saved my life, Haruka,” she said finally. “More than once.”

“Yes,” Haruka said, looking out across the water. “And for that I am eternally grateful. To him, and the other Starlights.”

Usagi chuckled, hearing the slight hint of sarcasm at how _eternally_ grateful the sandy-haired senshi was. Yet again, there was more silence, and Usagi was reminded that Haruka wasn’t much of a talker. “I wonder,” she said eventually, trying to break the ice on such a cool topic, “do you think Seiya would care that we keep referring to him as _him_?”

“Hmm,” Haruka grunted, looking bemused. She tipped her head from side to side undecidedly. “I don’t know…we knew him as a him, mostly. And he pissed me off more as a guy.”

Usagi grinned. “No, really?”

“Hush, kitten,” she replied playfully. She looked at her sharply, her eyes narrow. “What does it matter?”

“It doesn’t,” Usagi shrugged. “Not at all.”

Haruka smirked. “Didn’t think so.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?” Usagi asked.

“Oh, nothing,” Haruka said haughtily, pulling herself off the ground. “But now that we’re talking about it…”

“What…?”

Haruka planted her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow at her. “Just knew you swung both ways.”

Usagi’s jaw dropped. “What—I don’t—”

“Yeah, yeah,” Haruka chuckled. She extended a hand to help Usagi up and she took it, and was instantly tugged in close to the guardian’s warm chest, her breath on her cheek. Haruka grinned as she spotted her blush at the contact. “My point exactly…”

The tall senshi let her go, brushing against her as she turned away with a wink. Usagi was frozen to the spot; awash with a feeling she couldn’t quite put her finger on. Her face burned as she tried to splutter a response and follow after her. “You—that’s not—”

Haruka kept walking. “Whatever you say, kitten!”

“ _Haruka!_ ”

\--

“ _Seiya!_ ”

The voice that hissed her name reached out and grasped Seiya’s wrist, yanking her around the corner of a shadowed hallway in the palace. She glared at Yaten and rubbed her wrist. “What the hell, Yaten?”

Taiki stuck her head out from their hiding place and watched the visitors and their Princess continue on down the hall, unaware of their absence. “We needed to speak with you,” she said, moving back to look at the other Starlights. “Without Kakyuu.”

Seiya craned her neck to watch them go, still mesmerised by the young girl who had appeared on her home planet. As they had returned back to the palace, Seiya had watched her every move; watching in amazement as the girl’s gait, her mannerisms, nearly _everything_ reminded her of Odango. There was just something _else_ about her…

“Who _are_ they?” Yaten demanded, as though the universe would open up and provide them with the answers they needed. She growled at Seiya. “For God’s sake would you stop staring? _Yes,_ we know, the resemblance is uncanny—but can you focus on the bigger picture for a minute?”

Seiya tore her gaze away and folded her arms over her chest. “This can’t be a coincidence,” she said, her mind tumbling over an endless list of possibilities. “We have to find out what’s going on.”

“They say they are friends of the Sol senshi,” Taiki said, eyes narrowed. “Clearly our Princess knows more than she is letting on, and for whatever reason, she trusts them.”

“That sure as hell doesn’t mean we have to,” Yaten said. She checked the hall again for good measure. “They’ve got Chibi Chibi—what if she’s in danger?”

Seiya frowned, thinking aloud. “Before we defeated Galaxia, Odango said Chibi was her sister,” she said. “But we watched her disappear…”

“That’s right,” Taiki confirmed. “Chibi Chibi was merely a manifestation of Sailor Galaxia’s star seed, and once it was returned and Galaxia was finally at peace, I was certain Chibi Chibi would cease to exist…”

“But here she is,” Seiya murmured, recalling the warmth of the child’s embrace and familiar blue eyes. “Just as we last saw her.”

“And that girl…” Yaten wondered, and then shook her head vehemently. “There’s no way they can be trusted!”

Taiki nodded in agreement. “We must keep our guard up, for the time being.”

Seiya stared at the floor. From the instant that young girl had spoken, with her fiery attitude and spunk, something had begun to chip away at her, and she simply didn’t _want_ to keep her guard up. She wanted—she _needed_ —to know who this _Rini_ was.

“That won’t be necessary, Maker,” Kakyuu’s voice came as she rounded the corner. She smiled at them. “Our guests are just making themselves comfortable.”

Yaten looked at her, eyes wide. “Princess, how can you _possibly_ know that they can be trusted?” She shook her head. “They may say they are allies of the Sol senshi, but we can’t know that for sure, even in spite of her likeness to Sailor Moon!”

“With all due respect, Princess,” Taiki said levelly, “we are concerned that this could be a ploy to try and infiltrate our kingdom—they were able to cross into our atmosphere undetected, after all.”

Kakyuu didn’t falter, nor did she give anything away. “I understand your concern, but I can assure you that there’s no need to worry.”

“No need to worry?” Yaten cried. “How did they get a hold of Chibi Chibi? How did they even _get_ here? And why the hell does that boy have a _horn_ on his head?”

Kakyuu laughed softly. “I don't mean to hide anything from you, Starlights, but there isn't a lot that I can tell you,” she said. She looked at Seiya, her face unreadable. “But I sense they are of no threat to us.”

“So this isn’t the threat you told us of?” Taiki asked.

The princess considered her question. “I believe these children are what will take you away from our kingdom,” she replied cryptically. “A new mission, if you will.”

“Our mission is to be here, to defend you,” Yaten said. “Not to babysit kids from outside our star system.”

“There are very few things we would willingly leave Kinmoku to do, Princess,” Taiki added. “We have a duty to our planet.”

Seiya felt Kakyuu’s ruby gaze lock on her and she met her eye, her stomach churning and her body buzzing with nervous energy. What did this mean? Was it finally an opportunity to visit Earth once more?

“And we have a duty to the Sol senshi, after everything they did for us,” Kakyuu said. “They are lost—get to know them, and help them find their way home.”

Taiki and Yaten looked between one another. “Princess—”

She held up a delicate hand to silence them. “That is an order, Starlights,” she said gently. “Make them feel comfortable, tell them of your time spent with the Sol senshi, and perhaps we will win their trust. Remember, they know nothing of us.”

Seiya peered around the corner once again, catching a glimpse of two bobbing pink pigtails as Rini crossed the hall to the bathroom. The strangest sensation pooled in the pit of her stomach and she looked at Kakyuu, determined. “Of course, Princess.” She immediately felt her fellow guardians’ eyes on her, but ignored them. She winked and gave Kakyuu a smile. “We’ll win them over, don’t worry.”

\--

Mamoru sighed as he crossed the tarmac, his backpack slung heavily over his shoulder. The boarding pass in his hand felt like it would burn a hole in his palm—a reminder that this was not a good idea; he shouldn’t have been leaving again. He glanced back to the airport, looking for the shadow of the girlfriend who had not accompanied him to say farewell.

 _It’s for the best,_ she had said.

Perhaps it had been. There were no awkward goodbyes, no words left unsaid, no lingering promises. He could just _go_ , and return to fulfil their destiny, together.

The thought left him numb, terrifyingly so.

_Together._

\--

 _This place_ , Rini thought, gazing out over the crimson ocean, _it’s beautiful._

Wispy pink clouds shrouded the large sun hovering above the water, kissing the sky a burnt orange and fading away into a stormy horizon alive with white lightning. Beyond the huge flaming sun, two more stars shone, their combined intensity heating the red rock of the planet and all life upon it. It was a bizarre place, stunning in its rugged terrain and frightening in its wild nature—but Rini felt strangely at home. She leant against the warm glass and breathed in the heavy air, feeling it course to the tips of her body and back out again. _Does everybody feel this way here, or is it only me?_

“Everything alright, Rini?”

She turned to look at Helios, who had appeared alongside her in the guest room she had been assigned by Princess Kakyuu. “Yeah,” she said. “Just admiring the view—it’s so beautiful…”

Helios moved his eye from the breathtaking outlook and settled on her. “It is,” he murmured.

For the first time since their hasty escape from Crystal Tokyo, Rini really _looked_ at the boy. She studied his amber eyes, his white hair, that kind smile, and felt her eyes well with tears. “It’s really you,” she breathed. “You’re really here.”

He laughed gently. “I am,” he said, giving her a smile. “It is lovely to see you again, even given the circumstances.”

Rini blushed, looking away from his intense gaze. Something about him was _different_ —he seemed a little broader, perhaps a little taller. “You look different,” she blurted, and immediately cursed herself. “I mean, I didn’t think that you aged, but you look a bit older…”

“I could say the same for you,” he replied, tilting his head. “Though I’d say you look more than ‘a bit’ older.”

The flush on her cheeks coursed down her neck and she did her best to ignore it. She hummed in agreement, looking down at her unfamiliar adolescent body. “I don’t understand any of it,” she said, shaking her head. She looked up at him. “Helios, do you know what happened to Crystal Tokyo?”

“I’m afraid not,” he said, letting out a long breath. “It was only after I became lost from Elysion that I heard your cry for help and, somehow, I managed to find you.”

She looked up at him, eyes wide. “You were lost?”

He nodded. “I was merely carrying out my duty, guarding the crystal,” his eyes flew briefly upward to his golden horn, and then back to her, “when suddenly everything changed, and I was pulled away. It was the strangest sensation, as though I was being summoned, like—”

“Like your entire world had shifted?” Rini finished.

His gaze met hers. “Exactly,” he said. “Rini, you must tell me what has been going on.”

A lump formed in her throat. “I can’t even tell you when it all started…” She started, swallowing down her tears. “All of a sudden, nothing was like it was before—everything kept changing and morphing, and nobody could see it but me. There were so many hours, maybe days, of darkness, and I could never focus on what was _really_ there. And the pain—” She cut herself off, watching as Helios’ jaw tightened at the mention of her suffering. “Then Chibi appeared, out of nowhere, and then everything just collapsed. That’s when you found us.”

He glanced across to the little child, who was huddled up on the enormous bed, draped with fine netting. “Who is she?”

“I’m not exactly sure,” she said, examining the tendrils of bright pink hair splayed across the silk. “But I think she’s my sister.”

The deduction didn’t seem to surprise Helios. “She _is_ very much like your mother,” he said, a small smile on his lips as he watched the child rest. “More so even than you.”

Rini laughed quietly. “Poor thing,” she said playfully. She looked back to Helios. “I guess something changed in the past, which changed my present…”

“Yes,” Helios agreed, his expression thoughtful. “Though the past is ever-changing to alter your life, and usually those changes are gradual, gentle.” His warm eyes darkened. “Not jumbled and painful.”

“It’s alright, I’m fine—”

He reached out the tips of his slender fingers and brushed her cheek. The contact sent a spark through her skin. “A girl as lovely as you should never have to suffer.”

She swallowed the nerves that had collected in her throat. “So what should we do now?” She asked, her voice scratchy.

“We have to get to Earth, to the twentieth century,” he said, pulling his hand away. “For now, we will accept the generosity of these people graciously, and use the time to find a way back.”

Rini’s mind wandered to the guardian that had stolen her attention so significantly, recalling the look on the woman’s face as she held Chibi Chibi in her arms—like she’d seen her before, which—apparently—they had. “They seem to know Chibi Chibi, and the Sol senshi,” she said, frowning. “How can that possibly be?”

“I don’t know,” Helios said. There was a knock at the door, and he looked across warily. “Perhaps we can try to find out—they may be able to help us find a way back.”

Rini nodded. “Come in!” She watched as the door swung open, a long swish of black hair backing its way into the room. She added quietly: “Maybe we _can_ trust them.”

She moved to greet Fighter, but Helios caught her wrist, pulling her close enough to whisper into her ear. “Be careful.”

“Hope I’m not interrupting,” Fighter said, a hint of cheek in her husky voice. She held out a large tray stacked high with food. “The Princess thought you’d be hungry after your journey.”

“Thank you, Fighter,” Helios said, nodding gratefully and moving with Rini across the large room. “We are quite famished.”

Fighter placed the tray down on the nightstand and stared down fondly at Chibi Chibi. “She’s exhausted,” she said, smiling warmly. “Maybe after a long nap, she’ll want a good feed—she has quite the appetite.”

Rini eyed the soldier, curiosity getting the better of her. “How do you know that?”

“That,” Fighter said, meeting her eye, “is a _very_ long story for once the three of you have had some food and some rest.”

Rini hummed suspiciously, crossing the room to examine the food on the bronze tray. The sweet scent filled her nostrils and her stomach grumbled loudly. “Food does sound good…I’m starving!”

“As always,” Helios said, giving her a mischievous smile and offering her what looked like a glazed pastry. She took it and wolfed it down inelegantly. “Slow down, Rini…”

Fighter chuckled, cocking an eyebrow at her. “Someone else with a big appetite,” she said teasingly. “Seems to be a common theme.”

The look that swept so fleetingly over Fighter’s face seemed oddly sad. “What’s that?” Rini asked through a mouthful of the delicious pastry.

Fighter’s expression softened as she shook her head with a smile. The flutter returned to Rini’s stomach. “Nothing,” she said quietly. “You kids eat up and come join us when you’re ready, we’ll be around.”

For all the awe and intrigue the guardian stirred in Rini, she couldn’t help but feel drawn to spar with her, like a challenge; a magnetic energy. “Kids?” She glared at her, folding her arms over her chest. “ _Chibi_ is a kid—I’m not even that much younger than you!”

Fighter’s back was already to her and she tossed a gloved hand up in the air dismissively as she left the room. “Whatever you say, _kid_!”

Rini growled at the door and then at Helios, who seemed amused by the interaction. “What are you laughing at? I may not know _exactly_ how old I am, but I’m not a kid!”

“You most certainly are not,” Helios said, and Rini couldn’t tell if he was mocking her, or whether his words meant something _else._ He sat on the edge of the bed where the canopy opened, careful not to disturb Chibi. “That senshi seems to rile you somewhat, Rini.”

“Mm,” Rini responded, the food forgotten. She joined him on the edge of the bed and chewed at her lip. “There’s just something about her—I can’t put my finger on it…”

Helios stared at the door, his head tilted in thought. “I sense it, too,” he said. Rini yawned loudly and he stood, giving her a smile. “I will retreat to my room—leave you to rest.”

“No, it’s okay, I don’t need to—”

She stopped short when he bent down to place a gentle kiss on her cheek, which burned fiercely. “Sleep well, my maiden,” he said softly, and left her alone with Chibi.

She stared after him, her heart thumping wildly. “You too, Helios.”

\--

_“Mamoru. Protect her.”_

She threw an arm up to shield herself from the heat that was burning her flesh, coughing as the thick air suffocated her lungs. Everything was caught in a fiery haze, framed by vision that was ragged and black. Lashes of fire singed her wings and scorned her skin, but she couldn’t give up—she had to push forward, she had no choice.

_“Protect her.”_

She ground her teeth and moved ahead, her naked body aching and scarred. The crystal suspended before her chest pulsed with weakened power, struggling to regenerate her energy, and she wondered desperately whether this would be the end of her. _I have to live—for Rini…_

A crack of fire whipped at her back like a hot blade, and she cried as she was knocked to the ground, but something, _someone_ , caught her. A cool, soothing embrance. A hum that took all the pain away, and let her breathe again. She drunk the air hungrily and nestled into the crook of a neck that felt so _familiar,_ somehow.

“Odango…”

She gazed up into beautiful, cobalt blue eyes, and gasped as their brilliant colour expanded around the two of them in a shimmering sphere, defending them from the fire and the noise; the burden of the strange world.

Seiya cupped her face and she felt life return to her. “ _I_ will protect you.”

The brilliant silver light of her crystal engulfed their surroundings, and she let go. Let go of her wings, her crystal, her crescent moon. She just closed her eyes, and let go.

“Odango, wake up.”

She didn’t want to. She simply didn’t.

“Usagi, wake up.”

She gasped as she came back to reality, her dream vanishing once again to make way for the light of a new day. She fluttered a hand to her head, rubbing over the spot where her crescent appeared—every time, it burned white hot.

Luna sat perched on her chest, gazing down at her curiously. “One of these days, you’re going to have to tell me what these dreams are all about, Usagi,” she said.

“I’m sorry, Luna,” she mumbled, rubbing the sleep from her eyes tiredly. “Did I wake you again?”

The black cat nodded and hopped off the bed, arching her back in a stretch. “Yes, but that’s alright.” She looked Usagi in the eye. “Please, Usagi, if something is going on, you know I will help you—these dreams might mean something important.”

Usagi swung her legs over the edge and reached for her sweat pants, tugging them up her legs. “I know, Luna,” she replied. “They’re nothing though, I promise.”

“Okay,” Luna said sceptically. “If you say so…”

Luna tottered out the door, and Usagi released a long breath, looking up at the moon that was just visible in the clear blue sky. Her dreams were far from _nothing_ , each more vivid than the last, but there was no _way_ that she could share them with Luna, or the other scouts. They simply wouldn’t understand.

“Seiya,” she murmured, cupping her cheeks as she gazed out at the fading moon. “What am I going to do?”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thanks so much for the wonderful feedback, it’s been great. Make sure to check out the **important notes from the Prologue.** Enjoy!
> 
>  **Music rec –** _Human_ by Christina Perri

* * *

 

**_Chapter Five_ **

 

Seiya was dreaming again.

She was dreaming of being just a small child, sitting high on her father’s shoulders as she watched an intricate dark crown be lowered onto their new princess’ head.

Dreaming of being in her mother’s arms, the long magenta braid of her hair, tied off with an old white ribbon, like a silken keepsake between her tiny fingers.

Dreaming of running amongst the coarse red sand with her cousins, laughing and playing in the hot ocean beneath a brilliant summer sunset.

Dreaming of the first time she walked the footsteps of a man, and felt like she was finally complete.

Dreaming of the day when everything and everyone she loved _burned,_ until there was nothing left.

Dreaming of the wings of an angel with a crescent moon upon her head—an angel she dreamed to meet once more.

\--

Rini woke to the feeling of movement on the soft mattress beside her, fluttering her eyes open to find a bright-haired toddler smiling down at her. “Chibi Chibi!”

She stretched her limbs long in the warm sunrise that had set their room in an amber glow, wondering how she had possibly slept all afternoon and all night. Her sore muscles felt rested for the first time in a long time, and she relished the sensation of stillness and peace that this place brought her—just for another few minutes.

“Chibi Chibi!”

“Yeah, yeah, heard you the first time, Chibi,” she mumbled, her voice raspy with sleep. The little girl had pooled the netting of the canopy around her, fashioning it into what looked like a ballerina’s skirt, and Rini laughed. “You’re too cute for your own good…”

Above her, where the mesh gathered and pinched at the ceiling, a spark of light caught her eye. She frowned, tossing the silky sheet off her legs and parting the canopy. “What the…?”

Her jaw dropped as she watched, in complete awe, at the stunning sight above her. Sparkling, spidery air floated in the high stone space, bending and shifting so gently that it was nearly hypnotising, in its mess of beautiful, deep colours. The gaseous cloud crackled quietly and sent fluorescent sparks of light across the roofline, illuminating the room in a dancing rainbow. “Wow…”

Chibi squirmed down off the bed and stared up with her, her blue eyes wide. She started to giggle and clap her hands excitedly, twirling about the room. “Chibi!”

Rini shook her head as she watched the carefree child. “Yep, too cute,” she said. Chibi suddenly gave her a cheeky look and bolted straight out of their bedroom door. “Hey, Chibi!”

She chased after her, astounded by how quick the child could be when she wanted to. “Chibi, get back here, you’re going to wake everyone up!” She hissed at her, following her down the long hallway and around multiple corners. Chibi ignored her, skipping along the polished floor toward a large set of double doors at the end of the corridor. “Chibi, don’t you go in there!”

She caught up to her, bending down to scoop the naughty girl in her arms. “You little brat,” she scolded with a smirk, as Chibi nuzzled into her neck manipulatively. She cast a glance back over her shoulder. “It’s almost like you know your way around here, Chibi…”

“Around here, around here!”

Rini moved to turn back to their room, when something through the crack in the doorway caught her eye. She tilted her head around and peered through, curiosity getting the better of her as she gently pushed the door open. On the other side, brilliant sunlight poured in to a huge, open space that was framed with floor-to-ceiling windows, overlooking both the ocean to one perspective and a riverside city to the other. The space was calm in its simplicity, furnished with a couch setting and a long glass dining table, but it was the other touches that caught Rini’s attention—an assortment of musical instruments, more than Rini thought she’d ever seen in one place.

“Rini, down!”

Chibi wriggled out of her arms and Rini put her down, letting the happy girl run about and look at the exquisitely carved instruments that were hanging on the walls, lazing on the furniture, resting against the wall. “Just don’t touch, Chibi.”

Rini moved further into the room, taking in the atmosphere. She ran her hand over the neck of a wooden guitar, and could almost hear the beautiful music being made. She bit her lip and plucked at one of the taut strings with her nail, the sharp sound echoing through the space quietly. “Huh…”

From the corner of her eye, she spotted a grand piano pointing out toward the wide ocean, it’s black shine reflecting the fiery tones of the sunrise. She approached it, slipping in to sit at the bench and stare over at the complex wooden parts hidden beneath the lid. Tiny particles of dust caught the sunlight and fell to settle on fallboard, and Rini wiped them away, wondering how often the piano was played. She gingerly opened the cover, revealing the ivory keys underneath, and stroked the tips of her fingers over them. She had never played a piano before. With three fingers and her thumb, she pressed down on the keys, eyes wide as the combination of notes made a lovely sound. “Whoa…”

“It’s got nice sound, hey?”

Rini jumped, nearly launching off the stool at the sound of that deep, husky voice from behind her. “I was just, um—” She turned to look at Fighter, blinking. Before her, leaning up against the wall with a cocky smirk, striking sapphire eyes and a long, blue-black ponytail, was a man. There was no question about it—it _was_ Fighter. “Weren’t you—”

“A girl?” The handsome teenager grinned. “Pretty neat trick, huh?”

Rini cocked her head at him as he flopped onto the couch nearby and stretched his arms out behind his head, yawning loudly. She skewed herself toward him on the bench, beyond intrigued and rather impressed. “So…you can just switch? Can everyone here do that?”

He shook his head. “Nah, just the three of us senshi,” he said. “It’s a unique power of ours.”

“Wow,” Rini said, taking in his strong, masculine physique. “That’s really cool!”

“I think so,” he smirked. Suddenly Chibi Chibi came racing over to him, a small object in her hands. She held it out to him, bouncing up and down happily. “Oh, what do you have here, Chibi? A harmonica!”

He scooped Chibi up and sat her on his lap, taking the harmonica from her. Holding it up to his lips, he played a quick, silly tune and the child fell into a fit of giggles. He repeated the jingle and she tipped over backward with laughter, pink curls sprawled across his legs. He chuckled at her, shaking his head. “Funny girl,” he said with a smile. “Maybe we’ll teach you to play one day, Chibi.”

“Play, play!”

Rini watched, captivated by the interaction that seemed so natural and so warm. Chibi pulled herself upright and stole the harmonica out of Fighter’s hand, blowing into it with force. He laughed as the horrid sound made the little girl jump with fright, and her lip started to quiver. “Hey, it’s okay,” he said as he sat up, adjusting the instrument in line with her mouth properly. “Gently…”

Chibi tried again, and this time the shrill sound was slightly more bearable, making Chibi giggle away once more. “Play, play!”

“That’s right: play,” Fighter said, as she clambered off him and ran about the room, blowing into the harmonica. He watched her with a smile. “Cheeky thing.”

Rini slid off the bench and moved to join him on the adjacent armchair. “How do you know Chibi?” She asked, no longer able to contain the question. “And the Sol senshi?”

“Well,” he started, looking over at her, “almost two years ago, our planet was attacked, and our princess escaped to Earth. We followed on a mission to find her, and disguised ourselves as a boy-band to try and draw her back to us through our music. Along the way, we met Sailor Moon and her scouts, and we met Chibi Chibi.”

She narrowed her eyes at him disbelievingly. “You’re lying…”

“About which part?”

“You disguised yourselves as a boy-band?” She rolled her eyes. “Yeah, right.”

He raised his eyebrows at her. “It’s true!” He grinned devilishly, flicking his ponytail over his shoulder. “The ladies loved us.”

“I’m sure,” Rini said flatly, trying not to laugh. “So…you met Sailor Moon?”

He nodded, casting his eye out over the river. “Yeah,” he said quietly. “Our princess was searching for the Light of Hope to help defeat the enemy that we were up against, the same one that the Sol senshi were fighting. Sailor Moon helped us,” he paused, and then glanced over at her, “she saved our lives.”

She nodded slowly, close to blurting out everything about the Sol senshi and her role in their team, but thought better of it. Helios was right—until they knew they could trust these people, she had to remain guarded.

“It turned out that that little pink whirlwind over there—” he pointed to Chibi, who was busy bashing away at a keyboard that was strewn across the floor, “—was our Light of Hope, and we were able to destroy our enemy and return home.”

 _Chibi—the Light of Hope?_ She chewed her lip, mulling it over. _This kid is such a mystery…_

“Didn’t think we’d see her again, though,” Fighter continued, settling back against the couch. He tilted his head at her, arms folded over his chest. “So, am I going to find out more about you, then? How do _you_ know Chibi Chibi and the Sol senshi?”

Rini mimicked his posture, crossing her arms over her chest and looking at him through narrowed eyes. “Why should I tell _you_ anything?”

“Let’s see,” he began, “for starters, I just told you everything _you_ wanted to know. And secondly, you’re not the only one who is ‘friends’ with the guardians of the Sol system—maybe we can help you find your way home.”

“You _say_ you’re friends of the Sol senshi, but how can I be sure—”

“Suit yourself,” he said, tossing his feet up onto the coffee table and reaching for a nearby book disinterestedly. “Find your own way back, then.”

“ _Fine_ ,” she grumbled. She hesitated, thinking carefully about what she could and what she absolutely couldn’t tell him. “Sailor Moon and I…we’re family.”

He locked eyes with her, that intense gaze burning into her. “Family,” he echoed, and a small smile spread across his lips. “I’ve gotta say…that was kind of obvious.”

She glared at him. “ _Why?_ ”

“That family resemblance is strong,” he said, grinning. He nodded across to Chibi. “I assume that Chibi is _family_ too, then?”

Rini looked over at the little girl, who was blinking up at Fighter with her familiar blue eyes at the mention of her name. The child was a spitting image of her mother, so she could hardly say no. “Yeah,” Rini replied vaguely. “She sure is…”

Fighter seemed dissatisfied with the answers he was receiving and narrowed his eyes. “Funny, if you’re all _family_ , that we never met when we were on Earth.”

“ _Well,_ ” she started, summoning every ounce of her fiery nature and sticking her nose in the air haughtily. “ _I_ was away on important business.”

He quirked an eyebrow at her with a chuckle. “ _You_ were away on business? How old are you, like twelve?”

She ignored his comment about her age and huffed. “Like I said, _I_ don’t have to tell you anything,” she said. “I don’t even _know_ you!”

He laughed, a gravelly, relaxed sound that made her stomach twist uncomfortably. “Okay, okay,” he said, his playful demeanour breaking momentarily as he levelled with her. “I understand that you’re guarded, and I think that’s a very smart move.” He sat up and lifted Chibi onto his lap as she came over from the floor. “But if you are who you say you are, then we’ll be more than happy to help you, I promise.”

She said nothing, simultaneously tempted to tell him everything and wary that she could give too much away. They may have known the Sol senshi, but there was no guarantee they knew their true identities—the risk of compromising their safety was too great. But even so, her gut told her differently—the truth was that she trusted him, plain and simple.

“So, how about you tell me this,” he said, jostling Chibi on his knee as she laughed, “how did the three of you get here?”

 _That_ she could tell him. “We’re not exactly sure,” she answered honestly. “It just sort of…happened.”

Concern crossed his striking face and he frowned. “Was something wrong on Earth? Are the scouts in danger?”

His panic surprised her. “I…I don’t know,” she said quietly, and then shook her head at him. “I wasn’t…near them. When it happened.”

“Lost, lost!” Chibi suddenly said, waving her arms about vigorously. “Lost!”

Fighter ceased bouncing the girl and stared at her, his eyes softening as an expression crossed his features that Rini couldn’t quite identify—a memory, perhaps? “That’s right, Chibi, you were lost,” he said to her. “But you’re not any more, not while you’re here with us.”

Rini watched him, emotion suddenly washing over her tired body. “Thank you,” she said softly.

He looked up at her, puzzled. “For what?”

“Welcoming us here,” she replied. “I really hope that we _can_ trust you guys, Fighter.”

“Me too,” he said. “And it’s Seiya, by the way.”

“Huh?”

“Seiya,” he repeated, giving her a lop-sided smile. “That’s my name. Sailor Star Fighter is my identity as a senshi.”

 _Seiya._ The name latched onto her somehow, clutching at her heart like she’d heard it many times before.

“Good morning,” a voice came from behind them as Maker entered, already transformed into her soldier’s fuku. She gave Rini a small smile, one that was perhaps a little cold, and then looked at Seiya. “Seiya, we have training this morning, had you forgotten?”

Seiya sighed dramatically and rose, placing Chibi onto the ground. She grizzled slightly as he did so, disappointed that her fun was over. “None of that now, Chibi,” Seiya warned, tapping her gently on the nose with a smile. He turned to Maker. “I hadn’t forgotten—I’ll join you in a moment.”

Maker nodded and left silently. Seiya placed his hands on his hips and looked down at Rini. “I’d better go,” he said reluctantly. “We hold our training sessions just outside,” he pointed out to a large, clear area overlooking the sea, “you can come along and watch, if you’d like.”

Rini watched as Healer appeared with a group of people brandishing a variety of weapons. “What kind of training is it?”

“A mixture of things,” he replied. “We’re training up new senshi to protect Kinmoku and our princess.”

“ _New_ senshi?” Rini frowned, the sentence confusing her. “I thought you had to be born a sailor soldier…”

He looked at her curiously. “You sure do know a lot about being a senshi,” he said, and then grinned wickedly. “I think we have much more to talk about, when the time is right.”

“We’ll see,” she said, swinging herself up out of the armchair and snatching up Chibi Chibi from the floor. “You’d better get to training or you might get in trouble, _Seiya_.”

“Yeah, yeah…” he mumbled, making a face and heading toward the glass doors. He hesitated as he left, turning back to give her a mischievous smirk. “See you later _, kid_.”

“ _Hey_ , I told you, I am not a—” she growled as he closed the door, hearing his hoot of laughter as he jogged off. “ _Oh_ , he makes me mad!”

“I can tell.”

Rini turned to see Helios watching her from the doorway, biting back a smile. “Helios,” she said, a little breathlessly, as she noticed he was devoid of his intricate robe. In its place was a loose white shirt that was dishevelled from a night’s rest, the collar skewed and the sleeves rolled up to his elbows. She blinked at him, unused to seeing him appear so... _normal_. She shook off the thought as her cheeks went rosy. “That was, uh—”

“Fighter,” he finished, approaching her and patting Chibi on the head in greeting. “I thought it was.”

She nodded, watching as the senshi was tossed a long battling stick, which he caught effortlessly and looped about his lithe frame. “His name is Seiya, actually. He and the other soldiers can all switch gender—it’s a power of theirs.”

Helios watched them too, fascinated. “Interesting,” he said. “I would imagine that would be a most useful tool.”

Rini hummed in agreement. “Yeah,” she said. “They used it when they were on Earth, to disguise themselves while they were looking for their lost princess—that’s how they met the Sailor scouts, after their planet was attacked a couple of years ago.”

“I see,” Helios said. “And they joined forces?”

“Seiya said Sailor Moon saved their lives and helped them return home,” she told him, and then glanced at Chibi, who was fiddling with her pigtail. “And that Chibi was their ‘Light of Hope’, whatever that means.”

This made Helios frown. “Strange,” he said, taking a seat at the dining table. “Do they know the true identities of the Sol senshi?”

“I’m not sure—I didn’t like to ask,” Rini replied, letting Chibi down and sitting alongside him. “I just told him that Sailor Moon and I were family.”

Helios nodded slowly. He ran a hand through the fringe of his fair hair, and then his fingertips settled on the red gem on his forehead. Something seemed to be bothering him. “Is something the matter, Helios?”

“This stone,” he started, tracing it delicately, “it has never emitted any light nor any power, but I think it may be what helped me find you.”

Rini tucked her knees beneath her and leant across, closing the space between them to inspect the sparkling gemstone carefully. The perfect, smooth teardrop glowed a ruby red, subtle and warm beneath her fingers. “What makes you say that?”

“It overcame the power of the Golden Crystal—its energy so strong that I couldn’t control it,” he said. “It broke the darkness in the strange realm I was wandering, and through the mist I was able to see a large gate, encircled with the phases of the Moon.”

Rini pulled away to look at him, wide-eyed. “That’s the Space-Time Door,” she said, alarmed. “Was Sailor Pluto there?”

He frowned. “No one was there—the door simply opened,” he said softly. “I have never met any of the soldiers of the outer solar system.”

She shook her head. “I don’t understand,” she said, sitting back onto crossed legs. “Puu guards the gate of time—without her help, or the Space-Time Key, nobody else can move through time and space.” She looked up at him, panicked. “What if something is wrong? What if something has happened to her?”

He grasped her hands between his own. “Don’t fret, Rini,” he said with a gentle smile. “I can’t explain any of this either, but we will find a way back and I’m sure our questions will be answered.”

Rini looked down at their entwined hands. “Maybe your gem is the answer,” she said suddenly, looking him in the eye. “Maybe it can help us get back home!”

“Perhaps,” he said. “But unlike the power of the Golden Crystal, which I can harness when necessary, I can’t control this power.” He stroked the back of her hand tenderly. “I’m sorry, Rini.”

“It’s okay,” she said with a smile. She cast her eye out to the Kinmokian senshi, watching as they addressed their apprentices with skill and grace. “But Helios, we have to try and trust them—they may be our only way back.”

Helios threaded his fingers through hers and stood, pulling her up with him. “Come, then,” he said with a smile. “Let’s see if we can get to know them a little better.” 

\-- 

“So if we look at the mandatory substrates required for the tricarboxylic acid cycle, we can see…”

Usagi cupped her chin in her hand and gazed out of the classroom window longingly, watching as a group of students in sports uniform jogged around the oval under the hot sun. She would happily skip the jogging, but what she wouldn’t give just to be outside…

“Usagi, can you give me the name of the enzyme required for this reaction?”

She snapped her head around to her teacher, who was staring at her expectantly from the front of the room. “Uh, something ending in _–ase_ …?”

There was a chuckle throughout the room and the teacher looked unimpressed. “Well you’re not _wrong_ , I’ll give you that much,” he said, and turned back to the board. “The answer I was looking for was aconitase, which helps give rise to…”

Usagi groaned quietly and placed her head down on the desk, tuning out once again. The pencil in her hand doodled on the notepad right alongside her face, looping love hearts and stars between one another messily, until something hit the back of her head. She swung her pigtails around, looking for the assailant who had launched a piece of scrunched paper at her. Two seats back, one of her classmates, Rafu, was looking up at the ceiling, his arms folded over his broad chest. “Raf,” she hissed, beyond done with the boy’s daily antics, “stop it!”

He looked at her wide-eyed, feigning innocence. She had known the boy since she was in primary school, but it had only been in recent months that she had ever properly spoken to him and his group of friends. Frankly, they were obnoxious, but nice enough all the same. He nodded at the ball of paper and she scooped it up from the floor, unfolding it. The practice exam page had an explicit scribbling of her and whom she assumed was him scrawled across the multiple-choice questions, and she rolled her eyes. A snort of laughter came from alongside her, where Minako was peering across.

“Something amusing you’d like to share, ladies?”

Usagi crumpled the note back up into her fist hastily. “Nope, nothing at all!”

“Glad to hear it,” the teacher said, and returned to the board.

She glanced over at Minako, who had covered her mouth to stop herself from laughing. They both turned to look back at Rafu. “What?” he mouthed, and then pointed at Usagi, and then to himself, and then to the note with a wink.

“Oh, God,” Usagi said under her breath, making a face at him. She swore—the older these boys got, the worse they became.

Makoto leant forward to whisper in her ear: “Just ignore him, Usa!”

The bell rang and the class exited quickly for lunch, leaving the teacher spluttering their homework instructions. Usagi buzzed after Minako and Makoto in the hall, meeting Ami by their lockers. “Biochem is such a _drag_!” She leant against the cool metal and spoke loudly as Rafu and his friends passed by, heading out toward the oval. “Especially when you have _stupid jerks getting you in trouble!_ ”

He grinned at her, shaking out his chaotic hair arrogantly as he passed. “You love it, Tsukino!”

Makoto slammed the locker shut and produced a lunchbox large enough to feed their entire group. “Like I said: ignore him.”

“Aw, don’t be jealous, _Mako_ ,” he said teasingly as he walked backward, his friends going on ahead. He waved his arms up and down his body and wiggled his eyebrows. “There’s plenty to go around…”

Makoto looked at him soberly. “I _will_ punch you.”

“I don’t doubt it,” he said with a smirk, chasing after his friends and calling over his shoulder: “But then Usagi can kiss it better!

“Ugh, _shut up, Raf!_ ”

Minako shook her head and tugged Usagi away. “Come on, Usa, let’s go!”

They headed outside and chose a spot under the shade of a tree, sprawling themselves across the grass. Usagi leant back and crossed her ankles, drinking in the warm weather gratefully. “ _That’s_ better,” she hummed happily, staring up at the blue sky. “And no pesky boys to ruin our lunch…”

“Rafu only says those kind of things to get a rise out of you, Usagi,” Ami said wisely, stacking her textbooks in her lap. “And your reaction only encourages his behaviour.”

Minako plonked herself next to Usagi, raiding Makoto’s delicious lunch before Usagi could get a look-in. “I still say he likes you, Usa…” She teased, munching away.

“He’s gross,” Usagi replied, still gazing up at the fluffy clouds floating above them. She shot a sly look at Makoto. “ _Mako_ doesn’t think so, though!”

The brunette went a brilliant shade of red, suddenly very interested in the beautifully prepared food in front of her. “That’s not true, I don’t—”

“ _‘I will punch you’_ ,” Minako imitated, augmenting her impersonation with a flirtatious spin. “ _And then, once I’ve punched you, I’ll make it_ all _better by giving you a_ —”

“Knock it off,” Makoto scowled, slapping her lightly across the arm for effect. “I _will_ punch him, if he keeps objectifying my friend!”

Usagi waved her off. “Don’t worry about it,” she said light-heartedly, and dug in to one of the sushi rolls. “He’s just being a boy.”

“Speaking of boys,” Minako said, eying Usagi, “how have you been since Mamoru left for America?”

Usagi bit her lip, giving her a shrug. “Okay, I guess,” she said. “It’s for the best, like we talked about.”

“Luna said that your sleep has been quite disturbed of late,” Ami said, taking off her reading glasses and tucking them into her breast pocket. She watched Usagi with a concerned gaze. “She said that you’ve been having nightmares…”

“They’re not really _nightmares_ …” Usagi started, and then trailed off. _Were_ they nightmares, or perhaps her closest held dreams?

“Well, you have to tell us if something’s wrong, Usa,” Makoto said firmly. “You can’t keep things in like you did last time.”

The tell-tale clink of a ball connecting with a metal bat sounded from the softball pitch nearby, and Usagi looked over, a sudden longing to see a devilish smirk and a long ponytail running her way. She could nearly _hear_ her nickname on his lips, and the thought made her cheeks flame. _Sometimes_ , these days, her thoughts were far from innocent and pure. _Odango…_

She felt eyes on her and watched as Minako looked between the softball ground and her friend. “Usa, maybe we need to talk about—”

A piercing scream interrupted them from the field, and the four girls were on their feet in an instant. Suddenly students were running, and Usagi looked on in horror as a man, shrouded in black shadow, held up one of the softball players by the throat. She broke into a sprint, the other scouts hot on her tail.

“Usagi, _don’t!”_

She could hear Ami on her communicator, speaking to Rei and the other scouts. “You have to get here, we have a situation at the school!”

The seeping dark energy crept from the man’s twitching body and stained the sky grey, banishing the sun and bringing on violent winds. The temperature dropped icily and thick raindrops began to fall, thunder accompanying their arrival. “We’ve got to do something!” Makoto yelled, reaching for her crystal change rod.

Ami pushed her wrist down. “We can’t, not here!”

They were so close, and the young teenager held tight in the man’s grip had turned ghostly white, her kicks and jerks falling stiller and stiller by the moment. The tall assailant’s face was contorted with rage, his eyes entirely black and his body no longer his own. The snap and crunch of flesh could be heard across the pitch and Usagi realised it wasn’t that of the girl—it was _him_ , being tortured from the inside out. “It’s killing them both!” She screamed. “Ami, we have to!”

She looked around desperately. Many of the students had fled, running into the building to safety, but the eyes of those still conscious watched on helplessly. Once again, they had been cornered—how could she possibly help them, if she couldn’t become Sailor Moon?

The girl went limp in the man’s grasp, and he tossed her body forcefully against the fencing like a ragdoll, snarling with fury. His back arched inhumanly and Usagi heard the crack of his spine. “ _No!_ ”

His deformed body bent and twisted as the energy grew larger, and when he lifted his foot and slammed it back against the ground, it tore open the earth, the power knocking the four girls flat. “Cause…” it growled, because it was no longer in any way human, “ _chaos_.”

Usagi coughed and gasped for breath, the air thumped from her lungs as she hit the ground. She wiped blood from her cheek and looked up through blurred vision as hail began to pelt down painfully on her back. “Chaos…” she murmured. How could this be? They had defeated Chaos—they had done _everything_ to banish it from their world. “How…?”

“ _Flame, sniper!_ ”

A flaming arrow collided with the black mass, setting it alight as it screeched in pain. Sailor Mars stood protectively in front of her, and Sailor Neptune bent to help her to her feet. “Are you alright?”

Sailor Uranus, who was holding her glinting sword at the ready alongside Mars, looked back over her shoulder. “Usagi, you have to transform now, it’s safe!”

She glanced vaguely around her through the storm, to the masses of innocent students huddled over in pain and fear, and to those who were already sapped of their energy. The noise of their cries, the furious storm, and the roars of their enemy, lit something within her, and she grasped her brooch between her icy fingers. “ _Moon eternal, make up!_ ”

Instantly, she knew something was wrong.

\--

“That’s all you got out of her? That she’s a relative of Sailor Moon’s? _I_ could have told you that!”

Seiya growled at Yaten, dodging a fist as they sparred on the dust amongst the training warriors. “I’m _trying_ to gain her trust,” he said, and swung his leg in a high kick. “Which is more than _you’re_ doing!”

“So they have no idea how they got here and are not forthcoming about their relationship with the Sol senshi,” Taiki pondered aloud as she moved alongside them, her voice low. She narrowed her eyes back toward the long windows of the palace on the hill. “I still don’t believe helping them is the best idea…”

“You’ve made that perfectly clear,” Seiya said, and caught Yaten’s forearm to twist it behind her back, effectively ceasing the combat. “But it’s our Princess’ orders.”

“Get off, jackass,” Yaten mumbled, tugging her arm out of his grip and turning to face him. “And isn’t that just terribly _convenient_ , that suddenly we might be escorting some brats back to Earth…”

Seiya ignored her, levelling with Taiki. “Look, I know this is hard—we have no idea who they are,” he said under his breath. “But can the two of you at least be civil? For Chibi’s sake, if nothing else?”

Taiki looked at him apprehensively. “For Chibi, and our Princess, we will try,” she said. “But if they are good people, they should have nothing to hide.”

“She may be hiding something, but there may be a good reason for that,” Seiya replied, looking between the two senshi. “We know what that’s like, to be unable to reveal our true identities at the stake of others and our mission.”

Yaten’s jaw tightened. “Mm,” she agreed half-heartedly. To Seiya’s surprise, her lips twitched in a smile as the trio in question appeared on the dirt, Chibi running across to the Starlights happily. “Hello, Chibi Chibi.”

“ _Chibi_ , I told you—no running off while they’re training!” Rini called, and let out a long sigh, her voice laced with annoyance. She jogged over and frowned at the child. “It’s dangerous, Chibi!”

“It’s alright,” Yaten said, bending down to look Chibi in the eye. “This little one knows her way around a battlefield.”

Chibi giggled and reached for Yaten’s hair, which had fallen over her shoulder as she knelt. “Chibi!” The toddler laughed and tugged at it. “Chibi!”

Yaten looked unimpressed and sighed. “And isn’t that a fun game…”

“Sorry,” Rini said, picking up Chibi and hiking her onto her hip. “She gets a bit excited, sometimes…”

Seiya grinned, cocking an eyebrow at Yaten teasingly. “Don’t we all,” he said, and she huffed and rolled her eyes. Helios caught up with them, stepping in close to Rini protectively. “Morning, Helios.”

“Good morning,” the boy replied with a kind smile, and Seiya instinctively liked him—he had from the moment he’d spoken the day before. “Thank you for the invitation to come and watch you all.”

Seiya watched as Rini’s crimson eyes tracked the movements of their upcoming soldiers curiously, and an idea itched at his mind. He snatched up a fighting stick from the dirt and held it out to her. “Better yet, why don’t you join in?”

She looked at the stick and then back up at him. “Don’t you have work to do?”

“Yes,” Yaten grumbled.

“These two have it under control,” he told her, ignoring Yaten. “I wanna see what you’ve got.”

Rini gave Helios a sideward glance, who shrugged, and then thrust Chibi into his arms. “Alright,” she said determinedly, taking the long stick from him with a smirk. “Let’s go!”

 _She has so much fire,_ Seiya thought, watching with a smirk as she awkwardly twisted the rod in her grip, her tongue sticking out. He muffled a laugh. _But maybe no skill…_

Taiki looked at Rini, her expression unreadable. “Be careful with that,” she said. She turned to Seiya as she walked away. “No injuries, Seiya.”

“I can take care of myself!” Rini said defiantly, swishing the wooden stick through the air. She laughed triumphantly. “Ha! See?”

Seiya drew up an eyebrow at her, thoroughly amused. “Yeah, great job, kid,” he said. “You only missed me by four feet…”

She scowled at him and propped the rod against one shoulder like a baseball bat. The familiar sight made Seiya’s chest clench, as she smirked with false confidence and swished her pigtails around. “Well then how about this—” she swung out again, and Seiya dodged with ease. She pouted. “No fair…”

“Hold on, hold on,” he said, holding his arm up to stop her from taking another shot. “Let me show you what you’re doing wrong…”

“I’m not doing anything wrong—”

“Let me show you how you can do it _better_ ,” he corrected, and approached, his hands raised in a truce. “Somebody sure doesn’t like a little constructive criticism…”

Her pout soured into a glare, but she handed him the stick nonetheless. “Better show me how it’s done then, _Fighter_.”

He gave her a withering look. “You need to find the centre of the stick’s weight, and use that to your advantage,” he said, holding it out flat in the palm of his hand so it balanced perfectly. He snatched it into the air elaborately, admittedly showing off a complicated manoeuvre around his torso and above his head. “And don’t grip too hard, either. Here, you try.”

He handed it back, fully expecting her to do exactly what she’d done before, but she took his advice and steadied the rod in the palm of her hand. “Okay…” she mumbled, and then snatched it up flawlessly, imitating his movement almost identically with ease. “How’s that?”

He blinked at her, astonished by how nimble the awkward adolescent had suddenly become before his eyes. “You’ve done this before…”

“Nope,” she said, repeating the action with a smile. “This is fun!”

Just as she twirled the stick above her head, Yaten was backed fractionally too close by her opponent, but her keen senses had her catching the rod before it connected with her skull. She narrowed her eyes at the young girl, tugging the weapon from her. “Watch it,” she warned. “I don’t like amateurs on my turf.”

Rini’s cheeks went scarlet and she glared at her. “Hey, it was just an accident—”

Seiya stepped in, sensing that Yaten’s temper was at boiling point, but he was too late. The silver-haired senshi moved into the girl’s space aggressively. “Listen here, _Rini,_ ” Yaten said, her voice low. “That attitude might just get you in trouble if you’re not careful—you have no idea who you’re dealing with.”

Rini was unmoved. “And neither do you,” she said venomously.

Seiya stepped between them, facing the shorter guardian and giving her a cautionary glance. “Yaten, that’s enough.”

“Oh, and isn’t this just like old times,” Yaten said mockingly. “When you used to stick up for _Usagi_ , instead of us—”

Seiya was ready to launch at her, when Rini spoke up quickly. “Wait—you know Usagi? Usagi Tsukino?”

Almost instantly, as that name fell from Rini’s lips, Seiya felt a heavy sensation fall hard on his chest. Everything tilted on an angle, and his breath was sucked out of his lungs. He could _feel_ her, and something was wrong.

“Yes, we know all the identities of the Sol senshi—we went to school with them,” he heard Yaten reply coolly. There was a beat where his vision went hazy and he knew he’d swayed on his feet. “Oh, not this again…”

“I’m fine,” he said, as Yaten threaded an arm under his shoulders to support him. “Really, I’m fine.”

Taiki dismissed the session and appeared in front of him, her violet eyes examining him closely. “Is it happening again?” She pursed her lips and spun on her heel. “I’ll fetch Kakyuu.”

“What’s wrong?” Rini asked from beside them. “Is he sick?”

Yaten snickered and moved him toward the palace. “You could say that,” she said cryptically. “Make yourself useful and help me get him inside—you’re so fat as a dude, Seiya…”

“Shut up, Yaten,” he replied weakly. Rini moved alongside him tentatively, ducking her petite form under his arm. The contact immediately produced a crack of electricity so powerful that it was audible, igniting the space between them in a flash of white light. For a moment, he could breathe perfectly once more. _What the…?_

Rini leapt back, red eyes wide as they stared at one another. “I—I’m sorry—”

“Here, let me,” Helios said, taking her place and helping Yaten—who was also staring at the pink-haired girl in shock—move him toward the castle.

Seiya glanced back over his shoulder, to where Rini stood motionless, watching after them. _What the hell was that?_

\--

_Eternal…_

Usagi felt the locket hinge over her heart’s crystal where it belonged, and gasped as power surged through her chest. She could feel the feathery wings try to escape from her back, and the crescent shape burn into her forehead, but something halted her transformation. She cringed in pain, crashing to her knees and gripping the brooch tightly. Pink ribbons burst forth from her heart’s centre and wrapped around her body, hovering on her skin but producing no fuku. “No…”

“Sailor Moon!”

Suddenly Sailor Saturn was before her, cupping her cheeks in her dainty hands. “Sailor Moon, what’s wrong?”

“My…true self…” She gasped, repeating the words Hotaru had spoken to her years earlier. She shook her head weakly. “I can’t…” There was no transformation. No wings, no tier. “I can’t transform…”

Saturn looked deeply into her eyes and then to her forehead, tracing the crescent moon with her fingertips. She shook her head in confusion and finally addressed the other scouts. “We fight without Sailor Moon!” She ordered fiercely, and the warriors prepared for battle. “We must protect our princess!”

Usagi gazed up as eight vivid colours filled the dark sky, shimmering and illuminating the storm until the evil was expelled from their home, before everything turned black once again.

 

 


	7. Chapter Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thank you for your support once again, I’ve so enjoyed the comments and feedback! I know everyone’s keen for me to unite the Sol senshi and the Starlights, but please have patience…it’s coming, I promise!
> 
> I just wanted to mention something as a warning in case I do offend anyone--there is (and possibly will continue to be) some internal dialogue regarding the genders of the Starlights from Rini’s perspective, in which she openly wonders which pronoun she should be using. While I know I could be using certain pronouns (such as ‘they’, etc.), I felt it was more in character that Rini make that decision for herself, and I also don’t honestly think she would be aware of any other pronoun options. As a blanket rule, **all characters in this story will refer to the Starlights’ genders based on their most recent interaction with them** and pronouns will be altered accordingly.
> 
> Also, if you haven’t already, make sure to check out the **important notes from the Prologue.** Enjoy!
> 
>  

* * *

 

**_Chapter Six_ **

 

The air was crisp and cool in her lungs and her breath weaved through the atmosphere like mist, catching the light that was thrown from her chest. The crystalline walls shone like a mirrored madhouse, dark and ghostly silent, and she wrapped her arms around her middle with a shudder.

“Hello?”

The sound of her voice didn’t echo; it simply rang out into the eerie replica of her future home and stopped dead. The long hall carried on endlessly as she moved in silence, wondering why there were no doors, no photos, no _nothing—_ just an high icy roofline, curving to the black night sky. “Is anybody here?”

There was no reply.

She felt loneliness begin to creep up her spine as she pressed ahead, certain it was Rini, or perhaps Mamoru, that she was searching for. This was their home—they should have been there, waiting for her…

“Rini? Mamo?”

The glistening walls began to grow smaller, closing in narrowly as she moved until she came to a dead end. Before her, an antique mirror rested, coated with thick dust and cobwebs. She ran her hand across it, expecting to see herself, or perhaps the image of the woman she was to become, but she had no reflection.

“What on earth…?”

The mirror showed nothing but a murky, morphing reality of the world behind her—crystal glimpses mixed with that of her present home. The reflection swirled about uncertainly before turning black, and never did it show her face. She held her hands out before her, wondering if she were a ghost in this haunted existence, but she was still there—just as she had been, before she’d started to dream.

\--

Usagi awoke huddled tight to a warm chest, her cold, wet body shivering in closer to the embrace. Something was draped over her to shield her from the wind that was hitting her face, and a gentle vibration beneath her body suggested that they were moving. She forced her eyes open, and everything spun, her head throbbing. “Where am I…?”

“It’s alright, Usagi,” she heard Setsuna say, running a hand over her hair. Her vision began to focus, and she realised the time guardian had her wound up in her arms, and that they were indeed in a car. “Just rest.”

“Is she awake?” Haruka asked from the driver’s seat, and Usagi strained to turn and look at her. “Kitten, please rest.”

Panic began to set in, and she felt her breath start to catch in her chest, tears burning her eyes. “What happened? Please, is everyone okay…?”

“Everyone’s fine,” Michiru said, reaching back from the front seat to stroke her cheek. “It’s okay.”

She sniffed and nodded, relaxing back into Setsuna’s lap. Tears escaped her eyes to scold her cheeks and her body shook. “I couldn’t transform,” she said, anxiety taking a hold of her fiercely. “I couldn’t…”

“Shh…”

She drew a hand up to clutch at her brooch, grasping so tightly that it hurt. _What has happened to me?_

The car came to a stop, and Setsuna gently helped her upright. “Slowly, Usagi.”

“She’s not walking,” Haruka said firmly as she got out, reaching straight over the side of the convertible car and scooping her up effortlessly. “Let’s get you inside.”

Usagi leant into her heavily as they walked up the path to the outer soldiers’ home, her consciousness drifting in and out. “Where are the others?” She managed to mumble, as Haruka carried her inside and up the stairs toward the guest bedroom.

“Back at school,” Haruka said, lowering her gently onto the low bed and removing the coat that had been draped over her. “We decided that was best.”

The tall soldier moved toward the set of drawers across the room and pulled out a pair of spare pyjamas. She returned and knelt down beside her, brushing her hair away from her face. “Your uniform is soaking wet,” she said, placing the bundle on the bed next to her. “I can get Michiru to help you.”

Haruka stood to leave, but Usagi grabbed her wrist. “It’s fine, Haruka, really,” she said sincerely, and used all of her strength to awkwardly shimmy her sodden skirt down over her hips, kicking her shoes off as she went. “Just pass me the shirt...”

Haruka handed it to her, and quietly helped her detangle herself from her blouse as she tugged it over her head. Usagi slipped her arms into the oversized shirt and felt her head spin, exhaustion overcoming her. Haruka eyed her worriedly. “Lie back,” she said, and Usagi did so, sinking into the pillow. Haruka fastened the remaining buttons on her shirt, quirking an eyebrow at Usagi as her gaze flew briefly over her bra. “Bunny rabbits, really?”

Usagi stared at her, her cheeks flushing as a wave of emotion struck her. She didn’t have the energy to deal with these confusing feelings; she was so distraught over what had happened, and worried for the safety of those she hadn’t been able to save—it really was all too much. She burst into tears.

“Oh no, please don’t cry,” Haruka said hurriedly, and Usagi felt the bed dip as she sat on the edge. “Sorry—that was a bad time for a joke…I was just trying to cheer you up…”

Usagi covered her face with her hands, embarrassed to be crying in front of Haruka. “N-no,” she hiccupped, “it was f-funny, I’m just—and I c-cant—” She let out a loud sob, reproaching herself for being so weak. “S-sorry…”

Haruka let out a long sigh and gently pulled her arms away from her face. She gave her a sympathetic smile. “You’re exhausted,” she said. “You have to rest now, Princess.”

Usagi cringed at the title. “Don’t call me that,” she said. “I am _nobody’s_ princess, especially now that I can’t even _transform_ —how can I help anyone, how can I—”

“Usagi,” Haruka said firmly, doing her very best to calm her down, “it’s alright—we will figure this out.”

“But what about before we figure it out, Haruka?” She said dejectedly. “What about all the people I _couldn’t_ save today—next time—”

“Next time, _we_ will look after it, just as we did today,” Haruka said, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly. “Your guardians don’t rely solely on you, you know.”

Usagi sniffed and sat up to look at her. “So nobody was killed? You defeated the enemy and you saved that man? And the girl?”

Haruka gave her a tight smile and nodded. “Sure did.”

“I’ve got a hot cup of tea for you Usagi,” Michiru’s voice rang, as she approached with a steaming cup on a dainty saucer. “Are you hungry at all?”

“No, thank you,” Usagi said, taking the hot drink from her gratefully. The calming aroma filling her nostrils and she took a long breath, crossing her legs beneath her. Hotaru and Setsuna appeared in the doorway and Usagi beckoned them in. “Please come in, it’s okay...”

Hotaru took a seat at the end of the bed. “How are you feeling, Usa?”

“I’m alright,” she said softly. She looked between the four warriors. “What do you think happened?”

“It’s hard to say,” Michiru said, folding her arms over her chest. “It was as though your transformation was blocked somehow—your crystal’s power was certainly present, but rather than turning you into Sailor Moon, it exhausted your energy instead.”

Usagi frowned, shaking her head. “I don’t understand…”

“I wonder, perhaps, if this is a temporary state until you are granted another elevation of your powers,” Hotaru suggested. “When I was awoken, I had a premonition of your rise to Eternal Sailor Moon and our combined energies were able to aid that transition, and ultimately, you completed this yourself in the face of losing both Mamoru and Rini.” She chewed her lip, her certainty faltering. “But now that we have all lost our sight of the future, it is difficult to predict the circumstances that may drive the next phase.”

Usagi cast her eye out the window, setting her gaze on the mountainous view and lush green trees surrounding the outer guardians’ secluded home. Perhaps Hotaru was right—perhaps it would take great threat to allow her to become Sailor Moon once more, in whatever form her destiny had laid out for her. In spite of this, a thought niggled at the back of her mind: _but I already_ feel _like I’m Sailor Moon, all the time…_

Michiru hummed in agreement. “That is the most likely explanation,” she said. “I will keep an eye on my mirror—”

“Before her ascension, Neo Queen Serenity’s strongest form was Eternal Sailor Moon,” Setsuna interrupted quietly from her spot against the wall. “There was no further transition.”

Haruka’s eyes were wide. “Does that mean…?”

Setsuna shook her head, her eyes narrowed with frustration. “She was twenty-two years old when she reawakened and cleansed the Earth—you haven’t even turned eighteen,” she said. “We don’t even know if Crystal Tokyo is still the future—everything is different.”

The words left Usagi cold and the cup and saucer in her hands shook. Haruka reached out to settle them, taking the drink from her. “It’s alright,” she said soothingly.

“It’s not,” she said through ground teeth. She looked up at Setsuna desperately. “If all of this is so different from how it was supposed to happen, then what does that mean for Rini?”

A thick silence settled as Setsuna’s garnet eyes stared back at her. “I’m sorry, Usagi, but you know I can’t answer that,” she said solemnly. “If Rini is meant to be, then she will be.”

If _she is meant to be…_

“Setsuna is right,” Hotaru said, moving closer to Usagi and grabbing her hand. “The path may be different, but you have to trust your future.” She gave her a warm smile. “We will see Rini again, don’t worry.”

Usagi knew that everything her guardians told her were only words, but what more did she have? The weight of her future and the uncertainty of how it was to unfold could crush her, or she could look after the present as she knew it. She took a deep, shaky breath, and looked around at the outer scouts. “You’re right,” she said. “So, what do we do now?”

Haruka sat a little taller, the trace of a proud smile on her lips. “Well, you need to rest,” she said. “Once you’ve recovered, we will do our best to establish what power you _do_ still have, and tweak our training accordingly.”

“You mean I don’t have to sit out?” Usagi said, surprised.

“We’ll see,” Haruka said as she stood to leave. “Come, kitten needs to rest.”

Hotaru scrambled up beside Usagi and threw her arms around her in a hug. “Everything will be alright,” she whispered in her ear, and Usagi squeezed her tightly in return.

The four senshi filed out, and Usagi had a sudden thought. “Setsuna?”

Setsuna looked back over her shoulder as she pulled the door to. “Hm?”

Usagi fidgeted with the woollen blanket pooled in her lap, suddenly uncomfortable. “You didn’t…tell Mamoru about today, did you?”

“Not yet,” she said quietly, and then looked at her closely. “Do you want me to?”

“No,” Usagi replied. “For now, I just need to do this on my own.”

\--

Haruka could feel a stare burning into her back as she poured herself a cup of black coffee. She turned around, leaning her hips against the granite bench. “What is it, Michiru?”

Michiru’s expression was serious as she narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend. “You didn’t tell her.”

She sighed and reached across the counter for the sugar, lumping in a heaped teaspoon. “She doesn’t need to know.”

“That isn’t fair, Haruka,” Michiru said, shaking her head. “She has a right to know—”

“Know what?” She replied coolly, tossing the teaspoon into the sink with a clang. “That the enemy _disintegrated_ that man into nothing, all because of—”

“Ruka…” Michiru approached her, stealing the coffee from her hands and placing it down. She gripped her wrists as she tried to shake her off. “This is not your fault.”

Haruka stared over Michiru’s shoulder through the strands of hair that had fallen into her eyes, refusing to look at her. “No, it’s not,” she said lowly. “It’s _our_ fault. We should have been able to save him without her, we should have—”

“Stop,” Michiru trailed her hands up to cup her cheeks, forcing her to meet her eye. “Just stop.”

Haruka stared at her and ground her teeth, anger gnawing at her throat. “We can’t tell her, Michi,” she said thickly. “She may have pulled herself together but she was a wreck before that. I’m afraid it will break her.”

“It didn’t break the other girls—they are strong; they understand that we can’t save everyone,” Michiru said, and looked at her compassionately. “This is life and these are the sacrifices we have to make.” She tilted Haruka’s head back up as she tried to look down. “You can’t shield her from everything.”

Haruka let out a long breath and reached up to stroke her thumb over Michiru’s lower lip. “I know,” she said quietly. “But for now, she doesn’t need to know what happened, okay?”

Michiru gave her a reproving look but nodded all the same. “For now.”

\--

“Princess, there has to be something you can do—whatever is going on with Sailor Moon is affecting him significantly; it’s compromising his ability to perform as a senshi, to protect you—”

“And he’s a goddamn mess when it happens—he’s _hopeless—_ he can hardly stand! The other day—”

Seiya groaned from his position on Kakyuu’s bed, where he had been dumped before his fellow senshi had bombarded the princess with their concerns. He ran a hand over his face as his head thumped—he had been holding so tightly to Odango’s weak energy that he could barely think straight. Once again, he had felt her energy being stolen from her in one sharp twinge, and then returned twice as powerfully. It made absolutely no sense. “I can hear you, you know,” he barked at them, mustering all of his strength to swing his legs over the edge of the soft sheets. He needed to _move_ , needed to get out—needed to speak to the pink-haired girl so like Odango that had shot an electric surge between them only moments ago.

The group fell silent, watching him from across the room. Taiki shook her head at Kakyuu. “This is ridiculous, Princess,” she said. “He can’t possibly go on like this.”

“No, he can’t,” Kakyuu spoke, for the first time since their arrival. She moved across to the bed and knelt before him, just as she had done days earlier. “There’s really only one solution, and it has come at the perfect time.”

He looked into her lovely warm eyes, his heart wrenching at the suggestion he knew was coming. “Princess…”

“You need to know what’s going on, and they need a way home,” she said to him, taking his hands in her own. She leant forward and whispered: “Perhaps if you see her, you will be able to understand.” Standing, she turned to the other Starlights. “Tomorrow, the three of you will depart for Earth, to accompany our guests home.”

“Princess—”

“I expect that our recruits will be as ready as they can be,” she said, ignoring their objections. “I have complete faith in their trainers.”

Yaten let out a shaky breath, eyes glassy. “Princess, please—we don’t _want_ to leave you—”

“But you _must_ , Healer,” Kakyuu said, her expression softening. She glided across to them, giving them both a gentle smile. “You have been faithful to me for so many years, and I wish to do the same for you.”

Taiki shook her head fervently. “You owe us _nothing_ —there is nothing we want more than to be here.”

“Oh?” She laughed softly. “Maker, your hearts no longer solely belong to Kinmoku. They haven’t done since the moment your feet landed on Earth.”

Seiya looked down at the floor, the thought of abandoning his princess and his planet all over again leaving him feeling ill. “This isn’t just about getting them back home to Earth, is it?” He asked after a moment, looking up at her, his throat tight with emotion. “Kakyuu, what do you know that we don’t?”

Her eyes tracked downward and a sad smile crossed her features. “I know that you have to do this,” she said. “All three of you.”

There was silence as Seiya looked to Taiki, who gave him a slow nod, and Yaten, who looked away as thick teardrops fell from her vibrant eyes. They were in agreement. “Alright,” he said. “We’ll go.”

“As soon as we’re done, we’ll be back,” Yaten burst, her voice breaking. “ _As soon_ as we’re done!”

Kakyuu chuckled at her, raising her satin sleeve to sop up Yaten’s wet cheeks tenderly. “There will be no rush,” she said. “If the Sol senshi need you, stay by their side—we owe them that. And,” she hushed Yaten as she began to protest, “enjoy their company. I know that you will.”

Taiki bowed her head respectfully to their princess. “It will never compare to the wonderful company we keep with you, Princess.”

Kakyuu smiled at her and gazed around at her three soldiers. “You three,” she said thoughtfully. “My dearest friends.”

Seiya swallowed the knot in his throat and swiped at the tear that had escaped down his nose. _Princess for princess…_

“Now, it’s about time you see that our guests are looked after,” Kakyuu said, never one for wallowing in sadness. She gathered her heavy dress and lifted it off the ground as she headed for the door, drawing up an eyebrow at Yaten as she passed her by. “I trust that you are making them welcome…”

Yaten rolled her reddened eyes and sniffed. “Yes, Princess…”

The princess moved to leave and Seiya spoke quickly. “There’s something else, Princess,” he said. “Yesterday, something happened to me…a new power, we think.”

To his surprise, she smiled back over her shoulder. “That doesn’t surprise me,” she replied, and locked eyes with him. “Embrace it, Seiya.”

\--

Usagi yawned as she trudged down the hallway of the outer Sailor soldiers’ home, her eyes heavy with sleep. She rubbed at them, wishing they would catch up to the rest of her body—she had woken feeling more refreshed than she had in weeks. The smell of pizza had lured her out of the bedroom, along with the ruckus of girls in the living room.

“You guys are noisy,” she grumbled as she rounded the corner, looking at her friends as they laid out pizza boxes across the coffee table and any available surface. “But you brought pizza, so I’ll forgive you.”

Rei grinned at her, holding a box out in each hand. “Haruka invited us over,” she said. “When does that _ever_ happen?”

“Hey!” She heard Haruka scold, appearing with a stack of plates. “I invite you over…sometimes…”

“Come and sit, Usagi,” Ami said, manoeuvring around her friends to usher Usagi over to the couch. She rubbed her back comfortingly once she was seated. “How are you feeling?”

She looked around at the delicious food. “Fine, now,” she said with a smile, and reached for a slice. “I’ve never slept so well…”

Michiru giggled at her from the kitchen as she organised drinks. “Good sleep and a good appetite,” she said. “That sounds promising.”

She felt Haruka bop her on the head as she passed her. “Could have put some pants on, though.”

Usagi ignored her, looking at her bare legs—the shirt covered her to nearly her knees, she was so short. “But, _pizza_ ,” she said through a mouthful.

“We’re sorry we weren’t there when you woke, Usa,” Makoto said, sitting cross-legged around the coffee table next to Hotaru. “We agreed it would be best to get back to class, rather than raise any more unneeded attention.”

Minako nodded, helping herself to a slice of pizza. “Plus, there’s no way you would have rested if we’d all been with you,” she said with a wink. “We’re too much of a distraction!”

“That’s okay,” Usagi replied, demolishing her piece and moving on to a second. She felt _ravenous._ “These guys looked after me and—hey, where’s Setsuna?”

Michiru passed her a glass of lemonade and took a seat adjacent to her. “She had some things to get finished at the lab—she has a report due Monday.”

“Oh, okay,” Usagi said. She fiddled with the crust of her pizza slice. “I hope I didn’t put you all out today, when you came to help…”

“Don’t start,” Haruka warned, raising her eyebrows at her. “We agreed: no more crying.”

Usagi scoffed at her. “No we didn’t!”

“Alright, we didn’t—but I’m instating that rule now,” Haruka said, sinking low into the couch. “I cannot deal with any more crying girls…”

She was rewarded with a balled up serviette being tossed at her head, which she dodged easily. “Watch it, Haruka, or you’ll have a bunch of blubbering teenagers on your hands,” Minako said with a smirk. “Usagi has had a hard day—she can cry all she wants.”

“Thanks, Mina,” Usagi laughed. “But I’m okay, I feel strong.” She hoed into another slice of pizza contentedly. “I know we can figure this out.”

“You bet we can,” Makoto said supportively, giving her a thumbs-up. “I’ll teach you my best moves, Usa!”

Rei snickered at the comment. “Good luck with that…”

More crumpled napkins went flying across the living room and Usagi giggled at her friends’ antics. This was why she pushed forward: for the beautiful bonds she had formed with the people she loved. “Thank you all for being there for me today,” she said suddenly, interrupting their fun. “Well, for me, and for all the people you saved. It means the world to me.”

The group quietened at her words. “Of course, Usagi,” Minako said finally. “This is our home—we fight together.”

Haruka nodded. “That’s right.”

“And even if I can’t transform into Sailor Moon right now, I can still help out,” she continued, desperate to communicate to her team that she could _do_ this—she knew she could. She gave them a big smile. “I can be the bait!”

Rei grinned slyly. “Oh, so no different from usual then.”

“ _Rei_!”

“We do need a new plan of attack now that our circumstances have changed,” Haruka said seriously. She looked at Usagi. “And I’m afraid you can’t afford to be on your own at a time like this, kitten.”

Usagi frowned at her. “Haruka, I’ll be fine—”

“She’s right,” Makoto interrupted, nodding in agreement. “Usagi, this enemy is aggressive and unpredictable—you have to understand.”

Looking down into her lap, Usagi pursed her lips. She _did_ understand, but it was just like what had happened years earlier when Chaos’ minions had discovered her true identity, and she couldn’t stand to be smothered like that, not again. “I do understand,” she said patiently. “But I _can_ look after myself.” She locked eyes with Haruka. “You said it yourself just the other day.”

“I said you could _with more training_ ,” Haruka corrected. “Right at this moment, you’re not ready—”

“I _am_ ,” Usagi said strongly. She hesitated, considering the myriad of strange things that had been happening to her of late—the dreams, the new power she wielded, the _strength_ she felt. How much could she tell them, and would it really help them see that she was capable? “I have never felt stronger.”

Michiru’s deep eyes watched her closely, tilting her head as she sensed something. “What has changed?”

Usagi took a deep breath. “The other day at the race track, when I helped that woman…” She started, chewing at her lip as she tried to come up with the right words. “That power…it didn’t come from my tier, or my locket, or any other thingamabob that I had in my possession as Sailor Moon,” she said, and then looked around at them all, her half-eaten slice of pizza forgotten. Her hand instinctively rose to her chest, and she settled a fist against her sternum. “It came from _here_.”

“Your Silver Crystal _is_ very powerful, Usagi,” Hotaru said. “We’ve seen that time and time again.”

Usagi shook her head. “No,” she said. “I _know_ that…but it felt _different_ , like it was truly _me_ —not just another power.” She felt heat radiate from her breastbone into her hand as if on cue. The sensation made her smile. “I can still feel it.”

The scouts said nothing, still as they watched her intently. “I need to find out whether I can use it, and I can’t do that if you won’t allow me to fight,” she said after a moment. “You _have_ to trust me.” 

\--

Rini craned her neck down the long hallway, watching for signs of movement from the princess’ chamber where the three senshi had disappeared hours earlier. “What is taking so long?” She demanded, folding her arms across her chest impatiently. She looked at Helios. “Do you think he’s okay…?”

Helios’ amber eyes followed her as she did laps of the living space anxiously. “I’m sure he’s fine,” he said. “But you, on the other hand, are going to wear yourself out if you don’t stop pacing.”

“Well there’s nothing _else_ to do!” She burst, tossing her hands up in frustration. “He just looked really weak all of a sudden, and then when I tried to help him I think I made it worse, and they’ve been _ages_ and—”

A gentle hand caught her wrist and stopped her, right alongside the grand piano she had sat earlier that day. “Princess,” Helios said serenely, and she internally cursed him for lacing her title with such tenderness. “You need to calm down…”

She looked up at him darkly. “ _Don’t_ call me that…”

A smirk tugged at his lips and he bowed his head in apology. “ _Rini_ ,” he corrected, “you need not worry—I’m sure the princess is looking after him as we speak.”

She said nothing, instead casting her eye out to sea that was shrouded with nighttime cloud. The storm that had danced on the horizon had made its way inland, bringing with it forceful winds and booming thunder. White lightning struck the ground outside the palace, bolt after bolt, electrifying the wet rock, and she couldn’t help but think about the power that had shot between herself and Seiya when she tried to assist him. “What _was_ that?” She asked aloud, shaking her head slowly. “Nothing like that has ever happened before…”

“I don’t know,” Helios said, knowing precisely what she was referring to without question. “But we’ve no idea of your powers now that you are no longer a child—perhaps it was some kind of protective mechanism. It is difficult to say.”

She sighed. “This is all _so stupid_ ,” she whined, and immediately reddened at her inability to control her temper. “Sorry…”

Helios chuckled at her. “Please don’t ever apologise for your fire,” he said. “That’s the spirit of the young girl I grew to know.”

She opened her mouth to reply, wanting so desperately to talk about the time they had spent getting to know one another in the twentieth century, when the creak of the door stopped her.

“Sorry to keep you waiting,” Seiya’s voice came as he and the other sailor soldiers entered the room. He winked at her, looking far better than he had when she’d last laid eyes on him. “Anything for a bit of attention, you know.”

Healer—or Yaten, as Seiya had called her earlier—snorted in response. “No kidding…”

Rini rushed over to him, coming to a wary halt a few feet away—what if she zapped him again? “Are you okay?”

He gave her a cocky smirk and strode past to the couch, throwing himself onto it. “I will be, so long as you don’t go electrocuting me again…”

She flushed. “I’m sorry, did I hurt you—“

“No, no,” he said, waving her off. “Not at all. That just happens to me, sometimes.”

“It’s nothing that the princess couldn’t fix,” Maker spoke, and stepped toward Rini. She held out her hand. “I’m Taiki, by the way, but you can call me Maker if you’d prefer. I’m sorry that we didn’t get off to the best start.”

Rini took her hand gingerly, fearing that she’d create the same bolt of electricity when she did so, but nothing happened. “That’s alright.”

Taiki elbowed Yaten in the ribs, hard, and the petite senshi scowled, arms folded over her chest. “Yeah, yeah,” she grumbled, and finally looked Rini in the eye. “I’m Yaten. Sorry about before—but you _do_ need to watch it…”

“ _Yaten_ …” Seiya growled at her.

“What? I apologised, jeez…”

Helios moved across from the window and took a seat on the couch alongside Seiya. “I suppose your training is over for the day now, given the weather.”

“Yep,” Seiya sighed, and Rini bit back a smile at his mock disappointment. “What a shame…”

She moved to join them, happy to sit on the polished concrete floor with Chibi, who had managed to get a hold of a set of wooden drumsticks and was battering them against the floor. Rini giggled at her and tried to steal them away, but Chibi went tearing off around the room instead.

“That’s alright, though,” Taiki said, and when Rini looked up she realised that the tall warrior had detransformed. She gazed in awe at her androgynous beauty, and wondered briefly whether she really should be referring to her as a woman—because, in all honesty, she wasn’t quite sure. “We wanted to speak with you anyway.”

Rini began to feel uncomfortable and glanced at Helios. “Okay…”

Taiki sat in the armchair and crossed one long leg over the other. “As has now become apparent, it’s important to us that you know that we are aware of the Sol warriors’ true identities,” she said. “During our time on Earth, we had no choice but to reveal ourselves to them, and they did the same in return.”

“Healer—Yaten said you guys went to school together,” Rini said, curious to find out more. “Is that how you met?”

Taiki nodded. “We had some…difficulty initially, once they knew of our true identities,” she replied. “They considered us invaders of their solar system and were distrusting of our intentions on their planet.”

Rini frowned. “That doesn’t sound like Usagi…”

“That’s because it wasn’t,” Seiya said with a chuckle. “She wanted to form an alliance—it was Tenou and the outer senshi that were the problem…”

“ _Oh_ ,” Rini said, smirking. “That _does_ sound like Haruka…”

“They came around, in the end, when we fought together against our enemy,” Taiki said. She glanced over at Seiya, her expression unreadable. “We may have had our differences, but we consider the Sol senshi some of our dearest friends.” Taiki locked eyes with Rini. “We owe them a great debt.”

“Which is why,” Seiya continued, sitting forward to rest his forearms on his knees. “We’re going to help you get back to Earth.”

Rini looked, wide-eyed, between the two guardians. “ _Really?_ ”

Chibi, who had been buzzing about the room distractedly the entire time, came to a screeching halt. She tilted her head, her fuchsia pigtails bobbing. “Earth!” She said, her smile wide as she giggled. “Earth!”

Seiya looked over his shoulder, grinning at her. “That’s right, Chibi, Earth,” he said. “I’ll bet you’re excited to see Odango again, hey?”

_Odango._

Rini’s breath caught in her throat as an onslaught of fresh memories slammed into her. A citrus scent, a husky hum. A tail of long hair. _Chibi Odango…_

_I know you,_ she thought, staring at the familiar, beautiful guardian in a trance. _How is that possible?_

“She’s not the only one,” Yaten said from across the room, where she was seated grumpily at the dining table.

Chibi turned to look at Yaten, her smile turning cheeky, and rushed over to her. She clutched at the senshi’s bare legs in an invitation to stand, grabbing at her gloved hands. “Chibi! Chibi!”

Seiya cocked an eyebrow at her as Yaten tried to calm the excited child. “I think she’d like you to join us…”

“I’m just fine over here,” Yaten said, doing her very best to seem aloof. The façade was somewhat ruined as she reached down and scooped Chibi up, sitting her awkwardly on her lap. She glared at Seiya’s chuckle. “ _What?_ ”

Seiya looked around at Rini—who was still staring at him—and shook his head with a smile. “Nothing…”

“Rini,” Taiki said, catching her attention and interrupting their banter, “while we’re willing to help you get back to Earth, it’s important that we know more about you.” She looked at her levelly. “Seiya told us that you and Usagi are family—could you tell us what your relationship to her is?”

Rini exchanged a look with Helios. “We’re…cousins,” she said, falling into the old lie easily. “Mother’s side.”

“And where does _he_ fit in to all of this?” Yaten asked, inclining her head toward Helios as she jigged Chibi on her lap.

“ _He_ is my friend,” Rini said acidly, not appreciating the rude tone.

“Your friend, with a golden horn on his head,” Yaten replied flatly. She quirked an eyebrow at him. “Right.”

Helios, who had been quiet throughout the entire conversation, looked over at her calmly. “I guard a dimension of Earth that is unseen by the human eye,” he said, and Rini was once again taken by his eloquence and grace. “I’m afraid I cannot tell you any more than that.”

“That’s alright,” Seiya said, giving him a smile. “We all have our secrets.”

Taiki nodded. “The Sol senshi will soon tell us if you’re not to be trusted.”

“He can be,” Rini said quickly. She shot him a shy smile. “I trust him with my life.”

Yaten groaned, rolling her eyes. “ _Ugh_ , teenage romance…”

Rini flushed red to the tips of her ears. “Hey, we’re not—I’m not—”

“Yeah, yeah,” Yaten replied, standing up and depositing Chibi onto Seiya’s lap. “Your turn, bucko…”

Seiya took the child and then looked between Rini and Helios. A smirk formed across his lips but he said nothing, making Rini’s blush deepen horridly.

“The plan is to leave tomorrow at daybreak,” Taiki announced, rising to follow Yaten. “We will all need our strength, so I suggest you get a good night’s rest.”

The thought of being reunited with Usagi and her other friends filled her with so much excitement and happiness she felt giddy, but a question nagged at her: _what about the present time that I came from?_

As the two guardians moved to retire to their chambers, Rini caught herself and called out to them: “Taiki, Yaten,” she said, and they looked back at her expectantly. She gave them a small smile. “Thank you.”

They left, leaving just the four of them alone. The room had darkened as night fell, the only illumination a few warm lights about the space and the swirling light show in the ceiling above them. Rini peered outside through the rain-streaked window and her brow furrowed. “You don’t have a moon,” she observed, looking over at Seiya.

He glanced up from where he was stroking a sleepy Chibi’s hair. “No,” he said softly, his expression strangely sad. “We don’t.”

Rini hummed thoughtfully. “That’s okay,” she said happily. “You can share ours, back on Earth!”

“You know what,” he said, a smile creeping onto his handsome face, “I might just take you up on that offer.” 

\--

“Hello, Mamoru?”

Setsuna could almost _see_ that warm smile and those gentle blue eyes as he spoke on the line, and the grip of her worry fell away swiftly. “Setsuna, how nice of you to call.”

She took a seat at her lab bench for the first time in hours, glad she had made the decision to call him. “I wanted to make sure you arrived safely,” she said. “After last time, we couldn’t afford to have you MIA…”

He laughed quietly. “I’m just fine,” he said, and she heard him stifle a yawn. “Jetlagged, but otherwise well.”

“That’s good,” she murmured, suddenly feeling uneasy—there were so few silences between them when they spoke, and when there were, they felt comfortable and right. This silence felt heavy with tension and unspoken words—what they were, she wasn’t exactly sure.

“Is everything alright, Setsuna?”

She hesitated, wrapping the phone cord around her finger. “Everything’s fine,” she said. _I just needed to hear your voice._

“I’m glad to hear it,” he said, and after a moment: “It’s good to hear from you.”

She bit her lip. “Yes, you too,” she said. “Is everything going well so far?”

“No real problems just yet,” he said lightly. “How is Usako?”

Setsuna thought back to her conversation with Usagi earlier that day. Mamoru had a right to know what had happened—it compromised her safety significantly—but Usagi had requested she keep it from him, for the time being. “She’s doing well,” she lied. “You’d hardly even know she was missing you.”

He hummed thoughtfully, and then chuckled. “Well, as long as someone is…”

_I am_ , Setsuna thought, and immediately squeezed her eyes closed, banishing the sentiment away. She couldn’t _do_ this—she couldn’t hold on to these feelings. _But they are_ true _…and they are dangerous._

\--

Daybreak came faster than Seiya thought possible.

She stood tall at the very edge of the sheer cliff face, the thick, hot air kissing her fuku and whipping about her long ponytail. The ocean was calm in the half-light, with no waves breaking against the rocky shores. She stared out over the indigo skyline, where her sun was breaking at the edge of the water, casting out its red brilliance across their battered land. She was _ready_ to leave this place. She was ready to go home.


	8. Chapter Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! Thanks so much for your support and comments, it's been fantastic! Enjoy this new chapter--another one will be up very soon! And, as usual, if you haven’t already, make sure to check out the **important notes from the Prologue.** Enjoy!
> 
>  

* * *

****

**_Chapter Seven_ **

 

_A nightmare,_ she thought, floating amongst the darkness of her unconscious mind, _this is my nightmare._

Their beautiful amber sky was tainted with swirling, inky storm clouds, angry with boiling rain and deafening thunder. She stood outside their devastated palace, torn and broken, and rage consumed her as she took in the destruction that lay before her. “What do you _want?!_ ” She screamed, raising her arms to the sky in desperation.

Her mother was gone, just like the others, taken in a vicious massacre that left no bodies and stole no starseeds. She hadn’t witnessed the brutal attack; hadn’t been there to defend her—instead, she was fulfilling her duty, protecting her princess and their homeland. _It was what I had to do._

A figure emerged from the pouring rain, limping and skidding toward her in the mud. “Fighter!” She heard her father yell. “Fighter, get back!”

She willed her body to _move_ , but it was simply too late. Two discs of bright light collided into him and he cried out in pain, and she watched as his life force burst forth from his forehead. “ _No!_ ”

His starseed glimmered in the air before them, a stunning sapphire with the sharpest edges, but it wasn’t its beauty that caught her eye. She let out a soundless scream as a thick blade emerged from the haze and pierced through his chest, his body crashing to the red rock. As she wound him up in her arms, held him like he had held her, she _knew_ there was nothing she could do that would save him.

“No,” she choked, taking his hand, slippery with blood, in hers, and holding it to her heart. She felt the sob wrack her body—she couldn’t control it; she couldn’t be strong, not when he was like this. “I’m sorry…”

He spluttered and looked up at her, his midnight blue eyes so strong in spite of all they had suffered. She cried as she felt his wound gush a warm pool of fresh blood in her lap, knowing that he had only moments of life left. He fought against her hold on his hand— _God_ he was always fighting, until the very end—to reach up and caress her face. “Seiya,” he said, his voice coarse and broken, “fight for your future.”

When he closed his eyes, she knew he was gone.

\-- 

_Why does this affect me so?_

Rini watched through tear-blurred vision as Princess Kakyuu bowed her head to her faithful soldiers, each knelt before her on the russet cliff-face in the twilight of the morning. The princess glided between Maker and Healer, kissing them softly on the forehead, and once on the lips. The ritual was mesmerising against the giant rising sun enflaming the ocean. “My Starlights,” the princess said quietly, squeezing their hands. “Travel safely.”

Rini looked to Seiya, who seemed unable to gaze upon her princess as her she approached her—instead, her eyes were trained on the ground, jaw tight as wet spots stained the dust. Rini swallowed the knot in her throat, wondering again why the sight before her brought on such a tirade of intense emotion for people she hardly knew.

“Fighter,” Princess Kakyuu spoke softly, kneeling down to her and drawing her chin up with a single finger. She smiled kindly, opening her mouth to speak, and then seemed to reconsider her words. “Be safe.”

Her pretty pink lips skimmed Seiya’s forehead and lips and she rose, her back to them as she walked toward the calm sea. “You know the realm through which you must pass to find your way to Earth, and you know of the challenges that may lie ahead,” she spoke, and turned back to look at them. “Journey with care and respect the power of your surroundings.”

The Starlights stood and nodded to their princess. Seiya cast her eye back to Rini, beckoning them over. “It’s time to go, kid,” she said, her husky voice laced with emotion. “Come on.”

Rini approached them, watching in awe as vivid colours surrounded each soldier’s body as their hands connected. She glanced over at Helios, who held Chibi’s hand tightly, and then to Yaten, who had bent down to extend her own gloved palm to the toddler. She gave her a smile. “Want to come on an adventure, Chibi?”

The little girl gleefully snatched her hand. “Adventure, adventure!”

“Rini.”

Seiya held out her hand to her, sapphire eyes watching closely as Rini tentatively reached out to connect their fingertips. A tiny spark of light cracked between them, but Seiya grasped it before she could pull away. “It’s okay,” she said. “You can’t hurt me.”

She nodded slowly, looking out over the bloodshot sunrise and to the lovely princess framed by its glory. The thick, hot air skimmed her skin and she closed her eyes. _I’ll come back here, one day, I just know it._

The last thing she felt before being sucked into the depths of their universe was Helios’ fingers threading through hers, fitting in between like they were her own. 

\--

It was unlike Mamoru to feel tired, but as he sat in the huge lecture hall surrounded by his classmates and tried to take notes, he had to admit that felt positively _wretched_.

The projected image on the wall in front of him was fuzzy and making his head throb, and he sighed as he shifted in his hard seat in an attempt to get more comfortable. He had slept poorly the night before, plagued by strange dreams and horror-fuelled nightmares that made no sense. His morning had followed on in the same vein—he felt _off_ , plain and simple.

“As an introduction to the Warburg effect, I recommend reading over chapters nineteen and twenty of the prescribed text. Next week we will be examining PET scans to better visualise this process…”

The lecturer paced the floor as she spoke, a textbook in one hand and her laser pointer in the other. She moved it about the projection of a glycolytic pathway, and as Mamoru tried to follow the green light, he began to feel nauseated. _That’s enough for today,_ he thought, frustrated as he packed up his things and quietly exited the lecture hall.

The warm sunlight hit his skin as he left the building, crossing the grounds toward his dormitory. Every step felt like lead; his body exhausted by the simple movement. He hiked his satchel bag tighter onto his shoulder and raced up the stairwell, fumbling for the keys in his pocket as he tried to unlock the door. Finally, he made it inside the small room and leant heavily against the back of the door. _Everything_ spun and his vision began to blacken.

_“Mamoru…”_

He gripped his head in his hands, his belongings crashing to the linoleum floor as he groaned, desperately trying to look around for the voice that had once again called his name. He _knew_ that voice, but he could never seem to place it, no matter how hard he tried. “Who _are_ you?” He managed weakly as he slid to the floor.

There was no response. Dizziness overtook him and he felt like he was being sucked into the ground—like he was being thrown about wildly even though he was perfectly still. His head _burned_ with pain and his fingernails bit into his palm hard enough to draw blood. The beige walls of his dorm room flittered from his vision and everything grew clouded and dark. _What_ is _this?_

He squeezed his eyes closed to hide away from the cold and the pain, waiting for the bizarre episode to fade away. After what felt like hours—but may have been mere seconds—the gentle spring sun thawed his cool skin, and he let himself slip into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

\--

Ice-cold air rushed into Seiya’s lungs, catching her breath as she came to. She could feel a smaller body tucked against her chest, her arms wrapped around the person protectively. She grunted as she opened her eyes, faced with a murky, misty darkness lit only by the pulsing energy emitting from between herself and the person in her grip. “Rini,” she said, her voice hoarse. She shook the girl lightly. “Rini, wake up.”

The girl groaned, furrowing her brow as she moved what Seiya was certain was a sore, tired body. Something had gone wrong during their journey into the realm of Space-Time, and it seemed they had been separated from the group. “Five more minutes,” she mumbled, burrowing into her embrace.

Seiya snorted lightly at the adolescent, pushing away the strange, warm sensation of holding her and the electric charge that came with it. “No can do,” she said, casting her eye around the fog cautiously. “We need to move.”

“Seiya?” Rini said, sitting upright and looking disoriented. She rubbed at her eyes. “What happened? Where are the others?”

Seiya stood and pulled Rini up with her. “I don’t know,” she replied, her stance at the ready for attack. Something felt _wrong._ “We must have been separated from them during the teleport.”

Rini looked around, taking in their surroundings. “This is definitely Space-Time,” she said, and then frowned, shaking her head. “But something doesn’t feel right…it’s so _cold_ …”

Seiya cocked her head at her. “You’ve been here before?”

The pink-haired girl said nothing, instead letting go of Seiya’s hand and moving forward into the cloud. The instant the connection was lost, they were plunged into darkness. “Rini!” Seiya said, squinting to see her. “Give me your hand—it’s the only way we’re going to be able to see anything!”

Rini turned back to her—she was still close enough that she could see her blood-red eyes and bobbing pigtails. “Just stay close,” Rini said, looking impatient. “If it’s dark, we might be able to see Helios’ horn glowing.”

Seiya huffed and nodded, agreeing with her suggestion. She followed after her. “You’re very bossy…”

“Says you,” Rini replied.

Seiya watched her spin slowly in a circle, examining every inch of the space with little apprehension or fear, her head held high. “None of this is new to you, is it?”

She caught Rini stealing a glance at her. “What do you mean?”

“Don’t give me that crap,” Seiya said, narrowing her eyes at the back of her as they walked. “None of _this_ ,” she waved her gloved hands about the cool air to emphasise her point, “is new to you—not only have you been here before, but you’re not afraid.”

“Of course I’m not afraid.”

“That’s not what I meant,” Seiya sighed, stopping and putting her hands on her hips. “Regular civilians aren’t nearly as courageous.”

Rini reluctantly came to a halt and looked at her. In the dark, Seiya could see her cheeks glowing pink. “So what if I am a _‘regular civilian’_ ,” she said defensively. “I don’t have to be a senshi to be brave and strong.”

“Sure,” Seiya said, and then tilted her head at her with a smirk. “But I don’t believe a word you’re saying.”

“I’m telling the truth!”

“You’re _not_.”

“I am!”

Seiya rolled her eyes. “ _Whatever_ you say…”

Rini let out an exasperated growl and turned to continue walking into the foggy, edgeless realm. “You’re impossible…”

“Yep,” Seiya said, grinning as she jogged to catch up with her. She fell in to step alongside the girl. “Don’t think I’m going to let up on this—I told you I wanted to know more about you.”

Rini looked at her oddly. “Why do you care so much?” She asked. “Why does who I am mean so much to you?”

The question surprised Seiya, and she fumbled for an answer. “Anyone who means something to Odango means something to me,” she settled on finally.

“Odango,” Rini repeated, her lips twitching in a smile. There was a curious expression on her face—one Seiya couldn’t quite decipher.

“Yeah, Odango. You know, like—”

“A dumpling,” Rini finished, and grinned. “Yeah, I know.”

They were silent a moment, Rini’s strange expression lingering on her pretty features. Seiya took the opportunity to bop her on one of the cone-shaped buns atop her head. “You kind of have them, too,” she teased. “Maybe I’ll call you _Chibi_ Odango.”

Rini stopped abruptly, eyes wide as she stared at Seiya. The Starlight frowned at her. “What…?”

“Nothing,” Rini replied in a breath. Suddenly her stare shifted to something behind Seiya. “Could it be…?”

Seiya turned to see where her eyes were trained, to find a dim red light shimmering in the distance, circled by purplish haze. “What is that…?”

“Pluto,” Rini said, and then her voice rose. “Pluto!”

The light swished and Rini lurched past Seiya into the endless night in a run. “Rini!” She yelled, chasing after her. “Wait!”

“Puu!” Rini called, and Seiya cursed as her voice grew further away. Something was certainly amiss in this realm—there was no way the petite young girl could have been faster than Seiya, yet she was getting away on her easily. “Pluto, it’s me, Small Lady!”

_Who the hell is Small Lady?_ Seiya wondered briefly, before catching a glimpse of a second, deep red light, hanging close by to the first. The nerves at the base of her spine clawed at her and she _knew_ it was something malevolent. “Rini, stop!”

Seiya heard her gasp and she came to a halt, mere feet from a tall, black mass that was hidden in the shrouded world, hanging in waiting. Rini’s breath puffed visibly in front of her as the temperature dropped further, and Seiya inched forward to step in front of her. The dark shadow moved jerkily, its red eyes glowing as it summed them up. Its long limbs twisted and dislocated grotesquely as it approached, moving in eerie silence. “Get back,” Seiya hissed at Rini, hovering her hand at her side and collecting her power in her palm. “Stay behind me.”

The shadowed figure let out an inhuman shriek before it began to softly speak. “Destroy,” it breathed, through a mouth that wasn’t there, “ _heir_.”

Seiya let the blue energy course up the length of her arm, feeling _different_ and powerful just as it had been that day on the arid flats of Kinmoku. “Star, serious—” She swept her arm out in an arc, ready to launch everything she had at the enemy, when she felt Rini’s fingertips graze the middle of her bare back. “ _Laser!”_

Suddenly the intense cobalt energy surged from within her, exploding in a sphere far and wide from her body and obliterating the looming evil. The sphere hung frozen in the fog momentarily, lighting the realm in hypnotic, flickering blue, and then rushed back into her body as rapidly as it escaped. She let out a pant, dizzy from the power.

“Seiya, there’s more of them!”

She whirled her weak body around to where more blackened forms were emerging at an alarming rate from the darkness. “Come on, we have to move,” she said, grasping Rini’s hand and tugging her away. They darted between the masses of vicious energy until they were cornered, back-to-back and with nowhere to go. “Damn!”

Rini puffed hard behind her. “Think you can use that power of yours again?”

“I can try,” Seiya said, assessing her enemy and how much power it would take to force them back. She summoned everything she had left within her and gathered her hands together in front of her chest. “Star, serious—”

“Star, sensitive, _inferno!_ ”

A crackling bolt shot between the shadows, igniting them in fluorescent green lightning. “Fighter, Rini, get down!”

Yaten wasn’t quick enough—from the side, one of the figures sprung forth and took Rini down with it, cloaking her in blackness. “ _Rini!”_

Seiya couldn’t get to her fast enough, but somebody else did. A fierce amber glow emanated out from between the young girl and her attacker, and the mass backed away as though it had been burned. Helios rose to his feet in front of Rini, his golden horn alight and the gemstone upon his forehead shining brightly. Blood seeped from the stone down his nose, but the boy looked nothing short of strong and glorious.

“Helios,” Rini breathed, watching him in wonder.

Maker was suddenly at Seiya’s side, Chibi Chibi in her arms. “It’s here,” she said, pointing toward a tall set of marble doors, outlined intricately with the phases of the moon. “Let’s go.”

Seiya rushed to Rini, helping her to her feet alongside Helios, and the group raced toward the open gates desperately. The intense, wicked energy was fast approaching as they sprinted, but as they leapt over the threshold, the heavy stone doors slammed shut, thrusting them into the depths of time and space.

\-- 

“Can I please get one of your _amazing_ chocolate milkshakes, with all of the trimmings from the—”

“Cookies and cream thick shake, with extra fudge sauce? Sure, Usagi,” Motoki said as he swiped a cloth across the countertop at Crown Fruit Parlour. He smirked at her as her cheeks reddened and gave her a wink. “You _know_ I know your regular order—you don’t even have to ask.”

She grinned back at him. “Thanks, Motoki,” she said, heading back to their booth, when suddenly she remembered that she _really_ needed a snack. “And also—”

“Large fries, got it!”

“Make that two!” Makoto called, giving him a beaming smile. “Usagi will eat one all to herself…”

Usagi slid into her spot and smirked as she watched the two exchange coy looks. “Why don’t the two of you get a room, already?” She teased.

Minako elbowed her brunette friend in the ribs as she moved her gaze to the ceiling, her face flushing red. “It’s about time you asked him out, Mako…”

“Shh, you guys…” Makoto hushed, her eye darting across to the counter and back again. “I will…eventually…”

Usagi snuck a glance at Rei, who was looking distractedly out the window. “If you do,” she said slyly, “then _Rei_ will have someone to go on double dates with when she goes out with Yuuichirou!”

Rei looked over, startled, and blinked at Usagi. “Sorry?”

Frowning, Usagi cocked her head, disappointed that her taunting hadn’t achieved its intended effect. “Are you okay, Rei?”

“Oh, yeah, I’m fine!” She said quickly, plastering a smile across her face. “Did you say something about Yuuichirou?”

“I did, yeah,” Usagi replied, no longer interested in stirring up the dark-haired beauty. Rei had been quiet since they’d met after school, and the more she thought about it, the more Usagi realised that _all_ of her friends had been a little strange that afternoon. She looked around at them curiously. “Is everything—”

“Here ya go,” Motoki’s voice interrupted, sliding Usagi’s monstrous milkshake in front of her alongside two mountains of hot chips. He gave them a smile as Minako and Rei dove in for the fries. “Enjoy!”

“We will!” Minako sang as he walked away. “ _Especially_ Mako…”

“Shut it, Mina…”

Usagi giggled and took a sip of the rich drink. The group had suddenly grown conversational, and she briefly wondered whether they were hiding something from her. She had _just_ been about to ask them what was going on, but it seemed she had lost her opportunity.

“Afternoon, ladies.”

Usagi pursed her lips around the straw mid-sip and tilted her head to look at Rafu, who had strolled in alone. He dragged a chair across to their table and swung it backward, straddling it and stealing a French fry. “Raf,” she said in greeting.

Minako inched the basket of hot chips away from him and poked out her tongue. “You flying solo today?”

“Yeah,” he sighed, folding his arms over the back of the chair and resting his chin on his forearms. He cast a sideward glance at Usagi. “When Usa here didn’t show up to class I was concerned…thought I’d better check in and make sure she was okay.”

Usagi rolled her eyes and scooped up the cookie crumbled into a scoop of ice cream inelegantly. “Thanks for your _concern,_ ” she said sarcastically. “I was sick so I had the day off.”

She wasn’t lying—she had spent the bulk of her day at the outer scouts’ home and gone to meet her friends once they’d finished school. Regardless, Rafu quirked an eyebrow at her. “So sick that you’re here at Crown sipping milkshakes and being social?”

“Yep,” she replied, slurping at her drink loudly. “ _Not_ that it’s any of your business.”

“Hey!” He cried, feigning hurt. “ _I_ was genuinely worried about you—after what happened yesterday at school, it was a bit weird that you didn’t show up!”

Makoto sighed at him. “Yesterday was nothing, Raf—the announcement said it was just a false alarm.”

“Mmm, yeah right—a false alarm where one of the members of the softball team gets injured,” he said, hazel eyes narrowed. “You know, there are rumours going ‘round that there was some guy on the field—that _he_ was the one who hurt that girl.”

Usagi glanced nervously across to her girlfriends, who all busied themselves with their food. She let out a forced laugh. “You’re just trying to scare us, Raf.”

“Nah, I’m serious,” he said. He smirked and pushed up the sleeves of his school shirt, showing off his muscular, tanned arms. “But if you are scared, I’m always here to make it _all_ better…”

“Shut _up_ , Raf…”

Ami shifted uncomfortably beside her, pocketing her reading glasses and slipping her textbook into her bag. “They’re only rumours, Rafu,” she said sensibly. “There’s no way the school would have allowed something like that to occur.”

“Whatever you say,” he said, reaching a long arm across the table to steal more chips. “By the way, Ami, I could _really_ do with your help for my chemistry mid-term coming up…”

Usagi stuck her neck out to shield her friend and glared at him. “You’re such a sleaze—I _know_ you passed the last test with no problems!”

He scoffed at her, looking genuinely offended. “Ouch, that’s cold,” he said, and the words felt like a close-held memory that made her stomach twist uncomfortably. She immediately felt guilty.

“It’s fine, Usagi—I did actually help him pass his last exam, and he did great,” Ami said with a smile. She looked over at Rafu. “Let me know what you need help with and we’ll organise a time to meet at the library.”

“Thanks, Ami,” he said, and then glared playfully at Usagi. “At least _some_ people are nice…”

She huffed in reply. “ _Sorry_ …”

“No,” he said dramatically, standing up and slinging his bag over his shoulder. “Now I’m just going to have to go home and cry myself to sleep, I’m _so_ hurt.”

The thought of the six-foot, broad-shouldered teen snivelling into his pillow made Usagi snigger. “And let me guess,” she said with a smirk, “you’ll need someone to come and make it _all_ better.”

He grinned devilishly. “Of course.”

“Shit,” Rei suddenly swore under her breath, gathering up her things from the seat beside her. “We’ve got to go—we’re going to be late for train—to meet someone.”

“You’re right,” Minako said as she checked her watch. “Oh, she’s going to _kill_ us…”

The group launched into action, filing out of the booth and leaving Usagi sitting there by herself. She frowned at the handful of French fries still sitting in their basket and downed the last of her drink. “Hey, wait for me!” She called as her friends hurried out the door. “Or not…”

She moved to rush after them when a hand grasped her wrist, and she looked up to an unusually serious expression written on Rafu’s face. “Usagi,” he said, “are you really okay?”

She pulled a face at him, confused by his strange behaviour. “Yes…why?”

“Well, there was another rumour going around,” he said, releasing her wrist and looking at her closely. “Some people were saying that they saw you being carried off by some guy, and that you didn’t exactly look too great.”

_Haruka,_ she thought. _She must have carried me after I passed out._ “Oh, Raf,” she said, reaching up to pat his shoulder. “I wasn’t even nearby—what a silly rumour!”

Something crossed his dark features as he looked at her, but he let it go all the same. “Alright,” he said. “So long as you’re sure—I _am_ here for you, if you need it.”

“Yeah, I know, I know,” she laughed with a wink, “but it’ll cost me.”

“I’m _serious_ , Usa,” he said, and then shrugged awkwardly. “If you need it.”

She looked back at him, cocking her head at the sudden change of tone between them. “Okay,” she nodded. “Thanks, Raf.”

“ _Usagi_ , come on!” Rei’s voice screeched from the doorway. “ _Now!_ ”

“Okay, okay, I’m coming, jeez...” She grumbled, racing after her. She waved to Rafu. “See you tomorrow, Raf!”

She caught up to Rei in the street, who looked at her apprehensively. “What was _that_ all about?”

Usagi looked back over her shoulder. “I have absolutely _no_ idea.”

\--

They were falling. A slow, caressing free-fall.

From out of the veiled blackness hidden behind the Space-Time Door, they had stumbled into a blinding white world with an altered gravity, and Rini _knew_ that they were falling, even though it felt as though they were floating. She shielded her eyes and glared into the bright light to where she could see the outlines of the three Kinmokian senshi. “Hey!” She called, but it seemed they were in a peaceful sleep. “ _Hey!_ ”

It was no use—the guardians rested serenely, and she felt panic begin to take a hold of her. _Be brave_ , she willed to herself, _be courageous like Seiya said you were._

She looked around for Helios and Chibi, but they were nowhere to be seen. “Helios? Chibi Chibi?”

The eerie tranquillity of the strange place gripped Rini with loneliness, and she wondered if perhaps they were no longer living—perhaps they were in limbo; a transition to a final resting place, rather than home to Earth. She whimpered and felt tears begin to well in her eyes—she wanted to be strong, but those past days were the first she hadn’t felt alone in so long. She didn’t want to lose that, not when she had so suddenly found it. Not now that they were _so close._ “Helios…Chibi…”

“Chibi Chibi!”

The little girl’s singsong voice giggled and Rini swivelled about, searching for her in the brightness. “Chibi Chibi, where are you?”

Suddenly she was enveloped by a set of arms and curled tightly into a warm embrace. The tears she had been holding back escaped as she looked up at Helios, who was holding Chibi Chibi between them. “Rini,” he said with a beautiful smile. “We found you.”

Everything about his being _glowed—_ his alabaster skin, his amber eyes, his golden horn. He was alight with power, and it was magnificent. “Helios,” she said, burying her face into the soft linen around his neck. She breathed a sigh of relief, and then remembered their slow plummet. “Helios, we’re falling—you have to transform into Pegasus, it’s the only way we can stop!”

He shook his head, holding her closer. “I tried and I cannot,” he said. “I’m sorry, Rini.”

She breathed shakily and gave him a smile. “It’s okay,” she said softly, and then reached across to cup Chibi’s plump cheek. _Please don’t let this be the end._

Within seconds, their floating descent broke as though their strings had been cut, and they went careening toward an invisible ground. Helios wrapped them in his arms, and she curled herself inward, holding on to Chibi and the memory of them both in her grasp. The air whooshed past them and she squeezed her eyes closed, reaching for the brooch that had been tucked away in her blouse and clutching so tightly that she could feel its heart-shaped crystal cut into her palm. “Take me to Usagi,” she whispered. From behind her closed eyes, a rich, garnet light burst forth and enveloped them, warm and brilliant and hopeful. “Take me to my mother.”

\--

Usagi hit the grass as she dove beneath Makoto’s swooping kick, stabilising herself on her haunches and calculating her next move. “Good work, Usa!” Makoto said proudly, drawing her fists up to her face. “You’re doing a great job today!”

“Thanks,” she said with a grin, jumping up and moving lightly on the balls of her feet. She may have had the day off, but she hadn’t really needed it—in fact, ever since she had woken after their last battle, she felt as though she had plenty of caged energy, ready and waiting to explode from her body. She hopped sideward around her taller friend. “Come on, let’s go!”

“Easy, kitten,” she heard Haruka chuckle from the sidelines. She could feel her teal eyes watching her intently. “We don’t want you expending that pent up energy _all_ at once.”

She ducked under another jab of Makoto’s fist and responded with one of her own, which only narrowly missed her ribcage. “But I feel great!” She called over her shoulder. “I could go all day!”

“That’s what worries me,” Haruka muttered in reply.

The inner scouts—after receiving a stern talking-to from Haruka for their lateness—had been split into pairs on the open field for a rotating round of hand-to-hand combat, with Hotaru stepping in as a sixth participant. Usually the fast-paced activity, pressure of battling her gifted friends, and the critical eye of the outer soldiers would have sent Usagi into a tailspin, but she remained focused and held her ground through each opponent. _If I can’t become Sailor Moon,_ she thought, _then I will be strongest form of Usagi I can be._

Makoto’s fist swung toward her with a whoosh and she blocked it with her forearm, and suddenly she _knew_ what was coming next: her other hand would punch low, aiming for her ribs, giving Usagi the chance to grasp it and cease the fight.

She was right.

The blow skimmed her body as she turned ninety degrees, snatched Makoto’s wrist and struck down on her open elbow joint with her free arm. Had she truly been in danger, she would have been able to twist the enemy’s arm over and dislocate their elbow joint, without problem. Makoto stumbled back, looking at her with a surprised grin. “Usagi, that was awesome!”

She stood up tall as she panted, smiling broadly. “Haruka, did you see?!” She called, looking over at the tall senshi, who was watching her with an approving look on her face as she leant casually against a nearby tree. “Did you see that?”

“I did,” she replied, giving her a nod. She unfolded her arms and pushed away from her spot. “You can all stop now—go grab a drink and we’ll meet back in five minutes.”

Usagi pouted at her as she approached them, headed toward the temple doors. “That’s it?” She complained, still somewhat breathless from her successful efforts. “That’s all I get?”

Haruka stopped right alongside her, so close that she could feel her breath on her bare shoulder. “No, that’s not all you get,” she said lowly, smirking at her, “now you get to fight _me_.”

She stalked off and Usagi groaned, _certain_ that would be the end of her winning streak. “Great…”

“Don’t worry, Usa,” Hotaru said as she jogged over to her. She gave her a warm smile. “Haruka-papa will go easy on you, I’m sure!”

“Yeah I don’t know about that, Taru,” she mumbled, following the group as they weaved their way inside. “She’s going to kick my ass…”

They filed in to the kitchen, where Rei fished out a jug of water and poured them each a cool drink. She took it gratefully and sipped away, narrowing her eyes at Rei as the raven-haired guardian looked at her smugly. “What…?”

Rei leant her hip against the bench top and folded her arms over her chest. “Oh, nothing,” she said. “Just wondering whether you were going to update everyone on your little _conversation_ with Rafu at Crown’s before.”

“What conversation?” Minako asked, eyebrows raised at her.

Makoto growled. “Don’t tell me he’s giving you _more_ trouble…”

And finally, to top off the conversation, Haruka added: “Who the _hell_ is Rafu?”

Usagi let out a long sigh and slid her behind up onto the counter, earning her a reproving look from Ami. “It was nothing, _Rei_ ,” she said, glaring at her. “He was just worried about me, after yesterday…he said there were rumours going around that I was carried off after all the commotion, and wanted to check I was okay.”

“Rafu?” Makoto checked, looking confused. “ _Rafu_ wanted to make sure you were okay?”

“Yeah, it was weird,” Usagi shrugged. “He seemed really…genuine.”

“ _Sure_ he did, Usa,” Minako said, rolling her eyes. “He _would_ act genuine if it earned him the opportunity to get in your pants.”

Usagi huffed. “Okay, firstly—I have a _boyfriend_ , and secondly, maybe we should stop assuming that he’s like that, it’s not very fair—”

“I’m going to ask again,” Haruka interrupted, her expression intimidating, “ _who_ is Rafu?”

“A guy from school,” Makoto told her, refilling her cup and smirking at Usagi. “With an _enormous_ crush on Usagi.”

“Oh, _God,_ he does not have a crush on me—”

“I’ll put an end to his _enormous_ crush…” Haruka groused. “Where do I find this boy?”

“I think we may be overlooking something far more important than Rafu’s _concern_ for Usagi,” Ami commented suddenly. “We were extremely careful in masking our identities in the aftermath of the attack—how is it that there are now reports of Usagi being seen injured and carried away?”

Usagi chewed her lip, mulling it over. “Rafu also said that some people saw a man on the softball pitch—that it was him who hurt that girl,” she said. “Normally we have no problem covering our tracks—most people seem to just forget what happened, but this time something was different…”

“This time something _was_ different,” Michiru chimed in, arriving through the doorway with her handbag over her shoulder. “This time we didn’t have the power of Sailor Moon, and our enemy was considerably stronger.”

Haruka nodded. “That’s right,” she agreed. “Maybe the imbalance in power has disabled our ability to shield civilians from the reality of an attack?”

“We don’t fully understand how that ability works, but it is a possibility,” Ami said, and then looked over at Usagi. “Perhaps we need to take extra precautions, until you’re able to transform again.”

Usagi shook her head, frustrated. “We can’t just _wait_ for another attack,” she said. “Isn’t there some way we can predict their next move? We can risk losing innocent people.”

“We can’t save everyone, Usagi,” Rei said quietly, her stare trained out the window. She looked back at her, her expression fierce. “And we can’t risk losing _you_ —there’s too much at stake.”

“But that’s not our _job_ ,” Usagi argued. “Our job is to protect this planet—there has to be something we can do.”

“By protecting you, we _are_ protecting our planet,” Michiru said quietly. “It’s too dangerous right now—we can’t just chase blindly after the enemy.”

Haruka shifted, crossing her arms over her chest. “That’s not necessarily true,” she said, looking over at Ami. “Ami, are you able to analyse the specific weather conditions that accompany these attacks?”

“I believe I can, yes,” Ami replied, fishing her tiny computer from her pocket and flipping it open. “I also may have further information from the scans I performed on the shadowed figures.”

“Good, there may be something we can use to find out more about them—we’ll go over it together later,” Haruka replied. She looked over at her girlfriend. “Usagi is right—we can’t just wait around for another attack.”

Michiru nodded slowly. “Alright,” she said.

“For now,” Haruka continued, pushing away from the counter and tossing her cup into the sink, “kitten has something to prove by beating _me_ , I believe.”

“ _Trying_ to beat you,” Usagi corrected as she followed her back outside. “No guarantees.”

Haruka placed her hands on her hips as they came to a stop in the middle of the field. “Where’s all that confidence gone?” She shook her head. “ _Focus,_ Usagi.”

Letting out a puff of air, Usagi readied her stance. This was her time—she had to _try_ , and she _had_ to win. She drew her hands up to her face and Haruka grinned, stripping off her denim vest and throwing it aside. Usagi scowled at her. _You_ know _that’s distracting, don’t you, Haruka?_

“Let’s go,” Haruka said, and before she could even process it, she’d darted around her and taken a swing at her, and another, and then another. Usagi dodged her attacks as best she could, but Haruka was too quick—she couldn’t get a punch of her own in. Haruka’s agile, long limbs swept her around the grounds as she swung and kicked with grace and precision.

Usagi ducked backward and fumbled, cursing the Uranian soldier. “You could at least go a _little_ easy on me, Haruka,” she breathed, trying desperately to take a swipe.

Haruka chuckled as she bent her abdomen around Usagi’s attempt, swerving behind her. “I don’t think so, _Usa_ ,” she teased, her deep voice at her ear.

Usagi spun around as fast as she could but it wasn’t enough—Haruka stole the opportunity to immobilise her, and within seconds she had her in an awkward, loose stranglehold, their faces inches apart. Haruka’s was smug. “I’d like to see you get out of this one, my little kitten.”

Usagi looked down at Haruka’s wiry arms constricting her, the way her t-shirt gaped open to reveal the swell of her chest beneath her sports bra, and felt the tension rise rapidly between them. Michiru’s words suddenly came flooding back to her. _It’s about time you used some of that power you wield._

She licked her lower lip, nerves running rampant, and looked Haruka dead in the eye. “I’m sure that’s not the _only_ thing you’d like to see me get out of,” she said softly, mustering her best flirtatious smile. “Is it, _Ruka?_ ”

Haruka’s composure cracked for just a second, her eyes widening and her lips parting, and Usagi _knew_ she had her. In one swift motion, she kicked Haruka’s legs out from beneath her and they both went crashing to the dirt. Usagi had her pinned to the grass and was sitting squarely across her lap, staring down at her in surprise. “I did it,” she said quietly, and then proceeded to grin madly. She hauled herself up from the ground and spun to look at her friends. “I did it! Did you see, I—”

She couldn’t breathe.

There, appearing over the crest of the hill against the fading sun, were two cotton candy pink pigtails and a set of ruby eyes gazing back at her.

_“Rini?”_

 

 

 

 


	9. Chapter Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! This was a big chapter, so took a little longer! Thank you all once again for your support and comments, it’s so great! And of course, as always, if you haven’t, make sure to check out the **important notes from the Prologue.** Enjoy!
> 
>  **Music rec –** _Castle on the Hill_ by Ed Sheeran

* * *

****

**_Chapter Eight_ **

  

_Wake up, Fighter—it’s time._

She still remembered the day she _truly_ became Sailor Star Fighter.

She remembered the ceremony—the _ritual_ —like it was yesterday.

She remembered standing alongside her cousins—three girls with no idea of who they were to become.

She remembered her father passing down his Star Yell, and the way it fit perfectly into the palm of her hand. She remembered the radiating energy that coursed into her body and ignited her core.

She remembered the hint of silliness she felt when she spoke the words of her own incantation, and the instant humbling of her attitude when the transformation took hold.

She remembered the way her body changed—the young girl suddenly becoming a _woman_ , but so much more than just a woman. She remembered feeling beautiful, strong, lean and lithe, and she remembered feeling _powerful_.

She remembered thinking _this warrior is the embodiment of every aspect of me—as a man, as a woman, and as a being._

\--

_Wake up, Seiya—you’re home._

She blinked her eyes open slowly and was blinded by the spiked rays of Earth’s sun, cast out far and wide into the vivid blue sky. The fresh, cool air permeated her lungs, opening her body up in a way that their Kinmokian air simply could not. She could feel the tickle of grass under her bare thighs, the fertile soil connecting with her spine, and as she gazed up into the daylight, the wispy arms of a willow shaded her, caught in a gentle breeze.

 _“Seiya!_ ”

Suddenly a set of impatient eyes and cascading pigtails blocked her view from above and frowned down at her. “Seiya, wake up!”

In her daze, her heart stopped as she falsely placed the lovely face. “Odango…?”

The girl—who was _clearly_ Rini, when she looked closer—rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips. “The _Chibi_ kind, remember?” She growled, and then let out a loud huff as Seiya took her time to sit upright, still dizzy from their plummet to Earth. “ _Come on_ , we’re here! Let’s go!”

She marched off, and Seiya heard Yaten tut from behind her. “And we thought you were bad, Seiya…”

“Shut up, Yaten,” Seiya replied, pulling herself to her feet. She looked around to where her fellow Starlights were also gathering themselves. “Where’s—”

“Chibi Chibi!”

The little girl tore across the grass, coated in feathery blossoms, giggling wildly and throwing her tiny arms to the air. She was positively _bursting_ with happiness as she danced around Seiya’s feet, grabbing at her fingertips and tugging at her excitedly. “Earth, Earth!”

Seiya patted her head gently and gave her a smile. “Someone’s excited,” she murmured, warmth filling her chest as she watched the toddler race off after Rini. “Wait for us too, Chibi…”

Helios appeared beside her, looking a little dishevelled, but no worse for wear. “That was quite the trip,” he said. “Are you alright?”

“Fine, yeah,” she replied, and finally looked around at the tranquil place where they had been deposited from their trip above. The sanctuary was littered with the fairy-dust of cherry blossoms, shaded by tall willows and graced by the sound of birds singing. The beautifully manicured space held a certain sacred air. “Where are we?”

They began to follow after Rini and Chibi Chibi, who had skipped ahead over a small, intricately decorated bridge that sat over a trickling stream in the distance. “Hikawa Shrine, I believe,” Helios answered, peering around.

“Rei Hino’s shrine?” Seiya asked, surprised. “We never came here, but the Sol scouts spoke of it often…”

Helios nodded. “They use it as a meeting place. It is intriguing that we were sent here.”

The wind caught the boy’s wispy white hair as they walked, revealing a trace of dried blood around his crimson gem. “What you did to save Rini, in the Space-Time realm—that was pretty incredible,” Seiya said, eying the trail. “Looks like it would have taken it out of you, though.”

“No sacrifice is too great to save her,” he replied, his amber eyes watching after Rini as she reappeared on the bridge. “I would give my life if it meant saving hers.”

 _I will protect this girl’s shine, even if it means my life._ The words echoed in Seiya’s mind and she stared at the young teenager, swamped by a deluge of memories that reminded her of _just what lengths_ she would have been willing to go to in order to save Odango. Helios may have held the role of guardian to a hidden Earthen realm, but Seiya suspected he would give that all up in a heartbeat, if it meant saving Rini’s life.

“You guys are _so slow_!” Rini called from the bridge, tapping her foot against the wood. “Hurry up already!”

Seiya cocked an eyebrow at her and very deliberately slowed down, stretching her arms behind her head. “We’re coming, we’re coming,” she said, letting out a fake yawn. “Don’t rush us, kid.”

She glared at her and let out a loud, frustrated growl, stomping off once again. Chibi Chibi looked between Rini’s disappearing figure and the remainder of the group, and scurried back toward Seiya. “Chibi!”

She caught the little one with ease and tossed her up onto her shoulders. “There ya go,” she said, as the toddler giggled wildly and curled her fists in her short hair. “Ouch! Gentle, Chibi…”

The bright-haired girl continued to bounce and laugh, and Seiya rolled her eyes. Beside her, Helios laughed. “It would seem that she loves it here,” he said.

“I think you’re right,” Seiya agreed, though the comment only added to the mystery surrounding the trio. Helios seemed to _know_ Rini, yet very little of Chibi. Who _was_ this tiny girl?

They followed after Rini, across the stream and through a beautifully tended garden that opened out into an expanse of lush green grass. Over the rise, the roofline of the temple came into view, silhouetted against the dusky afternoon sky. Though she had never been there during her time on Earth, Seiya sensed the mark of the Sol senshi in every inch of the spiritual place—it felt protected, honoured and fit for Earth’s warriors. She bit her lip as she suddenly started to wonder: _are you here, Odango? And have you thought of me?_

The sudden scuffle of feet and the tell-tale sounds of a fight struck her keen hearing as they rose over the peak of the hill. She detangled Chibi Chibi from her shoulders quickly and handed her to Helios, moving ahead with Yaten and Taiki on her tail. She frantically sought out Rini across the field, who was much further ahead, but what captured her attention instead made time come to a grinding standstill, just like it had the very first time.

_Odango._

Two shimmering blonde pigtails swirled about in the wind as her petite form moved clumsily across the faded grass, glowing so radiantly that Seiya wondered if she were the only one that could see her brilliant aura. In spite of her tiny size, the Moon princess still managed to be all flailing, fair limbs, darting wildly about her fight with raw experience and complaining masterfully at the tall senshi sparring her.

The mere sight of her stole the fresh oxygen from her chest, but refreshed her body with something _far_ more potent.

_Oh, Odango._

Seiya watched as she became locked face-to-face with her opponent, but within mere seconds the struggle was broken and Usagi knocked her down with one swoop of her leg. The two went crashing to the ground, Usagi straddled across Haruka’s lap, effectively pinning her to the grass. Seiya looked between the two and a tiny spark of jealousy fired in the pit of her stomach—the look on Haruka’s face gave it all away: something Usagi had said had flawed her, opening up an opportunity for Usagi to steal her win. _What did you say to her, hm, Odango?_

The blonde panted excitedly and awkwardly pulled herself up to look around at her friends. “I did it, I did it! Did you see, I—”

She stopped in her tracks as she turned, her mouth falling open. Those beautiful cerulean eyes had fallen on the petite young girl standing ahead of Seiya, her short figure just visible over the crest of the hill. Usagi choked out a gasp. “ _Rini?_ ”

She stared at her, wide and teary eyed, and then flew toward her, throwing herself around the girl in a crushing hug. She pulled away and held her at arms’ length. “Oh my God, you’re _here!_ ” She said, looking her over and smoothing over her mussed pink locks. The interaction was strange; tender and somehow nurturing, and it made Seiya’s stomach knot even more than it already had done. Usagi continued to examine the girl, shock replaced by concern as she checked her for harm. “Are you alright? Why are you here? You’ve _grown_ , you look so different—”

She stopped abruptly as her gaze shifted to the visitors following behind Rini. Her pretty mouth fell open and she drew in a sharp breath as her eyes locked with Seiya’s. Her hands dropped from where they had gripped Rini’s shoulders and she moved past slowly, the adolescent seemingly long forgotten. She looked confused and perhaps a little disoriented, her face flushing and her eyes filling with tears as she moved closer. Her voice broke as she spoke, barely above a whisper. “ _Fighter?_ ”

“That’s my name,” she replied, a grin cracking across her face as the blonde beauty approached. She _had_ to interject her rampant emotions with some sort of humour, otherwise she simply wouldn’t make it through the reunion in one piece. “Well, actually, it’s Seiya but—oof!”

Usagi leapt into her with such force that it nearly winded her, flinging her arms around her neck as Seiya caught her around the waist. The sudden scent of her was heady and intoxicating, and she revelled in the feeling of Usagi burying her face into the crook of her neck. Usagi let out a stifled breath and gave her a final squeeze before pulling back, but lingered in Seiya’s grasp. She was _so close_ , entrancingly so. “Hey, Odango,” she said finally, her voice scratchy.

Odango looked at her, wide-eyed and shaky, as fat teardrops welled in her eyes and fell over the curve of her cheeks. “What are you _doing_ here?” She breathed. Realisation crossed her lovely features and her eye darted back to Rini. “Wait, did you—and Rini—you _brought_ her here?”

Seiya stroked her gloved thumbs over the junction between her teeny waist and the curve of her hip without thought and gave her a wink. “Of course—you know me,” she said with a cocky smile. “I couldn’t possibly leave a damsel in distress.”

A few paces behind them, Yaten snorted loudly, and from over Usagi’s shoulder, Rini complained: “I am _not_ a damsel in distress, Seiya!”

“So you _say_ ,” Seiya retorted, reluctantly tearing her gaze away from the fair-haired angel before her to glare playfully at Rini. “You’re yet to prove it though!”

A smile broke across Usagi’s face, one that was so alight with happiness it took Seiya’s breath away. “You’re really here,” she said quietly, and then looked over to the other Starlights. “You’re _all_ really here.”

“Usagi,” Yaten said, giving her a rare, warm smile.

Taiki nodded to her kindly. “It’s lovely to see you again.”

“We brought a couple of extras, too,” Seiya added as Usagi greeted them in return, visibly emotional. Even so, she hadn’t budged from her place in Seiya’s grip, and the Starlight certainly wasn’t complaining. “I believe you know these two…”

Helios moved forward and bowed gracefully before Usagi. “Princess,” he said gently. “A pleasure to be with you once more, as always.”

Usagi blinked at the boy, once, then twice, and finally let out a breathless laugh. “Helios!” She said, shaking her head incredulously. “This is just—I don’t understand—”

Suddenly she looked down to where Chibi Chibi was bashfully tugging on the hem of her skirt. It was for the little girl that she moved out of Seiya’s touch, bending down to her level as Chibi scuffed her shoe in the dirt and held out a pink blossom coyly. “Chibi Chibi,” Usagi said, taking the flower and letting more tears fall. She wound her up into her arms and held her tight, and Seiya’s heart clenched as she watched. She stood with the little girl cradled in her arms and looked at Seiya. “I can’t believe it…”

Seiya smiled back, awash with a sense of calm and contentedness as she took in the most beautiful creature she thought she’d ever seen. “Neither can I,” she said softly.

There was a flurry of activity and high-pitched squawking as the four inner senshi rushed over to Rini from where they had been frozen on their training ground in astonishment. The girls showered her with kisses and cuddles, welcoming the young girl as though they hadn’t seen her in a very long time.

“Look at you—you’ve grown up _so much!_ ”

“We’re so happy to have you back!”

“We’ve missed you, Rini!”

Haruka had hung back, watching the scene unfold carefully. “Hello again, Small Lady,” she said as she finally made her way over and bopped Rini on the head lightly with a smile. “What a surprise to have you here.”

 _Small Lady,_ Seiya wondered, _what does that mean?_

Suddenly the broad grin across Rini’s face disappeared as she looked over to the stairs of the shrine, where Michiru and Hotaru had emerged. The tiny soldier of destruction, ever serene and unmoved, gave her perhaps the brightest smile of all. “Hello, Rini.”

Rini didn’t waste a second—she collided into the girl in a tight hug, crying in earnest. “Hotaru,” she said, “I’ve missed you _so much!_ ”

Yaten stepped alongside Seiya and folded her arms over her chest. “Hey we’re here too, you know…”

“Needy, much, Yaten?” Seiya teased.

“Speak for yourself, jackass.”

Usagi snatched Seiya’s wrist and dragged her down the hill eagerly, her fellow guardians following closely behind. “Come see everyone! Come on!”

They met in the middle, and the four young women they had gone to school with and fought fiercely alongside flocked around them, welcoming them with tight hugs and sincere smiles.

“Welcome back,” Rei said, and cast her arms out toward the shrine. “And welcome to Hikawa Shrine!”

“Thank you,” Taiki said, releasing Ami, who had been the last to give her a hesitant embrace. Seiya smirked as she caught the shy smile shared between the two—the same one she had noticed once before during their final days on Earth. Taiki’s gaze didn’t shift from Ami as she commented on the shrine: “It is beautiful.”

Beside her, Yaten gasped for air as Minako dramatically threw her arms around the petite senshi’s neck. “That’s okay,” she wheezed, “I don’t need to breathe…”

“Healer!” Minako cried, squeezing her tightly. “We told you to come visit, and here you are! This is so exciting!”

Yaten swatted her away, her face scarlet as she eyed the flamboyant blonde. “Yeah, well, we had some _escorting_ to do…”

Makoto chuckled. “Looks like it…”

“What _are_ you all doing here, all together?” Usagi breathed, and Seiya watched, captivated, as the young woman gazed after Rini, who had rushed off to fetch Helios. _There’s something about the way she looks at her…_

“It’s a long story,” Taiki said, and then nodded to Michiru, Hotaru and Haruka as they joined the rest of the group. “Hello again.”

“Starlights,” Michiru replied with a kind smile—one that lingered on Seiya playfully. “Far better circumstances to see one another once again, don’t you think?”

“Definitely,” Seiya replied with a grin. She slid her eye to Haruka and gave a tiny nod. “Tenou.”

“ _Kou,_ ” was all she got in reply.

Rini tugged Helios over, who had hovered behind the reuniting friends hesitantly. “Hotaru, Michiru, Haruka—this is Helios!”

He nodded to them gracefully. “It is an honour to finally meet you,” he said warmly, and looked across to the inner guardians fondly. “And to see you all again.”

“No,” Hotaru said, giving him the same respectful nod he had given them. “The pleasure is ours, Helios.”

Casting her eye back to the temple, and then over her shoulder, Rini’s face fell. “You guys,” she said quietly, “do you know where Puu is?”

“Don’t worry, Rini,” Hotaru said. “She’s here on Earth, with us.”

Rini frowned. “Why—shouldn’t she be at the Space-Time Door? She wasn’t there when we came through and I was worried something might have—”

“There is much for you to catch up on,” Michiru told her. “And much for us to catch up on too, it would seem.”

Amongst their reunion, an impatient Chibi Chibi had clambered out of Usagi’s embrace to grant everyone an enthusiastic ‘hello’; rushing about to pluck daisies from the grass and hand them to each person with a smile. “Chibi Chibi! Chibi Chibi!”

Rini laughed as she took the flower from the little girl. She raised her eyebrows at Usagi. “She’s pretty fascinating, huh?”

Usagi stared back at Rini as though she were analysing every part of her. “Yeah,” she said distantly, “she is.”

“Come on, let’s go inside so we can catch up properly,” Rei said, ushering them toward the stairs of the shrine. “I’m sure you’re all in need of something to eat and drink, after your long journey.”

The group followed on, but Seiya noticed that Usagi remained rooted on the spot, staring after the adolescent girl who had spiritedly started play fighting with Makoto as they moved across the field toward the temple. Seiya took the opportunity to sweep her eye over the Moon guardian while she wasn’t watching; taking in the pastel blue skirt and simple blouse that exposed how she had developed over the past eighteen months. The sudden curvature and definition of her figure made Seiya’s cheeks and neck heat up, and she cleared her throat. _Get it together, Kou…_

“Odango,” she said softly after a moment, watching the bleary-eyed girl stand frozen on the grass, “you okay?”

Their eyes met once again—a tug in her stomach _every time_ —and Odango nodded slowly. “I just can’t believe you’re here,” she said, her voice wavering. “I’m just a bit overwhelmed…”

Seiya cocked an eyebrow at her and gave her a cheeky smirk. “I tend to have that effect,” she said cockily. “ _Especially_ on you…”

Usagi’s face flushed and she came back to herself somewhat, shooting her a glare. “Oh, you haven’t changed _one bit,_ ” she growled. “Have you, _Seiya Kou?”_

“Nope,” Seiya replied, savouring the sound of her name on Usagi’s lips—she had never called her by her real name in her female form. “Oh, and…” She dropped her voice low as she turned to follow the others, intentionally brushing against her as she did so. “I’ve missed you too, Odango.”

Usagi’s blush only intensified and Seiya _knew_ she could feel the tension between them; nearly tangible, just like it had been before. “Well—I—um—” She fumbled, and Seiya chuckled as she jogged away, following after the others. “ _Seiya!”_

\--

“Hey, Setsuna,” Mamoru said, balancing the phone between his cheek and his shoulder as he jumbled a stack of textbooks on his lap. “Sorry to bother you, I know you’re in the lab right now—just hoped you could fax through that research paper I was telling you about?”

The guardian’s soft voice was warm on the other end of the line. “Sure,” she said, and he could hear her shuffling paper about. “Here they are…the one from _Paediatric Haematology and Oncology_? It’s a meta-analysis, are you sure you don’t want me to locate specific references?”

“Nah, that’s fine,” he told her, sitting back against the window and staring out to the oak trees lining the campus grounds. He let out a long breath and ran a hand through his hair. “Thanks, Setsuna.”

“It’s no problem,” she said. “Are you alright, Mamoru? You sound tired.”

One of the thick textbooks slipped between his legs and he lost his page, so he let the lot fall away and took the phone in his hand instead. “I’m alright,” he replied. “Just a lot going on.”

“A lot going on at university,” she asked, sounding sceptical, “or a lot going on with _you…?_ ”

He thought back to the disturbing episode he had experienced the prior afternoon, and the mere thought of his dizzy trance left his head throbbing. He pressed the heel of his palm between his eyes in an attempt to dull the ache. “Both,” he said. He hadn’t planned on telling anyone about what had happened, or the dreams he had been having, but the words tumbled out of him before he could think twice. “Some… _odd_ things have been happening. It’s difficult to explain…headaches, dreams. That sort of thing.”

The time guardian was quiet a moment before she carefully responded: “And I assume you believe these aren’t ailments that a doctor can fix.”

He hummed in agreement; she _knew_ that what he referred to went beyond his physical wellbeing. “I keep hearing a voice,” he said, and it echoed in his mind, crystal clear. “I _know_ who it is, but I just can’t put a name to it…”

“Perhaps I can speak with the other scouts,” she suggested, “see if they are having anything similar occur?”

“No,” he said quickly. He didn’t need Usagi worrying about him—they both had more important things to focus on. “No, don’t tell them. I’d rather we just kept it between us.”

“If that’s what you’d prefer, Endym—,” she said, and cut herself short. “Mamoru. My apologies.”

Mamoru laughed and shook his head. “Setsuna,” he said, “it’s fine—I’ve told you before not to worry about it.”

He had—his identity in their past and future lives had slipped out of her on multiple occasions since they had grown closer, and each time she had blushed and apologised profusely. He could almost see the flush staining her olive cheeks.

“Sorry,” she said again. “But sometimes you forget: I am the only guardian with connection to you as your future self, and some habits are hard to break.”

“No, I don’t forget,” he said sincerely—in fact, he thought about it often. He wondered what he was like as his future self; if he achieved his dreams. If he was _happy._ “And I hope that my future self told you just to call me Mamoru, too.”

She chuckled lightly. “He did,” she said. “Every time I saw him.”

He leant his head against the glass of his window and let a brief silence set in. There was something about speaking to Setsuna that made him feel grounded and alert; engaged with himself and the world around him in a way that no one else could. When he spoke to Usagi, he felt comfortable and at-ease, but also as though he were forever chasing his tail—explaining himself, and wondering where her mind was. Setsuna was a mystery—it formed a part of who she was—but one he didn’t feel he had to solve, because he felt like he already understood.

\--

_Fighter..._

_Rini…_

Usagi’s head spun wildly, her heart throbbing in her ribcage. _They’re here._

The moment she had spotted her future daughter, her soft pink hair peaking out over the crest of the hill, her heart had swelled with so many emotions she feared it would burst. She may have been yet to find out what had happened to the young girl, or why she was even in the twentieth century once again, but Usagi was simply elated to see her, alive and well—albeit, a little different from the last time they had met.

 _More than a little,_ she thought, picturing Rini’s taller, more slender figure that was showing the first signs of becoming a young woman, along with her sharper features, longer hair and deeper voice. _She_ looks _older, but something else is_ different…

Usagi had so many questions, but for the meantime, she was happy—she was _relieved_ —to watch her wrestle and laugh with their friends under the scorched sunset as they headed in to the shrine.

And then there was Fighter.

 _No,_ she thought, correcting herself, _and then there was_ Seiya.

Why did it feel like her world had bent on its axis all over again when she laid eyes on the beautiful warrior?

For a moment, her surroundings had fallen away, her body growing hot and her heart’s crystal drawing her to the Starlight like the strongest of magnets. She could nearly feel her own blood hammering through her veins and the scorch of her crescent moon on her forehead, even though she _knew_ it hadn’t really appeared. Nothing— _nobody—_ elicited that kind of response within her, and before she could barely process her own actions, she had thrown herself into the Kinmokian guardian’s arms and hoped she’d never let go.

And there was something—just _something—_ magical about hearing her nickname in that feminine, velvety voice.

 _It’s just the shock, that’s all,_ she thought feebly, face still fiery and chest still skipping madly as she followed after the thigh-high boots and barely-there fuku that made her bite the inside of her cheek painfully. _That’s all._

“Come on, Usagi!” She heard Rini call, waving at her from the top of the stairs. She narrowed her eyes, presumably observing Usagi’s rosy cheeks and swollen eyes. “Are you being a cry baby _again?”_

Steps ahead of her, Seiya laughed and tossed a look back over her shoulder. “She’s got you all figured out, Odango,” she teased.

“Hey!” Usagi cried, glaring at Rini, who giggled and skipped inside. She turned her scowl on Seiya. “So what if I _am_ a cry baby?”

Seiya spun around to walk backward, tilting her head as she looked at her. “I never said it was a bad thing,” she said simply.

The response left her a little speechless.

They made their way inside and settled in to one of the larger rooms, which was loud with chatter amongst the Sailor senshi. As Usagi stepped over the threshold and slid the wooden door closed, she spotted Rini and glared at her once again. The pretty girl poked out her tongue, and Usagi’s belly churned at the striking resemblance she had to her own mother. “Brat,” she murmured.

Rini grinned and bumped her shoulder against Usagi’s—a shoulder that was nearly in line with her own. “Yep,” she said. “But you _love_ me.”

Rei poured hot tea and offered it around as the group made themselves comfortable. Haruka took her usual place, leaning up against the window, her arms folded over her chest. Her teal gaze followed Seiya, who had taken a seat on the floor beside Usagi. The sandy-haired warrior narrowed her eyes and Usagi rolled her own. “Why don’t you sit down, Haruka,” she said with a sigh.

“I’m fine right here,” she replied.

Suddenly a warm vibration brushed against Usagi’s side, and Luna appeared next to her. She scratched between her ears. “Look who’s here, Luna!”

“Luna!” Rini said excitedly, and then spotted Artemis. “Artemis!” Her face fell before they could even greet her. “I’m sorry…I didn’t bring Diana with me.”

Luna climbed into Rini’s lap and looked up at the girl. “That’s alright,” she said softly, but Usagi could hear the longing in her voice. “Hello everyone—Fighter, Maker, Helios,” she paused and looked over at Yaten, who smiled at her. “Healer.”

“It’s great to see you all,” Artemis added, sitting beside his feline companion on the floorboards. “A bit surprising, but great all the same.”

Makoto leant her elbows on the low coffee table and cupped her face between her hands. “You have to tell us, Rini,” she said, “what happened? Why are you here with the Starlights?”

Usagi looked at her expectantly, noting the look Rini shared with Helios from across the room. “I…don’t really know what happened.”

The vague answer fooled no one. “What is it, Rini?” Hotaru asked, concerned for her best friend as she always was. “Whatever it is, you can tell us…”

“Taru is right—you can tell us,” Minako said gently. “Was something wrong in Cry—”

“I found Rini and Chibi Chibi, in the Space-Time realm,” Helios interrupted quickly. Usagi eyed him closely—something was amiss. “They were wandering there, lost.”

Rini nodded. “That’s right,” she said. “I got…lost, in Space-Time…” She trailed off, chewing her lip, and her eye moved around the room to each of the Sol senshi, as though she were trying to convey a message. “I found Chibi Chibi, and then Helios found us both, and somehow we made it to Kinmoku.”

The only concern at the forefront of Usagi’s mind in that moment was for her safety. “Were you hurt, while you were lost?”

Rini shook her head. “No,” she said, and smiled at Helios. “Helios looked after us.”

“You looked after _yourself_ ,” Helios corrected, returning the beaming smile. “You were very strong, Rini.”

“So you just _wandered_ on in to Kinmoku, through Space-Time, without Setsuna there to guide you,” Haruka reiterated sceptically. She looked at Helios. “And you just left your post to go find them…”

“That’s right, _Haruka,_ ” Rini said, her voice fiery. Usagi could have _sworn_ she heard Seiya muffle a snort of laughter beside her. “Any other _questions?_ ”

“Plenty,” Haruka replied, raising an eyebrow at the girl. “And then what happened?”

“We met with the Sailor Starlights, who greeted us with some apprehension,” Helios said, and then smiled at them understandingly. “Which was to be expected.”

Taiki nodded. “We recognised Chibi Chibi, and the resemblance between Usagi and Rini was uncanny—there was no denying the two of you were related in some way,” she said. “Rini later told us that the two of you were cousins, and with our princess’ word, we decided to escort them back to Earth.”

Usagi bit her lip, growing anxious. The Starlights didn’t know—not about Rini’s true identity, or Crystal Tokyo, or the details of their past lives; _nothing_. There were so many _secrets—_ secrets she’d promised never to keep from Seiya. But for now, was that for the best?

Seiya wrapped her gloved arms around her splayed knees, feet crossed at the ankle. “Once we found out who they were— _well_ , as much as they’d tell us,” she quirked an eyebrow at Rini, “we knew we had to bring them back home.”

Usagi couldn’t help but stare at her, captivated by the way her voice was laced with something _more_ as she spoke of bringing them home. _You left your princess, your world, for my daughter?_

Michiru hummed thoughtfully. “That sounds like quite the journey,” she said lightly. It was clear that she had sensed that there was more to Rini and Helios’ story—information that went beyond what the Starlights knew and could overhear. She smiled at Rini. “I’m sure we’ll figure out what happened to you, Rini, but for now you’re safe and well.”

Rei cleared her throat and shifted awkwardly on the floor. “Not to be rude—we’re happy to see you all,” she began, “but I think that the person we’re most surprised to see is Chibi Chibi.” She looked at the child, who was busily stacking empty cups atop one another, her tongue stuck out in concentration. “ _How_ can she be here?”

“It is quite strange,” Ami agreed, examining the toddler. “After restoring Sailor Galaxia’s starseed, we believed that she should have…passed on.”

Usagi felt Seiya’s sapphire eyes boring into her. “We figured she wasn’t your sister, after all,” she said. “Was she?”

“No,” Usagi replied, avoiding her gaze. “It was only because she looks so much like me—we kind of assumed…”

“Wait,” Rini suddenly said, “I’m confused—you don’t know who she is?”

Usagi shook her head. “No, we don’t,” she told her. “Do _you?_ ”

Rini frowned, staring at the little girl. “I thought I did…”

“In any case,” Hotaru said, sliding across the floor to steady the wobbling cups for Chibi Chibi, “she’s here now. There are many things we are uncertain of, but we’re not going to find answers tonight.”

“You’re right, Hotaru,” Ami agreed, and then looked around at the three Starlights. “Tell us—how is the restoration of your home planet coming along?”

“It is progressing well,” Taiki said with a smile. “Considering the destruction left behind after we were attacked, it was no simple task.”

“ _Is_ no simple task,” Yaten grumbled next to her. “It’s certainly taking its time…”

“It would help if you’d get off your lazy ass and interact with the people,” Seiya scoffed.

Yaten glared at her. “Oh, but you’ve been doing such a great job all on your own, _Sei-ya,_ ” she sang sarcastically. Usagi shared a stifled giggle with Minako from across the room, who seemed equally as entertained by their squabbling.

“On second thoughts, maybe you should just stay in the palace where nobody has to put up with your conceited bullsh—”

“There _is_ some apprehension from the people of our kingdom,” Taiki said, interrupting their bickering. “Some still hold the belief that we abandoned our home when we went in search of our princess.”

“That’s hardly fair,” Rei said with a frown. “You were only doing what was best for your planet.”

“Unfortunately some don’t see it that way—but they’ll come around,” Seiya replied. “And if we can’t convince them, I’m sure one day our princess certainly will.”

“And how is your princess?” Haruka asked suddenly. “I trust she is well, back home without you?”

Seiya’s almond eyes snapped to her and narrowed. The question was loaded, with the aim to get a rise out of the Starlight. She opened her mouth to speak but Michiru got in quicker, admonishing her stormy girlfriend. “Be nice, Haruka,” she warned.

“Yes be nice, _Haruka,”_ Seiya said lowly, leaning back on her palms. She cocked an eyebrow at her. “Or need I remind you that we filled in where you couldn’t?”

Haruka’s jaw tightened and she said nothing.

“So, are you going to stay for a while?” Makoto asked, breaking the tension that had suddenly filled the room. Her eyes lit up. “Are you going to reform the Three Lights?”

Minako gushed excitedly. “Oh, _please_ say you will!” She said. “ _Please!_ ”

Yaten sighed, looking less than enthused. “I don’t think so…that was _only_ so we could find our princess—”

“Oh, come on, Yaten,” Seiya interrupted. She grinned. “It could be fun.”

“Of course _you_ would think so—with all the fame and girls chasing around after us,” Yaten complained. The comment made Usagi wonder just how much Seiya truly enjoyed the attention associated with being famous. “It was all so _annoying…_ ”

“We haven’t discussed it,” Taiki finished. “Nor have we discussed how long we plan to stay—but if we can be of service, we will certainly extend our visit.”

Seiya caught Usagi’s eye, her expression serious. “If there’s _anything_ you need, we’ll stay,” she said softly. “Anything at all.”

Usagi stared at her curiously. It was almost as if she _knew_ something had been wrong—but that couldn’t possibly be, could it? “Well, actually—”

“We’ve got things under control,” Haruka cut in. “There’s no need for you to stay any longer than required.”

“But they _can,_ if they would like to,” Michiru said tightly, giving Haruka a reproving look. She stood and began gathering teacups. “We can talk about it more tomorrow—I’m sure you’re all exhausted and in need of some rest.”

“You’re welcome to stay here as long as you need,” Rei added, moving about to tidy up. “We have plenty of room.” She gave Helios a smile. “You too of course, Helios.”

Makoto jumped to her feet. “I’ll whip you up something to eat before I go,” she said, and dragged Minako up with her. “Mina, you can help.”

“But _Mako…_ ”

“Food?” Rini cooed, scrambling up from the floor to follow them. “ _I’ll_ help!”

The three filed out the door and down the hall, Chibi Chibi on their tail. Seiya laughed. “Rini sure does love to eat,” she said. “Like someone _else_ I know…”

Usagi scowled at her. “Shut up…”

“Come on, Usagi, let’s get the guest rooms ready and show everyone around,” Rei said as she shuffled out the door. “Yuuichirou, we have visitors!”

Usagi smirked at the raven-haired soldier and felt a tinge of pity for the devoted apprentice who was always being bossed around without qualm. It was lucky he was so enamoured with the young woman—most wouldn’t have tolerated her overbearing attitude.

“Need a hand?” Seiya asked as she rose to her feet and extended her hand. There was a hint of smugness playing on her full lips, and Usagi was reminded of a bright, sunny day at Ichinohashi Park where she had been asked the very same question.

She pushed herself up off the floor and dusted off her skirt. “I’m okay,” she told her with a haughty smile. “ _Thank you_.”

Seiya grinned devilishly, and then purred as she brushed past: “Good girl…”

Usagi blinked at her as she walked away, a blush heating her cheeks. There was no question: it didn’t matter if she were male or female, Seiya Kou was _exactly_ the mischievous, beautiful soul she remembered her to be.

\-- 

Seiya hummed to herself as she squeezed the water out of her wet hair, ruffling her fingers through her locks until they stood on end. She unravelled the towel from around her bust, tossing it onto the low mattress and snatching up the pair of plain cotton trousers Rei had kindly offered them, tugging them up over her hips. Night had set in, and the full moon cast a white glow across the room, calming her frantic, excited mind. She moved to stare out the window at the dark sky that was murky with cloud, hiding away the stars that dotted their universe and making Earth’s moon seem even brighter. Even in the cool stillness of the evening, the soft light warmed her skin, and she basked in it for just one more moment, closing her eyes. _I have missed this._

She let go, feeling her body instinctively shift to her male form with ease, and when he opened his eyes, the reflection staring back at him shone under the moonlight.

There was a sharp knock at the slider, breaking him from his thoughts. “Yeah?”

To his surprise, Haruka slid the door open and leant against the frame, her expression cool. Seiya cocked a brow at her. “Hoping to catch me undressing, were you?”

“Certainly not in that form, no,” she tutted in response, folding her arms over her chest.

He had intended on putting on the kosode lying on the bed, but decided against it, opting instead to mirror her stance and fold his arms over his bare chest, flexing lightly. He smirked when she gave him a withering look. “Problem?”

“Actually, there is,” she said, her voice low. “Don’t think that because you helped save our princess I’ll welcome you back here with open arms.” She narrowed her eyes at him. “I am grateful for what you did, but no less wary of your intentions.”

“Oh?” Seiya quipped. “What _intentions_?”

Haruka pushed away from the doorframe and approached, using her height to tower over him. “Don’t interfere,” she rumbled. “Or I will kick your ass off our planet in a heartbeat.”

Seiya was unmoved. “You can try,” he said arrogantly.

“And I will succeed.” She stalked away from him toward the door. “So stay out of it, Kou.” 

\-- 

The group buzzed about as the night fell, organising linen and giving their visitors a tour of the shrine. Usagi yawned and stretched her arms out long as she made her way into the kitchen where Rini was helping Makoto place freshly cooked stir-fry into bowls for their visitors. “That smells delicious…”

“It _tastes_ delicious,” Rini said, holding the pot of rice in one hand and a huge scoop in the other. She grinned at Usagi. “I can make you up a plate, if you want.”

Usagi shook off the bizarre image of the growing girl standing tall at the bench without a step to help her reach, her thick candy hair falling long to her waist. “Really? That would be _so_ great!”

“Hmm, actually…” Rini hummed, her red eyes turning cheeky, “I think I may have eaten your share! Sorry, _Usa_!”

Usagi felt her temper flare up rapidly. “Oh, you are _such_ a pain!”

“Come on, you two, don’t start,” Makoto said, reaching past Rini with a hot fry pan and spreading the food across each bowl. She placed it down and slid a finished tray across the counter. “Here, Usa, you can take this to Seiya if you want.”

Usagi glared at Rini, doing her very best to look menacing, but they broke into a fit of giggles instead. She had _missed_ their banter, somehow. “Okay, Mako,” she said, taking the tray and heading for the hallway. “There’d better be some when I get back, Rini!”

“Keep dreaming, _Odango-head!_ ”

Usagi rolled her eyes—it seemed that maybe Rini had _already_ been spending too much time with Seiya…

She arrived at the guest room at the end of the hall, and through the translucent slider, she could see a figure moving about the dimly lit space. Curiosity gnawed at her as she watched the silhouette for a moment, mesmerised by the swishing ponytail and long limbs. She blinked and looked away. _What is_ wrong _with me…?_

“Oi, Odango,” a husky voice said suddenly as the door slid open. She jumped, almost spilling the food all over the floor. “You know these sliders are translucent _both_ ways, right?”

Her heart skipped a beat at the sound of _his_ voice, and she stared blatantly back at the boy she had grown so close to. He had an amused look on his striking features, and as she took in his broader chest, lean arms and glinting sapphire eyes, she couldn’t help but feel struck by his epicene beauty, standing right before her eyes. “Seiya…”

His smirk softened into gentle smile. “Hi,” he said simply.

She let out a breathy laugh and shook her head, feeling foolish. “Sorry, it’s just…” She trailed off, uncertain of _what_ she was trying to say.

“Please don’t apologise,” he said. “I understand.”

She tore her gaze away from him and held out the tray. “Here,” she said quickly. “Mako made this for you!”

“Thank you.” He took the tray and placed it down by the bed, and then looked at her oddly as she lingered in the doorway awkwardly. “You can come in, you know.”

“It’s fine,” she said. “We really need to get going, Mama’s probably worried sick about us.” She didn’t _want_ to leave—in fact, she wanted to spend every moment she could learning more about him, as they had promised they one day would. “I’ll be back first thing in the morning to see you, though, I promise.”

“I’d like that,” he replied, and then gave her a roguish grin. “But next time you want to perve on me, you might want to switch off a light or something—those buns are pretty obvious, Odango.”

“What—no, I didn’t—” She spluttered with a huff, her face flushing scarlet. “I wasn’t—”

“ _Sure,_ ” he laughed, flopping down onto the mattress and reaching for the food to tuck in. “Whatever you say…”

She turned to leave, but something he had said earlier was tugging away at her. “Seiya…”

“Mm?”

She met his waiting stare, which was all lashes and kind-hearted mischief. “I _did_ miss you,” she said quietly.

His boyish cheek slipped away briefly and he gave her a smile that made her breath hitch. No sooner had it appeared, than it turned into a cocky grin. “Of course you did,” he said. “Who wouldn’t?”

She snorted derisively and rolled her eyes. “You’re so full of yourself,” she told him, and he only laughed. “I’ll see you tomorrow, okay?”

“Alright,” he replied, and gave her a wink. “Sleep well, Odango.”

 

 

 

 


	10. Chapter Nine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here we are, chapter nine! Thank you for your support and your patience—it is tough to get chapters up weekly as I would like, but hopefully I make up for this somewhat with some lengthy content! Like always, make sure to check out the important notes from the Prologue if you haven’t already. Enjoy!

 

* * *

****

**_Chapter Nine_ **

 

It didn’t seem to matter that she’d grown up, Usagi decided; Rini was still the _brat_ she had always been.

The instant they raced through the front door of the Tsukino household, Usagi’s parents had flocked to Rini and she had lapped up the attention without qualm, poking her tongue out smugly when Usagi’s mother and father weren’t looking, and giving them angelic, beaming smiles when they were.

“Look how you’ve grown!” Kenji said, as he examined her at arms length. “It’s been quite some time since you’ve come to visit!”

Usagi’s mother enveloped the young teenager in a warm hug, pressing her cheek into her hair with a smile. “You look so lovely, darling Rini,” she said. She stepped back to look at her. “And tall for your age, my! It won’t be long and you’ll be taller than Usagi!”

Rini smirked at Usagi and Usagi scowled back at her, awaiting her taunt. “Oh, I’ve still got a bit more growing to do yet,” she said innocently.

Ikuko scooped up Chibi Chibi from where she had been held tight at Usagi’s side, as though she had never lost sight of her. “Come, you must tell us all about what you’ve been up to—”

“No time for that, Mama!” Usagi told her, snatching Rini’s wrist and dragging her toward up stairs. “Rini and I have lots to catch up on!”

They passed Shingo, who grunted a hello to the duo from his spot sprawled across his bed, and Usagi pulled Rini up into her former bedroom. Once they were tucked away in the space of the attic, Usagi rounded on her. “Alright, Rini—the truth, now,” she said sternly, folding her arms over her bust. “Tell me _everything_.”

Rini let out a loud sigh and threw herself onto her old bed with a bounce. “Do I _have_ to, I’m so tired…”

She didn’t budge, instead simply raising her brows at the teen. “Rini…”

“Okay, okay,” she grumbled. “Do I even get five minutes to settle in, jeez…”

Rini sat upright and scooted up to the headboard, looping her slender arms around her knees. Suddenly she looked far smaller—much more like the little girl Usagi recalled—and Usagi softened, making her way over to the bed. “Well, I guess you don’t have to tell me right now—it _is_ late…”

“No, it’s okay,” Rini said, her eye cast out the window toward the full moon. “There’s so much to tell…”

Alongside her fire, the young girl had always been pensive and emotional, but Usagi couldn’t help but feel concerned about the vulnerability that was suddenly weaved in to her persona. “Just start wherever you feel comfortable,” she told her, folding herself up on the bed next to her.

She nodded, wriggling her feet beneath the covers. “After I returned home from the twentieth century, everything was fine—it was all just as I remembered,” she started. “I went back to my normal life; back to being home-schooled, living in the palace, with my only friends being the scouts and Diana.” She frowned, as though she had said too much, and Usagi instantly felt sad for her—she sounded lonely, even in her recollection of the future. “But things never felt right once I got back, and then one day, everything changed.”

“What happened?” Usagi asked.

“Like I told you guys, I don’t really know,” she said honestly. “I started to have really bad dreams, and that’s all they were at first—just dreams.” She pulled her knees closer and rested her chin against them. “But then it started to happen when I was awake—everything around me became fuzzy, I could never tell if it were day or night, or where I was. Crystal Tokyo kept bending and changing into a place I didn’t recognise, but no one could see it but me.” She shook her head, the memory unpleasant to her. “It was like I was being thrown around and I couldn’t control it. I don’t know how long it went on for…it could have been minutes, it could have been _years_ , for all I know.”

“Oh, Rini,” Usagi said, her chest clenched as she watched the young girl tell her wild tale, “that sounds awful.”

“And there were new faces I’d never seen before, like—” She cut herself short, as though she were rethinking her words. “Like Chibi Chibi—she just suddenly appeared, and because she looks so much like me, I kind of thought…”

Usagi nodded, understanding completely. “That she was your sister?”

“Yeah,” Rini said. She was quiet for a moment before she spoke again. “Seiya said she was the ‘Light of Hope’—what does that mean?”

“Well,” Usagi began, “our last enemy, Chaos, was the most powerful evil in our universe, and it had been around for a very long time. Many years ago, the strongest Sailor soldier locked Chaos within herself to stop its destruction, but as time went on, Chaos fought back, and eventually overcame her.” She thought back to the glorious guardian with sunset locks, trapped within herself and consumed by the evil energy. “To make sure she had something left to defeat Chaos, she released her starseed—all the good energy and beautiful dreams we possess as beings—into the universe, and that energy appeared in the form of Chibi Chibi.”

“Wow,” Rini said, taking in the story. “So, she found you, and then…?”

Usagi smiled. “She found me, _somehow_ convinced Mama that she was her own child,” she gave Rini a sideward look, “and in the end, she disappeared. We assumed that once we defeated Chaos, Sailor Galaxia’s starseed would be returned to her and she would be at peace…but now Chibi Chibi is here.” She shook her head. “It’s very strange…”

“No kidding,” Rini agreed. “ _Especially_ because she looks so much like you…are you _sure_ she’s not your daughter? From the future, like me?”

Usagi shook her head. “Setsuna said she had no knowledge of her—that she didn’t exist in Crystal Tokyo,” she said.

“But can’t Puu just go to the future and find out what’s going on?” Rini asked. “If we’re going to get me back to Crystal Tokyo, find out who Chibi Chibi _really_ is, and sort out this mess, we’re going to need her help.”

“She can’t, Rini,” Usagi told her gently. “The night after our last battle, Setsuna was stripped of her time-travelling powers. She lives here now, with us.”

Rini stared at her. “That’s horrible,” she murmured. “That’s why she wasn’t at the Space-Time door…”

“She’s doing okay, considering,” Usagi said. “But it means we’ve lost our window into the future.”

Rini let out a shaky breath. “So now there’s no way back,” she whispered. “There’s no way to know what happened, why everything was changing, or how we even _got_ here…”

Usagi shifted to cross her legs beneath her, collecting the blankets and wrapping them around herself as she did so. “I’m sure we’ll find a way to figure out what happened,” she said softly. “So, you met Chibi Chibi, and then…?”

The girl furrowed her brow as she recalled their jumbled journey. “We were in the palace, and _everything_ was falling apart—the crystal was crumbling and shattering all around us, and it was so dark,” she trailed off, lacing her hand beneath the covers to rub at her legs subconsciously. “I took Chibi and we tried to run, but I got trapped and I…” She squeezed her eyes closed and shook her head, as though she were angry with herself. “Suddenly, Helios appeared and helped us escape—we were sucked into this burst of red light, and the next thing we know, we were on Kinmoku.”

Usagi was listening to her intently, but her eye was trained on the movement of Rini’s hands beneath the bedspread. She inched it down over her knees and saw the rainbow swell of a bruise blotted over the backs of her thighs, high enough that her skirt had hidden the injury. “Is it sore?” Usagi asked tightly as she ran her fingertips over its yellowed edges. “I’m sure Ami will take a look at it—she’s good with that kind of thing—”

“It’s okay,” Rini said. She caught her eye. “I’m okay, Usagi.”

Usagi bit her lip and nodded, pulling the covers back up. “When you arrived on Kinmoku, you met the Starlights and Princess Kakyuu, and decided not to tell them your true identity, right?”

“Yeah,” Rini confirmed. “Helios warned me against telling them who I really was…we weren’t sure whether we could trust them.” She shrugged. “Though I suppose I could tell them the truth now.”

Usagi’s stomach twisted uncomfortably at the thought of explaining _everything_ to Seiya. “I don’t think that’s the best idea,” she said.

“Why not?” Rini asked sharply. “Don’t you trust them?”

“With my life,” Usagi replied automatically. She hesitated before she added: “There’s just a lot they don’t know, and I need to be ready to explain it all to them properly.”

Rini’s crimson eyes studied her closely. “Okay,” she said finally. She let out a sigh. “I guess I’m going to have to enrol in junior high now, given that I don’t really _look_ like I’m a kid anymore.” She glanced down at her own body and shook her head. “I just don’t understand why I look this way…”

Usagi looked over her dainty figure, her striking facial features, her unruly, thick hair, and wondered the very same thing. “Neither do I, Rini,” she said. “I guess, with everything that happened in Crystal Tokyo, you came back to the twentieth century from a later future.” She shrugged, uncertain of her own deduction. “One you don’t know or even remember.”

“I guess so,” Rini said. “I mean, I’m not _really_ complaining—I always wanted to be older—it’s just…” She chewed at her lip. “Something feels _weird._ Different, you know?”

“It’s a lot to get used to,” Usagi said, and then grinned. “Suddenly being almost as pretty as your mother…”

“ _Almost?_ ” Rini tutted, rolling her eyes. “I’m _way_ prettier than you, _Usa—_ besides, it probably all comes from Mamo’s side anyway. _”_ She tossed her hair over her shoulder, poking out her tongue, and Usagi glared at her in response. “He wasn’t with you guys at the shrine today—will we go visit him tomorrow?”

Usagi looked away. She hadn’t thought about Mamoru for one single second since their visitors had arrived, and suddenly contacting him felt immensely daunting. “Mamo’s not in Tokyo at the moment,” she said after a moment. “He’s away in American, studying at college.”

Rini’s eyes widened. “Oh,” she said, and then frowned. “So, he’s not here to protect you, as Tuxedo Mask?”

 _Protect her._ The words echoed in her mind, a request that had been spiked with a hint of warning. “I don’t need protecting,” she retorted quickly. “I can look after myself!”

“Oh, _come on_ , Usagi,” Rini scoffed. “You’re always getting yourself into trouble!”

“I did just fine the last time he was away,” Usagi argued.

Rini tilted her head. “The last time he was away?” She asked, and then thought about it for a moment. “Was that when you met the Starlights?”

“Yes,” Usagi said, surprised. “How did you know that?”

Something crossed Rini’s features, too fast to process. “Just a hunch,” she said. She scooted down the mattress, shuffling further beneath the covers. “Well, maybe when you call Mamo to tell him I’m here, I can speak to him then.”

“Sure,” Usagi said, giving her a half-smile. There was a creak on the stairwell, and Chibi Chibi’s tired eyes peeked up from the ledge. “You can come in, Chibi Chibi, it’s okay!”

The toddler raced over, stretching out her tiny arms, and Usagi scooped her up and placed her onto her lap amongst the mess of sheets that had wound around them. She brushed her hand over the child’s hair absently as she settled in against her chest, and when she looked up again, Rini was staring at her intently. “What?”

Rini blinked, shaking her head. “Nothing,” she said.

“Tell me,” Usagi demanded.

“It’s nothing!” Rini cried defensively. Chibi Chibi murmured softly as she began to fall asleep, disrupted by the volume of Rini’s voice. Rini ducked her head. “You just seem… _different_ , with Chibi.”

Usagi frowned at her. “What do you mean?”

“I dunno,” Rini said, shrugging. She eyed Usagi’s hand as her nails traced lightly over Chibi Chibi’s head. “Like _that_ ,” she nodded toward the action, and Usagi immediately stopped. “Picking her up, holding her…that kind of stuff.”

“She’s just a little girl,” Usagi said, confused. “She needs help with those kind of things.”

Rini knitted the bedspread between her fingers, avoiding Usagi’s eye. “Well, maybe I did, too,” she murmured.

Usagi stared at her. “Are you… _jealous_?”

“No! Ugh, Usagi, you’re so stupid,” she growled. “Of course you would think I was _jealous…_ ”

“Well, if it’s not that, what _is_ it, then?” Usagi said, ignoring the sting of Rini’s words, just like she did everyone else’s.

“It just seems so natural with Chibi, and you don’t even know who she is,” Rini said. “You knew exactly who I was, and all we ever did was fight.”

Usagi narrowed her eyes. “That still sounds like jealously to me, Rini—”

“ _Whatever!_ ” She huffed, falling back into the pillows. There was a moment where they both teemed with frustration, like old times, before Rini softly spoke. “It’s just that you were never like that…with me.”

Usagi was quiet a moment, uncertain of quite what to say. She quickly decided on the truth. “That’s because I never felt that way with you before, Rini.”

Rini snapped her gaze to her. “Well that doesn’t make me feel any better now, does it—”

“ _But_ ,” Usagi continued, “I could _always_ feel that you were my own, and that I had to look after you—no matter how annoying you were.”

Rini chewed her lip. “Really?”

Usagi nodded. “When I met Chibi Chibi, I kind of felt the same way,” she said, curling the sleeping little one closer. “But I was a little older, and there was a part of me that knew she needed taking care of, in more ways than one.” She looked up at Rini. “So that’s what I did.”

She could have _sworn_ she saw Rini’s eyes go glassy, but she looked away instead. “Aw, Usagi’s all grown up,” she teased.

“Oh, shut it,” she scowled in reply.

They sat for a moment in the quiet of the attic, surrounded by all the small things Rini had left behind: the china trinkets, her oversized backpack, her tiny school shoes. It was an eerie, dusty footprint in time that had gone unmoved; a place that held perhaps the most unwavering memory of the young girl beside her. Usagi tentatively reached over to neaten the thick bundle of Rini’s pigtail, splayed across the linen. “If that’s what you need from me, right now,” she said, “then that’s what I will do.”

Rini’s beautifully winged eyes—once far rounder, like her own—looked back at her. “Thank you,” she said. “But I think what I need right now is just a friend.”

“Well, that I can do,” Usagi replied with a smile, and rose up off the bed, Chibi Chibi a heavy weight in her arms. “And as your _friend_ , I’m telling you that you need to get a good night’s rest.”

Rini quirked a brow at her. “Shouldn’t friends suggest staying up all night, watching movies and eating midnight snacks?”

“Nice try,” Usagi said, tugging on the blanket with her free hand to cover the adolescent up. She gave her a wink. “But maybe tomorrow night.”

Rini giggled, settling into the bed comfortably. “Okay.”

The sound of her laugh, and the sight of her wound up warm and safe, brought Usagi more happiness than she could put into words. She headed for the stairs, content to leave her on her own for the night. “Goodnight, Rini.”

“Hey, Usagi?”

She stopped, peering back to look at her. “Yeah?”

Rini rolled onto her side. “I’m sorry I called you stupid,” she said quietly. “I don’t think you are—not at all.”

“That’s okay,” Usagi replied with a smile, and then winked at her. “I know you’re just jealous!”

Rini didn’t take the bait; she simply laughed. “Sure,” she said. “Goodnight, Usagi.” 

\--

Seiya yawned and stretched his limbs out long as he settled back into the soft sheets, letting his worn body finally rest. He drew in a deep breath and let it out with a contented sigh, and from behind his closed eyes he saw the silhouette of a captivating moon princess, waiting for him to succumb to sleep. He had to bite back the smile that broke across his lips as he thought of her—warm and electric in his arms, looking back at him with those round cerulean eyes and the tinge of a blush on her cheekbones.

 _A blush_ you _put there._

It was surreal, and suddenly _everything_ from their time together was playing out at the forefront of his mind: everything they had done, everything he had said; the softness of her cheek beneath his lips, the way her face would flush at his flirtatious words.

The way she’d never said _no, I don’t love you, too; no, I don’t feel it, too._

The deluge of memories was quickly warping his ability to think clearly and blissfully tarnishing his choices, and he couldn’t help but wonder: _what would it take, Odango?_

“Oi, Seiya,” Yaten’s voice rang through the sliding door, “are you decent?”

“Depends how you define ‘decent’,” Seiya replied lightly. Yaten let herself in nonetheless. “You know the novelty of sleepovers kind of wore off when we were kids, Yaten.”

She let out a growl. “We need to talk,” she said. “Consider this an impromptu senshi meeting.” She stuck her neck back out the door. “Psst, Taiki! Get in here!”

“Would you _shut up,”_ Seiya hissed at her as she strode over to the mattress and plopped down onto it, shoving his legs out of the way. “You’re going to wake up the whole shrine…”

Taiki appeared in the doorway and pulled the slider closed. “What is it?”

“Sleepover,” Seiya said, tucking his hands behind his head. “Thinly masked as an impromptu senshi meeting.”

Yaten ignored him, her eye instead on Taiki, assessing the tall guardian’s appearance carefully. “So you’re taking that form now, are you?”

“Yaten, so help me, if you start—”

“It’s fine, Seiya,” Taiki said as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. He looked at Yaten coolly. “I take this form often when we’re home on Kinmoku—you just chose not to notice.”

She looked away, her vibrant eyes moody. “We need to decide what we’re going to do about the Three Lights,” she said. “Especially if the two of you are planning on walking around in male form—you’re going to get recognised, sooner or later.”

“So?” Seiya shrugged. “Does it matter if we’re recognised?”

“Well that depends,” Yaten replied. “Do you _really_ want this entire trip to be spent dodging crazed fans and signing albums?”

Seiya cocked a brow at her. “This ‘ _entire trip’?_ ” He parroted. “I thought you wanted spend as little time here as possible and get back to Kinmoku.”

“I never said that,” Yaten said. She let out a frustrated breath and shook her head. “Once we know for sure whether or not the Sol senshi need us to stay, we can make a decision, but for now, we need a game-plan.”

Taiki folded his arms over his chest. “If we are to stay for a prolonged period, I see no reason why we couldn’t complete our final year of schooling here on Earth.”

“ _School?_ ” Yaten groaned.

Seiya said nothing. While the thought of completing schoolwork was tedious, he knew it only meant more time with Usagi—and he would take whatever he could get, just to be with her.

Taiki nodded. “The additional knowledge can only help to better us as soldiers of our own planet,” he said.

“Then we _definitely_ need to decide whether we’re going to reform the Three Lights,” Yaten said. She shifted uncomfortably, avoiding both of their gazes. “You know…we wouldn’t have to, if the two of you just remained female while we’re here.”

Seiya stared at her, feeling anger coil in the pit of his stomach—she knew better than to ask that of them. “I’m sorry, Yaten,” he said, narrowly keeping his temper under control. “But I won’t agree to that.”

“Why not? What _difference_ does it make, Seiya?” She burst. “You can be whoever you want on your own time—”

“This _is_ my own time—just like it is _yours_ ,” Seiya said. He shook his head, genuinely concerned for the senshi. “What are you so afraid of, Yaten?

He watched her jawline clench as she stared at the doorway. “I’m not afraid of anything,” she lied. She shifted her eye to Taiki. “And what about you, Taiki? What do _you_ think?”

Taiki looked like he was choosing his words with the utmost care as he stared back at her. “I would like the opportunity to be myself,” he said finally. “If that means being recognised as a member of the Three Lights, so be it.”

“That doesn’t mean _you_ have to, though,” Seiya told her. “It’s your choice.”

She tipped her head back against the wall, closing her eyes. Her mood simmered between them thickly, and Seiya shrugged at Taiki, at a loss for how to settle her.

Taiki finally moved to join them on the bed, sitting on the edge. “I think perhaps there was more to Kakyuu’s decision to send us to Earth than meets the eye; a hidden agenda, if you will,” he said slowly. “I think she wants us to use this opportunity to its full potential.”

Seiya nodded. “I think so, too.”

“Music forms such a large part of who we are, together, and apart,” Taiki continued. “It is a _gift,_ much like the one you are grappling with now, Yaten.”

Yaten let out a long sigh, her eyes still closed and her arms folded defiantly under her bust. Taiki touched her lightly on the arm. “You and I may struggle more than Seiya, but it’s time to accept it, wholly, as a part of who we are.”

Seiya sat forward, wrapping his arms around his knees, and grinned. “And if that means we’ve got to reform our super successful boy band, then I guess that’s just what we’ll have to do.”

He had her—the smallest smile twitched on her lips and she cracked her eyes open. “I do kind of miss playing bass,” she said. “And our cool apartment.”

“We can probably arrange to get our apartment back,” Seiya said. He smirked at her. “But we _probably_ should find you something else to play—you never were very good on bass.”

She scowled at him, her storminess replaced by her fiery attitude at lightning speed. “At least I was good at playing something, unlike someone who spent all of their time chasing around a certain _blonde_ girl—”

“Oh, _I_ was the one chasing a certain _blonde_ girl, huh?” Seiya taunted, glad that his teasing had her back to her regular, egotistical self. “Because that’s not what I remember—”

“I’ll have you know that I was _avoiding_ Minako, not chasing her,” Yaten quipped, her cheeks pink.

Seiya grinned. “Who ever said anything about Minako?”

Yaten’s face went from pink to deep crimson and she sprung off the bed in a huff. “You’re such a jerk!” She said and marched out the door, mumbling as she went. “Don’t know why I _ever_ agree to anything you say…”

Seiya chuckled and shook his head as she disappeared. “That’s more like it.”

“We need to keep an eye on her,” Taiki said seriously. “She may have said that she will join us as part of the Three Lights, but we need to support whatever choices she makes in order to feel comfortable.”

Seiya nodded. “You’re right,” he agreed. “If only she would see that what we can do is a _gift_ , then maybe—”

“Seiya,” Taiki cautioned, “that may be your conclusion, but you have to respect that it may not be Yaten’s.”

He understood; of course he did—it was only that he wished he could share with them both the freedom that stemmed from letting yourself just _be_ , no matter what that meant.

 _But maybe that’s what you’re missing, Seiya,_ something told him gently, _maybe this is her, just_ being.

\--

All over again, Usagi was enduring this dream.

She was poised at the moon’s rounded edge, standing in the crumbling crater that marred its surface like a puckered scar. The granite dust of a fallen empire floated all around her, shimmering as it hung in suspense, torn from the ruins to which it belonged. All over again, the silence was like a crippling pressure in her ears, and the azure glow of Earth teased her in the starred sky. She scrunched her fingers at her sides until it hurt. “I am not.”

As it always did, the pearly ground broke open beneath her feet, and sharp crystal grew high into the eternal night. Fresh air returned, the sun’s rays hot once again on her skin, and the blackness gave way to vivid blue sky. She could hear, and she could breath, yet she felt smothered and deafened in this perfect world. “I am not.”

She stared to the tower above, where the crystal shone gloriously, but no silhouettes greeted her this time. No Rini, no Mamoru—just cold crystal, like shiny one-way glass. She curled up onto the grass, plucking a blade from the ground and running it through her fingers. When she turned onto her back to gaze at the clouds, her tears blurred her vision and she sobbed, the sound loud to her own ears. “I am not,” she whispered.

“That’s right, Odango,” a voice whispered back, “you’re _not_.”

Suddenly she was pinioned by him, shielded from this flawless world as he hovered above her. He looked down at her with a cheeky smirk, his cobalt eyes grazing over her and his long ponytail wisping against the flesh of her chest. He brought with him a calm auburn sky and a warmth she had craved so desperately, and when he bent his lips to hers, she drank in his oxygen as though she had never breathed before.

“Seiya.”

\--

Rini rushed up the stairs of the shrine, hot on Usagi’s tail as she dragged her heavy schoolbag over her shoulder and tugged at her ill-fitting uniform. She glared at Usagi’s whirling pigtails, puffing as she went. “It’s _your_ fault we’re late to begin with, Usagi!”

“It is _not!_ ” Usagi shouted over her shoulder “ _You’re_ the one who spent almost an hour in the bathroom—”

“Because _someone_ is too fat and their stupid uniform is _way_ too big on me so I had to spend _forever_ pinning it back!”

Usagi scoffed. “You’re just _jealous_ that I have more _curves_ than you do, Rini—”

“Hey, I’m catching up pretty quick, you know!”

Their light-hearted squabbling continued as they flew through the door and went screeching down the hall, hollering a greeting to Rei as they passed by her bedroom. Without warning, Rini crashed into Usagi’s back as she came to a grinding halt outside the kitchen, sending her toppling backward onto the floor.

“Ow…” She grumbled, fully expecting an apology from the clumsy blonde as she pulled herself up and rubbed the base of her spine. When she received no response, she followed Usagi’s eye to where Seiya was leaning against the kitchen counter, entirely shirtless and hiding a smug smirk behind a cup of steaming tea.

“Morning,” he said brightly, giving them a grin. “Late, are we?”

Rini scrunched her nose. “Not to see _you_ ,” she told him. “I’m going to see Helios.”

Seiya laughed at her audacity. “Of course you are,” he said, giving her a look.

She huffed and turned to march off down the hallway toward Helios’ room, but was stopped by the sound of Seiya’s voice addressing Usagi directly. “So, still late as always, Odango?”

She wasn’t quite sure why, but curiosity got the better of her and she snuck back to peek around the doorframe. From the moment she had seen the two interact the day before, she knew she had to find out more; she’d never seen anything quite like it. It was like watching a lightning bolt strike—charged and bright and dangerous, but spectacular all the same.

She wasn’t sure quite how she felt about it.

Rini watched as Usagi’s flushed face soured slightly and she folded her arms beneath her bust, sticking her nose in the air. “Well, I _did_ come here to see you, but now that I’m late—just like I _always_ am—I might as well go—”

She turned dramatically to leave and Seiya reached forward, grasping her wrist and stopping her. He looked at her, amused by her reaction. “Don’t be like that,” he said cheekily. “Besides, we were late for a lot of things together—classes, fun parks, saving the planet…”

Usagi blinked down at his grip on her wrist, her gaze trailing up the length of his arm to his chest. Rini rolled her eyes as the blonde’s blush deepened and Usagi cleared her throat. “That was _you_ that was late to Ichinohashi Park that day, _not_ me.”

He nodded slowly, releasing her arm and placing his cup into the sink. “ _That’s_ right,” he said. “Perhaps I can make it up to you by making sure I’m punctual next time.”

Usagi drew her eyebrows up at him. “Seiya…”

“I’m just kidding,” he said with a smile. He settled back against the bench. “You could have just come by after school, you know.”

“I know,” Usagi replied. “But I _wanted_ to come see you.” She hesitated, fumbling somewhat. “And the other Starlights, and Helios, too.”

Seiya grinned. “But mostly me,” he added.

“Oh, you are _so_ —”

“Amazing? I know,” he said, swishing his ponytail over his shoulder playfully. “Speaking of which—I’m going to go put on a shirt so you can concentrate on what you’re saying.” He laughed at Usagi’s scowl. “And then we should start that catch-up you promised.”

Usagi seemed to let go of his teasing comments and nodded. “Okay.”

Rini tilted her head, fascinated by their interaction. Seiya was unabashedly flirting with her—which wasn’t surprising to Rini in the slightest—but his advances were leaving Usagi flustered and at a loss for words. Rini frowned, beginning to feel uneasy. _What_ is _this, going on between the two of you?_

Seiya came toward the hall and Rini scurried off madly, wary of getting caught. She dashed down the hall and into Helios’ room, where the white-haired boy looked up at her from the book he was reading. “It’s rude to eavesdrop, Rini,” he said.

She blinked at him, her back flat against the slider, and felt her cheeks redden—she probably should have knocked, or at least announced herself. And how did he know she had been eavesdropping, anyway? “Says _you_.”

He smiled and closed the book, setting it down on the mattress beside him. “How are you feeling this morning?”

“I’m fine,” she said. In a heartbeat, the small space of his room seemed even more confined, with just the two of them in it—no Chibi Chibi, no sailor senshi, just _them_. “How about you?”

“I am well,” he replied. He looked over her attire. “You’re going to school, I take it?”

“Yeah,” she said sheepishly, her cheeks flushing. Her handy pinwork had perhaps deliberately accentuated her newly found waistline. “These are Usagi’s, they were a bit big…”

“They look just fine to me,” he said. “Will you be in the same grade as Hotaru, in junior high school?”

Rini shook her head. “Hotaru is home-schooled—hopefully I can convince Haruka and the others that she can come to school with me,” she said, and then chewed her lip. “But I was hoping that maybe _you_ would come, too…”

He considered about it for a moment, and then smiled sadly. “I don’t know if school is the right place for me, Rini,” he said, and drew his eye up toward his horn. “People are often afraid of what they don’t understand.”

She hadn’t thought of his striking golden horn, because, in all honesty, she barely even noticed it there—it was hidden by the other magnificent features he possessed. “Oh,” she murmured. “Alright, then.”

“Please don’t be disappointed,” he said. “I’ll greet you every day after, if you would like, and help you learn.” He gave her an impish smile. “I may not have any formal education, but I have many years of knowledge gained through experience.”

She moved toward him and gingerly sat on edge of the bed alongside him. “How old _are_ you, Helios?” She asked, and then caught herself. “If you don’t mind me asking…”

“Not at all,” he said. “To be honest, I don’t know exactly how old I am—but I have memories dating back to the Silver Millennium.”

“Wow,” she said breathlessly. “So do you remember Princess Serenity, and Prince Endymion?”

“I was a close friend to Endymion—an advisor, if you will,” he told her. “I remember their tragic story well.”

Rini stared at him in awe. “No wonder you’re so wise!”

He laughed. “Not really,” he said, and then looked thoughtful. “My memories are fading, however, and I’m not quite sure why.”

Rini frowned. “That’s weird,” she said. If Helios had lived for so very long, as the sole guardian of Earth’s golden crystal, why would he suddenly be losing everything he remembered? “Maybe that’s just what happens when you get old,” she teased.

“You are a cheeky one,” he said lightly, giving her a look. “I’m sure it will all fall into place eventually.”

Rini shuffled, crossing her legs beneath her on the hard mattress. “This isn’t very comfortable,” she said. “Did you sleep okay?”

He chuckled. “I did, actually.”

She looked at him oddly. “What is it?”

“When I was in Elysion, I never slept,” he said. A smile crept onto his face. “Last night was the first night I have ever fallen into sleep.”

“Really?” Rini asked, wide-eyed. “You’ve never slept? Not even when you were here before?”

“That’s right,” he said. “It was quite a strange experience.”

She tilted her head at him. “So, you guard the beautiful dreams of Earth’s people, but you’ve never had a dream of your own?”

His amber eyes locked on hers, and she felt like he could see right into her _own_ dream. “Well,” he said softly, “I have had one now.”

Suddenly she felt like she were back in her bedroom, flat on her tummy as she spoke to Pegasus through the glow of the Stallion Rêve—but she wasn’t; she was next to the _boy_ she had wanted so desperately to share a friendship with. “Will you tell me your dream, Helios?” She asked shyly.

He closed the distance between them and fluttered a kiss on her cheek, before pulling back to give her a gentle smile. “I think that perhaps you already know.”

\--

Seiya tugged a loose t-shirt over his head and made his way out into the cool morning air, smiling as he spotted Usagi’s petite figure sitting on the steps waiting for him. Her long pigtails pooled around her on the hardwood and she was staring up at the pale sky, arms propping her up and legs out long in front of her. Like always, Seiya was taken by the angelic aura that so casually surrounded the moon princess—one she hardly even knew existed.

He flicked one of her buns playfully as he sat down beside her. “Day dreaming, Odango?”

She sighed, a smile on her lips. “Yeah,” she said. “Though there’s not a lot to daydream about, now that you’re all here and safe.”

The selflessness of her words struck something deep within him, but he stole the opportunity to tease her instead. “You really _did_ miss me, didn’t you?”

“Shut up.”

He chuckled. “So, you have to tell me,” he started. “What’s happened since I’ve been gone? You haven’t gone and eloped, have you?”

She threw him an unimpressed glance. “ _No_ ,” she said. “Things have been just fine since you went home—no new enemies, nothing, until just recently…”

He tensed, recalling the recent disturbances he had sensed in her energy. “What happened?”

“This new _evil_ ,” she said, shaking her head. “Seiya, it’s awful—we’ve never encountered anything like it before. It doesn’t just steal energy, it _destroys_ its victim.” She cringed, concern across her lovely features. “Haruka might have said we’re doing okay, but that’s not really true—we’re not, and I can’t...”

She trailed off, chewing at her lip. Seiya felt his stomach grip anxiously—perhaps what he had felt was true; perhaps she had suffered, to become the fierce power he now felt. “Odango?”

“During our last fight, I tried to help—I tried to transform, but I couldn’t,” she said, her eyes glassy. “I can’t become Sailor Moon, not anymore.” She looked at him. “I’m weak.”

He nearly told her _I know—I know everything, because I can feel it, too_ , but told her another truth instead. “No,” he said, sweeping his eye over the radiant strength that emanated from her, “you’re stronger than you’ve ever been.”

She stared back at him. “What?”

“I know how it may sound to you,” he said gently, “but you _are_. There will be a reason why you can’t transform—you have to have faith.”

She looked away. “That’s what Hotaru believes, too,” she said. “But I can’t _help_ —I can’t do _anything._ ”

“That’s okay,” he said with a smile. He gave her a wink. “It just means you need more protection for the time being, and luckily for you, three additional senshi have just arrived.”

Her lips curved into a small smile. “Isn’t that convenient,” she said.

“It is,” he replied. “As well as one strange unicorn boy, a toddler-senshi, and a pink-haired kid who could pass as your twin.” Usagi laughed in earnest, and the sound was music to his ears. “I think we’ve got you covered.”

“But I don’t _need_ protecting,” she said. “There are far more important things to protect than me.”

“You’re right—you don’t need protecting, I’ve seen it myself,” he told her confidently. “But I don’t think I’m alone in saying that you’re the _most_ important thing that needs protecting, Odango.”

She blushed and wrapped her arms around her knees. “Thank you,” she said, and then narrowed her eyes. “But don’t think saying those kind of things will get you a date!”

“Who said anything about a date?” He said, cocking an eyebrow at her. “Besides, I don’t think Mamoru would think too highly of that, now that he’s back in town.” The mention of her boyfriend felt a little like a dam breaking, and he studied her face closely as he asked: “How is he?”

“He’s…fine,” she replied, her eyes tracking off into the distance. She gave him a tight smile, and he knew something was amiss. “Busy, with university work.”

It was a far cry from the besotted girl he had known nearly two years ago, who praised their relationship and trusted him resolutely: just six words and a false smile. Seiya clenched his jaw—she should have been _happy_ , always.

“That’s enough about me,” she said. “How have _you_ been? Missing your days of fame, Mr Idol?”

He stretched his legs out in front of him and crossed them at the ankle. “Not for much longer,” he replied. “We’ve agreed to reform the Three Lights.”

“Really?” Usagi gasped. “So you’re going to stay for a while?”

He nodded. “Now that I know you need us here, there’s no reason why not,” he said. He smiled, thinking about how _good_ it would feel to pluck the strings of an electric guitar and thump a beat against a drum kit. To _sing_ again. “I haven’t played in so long…”

Usagi swivelled to face him, inching closer. “So, music was a part of your life, back on Kinmoku?”

“Very much,” he said. “It was something we grew up with—I couldn’t imagine living without it.” He leant back lazily, excitement coursing through his veins at the thought. “There hasn’t been a lot of time to play—our energy has been put solely toward the restoration of our kingdom.”

Usagi smiled at him brightly. “And now you can take a break and focus on what you _love_.”

“Yeah,” he replied, and then winked at her. “I can organise VIP access, if you’d like—a private room, for the two of us…”

She smacked him on the arm. “Seiya!”

“Okay, okay, front row seats as well, I know,” he teased. “Sorry…”

She huffed and shook her head, smiling all the same. “If you’re reforming the band, does that mean you’ll go back to school?”

“According to Taiki, yes,” he said, faking disinterest in the suggestion. “We’ll enrol as soon as possible. It’ll be just like old times—you, fighting for my attention, constantly disrupting my learning—”

“ _Hey!_ ”

He laughed, soaking up the blissful feeling that hung in the space between them—light and spirited, yet deep and connected. They remained silent for a moment in the quiet morning air, filled with nothing but the trickle of the creek and the jingle of wind chimes. He looked over at her. “So, are you going to tell me what the deal is with the kid?”

She looked amused. “Why do you keep calling her that?”

“Because it drives her nuts,” he said with a smirk. “I did suggest Chibi Odango, but that seemed to upset her…”

“It upsets _me_ , you know!”

“No, it doesn’t.” He grinned. “Now stop changing the subject. She’s your cousin, but she knows all about your identity and somehow wound up in Space-Time.” He paused. “Is she a senshi, too?”

Usagi chewed at her lip, as though she were closely considering her answer. “Yes, she is,” she said finally, meeting his eye. “There’s really not a lot more to it, Seiya.”

The explanation made sense, but his gut told him there _was_ more to it than what she was telling him. He opened his mouth to press for more information, but thought better of it. Weren’t there secrets he was keeping from _her_? Wasn’t he withholding every detail about the intense connection he held to her from across the galaxy? How could he expect her to be entirely honest, if he wasn’t willing to do so as well?

“Tell me about Kinmoku,” she said suddenly, breaking him from his thoughts. “What’s it like?”

He considered her question. “Well, on Kinmoku it’s never really day—not like it is here.” He looked up at the brilliant sky above. “There’s no blue sky, just a constant, burnt sunset—or sunrise, depending on your outlook,” he said with a grin. “You’re always in this… _twilight_ —it’s beautiful, but somehow unsettling…like the day never truly begins or ends, you know?”

When he looked back from where he had been gazing up to the wispy white clouds, he found her staring at him intently. “Yeah,” she said. “I _do_ know.”

“One day,” he said softly, “I would really like to take you there.”

She smiled, her eyes alight, but there was something oddly sad in her expression—and Seiya wanted to know _why_. “Maybe one day,” she said. She looked at her watch, startled. “Crap—we’ve got to go, we’re going to be _so late_! _Rini_ , come on! _”_

The adolescent came racing out the door in a blaze of pink, and the two bounded down the stairs and through the archway. Usagi spun back to wave to Seiya. “I’ll see you after school, Seiya!”

He chuckled as they disappeared down the street. “Can’t wait, Odango.”

 

 

 


	11. Chapter Ten

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thanks again, so much, for the wonderful support and comments—I’m incredibly appreciative!
> 
> In this chapter, I have chosen to use **Serena** as an alias for Usagi, as a bit of a joke and some homage to the North American dub—just thought I’d point it out!
> 
> Like always, make sure to check out the **important notes from the Prologue** if you haven’t already **.** Enjoy!
> 
>  

* * *

****

**_Chapter Ten_ **

  

Sometimes, if she thought about it _really_ hard, Rini could remember the day she was born.

It may have sounded a little cliché—or perhaps a _lot_ cliché—but she could envisage the brilliant light that enveloped her as she was welcomed into the world from complete, comforting darkness. She could hear the sweet sound of awe sung to her new, tiny form, and the warm embrace she was wrapped into as she was passed between the people who loved and created her.

Surely it was strange—to recall the earliest moments of your existence, as though you had been watching from afar.

And there was more that she remembered—more that only made her question if her memory were a distant reality, or a faded dream. A sparkling pink diamond, floating in the clouded air before her, and a set of soft feathered wings encircling her little body.

The sound of her mother’s voice, deeper and more angelic than she’d ever heard it before, echoing as though it were bouncing off every invisible corner of the universe.

_The universe welcomes you, Small Lady._

Sometimes, when in a daydream or during the deepest hours of the night, Rini wondered: is this a memory, or a premonition?

\-- 

The _first thing_ she saw when she glanced into the window of Crown’s Fruit Parlour on their way home from school were a pair of dark sunglasses, gazing over in her direction, and she couldn’t help but think to herself: _what idiot wears sunglasses inside?_

And then Seiya’s slender fingers reached up to lower the shades, and he cocked an eyebrow at her with a smirk. _Oh,_ that _idiot._

“Rei!” She hissed, elbowing her in the ribs and hurrying the group of girlfriends around the corner to the entrance. “It’s Seiya!”

The dark-haired warrior craned her neck and peered inside. “I thought they were going to stay put at the shrine?”

Minako dashed ahead through the café doors, and the group followed her toward where three figures sat waiting at their regular corner table. “I guess they just couldn’t _wait_ to see us!” She said excitedly. “Yaten, Taiki, Seiya—”

“Would you _be quiet_ already—you’re going to blow our cover!” Yaten said, appearing at her side. The blonde jumped, blinking at the senshi who had emerged from the restroom nearby. “Well, blow _their_ cover…”

Usagi tilted her head as she looked at the girl, who was plainly dressed in a pair of loose joggers and a t-shirt, her silver ponytail long down her back. She noticed Minako eying her closely, giving her a cheeky smile. “I think your cover is the _best_ , Yaten,” Minako told her.

“ _Thanks_ ,” Yaten replied sarcastically, rolling her eyes and heading back to the table. “Are you going to come and join us or what?”

Usagi frowned as she moved across to their regular spot, looking between Taiki, whose eyes were also shaded by tinted glasses, Seiya, and the third figure hiding beneath the oversized hood of a baggy jumper. “So, if Yaten isn’t the person under that hood, then who’s—”

“Helios,” Rini said from beside her, a broad smile lighting her face as she raced over to the table. “You came!”

The boy looked up at her from under the enormous hood that masked his golden horn, and gave her a grin. The sight was oddly wicked; the fair, gentle young man cloaked in navy and staring at her with brilliant amber eyes. “Of course, Rini,” he said. “Seiya tells me I look very ‘cool’.”

Usagi snorted and slid in to sit alongside Seiya, who was diving in to a bowl of hot fries. “He would know,” she teased. “Seeing as though he’s such a _cool guy_.”

His eye slid to her and he gave her a wink. “I know _you_ think so, Odango…”

“You wish!” She snapped, narrowing her eyes at his smug smile. It only widened, and he deliberately stretched out a lean arm to adjust his backward cap atop his messy hair and loop his ponytail over his shoulder. The motion was showy and arrogant, and as she felt his arm brush hers and his ponytail tickle her skin, a blush blazed across her cheeks. The memory of her vivid dream from the very night before was fresh at the forefront of her mind, and suddenly she was back there: bracketed by his arms and his cobalt gaze, with nothing but the heat of his breath and the wisp of his hair against her bare skin.

She blinked down at her lap as a cool sweat broke on the back of her neck. _What is_ wrong _with me?_

Makoto—who had taken a detour to lean across the counter and chat to Motoki—laughed as she took a seat at their booth. “The three of you look like thugs…”

“I told them that,” Yaten grumbled, sinking low into the booth. “But did they want to listen— _no_ …”

Seiya quirked a brow at her. “We were _trying_ to stop any commotion,” he said. “Considering our _announcement_ this afternoon…”

“ _Really?!”_ Minako gasped.

Taiki wedged a bookmark into the thick book he had in his hands. “Really,” he confirmed. “We contacted our old manager and he was more than willing to put the word out that we were reforming the Three Lights.”

“That’s so exciting,” Ami said with a smile. “Will you return to school for the remainder of the year?”

“Ugh, _Ami_ —always thinking about school!” Usagi said. “They’re going to be _super_ famous, just like they were before—as if _school_ matters!”

Taiki gave her a reproving look. “Education is of the utmost importance, Usagi—it’s an opportunity we would not overlook,” he said seriously.

“It’s not the _only_ opportunity you’d overlook,” Seiya snickered under his breath. Yaten smirked from across the table.

Taiki ignored them and looked back to Ami, his face a little pink. “Yes, we will be returning to complete our final year of education,” he told her. “Perhaps we could get together some time and you could assist me with selection of my subjects.”

“Sure,” Ami replied softly, her cheeks equally as rosy. “I’d be happy to.”

Minako was practically bouncing in the seat next to Yaten. “ _So_ , when is your first concert? Are you going to release a new album? _Oh_ , maybe I can help you compose something—”

“Settle down, blondie,” Yaten interrupted, shooting her a warning glance. “There’ll be no _helping_ from you, I can assure you…”

“Why _not_?” Minako pouted. “You know I’m an aspiring idol…”

Rei slurped at her milkshake noisily. “I think what Yaten is saying is ‘leave it to the experts’, Mina,” she teased. “Experienced composers, like _myself_ —”

“ _You_? Ha! When was the last time you composed _anything—_ ”

Seiya chuckled at the bickering girlfriends. “Let’s just get set up at the apartment first,” he said calmly. “Then you can all come visit, and whoever wants to _help_ can help.”

“Did you get your old apartment back?” Usagi asked. “Is that where you’ll be staying?”

Seiya nodded, and then grinned. “And you can come by _any_ time you like, Odango.”

The thought of a nighttime visit, in the dark privacy of his bedroom, entered her mind faster than she could stop it, and the clamminess returned to her neckline. She bit the inside of her cheek and glared at him.

Rini inched her hand across the table and snatched up a handful of the Seiya’s fries. “Will you have it set up like you did back on Kinmoku, with loads of cool instruments?”

“We will,” Seiya said, eyes narrowed at her thieving ways. “Maybe we can teach you to play something, kid!”

Rini glowered at him and tossed a chip at him across the space. “I’m _not_ a kid!”

He ducked and laughed. “Says the girl who just _threw_ a French fry at me…”

Taiki leant forward and looked at Usagi, his voice hushed. “Seiya informed us of your recent troubles, Usagi,” he said. “That you are facing a strong new enemy.”

She nodded, and the others leaned in close. “Yes, we are,” she said. “It’s not like anything we’ve ever seen before…”

“Haruka and I examined a range of statistics I gathered during our most recent attack,” Ami said, pulling out her tiny computer and sliding on her reading glasses. She held it out to show Taiki. “It seems to be following a pattern that correlates the conjunction of the moon and the planets of our solar system—so far, Pluto and Saturn.” She tapped at the screen and looked around at the group. “It’s target and the level of aggression seem to be unpredictable at this point, but we predict another attack this Saturday, if our theory is correct.”

Taiki hummed, looking closely at the data. “Have you established any weaknesses?”

The Sol senshi glanced between one another. “We’ve managed to banish the energy—the first time, it was Setsuna’s power alone that did it, and the second, our powers combined as one,” Rei said. “The only thing that healed the victim was Usagi…”

Usagi felt a lump lodge in her throat. “And now I can’t.”

“What do you mean you _can’t_?” Yaten asked, frowning at her.

Usagi looked at Seiya. “You didn’t tell them?”

He shook his head, pulling off the sunglasses to meet her eye. “No,” he said quietly. “Of course I didn’t.”

She had never expected he would keep what she had told him secret—not for a moment—and yet there he was once again, withholding details from his fellow guardians for her sake. She looked at Taiki and Yaten. “I can’t transform,” she said. “Something is blocking my powers.”

“You didn’t tell me that,” Rini burst, her expression fierce. “Usagi, why didn’t you tell me?”

Usagi let out a long breath. “I didn’t want you to worry, Rini—”

“’Didn’t want me to worry’? Are you _kidding_ me?” She looked at her angrily. “That could mean that I can’t—” She cut herself short, clamping her jaw closed. “I just can’t believe you didn’t tell me.”

“I’m sorry, Rini,” Usagi said sincerely. “But I felt you already had enough going on, without that as well.”

Seiya looked between the two of them suspiciously, settling his intense gaze on Rini. “Mean you can’t _what_ , Rini?”

She shifted awkwardly in her spot, refusing to meet his eye. “Can’t…know to protect her, if I need to,” she decided on finally. She huffed and shook her head. “At least I know _now_ …”

“When the two of you are done,” Yaten interrupted, “can we _please_ get back to understanding our enemy?”

Rini turned her attention out the window and said nothing, brimming with frustration.

“So, it would seem that the energy is not undefeatable, but requires a large amount of power to expel it,” Taiki said. “Is there anything else we should know, perhaps to identify it?”

Usagi chewed her lip, the thought of the figure’s distorted form and horrifying abilities making her skin crawl. “There’s something…disturbing about it,” she said slowly. “Something about the way it _moves_ , once it has a hold on its victim—it’s twisted and inhuman; it breaks their bones and _tortures_ them, like it’s trying to—”

“Steal their soul,” Rini finished, her face pale as her gaze snapped back to Usagi.

Usagi nodded at her. “Yeah…”

“We’ve seen it,” Seiya said quickly. He looked at Usagi. “In Space-Time, there were many of them.”

“In Space-Time?” Makoto said, shaking her head. “That can’t be…”

“It certainly sounds like the same entity,” Helios agreed. “When I encountered one of them, it took all of my power to overcome its darkness.”

“Your power was the only thing that _did_ work against it,” Rini said. “Oh, and Seiya’s.”

“It _was_ strong,” Seiya said. He paused, deep in thought. “It did say something to us, though—it said ‘destroy heir’. Does that mean anything to you?”

Usagi’s breath caught. It meant _everything_ to her. She looked across to Rini, who was staring straight back. “I…” she started, the truth gnawing at her, “I’m not sure…”

“Oh, my _, god_ —are you Seiya Kou?”

In a heartbeat, Seiya was flashing the red-haired teenager who had zoomed over to their table a charming smile. “I might be,” he said cheekily. “Depends who’s asking.”

The young girl gushed and waved her friend over. “You _totally_ are—Hana, come quick—you won’t believe it, it’s _Seiya Kou!_ ”

Taiki slunk low into his spot. “We’d best make a quick exit…”

“I _told_ you,” Yaten said, looking smug as she began to slide out of the booth. “Well, I’ll just be on my way then…”

Seiya shot her daggers while the girl’s back was turned. “Don’t you dare,” he hissed.

She flipped her hair over her shoulder and stuck her nose in the air. “What? We _do_ have somewhere to be, you know.”

“Yes—keyword being ‘ _we_ ’,” Seiya replied through his teeth. He gave the two swooning girls a wink as he took a pen and notepad from the redhead, swirling his signature across the page. “There you go!”

The lanky teen blinked at him, teary and shaking like a leaf. “I am _such_ a huge fan—I heard the announcement on the radio this afternoon and I just can’t believe you’re _right here_ in front of us and I love your music and you’re _such_ a hottie and—” She clapped a hand over her mouth, her face flushing crimson. “Oh, I’m so embarrassed—”

Seiya laughed softly, a sound that made Usagi’s stomach lurch and squirm uncomfortably. “Don’t be—I’m very flattered,” he said, voice smooth as velvet. His eye tracked the group, who were shuffling out of the booth and making a dash toward the door. Taiki was yet to slip out unseen, and Usagi was certain Seiya was looking for the opportunity to buy time. He leant back and draped an arm over the back of the booth, settling his hand on Usagi’s shoulder. “If you girls don’t mind, Serena here and I are just trying to have a little quiet time before the news is all over town,” he told them. Usagi clenched her jaw at the feeling of his fingers tracing a pattern on her shoulder. She was _utterly_ trapped—between two bumbling fans and Seiya’s warm touch. “I’m sure you won’t mind keeping this quiet.”

The pretty girl with red hair pouted, looking somewhat crestfallen. “Oh, you have a girlfriend…”

Usagi opened her mouth to protest, but Seiya got in faster, smirking boldly at the girl. “Who said anything about a girlfriend?”

There was _something_ about the teasing purr in his voice and the flirtatious smile on his striking face that made the churn in Usagi’s gut only intensify. She huffed. “Seiya—”

“Oh, of _course_ we don’t mind—we’ll leave you two alone,” the brunette said, yanking her friend away as she looked at him curiously. “Come on, Yui…”

The two scurried off, but not before the redhead fluttered her eyelashes and gave him a wink. Usagi was sure to glare at her, and then turned it on Seiya. “What the _hell_ was that about?” She snapped. “‘Who said anything about a girlfriend’? The _nerve_ of you, Seiya Kou…”

He unravelled his arm from around her shoulder and grinned, a brow cocked in her direction. “Well, you’re not, are you?”

“I—well, _no_ , but—” She spluttered, and he simply laughed, scooting around to exit on the opposing side of the booth. “It’s just disrespectful, you know—”

He stood up, his sapphire eyes glinting as he turned toward the door. “Sounds like someone’s a little jealous.”

She growled, snatching up her bag and chasing after him. “I am _not_ jealous…”

“Good work, Seiya,” Yaten said as they rounded the corner. “You managed to get everyone out of there unscathed.”

Rini eyed Usagi’s frazzled demeanour. “Except Usagi, apparently…”

“We really do need to go,” Taiki said to them, checking the streets for raging teenage girls or crazed fans. “Our manager has the keys to our apartment—we told him we’d meet at five.”

“That’s alright—we’ll see you at school tomorrow though, right?” Minako said, bumping Yaten’s shoulder.

“I guess,” Yaten sulked.

“We should go, too,” Usagi said to Rini, and then smiled at Helios. “Rini and I are going to visit Haruka and the others, if you would like to come.”

The group moved to go their separate ways, and as she turned, Usagi felt a light tug on one of her pigtails. Seiya winked at her. “See you tomorrow, Odango.”

\--

“Come now, Hotaru—help me prepare snacks before our guests arrive.”

Setsuna smiled as the contented young teenager took a tray of cakes and cookies across to the coffee table, moving with grace and tranquillity. After all she had endured, and all she was destined to potentially suffer one day yet again, Hotaru never ceased to amaze her—she was, perhaps, the strongest of them all.

“What time will they be here, Setsuna-mama?” She asked as she gathered teacups from the cupboard alongside her.

“Soon, I believe—they were coming from school,” Setsuna told her. She leant her palms on the counter and looked at Hotaru with a smile. “You’re excited to see Rini, aren’t you?”

Hotaru smiled brightly. “More than you can imagine,” she said. “And I _know_ that you are, too.”

“Very much,” she agreed. It had been so long since she had seen the princess, and by all accounts, she had changed quite considerably. She stared down into her tea, watching the brown seep out of the bag into the hot water. _If my power hadn’t been taken away, I could fix all of this._

Hotaru appeared at the bench across from her, sliding up onto a barstool. She grasped her hand. “She is here and she is safe,” she said softly. “Please, stop blaming yourself.”

She gave her a small smile and nodded. There was a knock at the door, and moments later, Michiru appeared with their guests in tow. “Setsuna, Hotaru, they’re here—”

“Puu!” A flash of pink tore across the living room and into the kitchen, and suddenly a pair of arms were wrapped tightly around her midsection. “I’m so happy to see you, I’ve missed you so much!”

Setsuna returned the embrace warmly, finding herself somewhat stunned by the slightly deeper voice that had spoken her nickname so fondly. “Small Lady—I have missed you, too…”

When she pulled away, Setsuna’s heart skipped a tiny beat.

 _Who_ is _this girl?_

It was Rini—there was no doubt about that—but she was _different_. She was older, taller, more mature, and so alike her mother, but there was something more in the twinkle of her almond eyes and the edge of her huskier voice. Something _missing_.

Rini’s smile faded as she stood before her. “Is everything okay, Setsuna?” She asked. “I know I look different, but it’s still me—promise!”

Setsuna shook off the strange feeling that had swamped her body and gave her a smile. “Of course, everything’s fine,” she assured her. “You look so beautiful, Rini.”

“She gets that from her mother!” Usagi called from the living room, where she was already tucking in to the array of sweets Hotaru had arranged.

Rini seethed quietly. “I’m not talking to her,” she told Setsuna resolutely, “because she didn’t tell _me_ about not being able to transform.”

Setsuna chuckled and popped a hand on her shoulder. “Go easy on her—she’s had it quite tough of late,” she said. “And you know she would only have done that for your own good.”

“I _know_ ,” Rini said, rolling her eyes. She sighed, and rapidly her mood brightened. “You need to meet Helios, come on!”

She dragged her across to the others, poking the boy in the back as they approached. He turned from his conversation with Hotaru and gave Setsuna a smile, one that lit her core with an intense warmth that mirrored the amber tone of his eyes.

_I have seen you before._

She cast her mind across the many ages she had seen, delving into the depths of her hazy memory to place his ethereal face. Of course she knew him; he was once the noble advisor and close friend of Prince Endymion in the time of the Silver Millennium. It was surely that simple—she must have seen him in that time once before—and yet, she couldn’t recall the memory that painted the picture of their past greeting.

“Sailor Pluto,” he said kindly. “It is an honour to meet you.”

“Likewise, Helios,” she replied with a smile. “Thank you for looking after Small Lady where we could not.”

His gaze followed after Rini, who was sneaking away with Usagi’s plate of cupcakes while she was busy talking to Michiru. He smiled at her affectionately, and Setsuna took the opportunity to study his shining golden horn and the teardrop red gem upon his forehead. “Of course,” he replied softly, never taking his eye off the girl.

“I’m sorry that I wasn’t there to escort you through Space-Time,” she added after a moment. “There have been some recent…complications.”

He looked back to her. “It was no trouble,” he said. “We managed just fine.”

 _But_ how, Setsuna wondered, _how did you manage, without me?_

“Setsuna,” Michiru said, breaking her from her thoughts, “I was just suggesting to Usagi that perhaps Helios could stay here with us, for the time being. I can imagine it gets lonely during the day at the shrine and I’m often here, home-schooling Hotaru—it would be no trouble to take on another student, and I’m sure she wouldn’t mind the company.”

Helios’ fair cheeks tinged pink slightly. “I am very grateful, but I wouldn’t want to impose,” he said. “Besides, I am quite used to the solitude of being alone.”

“You shouldn’t have to be alone now,” Rini said quickly, half way through peeling the paper lining off Usagi’s cupcake. “And I’m sure you’d have so much in common with Hotaru!”

“Rini’s right,” Setsuna said. “Of course you can stay with us—it would be no trouble.”

Rini beamed at him and he smiled appreciatively. “Thank you.”

“Get out of it, twerp,” Usagi said to Rini with a laugh, trying to reclaim her plate. Rini ignored her and held the sweets out of arm’s reach, darting around the room energetically. Usagi shook her head, and then looked at Michiru. “Where’s Haruka?”

“Sulking,” Hotaru replied with a grin. “It was her turn to do the laundry today, and she wasn’t terribly impressed about it.”

Michiru giggled. “You’re right there, Taru.”

“That’s a sight I’d like to see,” Rini said with a smirk. “Haruka doing the _laundry…_ ”

“Well, that’s no good—she should be here, socialising with us!” Usagi said, heading for the hall. “I’ll go drag her out.”

Setsuna took the opportunity to follow the blonde. “I’ll come with you.”

They headed down the darkened hallway, toward Haruka and Michiru’s room, and Setsuna spoke quietly to Usagi. “Usagi, there’s something I need to talk to you about,” she said. “I spoke with Mamoru the other day, and he wasn’t quite himself.”

Usagi frowned at her as they came to a stop. “He sounded alright last time I spoke to him…”

“I think perhaps he’s putting on brave face, so he doesn’t worry you,” she said, folding her arms over her chest. “He…asked me not to tell you, or the others.”

In all honesty, Setsuna had expected the emotional girl to immediately grow distressed and worry for his wellbeing, but she simply chewed her lip. “What was going on?”

“He’s been experiencing some headaches and dreams, and hearing a voice that he can’t quite place,” she told her. “He said he’s doing alright, but that they’re growing more frequent.”

Usagi nodded slowly. “Thank you, for telling me,” she said. She suddenly looked uncomfortable. “At least _someone_ is looking out for him…”

Setsuna eyed her closely. “Have the two of you not spoken that often?”

“No, we haven’t,” Usagi said quietly. She gave Setsuna a tight smile. “I know he’s very busy.”

There was a beat of silence before Setsuna asked: “Is everything alright, Usagi?”

Usagi sucked in a deep breath and let it out fast, as though she were regrouping herself. “Everything’s fine, don’t worry about me,” she said. “I need to call Mamo tonight anyway—let him know about Rini and Chibi and Helios,” she paused. “And the Starlights.”

Setsuna nodded, utterly unconvinced by the show the Moon princess had put on for her. “I think that’s best,” she said. “I speak to him regularly as well, so I will let you know if there’s any developments.”

“Thanks, Setsuna,” Usagi said with a smile. She turned and headed toward Haruka’s room. “Now to find that grumpy senshi…”

Setsuna watched her go, a rush of relief and guilt washing over her all at once as she wondered: _have I done the right thing?_

\--

Usagi rapped her knuckles against the worn racing poster taped to Haruka and Michiru’s bedroom door, waiting impatiently for the woman to open up. “Haruka, Taru told me you were grumpy about doing the laundry, but that’s no reason not to join us…”

There was no reply.

She frowned, looking up and down the hallway for any sign of movement, but she was alone. “Haruka?” She twisted the doorknob and stuck her head inside. She smirked at the sight of a gaming controller strewn across the carpet, the television paused mid-race and a Haruka-shaped dent in a beanbag opposite. “Typical…”

She crept into the dark room and peered around, never having been inside. It was a strange combination of her two friends—the structure and elegance of Michiru, with the bed perfectly made and a line of crystal perfume bottles on the dresser, and the disarray and passion of Haruka, with her clothes tossed about the floor and her car keys a jumble on the nightstand. There was a photo of the couple alongside the tangle of keys, and leant against the frame was her crystal change rod—something Usagi assumed Haruka would never let out of her sight. “Huh…”

She moved across to Haruka’s side of the bed, looking over the trinkets dotted messily on the small table, and absently ran her fingers over a piece silky fabric dangling from the top drawer. She glanced down to find a pair of black underwear between her fingers. Her face flushed and she tugged her hand away lightning-fast.

“Perhaps that’s what you want to get _me_ out of, kitten.”

Usagi jumped a foot, her hand fluttering to her chest as she looked at Haruka, who was lingering in the doorway with an amused smirk on her face. “Don’t scare me like that, Haruka!”

She drew a brow up at her. “You wouldn’t be scared if you weren’t snooping, now would you?”

Usagi’s blush coursed down her neck. “Sorry—I was looking for you and I saw you weren’t in here…I just wanted to know a bit more about you, you know…”

Haruka nodded slowly, pushing away from the doorframe and approaching her, her gait slightly intimidating. She stepped into Usagi’s space, close enough to touch. “Well, let me tell you a little something about me,” she said, her voice low. Her teal eyes met Usagi’s. “I don’t like being beaten.”

“Oh?” Usagi managed, backing her legs into the mattress as she grew closer.

“ _Oh_ ,” Haruka said. “That was quite the little trick you used the other day, Princess.”

Usagi laughed nervously as Haruka hovered over her. “Yep—you can blame Michiru for that one—”

“Thought so,” Haruka replied, smirking. She looked down at Usagi. “Listen—you can play whatever tricks you like on me, but be very careful what games you play with _him_.”

Usagi knew _exactly_ what the Uranian guardian was talking about, and she wasn’t about to let her interfere again—no matter what hold she had over her. “Haruka…”

She gasped as Haruka leant past her to reach for something on the bed, the movement just enough to knock her off balance and tip her back onto the covers. She looked up at Haruka as she pulled away, a jacket in hand, and the sandy-haired senshi paused right alongside her ear, her breath warm on her neck. “ _Very_ careful.”

Haruka stood and snatched up her change rod from the side table and walked out, leaving Usagi staring after her from where she was perched on the edge of the bed. She let out the breath she’d been holding in a frustrated sigh. “Don’t worry, _Ruka_ , I will be…”

\--

It was a fresh, clear morning on campus, and Mamoru had managed to get in his morning run, pick up a coffee and make himself breakfast, all barely before the sun had peaked over the mountains. It was the first morning in days that he hadn’t woken feeling utterly drained, and as he sat at his desk, hot cup in one hand and a slice of toast in the other, he allowed himself to fully soak up the warm sunlight before he started to worry about _everything_ else once again.

He was dusting the crumbs off his fingers as the phone rang, the tiny display screen spelling out ‘Usako’. After all they had gone through when he was last away, there was no way he wouldn’t take her call. “Usako,” he greeted softly as he cradled the phone against his shoulder. “How are you?”

“Mamo,” she said warmly, and the sound of her sweet voice made him smile. “I’m fine, how are you? Is it early there? I didn’t want to wake you.”

He laughed. “It is early, but you certainly didn’t wake me—I’ve been up for hours,” he told her. “And I’m fine, too. It’s been a few days since last we spoke.”

She was silent a moment on the line. “I know—I’m sorry,” she said. “There’s been a lot going on here…”

He stilled, listening intently. “Has something happened?”

“No, no,” she said quickly. “Well, yes, a few things have happened—but things are okay.” She paused, letting out a long breath. “Mamo, Rini is here.”

He couldn’t quite place why, but the thought of his future daughter being back in the twentieth century sent him into a strange tailspin—one filled with anxiety and happiness all at once. “Oh, well that’s great,” he said. “How is she?”

“She’s good…a brat, like always,” Usagi said with a chuckle. “I actually promised her that the two of you could speak when I called, but she fell asleep a while ago and I don’t want to wake her.”

“That’s alright,” he replied. “The trip from the thirtieth century is a long one for a nine year old.”

Usagi cleared her throat. “Actually,” she started awkwardly, “Rini is…not exactly nine any more—something has happened, to the timeline, we suspect. We think she’s around thirteen.”

It didn’t really matter to Mamoru what age the girl was—so long as she was well, and the hesitation in Usagi’s voice told a different story. “What do you mean ‘something has happened to the timeline’?”

“We don’t know,” she said quietly. “She said that Crystal Tokyo kept changing, and she got lost, trying to get back to us.” He heard the rustle of sheets as she presumably shifted about in her bed. “She met Chibi Chibi and Helios along the way, and wound up on Kinmoku.”

Mamoru sat forward, his coffee long forgotten. “Kinmoku?” He frowned. “Isn’t that the home planet of the Sailor Starlights?”

“Yeah,” Usagi confirmed. “They brought her back to us—they’re here now. They’re going to help us try to defeat the new enemy.”

His mind reeled, thinking about the three foreign soldiers. Sailor Star Fighter, who had looked at Usagi with fierce admiration and love, and warned him to protect her, was there, in Tokyo. He couldn’t decide whether he felt relieved for her safety, or confronted by the thought. He nodded, even though she couldn’t see him. “And Chibi Chibi has returned as well?”

“Yes,” she said. “ _And_ Helios—all of them, together.”

He ran a hand through his thick hair. “Maybe I should come home,” he said. “It sounds like you need me there now—”

“No, Mamo,” Usagi cut in quickly. “I didn’t call hoping you would come home—I just felt you needed to know.”

The familiar throb began to return to the space behind his eyes, and suddenly he wondered whether the strange episodes were related to Rini’s journey across time and space. “I appreciate it,” he said. “Crystal Tokyo…?”

“We don’t know,” Usagi replied solemnly. “Now that Setsuna can’t travel to the future, we can’t tell what’s going on—for now, we just have to focus on the enemy and wait.”

He exhaled sharply. “I really think I should return to Tokyo,” he pressed, standing with the intention of packing his things and walking out the door. “I can protect you and Rini if I’m right by your side—I’m useless all the way over here—”

“It’s okay, really,” she said. “Please, just focus on your studies. We’ll let you know if we need you.”

He ground his teeth and sat back down heavily. “You don’t know anything else—not why Helios is here, or Chibi Chibi…?”

Usagi sighed, sounding tired. “Rini came across Chibi Chibi while she was still in Crystal Tokyo, and Helios somehow came to her through the Space-Time realm,” she said. “That’s all we know, right now.”

“Okay,” he said. He closed his eyes and willed the pain to just _go away_. “Okay…”

“Is everything okay, Mamo?”

Her voice sounded brittle and small, as though she _knew_ something were wrong, all the way on the other side of their Earth. His lips pulled into a smile. “Everything’s just fine, Usako,” he lied. “I promise.”

\--

“Stop fiddling and just _leave it_ —you look fine, Yaten…”

Seiya shook his head as the silver-haired soldier continued to fiddle with his uniform, adjusting it awkwardly and pouting like a child as they walked down the empty halls of Juuban Municipal High School once again. “Don’t be stupid—I look _more_ than fine,” he snapped arrogantly. “It’s just taking some getting used to, that’s all…”

At the suggestion of the high school, the trio had arrived just after school had begun, with the aim to avoid chaotic fans and settle into class without trouble. The sunlit hallway was eerily quiet, filled only by the sound of their footsteps. “It’s strange, being here again,” Seiya hummed. He bit back a smile as they passed by Usagi’s locker, where he could nearly see himself eighteen months ago, waiting to meet her.

Taiki nodded. “It is, somewhat,” he said. “I didn’t think we’d ever return.”

They made their way in to the homeroom class they had been assigned, which was comprised of the same students they had worked alongside in the year prior. Hushed whispers flew amongst the class as they walked in, and many of the girls shuffled in their seats, all giggles and hair-tosses. Seiya flashed a charming smile, quickly acclimatising to being the centre of attention once again.

“Ah, you’ve arrived,” their teacher said, a clipboard in hand. “As you all can see, we are once again hosting the members of the Three Lights band at our school.” He gave the class a cautionary look. “I expect you’ll _all_ be welcoming and on your best behaviour, with as little commotion as possible.”

Seiya spotted Usagi’s blonde buns and had fully intended on giving her a wink, just as he had the first time he’d stood at the front of her class, but something else caught his eye. Two rows back from the blue-eyed girl was a boy—well, at their age, a _man_ —arching his wrist backward to toss a ball of scrunched paper in Usagi’s direction. The teacher told them to take their seats and turned his back to the board, and as he did so, the boy launched the crumpled ball at the back of her head. Seiya caught it mid-air. “I believe he wants to give this to you, Odango,” he said, holding out the note to a wide-eyed Usagi alongside him. He met the smug teenager’s eye. “Apparently it was too much effort to just hand it to you instead.”

Usagi blinked at him and took the note, spinning in her chair to glare at the boy, who was smirking back at Seiya. “ _Raf!_ ”

“ _Odango,_ ” the dusty-haired boy parroted, his hazel eyes looking between the two of them. “You know Usa, Kou?”

Seiya took a seat behind Usagi, which was conveniently vacant as it had been last time. “What’s it to you?”

“Boys,” the teacher warned.

Usagi turned to face the front, and Seiya could see her unravelling the note under her desk. Her shoulders rose and fell as she let out a huff, scribbled something in reply, and tossed it back skilfully over her shoulder while the teacher’s back was turned. Seiya smirked and leant forward. “What did it say, Odango?” He whispered.

“What it _always_ says,” she whispered back cryptically.

Behind him, the boy called Raf sniggered. “You’d like that, wouldn’t you, Usa?”

Seiya was certain he knew _exactly_ what it said.

There was more rustling of paper and Seiya honed in his sharp reflexes, snatching the near-torn paper as it went flying past. He looked over his shoulder and cocked a brow at Raf, who was glaring at him. “ _Jerk_ ,” Raf mouthed.

Apparently he had focused his senses a little _too_ closely on the wrinkled note, as suddenly their teacher was standing right beside him, a stern look on his face. “Mr Kou,” he said. “I am not adverse to giving _any_ student detention if I feel it is warranted.” He held out his palm to take the note. “There will be no preferential treatment.”

Seiya reluctantly handed him the ball of paper, slinking lower in his chair. “Yes, sir.”

The teacher turned away and unwrapped the note. “Rafu, the principle’s office, _now_ ,” he said. “Mr Kou and Miss Tsukino, detention for you both.”

Usagi groaned and tipped her head back, scowling at Rafu as he passed by, bag slung over his shoulder. “Good one, Raf…”

“Wasn’t my fault,” he replied, and then looked at Seiya. “That was _all_ him, _Odango_.”

Nearby, Minako and Makoto were both stifling laughter, and Yaten rolled his eyes. “ _Seiya_ , you ass,” he hissed reprovingly. “We’ve been here less than five minutes…”

Seiya shrugged, pulling out his notebook and turning his attention to the board with a smirk. “Oh, well,” he said quietly. “Just more time to spend with Odango.”

The remainder of their day went on uneventfully, with the members of the Three Lights occupied for each break, signing up for clubs and meeting with teachers to discuss their subject selections for the year ahead. Seiya was oddly looking forward to detention, after having little time to even glance in Usagi’s direction all day. He strode down the hall toward their allocated room, smiling when he caught sight of Usagi, leaning up against the lockers as she waited for their teacher. “You just couldn’t resist getting into trouble to spend another hour with me, could you, Odango?”

She glowered at him—a look, he had decided, he found rather fetching. “Yaten was right—you _are_ an ass.”

He chuckled and they headed inside, taking their seats and enduring the long hour in silence, writing out notes from the board. _I guess that’s what I get,_ Seiya thought with a smile, _for being such an_ ass _…_

The sky was beginning to glow an apricot hue when they excited the building, heading across the grassy oval toward home. Usagi stretched her arms out long with a yawn. “Well _that_ was a drag,” she said, and then poked her tongue out at Seiya. “Thanks _a lot_ , Kou…”

“You’re welcome, _Tsukino_ ,” he replied cheekily, clutching his bag up high over his shoulder. “Although, it really wasn’t my fault—if _someone_ hadn’t been exchanging vile notes with _Raf_ we wouldn’t have wound up in detention…”

Her eye snapped to him. “How do you know the note was _vile_ , hm?”

“Oh, come _on,_ ” he said, rolling his eyes. “I know what teenage boys think, Odango.”

“Because you are one?” She quipped.

He smirked devilishly back at her. “Exactly,” he said. He weaved an extra edge to his voice as he added: “Always thinking something _erotic,_ isn’t that right?”

A flush tinted her cheeks as he echoed her sentiment from the moments they had spent alone in a _very_ confined space nearly two years beforehand. She looked away with a huff and said nothing.

Seiya watched on, amused by how easily he could fluster her. There was a brief silence before he spoke again. “So, that Rafu—he isn’t causing you any trouble, is he?”

“Raf? No, he’s no trouble,” she replied, and then looked at him, eyes narrowed. “ _Why_ , Seiya?”

“No reason,” he said idly. “He just seems a little keen on you, that’s all.”

“Sounds like _someone’s_ a little jealous,” she said with a smirk.

He shot her a grin. “Of course,” he said. “But when you look this good, it’s not hard to beat out the competition.”

Usagi scoffed. “You’re so full of yourself…”

Suddenly a strong wind gusted around them, and Seiya looked up to the dusky sky. Grey storm clouds were rapidly bleeding into the reddened sky, obscuring what was left of the warm sun, and fat droplets of rain had started to fall. Students still present on the grounds opened up their umbrellas and whipped on their hoods, making their way toward cover. Seiya opened his mouth to speak but a chill ran down his spine, and immediately he was on high alert.

“Oh, no, I didn’t bring an umbrella today—it wasn’t supposed to rain,” Usagi chattered, popping her bag over her head as the rain grew heavier. Seiya stopped and she frowned at him. “Seiya?”

He stared into the distance, where the murky rainclouds were creeping down from the sky above, shrouding the field ahead. They grew darker and thicker, and he reached out and grasped Usagi’s arm, pulling her behind him. “Something’s here,” he murmured.

“What? Where? I don’t see—” She sucked in a breath as the black cloud shifted before them, and he felt the goose bumps rise on her soft skin beneath his grip. “I feel it…”

A dark form tore out of the fog, crawling slowly away from the mist and lurching forward in the heavy rain. It staggered to its feet and stood tall, letting out a cry of rage. There were screams of horror from the students and teachers remaining as the mass, free of a victim in all its naked evil, bent and twisted in their direction. Its body contorted and its red eyes glowed viciously, and it dripped a thick, blackened blood as it twitched forward.

Seiya backed Usagi up protectively, speaking in a low voice to her. “Does it always attack when you’re surrounded by civilians?”

“Yes,” she replied, sounding panicked. “This isn’t what Ami and Haruka predicted—why is it here?”

People ran, terrified, but the two senshi stood their ground, saturated and frozen in the gale-force winds. The malicious energy set its sights on them and its neck jerked grotesquely. “Stay back,” Seiya told Usagi. “I think I know what it’s after.”

He cast his eye around the field—it looked as though they were almost alone. The glint of Usagi’s brooch caught his eye and he shook his head. _“Don’t,”_ he warned, pushing her wrist down. He met her eye. “I will protect you, I promise.”

Her blue eyes were fierce and she shook her head vehemently. “I can’t just stand by and do nothing,” she said. “I _won’t._ ”

The entity released another blood-curdling screech and flickered closer, teeming with fury. Usagi let out a gasp. “Seiya, it’s too dangerous—you have to transform—“

He held his hand out alongside him, palm open to the sky, and allowed the hot, blue flame of his power to course from his heart’s centre. It surged down the length of his arm and gathered in his hand, a flickering, wisping ball of blue light. “No,” he told her, as her cerulean eyes gazed at it in shock. “I don’t.”

It was the last thing he saw before he let the power within him explode.

 


	12. Chapter Eleven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m back again! I have to say a huge sorry to everyone who’s been waiting on an update—unfortunately I’ve had some major health issues arise this past couple of months, and alongside uni, I haven’t had the time to get back to writing Cosmic Affinity…but I can assure you, I thought about it every day! I have a much lighter load now, so it’s looking like I’ll be able to update every week or two once again, and I’m _so_ excited! Thanks for your ongoing support.
> 
> Like always, make sure to check out the **important notes from the Prologue** if you haven’t already **.** Enjoy!
> 
> Music rec – _To Be Human_ by Sia

* * *

****

**_Chapter Eleven_ **

 

She couldn’t breathe.

Time seemed to slow as waves of flickering energy throbbed like a heartbeat in a cobalt supernova around them, each silent pulse more powerful than the last. The dome reached far and wide, and she shielded her eyes from the brilliant light, watching in awe as the very ground beneath them vibrated, shaking the earth and tearing up the terrain until gravel and grass floated inches above its rightful place in the ground. She begged her body to move—to do _something—_ but nothing came.

“Seiya…” She gasped, as his body drew taut, arms spread wide and a growl rasping from him with every thump of power. From his fingertips something wisped out to protect her; a spider web of energy latticing in the thick air of the storm. She pressed her hand against the barrier, and the spark of energy scorched the crescent moon on her forehead, alighting the centre of her chest in a hot, sapphire hue. _What is this feeling?_

The entity before them screeched as its blackened edges began to decimate into flecks of nothingness. “Destroy… _heir_ …” It hissed, before the blue flames engulfed it completely.

Seiya let out a broken breath as the power froze, slow and still. Usagi reached out her fingers to brush the shaking hand that was protecting her so fiercely. “It’s gone,” she whispered as their skin connected, and the wisping power rescinded up his arm through glowing veins. “Seiya, it’s gone—please, stop.”

And just like that, it was over.

The sphere rushed back to her body as the guardian, now Sailor Star Fighter in all of her glory, crashed to her knees. Usagi dropped to the senshi’s side, holding her as she gasped for breath and glared out at the field before them. “Fighter, _Fighter_ —it’s alright, it’s over…”

She slumped into Usagi’s embrace like a dead weight as the rain pelted down on them. “What an asshole,” she managed finally, her voice ragged, “ruining a perfect afternoon…”

Usagi stabilised her as best she could, feeling the chill of her wet skin against her own. She shook her head, the shock of what she had witnessed setting in. “What _was_ that? How did you…?”

The guardian grunted as though she were in pain, but attempted to mask it with a smirk. “I learned some new tricks while I was away,” she said breathlessly. She gave her a weak smile. “Anything to protect you, Odango…”

“Usagi!”

Through the haze of the rain, Usagi spotted her fellow senshi charging toward her. Jupiter, Venus and Mars flanked them protectively, at the ready for another attack, while Mercury scanned the field. “The conditions seem to be a result of the aftermath of the attack—I can’t detect any further entities or threat,” she said hastily. “I think we’re clear!”

Suddenly a pair of teal eyes were directly in line with her own. “Are you alright, kitten?”

Usagi nodded at Uranus, water dripping from her hair. She shivered. “I am—but Fighter, she’s weak—”

“I’m fine,” Fighter argued, trying to sit upright and failing miserably. “I _will_ be, in a minute…”

Uranus stared at her, her expression unreadable. “Are you injured?”

“As happy as I know that would make you, no, I’m not,” Fighter replied icily. “Using that power just weakens me, temporarily.”

“She did it _without_ transforming,” Usagi spluttered, jittering in the cold. She pulled the senshi in her arms closer. “Her power just _appeared,_ right there in the palm of her hand…”

Uranus eyed Fighter’s weary form, her jaw clenching as she reached out an arm to loop under the Starlight’s shoulders. She dragged her to her feet and barked: “Neptune, come look after Usagi—I’ll make a head start toward the Three Lights’ apartment.”

“Wait, I’m coming—I’ll help you!” Usagi said, pulling herself up and swaying on the spot. “Whoa…”

Neptune caught her by the shoulders and looked at her warily. “I think it’s best that you just—”

“I’m _fine_ —I just need to know Seiya’s okay,” she said, her voice cracking. She felt weak, like every ounce of her energy had been sucked dry, and suddenly she understood why. “I can _feel_ it, Michiru—she’s not well, I have to help—”

“Usagi, Haruka’s got her, she’ll be fine,” Neptune said firmly, tightening her grip on her shoulders. “It’s _you_ I’m worried about.”

She craned her neck past the aqua-haired soldier, watching as Uranus and Fighter retreated into the fog. “I have to go, please—”

“ _Look_ ,” Neptune insisted, placing her palm against Usagi’s sternum. Usagi gazed down at the blue glow that was radiating through her fair skin, casting a sparkle across her breastbone. Neptune met her eye, looking at her incredulously. “You _can_ feel her, can’t you?”

“Here, put this around you,” Makoto said, as she draped her jacket around Usagi’s shoulders, having detransformed to help her trembling friend. “You’re freezing, Usa…”

The other scouts surrounded her, eyes wide as they stared at the fading light that shone through her chest. Ami pressed at the stud on her earlobe and her visor appeared across her eyes. “It’s as though your crystal has… _absorbed_ some of Fighter’s power…”

Usagi ignored her and the stares of her friends, pushing past them to follow after Uranus and Fighter. Rei’s voice echoed after her. “Usagi, wait—we need to get you home, you have to rest—”

“I’m not going home,” she threw back over her shoulder as she broke into a sprint, “I’m going with Seiya.”

\-- 

“Hey, Chibi, would you stop yanking on my arm—I told you, that _hurts_ …”

Rini huffed as the toddler ignored her, tugging on her arm as she skipped down the footpath, a giggle laced in the song she was humming away to herself. She heaved Rini forward as she leapt between the cracks in the concrete, and Rini rubbed her shoulder with a pout. “You’re pretty strong for a little kid, you know that?”

Chibi grinned at her and pulled harder, all about with movement as she bounced comfortably in the tiny pair of purple overalls she had chosen for herself when Rini had told her they were going out for the afternoon to meet Helios and Hotaru. “Strong, strong!”

“Yeah, exactly,” Rini laughed. She sighed and let the child lead her forward in the brisk afternoon air, apologising with a smile as she was careened into people on the street. “Sorry—excuse us…”

They reached the steps of the shrine just as a few cool raindrops began to fall, staining the pavement and soaking into their clothes. “Damn—I didn’t bring an umbrella,” she swore. She hauled the excited girl to a stop and bundled her into her arms. “Come here, Chibi…”

Rini shielded her head as she jogged up the shallow stairs, puffing as she made it to the top. Under the cover of the shrine, Hotaru and Helios were sitting waiting for them, and she waved in the rain. “Hey, you guys—”

Suddenly a clap of thunder boomed in the darkened sky above, but it wasn’t the rumble that stopped Rini in her tracks. In an instant, she was white hot in the pouring rain, her breath stolen and her ribcage aching like something wanted to claw out from within her. She met Chibi’s big cerulean eyes, wide with fear, and knew she was feeling the very same thing.

“Rini, what is it?”

Hotaru raced toward her, the touches of her fuku wrapping around her petite form as she ran. She held out her long scythe protectively before them, eyes darting between the duo and their surroundings. “Our enemy—is it here, can you feel it?”

Rini felt something spark between herself and Chibi Chibi, a charge that buzzed in the space fiercely. She couldn’t tear her gaze away from the vibrating light. “Something’s _wrong_ …” She managed shakily.

“Rini,” Helios’ voice spoke softly, his gentle touch cupping her wet cheeks. His amber eyes bore into her own, almost red with intensity. “You have to tell us what it is, so we can help you.”

The tug of trouble felt like a tight lasso around her chest, and her legs were like lead beneath her. Chibi's soft curls nestled into the crook of her neck and she drew the little one closer, shaking as the breath was crushed from her lungs. The sound of the heavy rain deafened her like white noise, bleary and unclear. 

In the blur of the rain, Helios’ soft features curved into a frown as he drew his thumb across her forehead. “ _Please_ , my maiden.”                    

"Usagi," she managed to breathe, as tears nearly choked her. "I think something's wrong with Usagi."

Saturn moved to grasp her wrist, to pull her in to the shrine, but Helios stopped her. "No," he said, swiping a finger over a droplet of water on her nose. His jaw tightened and he untangled the shaking child from her arms. He looked at her. "Go to her. We will follow you."

She ran.

\--

Even when her friends tried to drag her away, Usagi would not budge from her spot outside Seiya’s closed bedroom door.

“I’m _fine_ ,” she insisted, as Haruka glared fiercely at her. “I just want to see that Seiya’s okay, and then I’ll do whatever you want—”

“ _I_ put her there, and I can tell you now that she was perfectly fine— _bitching_ like there was no tomorrow, but perfectly fine nonetheless—“

“Haruka,” Michiru warned. She turned to give Usagi a gentle smile. “Taiki and Yaten are in there looking after her—just give it some time.”

She ground her teeth and looked between the door and Michiru’s outstretched arm. The nervous energy within her prickled and buzzed, and she felt like she was going to crawl out of her own skin—how could she simply walk away, when she had no idea what toll the attack had taken on Seiya?

“Fast asleep,” Yaten’s voice came, and Usagi whirled to peek through the ajar doorway. She spied the curvature of a bare back and the mess of a jet-black ponytail wound up amongst tangled sheets, and watched as the defined muscles beneath the senshi’s skin shifted with every rise and fall of her own shallow breath. _Thank god…_

Michiru guided her away as Yaten shut the bedroom door. “Come on, Usagi, you should sit down.”

The quietness of the living room was instantly broken as they re-entered, Minako leaping up from her spot. “How is she?”

Yaten brushed her off in an oddly casual manner, as though the act of quelling the blonde’s fears was simply routine. “She’ll be fine—sit,” she replied, pushing her back onto the couch and taking a seat alongside her. “Drama queen, if anything.”

Usagi slumped heavily into the adjacent armchair and allowed the multitude of questions to whirl through her tired mind. She looked around at her the guardians, shaking her head. “This doesn’t make any sense—we were supposed to have more time before the next attack—”           

Suddenly there was a thump and Rini burst through the apartment door, frantic and soaked to the bone. "Usagi? Usagi?"

She was on her feet in a heartbeat. "Rini? How did you--?"

"You're okay," she uttered, a frown crossing her features. She shook her head. "I don't understand..."

Usagi led the shivering girl across to the couch and sat her down. "I'm fine," she said. Yaten passed her a towel and she wrapped it around Rini's shoulders. "There was an attack at school—Seiya and I were leaving detention when it happened—"

"Seiya," Rini repeated, the confused look on her face only deepening. "Is he okay?"

Usagi nodded lightly, the tightness coiling in her chest as she knelt before the saturated girl. She opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a knock at the door, mere moments behind Rini’s arrival. Hotaru, Helios and Chibi Chibi appeared, looking equally as sodden. "It's lucky we were able to keep up with you, Rini," Hotaru remarked as she moved inside. "You sure are quick." 

Chibi Chibi wriggled free from Helios' grasp and raced over to Usagi, oddly quiet as she dove into her. Usagi raked her fingers through her wet ringlets. "Chibi Chibi...” More towels were passed around and Usagi bundled the child up as best she could. "It's okay..." She soothed, confused as she stared down at the subdued girl.

"It's good to see you're alright, Usagi," Helios said to her as he took a seat. "Rini was concerned about your wellbeing."

"How did you know where to find us, Rini?" Ami asked curiously.

"I..." Rini shook her head slowly, wrapping the towel tighter around her narrow shoulders. "I just...knew."

“Rini sensed something was amiss,” Hotaru spoke quietly. She looked over at Michiru and Haruka, purple eyes cryptic as always. "This attack wasn't expected."

“Seiya and Usagi were alone," Michiru told her. "It seems to know that Usagi is defenceless."

Usagi frowned. "I'm not _defenceless_ —"

"And if Fighter hadn't been there," Haruka cut in tersely, speaking for the first time since their arrival, "what then?"

Usagi bit her tongue. _She’s right_ , she couldn’t help but think, _what then?_

"I did feel an intense power," Hotaru said. "That was Fighter?"

Makoto nodded. "We got there right as she collapsed."

"Is she alright?"

"She's fine," Taiki replied as he reappeared from the hallway. "Just resting."

Usagi released the breath she didn't realise she had been holding and sank back into the cushioning of the couch. “Really?”

“Really,” he smiled. “A little weak, but no worse for wear.”

Haruka sat forward and trained her stare on the two Starlights. "Since when has she been able to use her powers without transforming?"

Yaten eyed her coolly. "What's it to you?"

"Yaten," Taiki warned. He looked at Haruka. "It's a fairly recent...development."

Hotaru tilted her head, her dark eyes unreadable. "That is quite a unique gift," she said. "A _rare_ gift."

"We could see the blue light from miles away," Rei said. "Her new power is strong."

The remnants of Seiya's attack still vibrated in Usagi's chest like a hum. She drew her fist to her sternum and unfurled her fingers across it, following the flow of the energy. 

"Indeed," Michiru agreed, and Usagi realised she was watching her closely. "But it couldn't have come at a better time."

"You still should have told us," Haruka said. "She might be dangerous—"

" _Dangerous_?" Yaten spat. "The only thing that's dangerous is your fucking attitude—"

"Stop, please," Usagi cut in wearily. "This time, we work _together_." She looked between Yaten and Haruka. "I know you can—I've seen it before."

Yaten ignored her. "And I've seen the way you fight," she said, eyes narrowed on Haruka and Michiru. "Betraying your fellow senshi— _slaying_ them." She glanced at Hotaru. "I don't know how you can trust them."

Usagi tensed, prepared for Haruka to retaliate, but she simply looked away. 

"Yaten, we all fight differently," Minako said, placing a hand on the Starlight’s shoulder tentatively. "When we first met you, we thought the way you fought was ruthless, but turns out that we all had the same aim: to save not only people's lives, but their dreams, too."

Yaten stared at her for a moment, surprising Usagi as she quietly replied: "That's true, Minako."

Haruka stood abruptly. "We're leaving," she said, and Michiru reluctantly followed her. "If we're going to work _together_ , we need a plan." She looked at Usagi, and then to the remainder of the group. "Senshi meeting, tomorrow evening at the shrine."

The couple left, taking a heavy tension with them. Hotaru shook her head. "Helios and I will go with them," she said, looking apologetic. "Try to settle Haruka down..."

Helios followed after her, brushing his fingers over Rini's shoulder as he passed. "If you need me..." He said simply.

"We should all go," Rei said, beginning to clear away the dishes from the coffee table. "We all have school tomorrow, and it's late."

Usagi's eye lingered on the still hallway. "I was hoping..."

"That she'd wake before you left?" Yaten grinned. "When Seiya's out, she's out."

She chewed her lip and nodded. After everything Seiya had done to protect her, all it had taken out of her, she just wanted to make sure she was okay. And to thank her—properly.

A hand squeezed her shoulder lightly. "Come on, Usagi, let's go home," Rini said. She gave her a smile. "She'll be just fine, don't worry."

\--

“Ugh, my _head…_ ”

Seiya cracked open one eye, scrunching her nose as the morning light poured in through her bedroom window and across her weary body. She groaned as she stretched her achy limbs, scooting up to the headboard and letting the sheet drop from her naked chest to pool in her lap.

“Feels like I’ve been hit by a bus,” she grumbled, raking her fingers through her dishevelled hair. She detangled the white ribbon from her long ponytail, letting it fall loose, and looped the tie around her wrist absently, staring into the palm of her hand. Her blue flame had ignited _right_ _there_ , searing her veins in perfect pain and detonating from within her. She remembered Usagi’s round eyes, gazing on in shock. _Odango…_

“Odango,” she repeated, panic gripping her as reality set in and she made to scramble from the bed. Where was she? Had she been hurt?

“She’s fine—don’t worry,” Taiki’s voice came as he entered the room. He gave her a reassuring smile as he approached. “Thanks to you, she walked away unharmed.”

Seiya let out a sigh of relief and sat back against the cool headboard. “How long have I been out?”

“Since yesterday afternoon,” Taiki replied, eying her warily. “Your recovery was slower than usual—it seems this new power you possess is developing at a fast rate.”

She remembered how every tip of her body had _burned;_ the way it felt as though something was trying to burst free from her ribcage; the magnetic energy that had torn up the terrain and the sapphire web that had protected the one thing that mattered more than anything. “I know what it wants,” she said urgently, ignoring Taiki’s concerns. “Taiki, it _knows_ Odango is unable to transform—it’s after her shine, her crystal—”

“Calm down, Seiya,” Taiki said gently. “I think we all agree that it’s after Usagi’s starseed—it is, as we well know, like no other.” He met her eye. “But for now, she’s safe. We’ll meet with the Sol senshi later today and come up with a plan—before then, you must rest.”

She waved him off, unravelling the ribbon from her wrist and tying her long hair at the nape of her neck. “No need—I’m good,” she said, throwing back the sheet and tossing her legs over the edge. “We need to get to school—you know, the importance of education and all that…”

Taiki cocked a brow at her. “I’m sure Usagi will understand that you required a day off,” he said. “We have a busy few days approaching—rehearsing for the opening night of the reform tour, planning the new album, organising appearances, _and_ helping the Sol senshi.” He gave her a stern look. “It’s important you take the time to recover.”

“Fine,” she growled, letting her shoulders hang heavily. “But if you think I’ll just laze around in bed all day, you’ve got another thing coming…”

“I don’t,” Taiki said, moving across the room to grasp the neck of her acoustic guitar. He held it out to her. “Play. You _know_ it will help.”

Taiki left, leaving Seiya cradling the beautifully sculpted guitar in the quiet of her room. She stared down at it and let out a ragged breath. For the first time in a long time, the instrument felt like her companion, her _outlet_ , rather than the saviour it had become in her yearning for what she had left behind on Earth.

She couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at her lips.

Sitting back, she leant the cool wood against her belly and pressed her calloused fingertips to the strings, strumming a favourite chord, and then a favourite progression. The sound shuddered through her and she closed her eyes, losing herself in the vibration of her own hum. It was like nothing else—each pluck of the strings was different than it had been before; loaded with pent-up emotion and the clear image of a set of cerulean eyes and long golden hair. A melody flowed from her as though it was an age-old hymn, lyrics tumbling from her with ease and edge. It wasn’t a message or a mission or a hidden meaning; it was _Seiya_ , carried on the notes of a brand new song.

There was a soft chuckle in the doorway, and she opened her eyes to see Yaten’s green eyes watching her closely, a smirk on her lips. “You could at least put a top on, you know,” she said lightly.

Seiya scrunched her nose and shrugged, continuing to pluck at the strings lazily. “You love it,” she said lightly.

Yaten snorted and shook her head with a snicker. She continued to watch Seiya's hands move across the woodgrain and metal strings, strangely quiet. “What I _do_ love, Seiya,” she said, “is that little song you’re playing.”

\--

“Usagi _,_ come _on_ —we’re going to be late!”

Usagi huffed at the pink-haired girl’s back and jogged along behind her, hiking Chibi Chibi higher onto her lip as the little girl yawned. “Excuse me— _you’re_ the one who got out of class late, and I _only_ came to pick you up because _you_ asked me to—”

“You _did not_!” Rini scoffed, glaring at her. “You said Ikuko-mama asked you to come after you’d picked up Chibi—you’re such a liar…”

Usagi caught up to her and rolled her eyes. “ _Whatever_ ,” she said immaturely. “You could at least be a _little_ grateful…”

Rini ignored her as they continued to navigate the streets toward Hikawa Shrine. “You know, even though I _was_ worried about you yesterday, it doesn’t mean I’ve forgiven you for not telling me about being unable to transform,” she said suddenly.

“Rini,” Usagi started, her tone laced with frustration. She took a deep breath, calming herself—she had thought about it, long and hard, and she _knew_ what she wanted to say. “I’m sorry—I really am. I should have told you, straight away.”

Rini slowed to study Usagi’s face closely. After a moment, she shrugged. “It’s okay, I guess,” she said. “I was just _so worried_ about you yesterday—once I knew you were in trouble, _and_ that you couldn’t transform, I was scared that you wouldn’t be able to…” She trailed off, chewing her lip. “It’s a good thing Seiya was there to protect you.”

“Right,” Usagi replied, her voice tight. Seiya hadn’t been at school that day—none of the Starlights had been—and she had felt on edge all day worrying about her welfare. She shook off the thought. “Speaking of protection—Mama didn’t _really_ ask me to come by and get you.”

“She didn’t?”

Usagi shook her head, putting Chibi down as they reached the top of the stairs at the shrine. The little girl raced ahead, leaving Usagi alone with Rini. “You haven’t transformed since you came from Crystal Tokyo, have you?”

“No, I told you yesterday—I have no idea whether I can—” Rini stopped, realisation crossing her features. “Usagi, you don’t have to protect me, I’ll be fine—”

“We don’t know that,” Usagi interrupted. “If I can’t transform, then chances are you can’t either.”

“Then I’ll test it out,” Rini said, grasping the brooch from her sternum. “Now’s the time to find out—”

“No!” Usagi said quickly, covering the sparkling object with her own hand. “Please, let’s just assume you can’t, for now.”

Rini looked at her strangely. “Why?”

Usagi cast her eye up to the shrine, where Chibi Chibi was chasing around Luna and Artemis and her friends were waiting for them. “If I’m right, then trying to transform will just weaken you,” she said. She looked at Rini. “I don’t want you to go through that.”

“Usa, Rini, let’s go—we’ve been waiting for you!”

Usagi squeezed her hand, the brooch warm between their grip, and dashed ahead to the shrine. “We’re coming, we’re coming, jeez…”

“How on _earth_ are you late, Usagi?” Rei admonished as she met her in the doorway. “You had a free period and finished _two hours_ ago…”

Rini appeared at her side, red-cheeked. She gave Usagi a smile and snuck past. “She picked Chibi and I up on the way.”

Usagi poked her tongue out at Rei’s retreating figure. “That’s _right!_ ”

There was a chuckle from nearby. “Afternoon, Odango.”

“Seiya!” She gasped, as she took in his perfectly healthy form, leaning up against the balustrade with his arms folded across his chest and a smirk playing on his lips. She felt her shoulders sag with relief as she approached. “You weren’t at school today, I was worried…”

“Taiki tells me saving a pretty girl entitles you to a sick day,” he said casually. “I wasn’t going to argue.”

She felt her cheeks redden and narrowed her eyes at him. “Well, I _suppose_ he’s right,” she said. She looked him over for battle scars. “But you’re okay?”

He stood straight, closing some of the distance between them, and gave her a smile. “I’m just fine,” he said. He tilted his head and locked eyes with her. “More importantly, are _you_?”

She laughed lightly, amazed that he was worried about _her_ , after everything that had happened. “Of course,” she said. She shook her head in disbelief as she thought back to the _power_ he had wielded against the dark entity. “Seiya, that power—how…?”

“Later,” he said, inclining his head toward the doorway, where Haruka was casting them a stormy look. “Here to sing me a lullaby, Tenou?”

“We have work to do,” she said icily, turning her back and lurking back inside.

Usagi exchanged a grin with Seiya as they followed her in to where the remaining senshi were gathered, buzzing with chatter. Michiru’s eyes lit up mischievously as she spotted Seiya a step behind Usagi and she gave him a smile. “Seiya—Taiki was just telling me about your athletic talents,” she said. “It sounds as though you are quite gifted.” Her eye wandered to her girlfriend, who was hovering nearby. “Like someone else I know.”

“Don’t go there, Michiru,” Haruka groused.

Michiru ignored her. “Haruka involves herself in many sports outside racing—track and field, basketball, tennis,” she said, listing them off on her slender fingers. “Most recently she has joined a soccer team, though they’re lacking in players.”

Seiya’s interest piqued. “Oh?”

“Michiru,” Haruka warned.

Michiru flicked her hair innocently as she took a seat alongside Hotaru. “It seems logical to let Seiya know about the opening, Haruka,” she pressed, winking at Usagi as she muffled a giggle. “If he can spare the time, I’m sure he’d be interested in attending try-outs—you _have_ been struggling to find someone.”

Haruka folded her arms over her chest. “It’s an all-female team.”

A devilish smirk spread across Seiya’s face. “No problem there.”

“I disagree—”

“Haruka,” Michiru said sternly, “after what he has done for Usagi, I’m sure you can find it in your heart to accommodate him.”

Haruka looked unimpressed, deliberately avoiding Seiya’s amused expression. “I suppose,” she said coolly, “considering that there’s now mounting evidence that you’re _actually_ a decent person…”

Seiya grinned. “Oh, was that a _compliment_ I just heard?”

“Screw you, Kou.”

“Not likely.”

Usagi bit back a laugh as she watched the interaction, which was spiked with a strange combination of genuine respect and superficial loathing. From across the room, where she was speaking quietly with Helios, Rini cocked a brow at her and Usagi shrugged in response.

“Right, let’s get on with it,” Haruka barked. “After what happened yesterday, there isn’t a moment to waste.”

Setsuna nodded, her expression dark. “Haruka is right,” she said. She looked over to Usagi. “Usagi, I know you may have asked us to trust you and your power—we _do_ —but you have to understand that we can’t have your life at risk.” She paused. “There’s too much at stake.”

Usagi could feel Seiya’s eyes on her, heavy with unspoken words. “Seiya was there,” she said. “I didn’t have the opportunity to protect myself, but I was fine, wasn’t I?”

“That’s not the point,” Rei said.

Minako nodded in agreement. “We believe in your power, Usa, but this enemy is strong—it’s our job to protect you.”

Usagi opened her mouth to argue—to say that it wasn’t just _her_ that needed protecting, but Rini, too—and thought better of it. The heat of Seiya’s sapphire gaze was burning into her—there was so much she hadn’t told him; so much still unsaid…

“Which is why we need to contact Mamoru,” Haruka said. “He needs to be here—”

“No,” Usagi said quickly. “He’s…not been well. It’s best that he focuses on what he needs to do.”

“Where _is_ he, anyway?” Seiya said suddenly. “Shouldn’t he be here?”

Haruka ignored him, honing in on Usagi suspiciously. “Not been well _how,_ exactly?”

“He’s been having…headaches, dreams, that sort of thing,” Usagi told her. “We don’t need to worry him.”

“Dreams—like visions?” Helios asked.

“Even if what he’s experiencing goes beyond his physical health, we can’t be absolutely certain,” Ami said. “Perhaps he should see a doctor…”

Setsuna shifted awkwardly. “I don’t think that’s necessary.”

“Did you know this, Setsuna?” Haruka asked quickly, and when the time-guardian didn’t reply, her teal eyes narrowed. “Does he even _know_ about what’s been going on?”

From across the room, Seiya bristled. “What _is_ going on?”

“It was Usagi’s wish _not_ to inform him of the recent attacks,” Setsuna replied quietly. “I respected that wish.”

_I should have told you, Seiya,_ Usagi thought, and she knew she had to explain— _fast._ “I—”

“For god’s sake,” Haruka muttered tersely. “Usagi, you need to tell your _prince_ to get his sorry ass on a plane and get back to Tokyo, _now_ —”

“ _What?_ ” Seiya’s voice cut in, and Usagi couldn’t bring herself to look at him. “He’s _not in Tokyo?_ ”

“No—he’s studying abroad, in America,” Makoto said, her voice full of genuine surprise. “Didn’t Usa tell you?”

When Usagi finally looked over at him, his jaw was tight. He shook his head and stood abruptly, storming from the room. Usagi rose to follow him. “Seiya, wait—”

Next to her, Yaten grabbed her wrist. “Let him go,” she said. “He needs to cool down.”

Usagi let out a taut breath as she watched him go. _I’m sorry._

\--

Seiya tore from the shrine out into the afternoon sun, thundering across the grounds. He seethed as he muttered to himself under his breath. “What part of ‘protect her’ didn’t he understand?”

At the best of times, his temper was somewhat volatile, but the thought of endangering Usagi’s life wound a coil of anger so tight he could barely breathe. He couldn’t let that get the better of him. He _wouldn’t_.

But _damn_ he wanted to punch Mamoru Chiba in the face.

He slowed his pace, unclenching his fists as he breathed the scent of cherry blossoms and the crisp evening air, taking it in and letting it out with a growl.

He sensed Odango before he saw her. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

“I’m sorry,” she said softly as she came nearer. “But Seiya, I _knew_ you’d react like this—I knew you wouldn’t be happy about our decision—”

“ _Our_ decision?” He repeated, whirling on her. “Was it really a decision you made together, or did he just decide he was going, whether you liked it or not?”

Usagi looked hurt. “We decided together,” she said, inclining her neck. “I understand you asked him to look after me, but you said it yourself—I don’t need protecting.”

“No, you _don’t_ ,” he said, and then shook his head. “But how could he just _leave_ —if it were me, I never would have—”

_But you_ did, a voice niggled at the back of his mind, _and now look what’s happened._

“Mamo’s not a bad guy, Seiya,” Usagi said after a moment. “I encouraged him to go—if you want to be angry at anyone, be angry at me.”

He stepped toward her, taking in the way she stood strong, unapologetic in her choices and backing herself with confidence. “I could never be angry at you,” he said softly. He was close enough that he could seem a rosy hue tinging her cheeks. “But you shouldn’t have kept it from me.”

_Let’s not have any secrets between us, shall we?_

The words washed over him but he swallowed them down—once again, he was reminded that it would be unfair, hypocritical, to expect the whole truth, when he wasn’t being entirely honest with her, either.

“I _am_ sorry,” Usagi said. Her gaze tracked away as she grew lost in thought. “I seem to be doing that a lot lately.”

He eyed her closely. “You worry too much about everyone else.”

“I just don’t want to hurt anyone,” she said quietly, locking eyes with him. “Not ever.”

“I know,” Seiya replied. “But sometimes you have to.”

She said nothing, and as the warm glow of sunset kissed her fair skin and lit her golden hair, Seiya _knew_ he couldn’t stand to see her so sad. Not ever. “Look,” he said, giving her an arrogant smile, “don’t get me wrong—not having Mamoru around _does_ make it much easier for me to win you over.” He winked at her, relaxing as her cheeks flushed to the red of her lips. “Not that it will be hard…”

She smiled as she scolded him lightly. “ _Seiya…”_

“I’m _just kidding_ ,” he said. He sighed, looking back to the shrine. “We’d better get back—I’m not pissing off Tenou any more than necessary.” He thought about it momentarily. “On second thought—maybe we should never go back.”

Usagi laughed. “That would _definitely_ piss her off,” she said, and turned to head back. “Come on…”

“Hold on,” he said, grasping her wrist and tugging her to a stop. The connection felt searing hot under his touch, and he noticed her look down in surprise. “You know this Saturday is our first concert since we reformed—you’ll be there, right?”

She looked at him, wide-eyed. “I didn’t get any tickets—”

“That’s okay,” he chuckled, “I’ve got it sorted—front row seats, remember?”

“And a private room, just for the two of us, right?” Usagi said jokingly.

Seiya looked at her in mock surprise. “Oh, well, if that’s what you want, I will _absolutely_ make the arrangements—”

“Seiya!”

He laughed and dropped her dainty wrist, breezing past her and back toward the shrine. “Come,” he said alongside her ear. “I want you to be there.”

\-- 

The night of the opening concert, Usagi was nervous.

She fidgeted in their front-row seats—just as Seiya had promised—and stayed quiet while her friends buzzed about with excitement.

“I can’t wait for the show to start!” Minako gushed. “I hear they’re releasing a new single—a preview for their new work! Isn’t that awesome, Usa?”

Usagi watched the stage distractedly as the venue darkened. “Yeah…”

“What is up with you, Usagi?” Rei asked, elbowing her in the ribs. “You’ve never been nervous for them before…”

She glared at the girl and rubbed her ribs. “Well, you know, it’s been a while…”

Rini squirmed next to her, ruby eyes wide as she gazed in awe at the stage and the crowd. “This is _amazing!_ ”

“They’re pretty popular idols,” Makoto said with a grin. “They’re the best of the best!”

Minako cast Ami a cheeky look. “Even _Ami_ thought so!” She said, and then squealed loudly as music began to play. “It’s starting!”

A sudden rainbow of colours flooded the darkened stage, and the roar of the crowd amplified as the opening notes of the Three Lights’ hit song began to fade in. Three figures appeared silhouetted on stage, a spotlight illuminating them one by one—first Yaten, then Taiki, and finally Seiya, in their signature suits, each holding a rose. It was a perfect replication of the concerts of old, and as they began to sing, Usagi felt her heart’s crystal soar.

“Wow,” she heard Rini murmur beside her.

Their biggest hit came to a close, and the crowd applauded wildly. There was a rapid change in tone as the band members collected their instruments from the back of the stage, and Usagi watched with intrigue as Seiya stripped off his red blazer jacket. There was a round of wolf-whistles and he shot the crowd a grin. “It’s a bit hot up here,” he said, his husky voice clear through the microphone. He winked as he looped an electric guitar across his body. “Hope nobody minds.”

The audience rumbled with appreciation, and Usagi laughed. _He’s such a show off…_

“Welcome, and thank you for coming to welcome us back!” Taiki spoke. “We are grateful that you’ve all come out tonight to celebrate with us!”

“Next we’ll be playing you a brand new song from album we’re currently working on,” Yaten told the crowd. He looked over at Seiya. “This one was written by Seiya.”

The image of the three musicians, calm and casual on stage, was somewhat foreign, but their fans seemed to adore it. The Three Lights had always held a charming, innocent image that was full of composure and sophistication, but as Seiya’s fingers began to dance over the strings of his guitar, Usagi _knew_ that something had changed.

As he let out that edgy, beautiful voice, the venue went quiet. The upbeat tempo was cleverly laced with raw emotion that stole Usagi’s breath away, lyrics about a _girl_ who’d taken his heart, and as the song crescendoed, she was clearer than she’d ever been in her life.

_Oh, Seiya…_


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> Hello again! This chapter I am playing with and crossing over some themes from both the anime and the manga—I won’t give anything away here, but wanted to point it out for those who have read the manga. Additionally, this chapter does touch on some family history of the Starlights that has been (for the most part) manufactured by me.
> 
> Also—yes, I am aware that Ikuko has met Seiya and the other Starlights before, however I didn’t get the impression she knew who they were, so I’ve basically side-stepped this fact.
> 
> Like always, make sure to check out the **important notes from the Prologue** if you haven’t already **.** Enjoy!
> 
> Music rec – _The Story_ by LeAnn Rimes

 

* * *

****

**_Chapter Twelve_ **

 

“Your voice is the one place where your two halves meet, Seiya,” he recalled his father saying to him. “Find that place, and you will be free.”

For so long, he hadn’t understood what those words meant, until the day that he sang from his _soul_ , rather than from his throat.

The sound was mythical and foreign, yet beautiful in its rich dual tone. It was an expression of his pain, the anguish of his loss, his adoration for his world, and the future he longed to protect. It was _all_ of him, meeting midway, and it felt _perfect._

The vibrating timbre had calmed every nerve, and as he laid on the warm rock beneath the lapping flames of his star, he had let go. In that moment—the few, scarce moments before they left their desolate home in chase of their princess—he released his song to the sky, and it was then that he knew: he was destined for something more.

\--

It was well into the early hours of Sunday morning, but that didn’t stop the group of excited teenage girls from making a racket outside the Tsukino household.

Usagi fumbled around in her purse for her keys, cursing the darkness of the night as she tried lamely to insert them into the lock. “Couldn’t have even left a light on for us, thanks _Mama…_ ”

Behind her, Minako was bopping away to a whispered hum of one of the Three Lights’ songs, and within seconds, Makoto and Rini were both following suit. The whisper crescendoed into a chant, and then to an eruption of giggles as they danced in tandem in the garden bed. Usagi glared at them, still hunched over the door lock. “Would you _shut up?_ You’re going to wake everyone up…”

Rei huffed alongside her and snatched the keys from her hand, unlocking the door instantly. “With all your clunking about, I’m sure everyone’s already awake, Usagi!”

Usagi pouted at her as the raven-haired senshi barged inside. “Hey, I was _trying_ …”

“Just ignore her, Usa,” Minako said quietly as they crept up the stairs to Usagi’s bedroom. “She gets grumpy when she’s tired.”

“ _And_ when she hasn’t seen Yuuichirou for a couple of days,” Makoto added, ducking under Rei’s hand as she swiped at her playfully. “Hey!”

“I’m not _grumpy_ , thank you,” Rei snapped. “Just need some beauty sleep, that’s all…”

Rini flung open Usagi’s door and threw herself onto the bed with a contented sigh. “ _That_ ,” she said, propping up on her elbows, eyes alight, “was _amazing._ ”

Minako leapt onto the mattress alongside her, starry-eyed. “Aren’t they just _incredible?_ ”

Usagi set about helping her friends blow up a couple of inflatable mattresses and unrolling sleeping bags until her floor could no longer be seen. “They sure are,” she agreed with a smile. She felt like her core was aflame, buzzing with the energy that had coursed through her from the moment she had heard Seiya’s voice fall from his lips.

“More than incredible,” Rini said as she rolled onto her back. “There’s something… _magical_ about their sound, don’t you think? And their new song—the one Seiya wrote, it was just…” She gazed up at the ceiling, her ruby eyes hazy and distracted. “I’ve never heard something so beautiful.”

Makoto tossed a stuffed toy at the pink-haired adolescent. “Sounds like someone has a crush.”

“ _Ew_ ,” Rini replied, scrunching her nose. “No, way.” She hesitated, before adding with a blush: “Besides, there’s someone _else_ …”

Minako giggled and reached over to tickle Rini’s exposed stomach. “We all know who that is…”

“Do not!”

Usagi shook her head at the two girls. She looked over to Ami, who had changed into her pyjamas and settled down to rest. “You okay, Ami?” She asked. “You’ve been really quiet all night…”

“Yeah, didn’t you enjoy the concert?” Rei added, frowning at her.

“Sorry? Oh, no, I adored it,” Ami replied with a tight smile. “I just have a lot on my mind, with the unpredictability of our enemy, and what happened the other day at school…”

Usagi’s stomach churned with a familiar sense of dread, one that she was trying _so_ hard to bury when she was just trying to be her regular, civilian self. It was something she had been good at in years gone by, but now, it seemed far more difficult than ever before.

“Don’t worry, Ami,” Minako said. “We have a plan now—with all of your analysis, plus Taiki’s help, we should be able to ambush the enemy and take them down!”

“That’s right—no more waiting on them to attack,” Makoto agreed with a nod. “With the outer senshi and the Starlights, we’ll be ready, and we’ll take care of it.”

Ami didn’t look convinced. “I was wrong before,” she said. “We’ve come up with this elaborate plan, but it really isn’t based on any _solid_ evidence—“

“It’s the best shot we have, Ami,” Rei said resolutely. “We have to know if this is the evil force that changes _everything_ , and we simply can’t risk Usagi _or_ Rini’s lives.”

The twist in Usagi’s stomach only amplified as she recalled the feeling of Seiya’s cobalt eyes boring into her as Setsuna cryptically told them: _‘we will demand what it is that we need to know’._

“I understand that, Rei,” Ami pressed, “but we all saw the glow that shone through Usagi’s chest when her crystal absorbed just a _touch_ of Seiya’s new power—if her crystal is so sensitive to strong energy, we have no idea how it might react if she were to—”

“That’s why she won’t be there—much to Haruka’s annoyance, Seiya will be protecting her,” Makoto cut in. She gave the concerned guardian a smile. “We know what he can do, and with Mamoru gone, he’s our best option to look out for Usagi and Rini while we get the job done.”

“Speaking of Mamoru,” Minako said tentatively, as Usagi busied herself to avoid getting involved in the conversation, “Seiya didn’t seem to take the news of his studies very well…”

Rei hummed in agreement. “Makes sense, given…well, you know…” She paused. “What Usagi _didn’t get_ …”

Usagi felt Rini’s staring at her back expectantly—yet another story she was yet to tell her. She drew in a deep breath, talking down into her sock drawer. “He was just worried, that’s all—”

“Chibi Chibi?”

The bedroom door squeaked open and a weary Chibi Chibi poked her head inside, one of Shingo’s old toys dangling from her arms. Usagi sighed at the sleepy girl. “Chibi Chibi, I’m sorry—did we wake you up?”

The little girl nodded. “Wake, wake,” she said.

“It’s okay, I’ll take her,” Rini said suddenly, scooting off Usagi’s bed. “I need to get to bed anyway, I’m exhausted.”

Usagi watched as she scooped up the child, surprised that the usually persistent teenager was abandoning the opportunity to find out more about what had gone on in the time she was home in the thirtieth century. “Okay, then,” Usagi responded. “Goodnight.”

There was a chorus of goodnights and Rini quietly closed the door behind her, leaving the five girls alone. “Usagi, I have to know,” Rei said after a moment, “ _why_ haven’t you told the Seiya and the other Starlights about Rini?”

Usagi sat heavily into the pillows on her bed. She chewed her lip. “Because I _did_ ‘get it’,” she replied finally. “And I don’t want to hurt Seiya. Not again.”

“But it’s your _destiny_ ,” Rei replied, the words slicing at her icily. “Sooner or later, he’s going to find out.”

“It’s not fair to keep it from him, or the others,” Ami said gently.

“I’m sure he’ll understand,” Makoto added with a smile.

Minako, who was lying alongside her with arms tucked under her head, glanced over at her, a strange expression on her features. “When you feel the time is right, you should tell him, Usa,” she said.

“I will,” Usagi promised. She drew a curled fist to her sternum and felt the gentle hum of energy, waiting for her. With every moment spent near Seiya, she could feel the remnants of her buried feelings boiling up to the surface—feelings she hadn’t made sense of, not entirely.

The room felt thick with silent tension, and as Rei opened her mouth to speak—to ask a question she _simply_ didn’t want to answer—Usagi cut her off. “This _plan_ Haruka has come up with,” she began—it was the truth, after all, “I’m overruling it.”

“What do you mean ‘overruling it’?” Makoto asked.

“Ami is right—none of this is based on anything certain,” Usagi said. She looked around at her friends. “But what we _do_ know is that it comes after _me_ when I’m unprotected.”

Rei shook her head vehemently. “No, Usagi, we’re not going to—”

“You can either come with me, or I’m going alone,” Usagi told her firmly. “If it’s the heir it wants, it’s the heir it’ll get.”

\-- 

That night, Usagi dreamt of Seiya, and her beautiful cobalt power.

She dreamt of lying on the damp, lush grass outside the crystalline palace that pointed high into the sunny sky, just as she had time and time before. She dreamt of feeling sheer helplessness, loneliness and suffocation. She dreamt of feeling _guilty,_ for feeling so empty, when she should have felt so _full_.

“I am not.”

But then the creeping lattice of Seiya’s vivid power suddenly spread from her own heart’s crystal, bleeding stunningly through her chest and coursing down every limb. It enveloped her, scorching her with a warmth that their sun simply could not bring. She dreamt that she was _glowing_ with irrevocable strength.

She dreamt that when she opened her eyes to gaze at the web that laced her body, Seiya was right there, hovering over her once again with dark eyes and reddened skies.

“Beautiful, Odango,” she said, so close.

She dreamt that Seiya wove her fingers between her own alongside her head, bracketed in a seamless connection, and pressed her lips to the tender skin beneath her ear. She dreamt of her husky voice whispering _something_ to her, but what it was, she simply couldn’t remember.

\-- 

Rain pattered softly against Seiya’s umbrella as he stood outside Usagi’s house, waiting for her to come to her balcony after he had clinked a pebble against her window. “Sleepy Odango-head, it’s almost eleven in the morning…”

“You might have to try again, if you’re trying to wake her,” a voice spoke from the front door.

He took a few sideward steps and his face reddened as a purple-haired woman came into view in the entryway—presumably Usagi’s mother. “I’m sorry, Mrs Tsukino—I was just—”

“I know what you were doing,” she said, a chuckle in her voice. She gave him a smile. “And given it’s nearly the midday on a Sunday, I’ll forgive you.”

“Oh, thank you,” he said with a sheepish grin. He studied her, taken aback by how very alike the beautiful woman was to Usagi—kind, round eyes, and a gentle smile. “I’m—”

“Seiya, yes, I know,” she said, and when he looked at her in surprise, she added: “Usagi has a poster of your band on her wall in her bedroom.”

He smirked at the thought. “Does she now?”

“Chibi?”

A whirlwind of pink curls snuck out of the front door and came racing toward him, splashing through puddles and launching herself at him. He bent to catch her just in time, shaking his head with a laugh. “Hello again, Chibi Chibi.”

The toddler giggled and bounced in his arms, gazing up at him with a smile that made his heart skip. When he looked back to the entry, Usagi’s mother was staring at the two of them, a curious expression on her face. “It looks like you’ve already met Chibi Chibi,” she said. “You’re welcome to come inside and wait while I wake Usagi, if you would like.”

“That’s okay, Mama, I’m awake now.”

Seiya looked up to Usagi’s balcony, where she was stretching her arms out long with a yawn, her pigtails askew and her voice croaky with sleep. He trailed his eyes over her briefly, a flush of heat washing over him as he took in the petite bed shorts and t-shirt that graced her figure beneath her open robe—a far cry from the baggy pyjamas he had seen her in nearly two years beforehand.

“It’s about time, Usagi—after all of your friends left you just headed straight back to bed,” Mrs Tsukino huffed, shaking her head at the girl, who was rubbing her eyes blearily. Mrs Tsukino sighed and held a hand out toward Chibi. “Come on, Chibi, time to go back inside.”

The little girl pouted, letting go out Seiya’s ponytail and shuffling out of Seiya’s embrace to dash back inside. “Good girl,” Mrs Tsukino said. She turned to Seiya. “It was lovely to see you, Seiya, but next time, come to the door.”

“Will do,” he said as she headed back inside. He returned his attention to the underdressed blonde standing out in the rain. “Are you just going to stand there? It is _raining_ , Odango.”

“Yes, I _know_ ,” she said, glaring at him as she moved back toward the door. “And now thanks to you, I’m all wet.”

He grinned devilishly. “I get that a lot.”

She looked at him with wide eyes. “Seiya!” She shook her head. “You really are a perv…”

He laughed and shrugged lightly. “You said it, not me.”

“I’ll be down in a minute, let me just get dressed,” she replied, sliding the door shut behind her. Suddenly her head reappeared. “And _no_ peeking!”

“Yeah, yeah,” he said, averting his gaze down to the footpath. Odango clearly didn’t understand—she was the lovely, mysterious princess he’d fallen for before, but with the recently developed allure of a _woman_. Suddenly looking away was far harder than it had ever been before.

He respected her wishes, he really did, but he _did_ spy the shadow of her tiny waist and curved hips through her curtains as he glanced back up. _Just_ for a second.

After a few moments, the front door opened and Usagi looked around sullenly. “Mama, where’s the umbrella?” She whined, and received no response. “I’ll bet that _brat_ Rini took it…”

“Don’t worry about it, Odango,” Seiya called. “You can share mine.”

Usagi raced across the front yard and nearly crashed into him, ducking under the umbrella and out of the rain. He stabilised her with one hand as she fumbled on the slippery sidewalk, chuckling at her clumsiness. They were almost chest-to-chest, and Seiya smirked at the blush that crept onto Usagi’s cheeks. “Always eager to get close to me, huh, Odango?”

She scoffed and took a small step back as they began to walk together, her cheeks crimson. “What are you doing here, anyway?”

“Oh, that’s a bit cold, Odango,” he replied. “Can’t I come see my favourite moon princess just because I want to?”

She visibly relaxed as they wandered down the street leisurely. “Of course you can,” she replied. “Your concert was fantastic, by the way.” She hesitated before adding: “Different, but great all the same.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “What do you mean _different?_ ”

She shrugged, hopping over a puddle and shooting him a look. “‘It’s a bit hot up here’?” She cocked a brow at him. “They say sex sells, Seiya, but I don’t know…I think I preferred the more _innocent_ image…”

“That’s pretty presumptuous, Odango,” he laughed. “Are you intimidated by our newly found image, or are you just jealous?”

“ _Neither_ ,” she tutted. “Everyone seemed to love your new song, though.”

“Did _you?_ ”

She met his eye with a smile. “I loved it,” she told him. “I’ve never heard you sound like that before.”

It was his turn to feel the blood rush to his cheeks, and he scowled as Usagi giggled at him. “Oh _look_ —mister _modest_ is blushing…”

“Shut _up_ , Odango.”

They continued on down the footpath, and as a cool breeze blew their way, Usagi wrapped her slender arms around her torso. Seiya couldn’t help it—he inched closer to the girl, hoping he could shield her. As the rain grew torrential, he gripped her wrist and quickly led her across the busy road, bustling with tooting traffic and mad pedestrians. His eye darted about for some semblance of cover, and he tugged her over to a large tunnel in the children’s playground at the nearby park. By the time they clambered inside, they were soaked and gasping with laughter. Seiya wrapped his arms around his knees and shook the water from his hair, watching Usagi ring the droplets from her pigtails across from him. Her cheeks were flushed with colour and her clothing sodden through, but she looked _happy_ , nonetheless.

“What?”

He shook his head with a smile. “Nothing.”

There was a beat, a moment between them, where they both stared at one another, a thick, heavy silence setting in—one that was laced with tension and unspoken words. Thunder suddenly rumbled above them and Usagi looked away, glancing outside to watch the lightning crack through the greyed sky.

_What are you thinking, Odango?_

“Seiya?”

“Hm?”

She met his gaze. “The other day, at the senshi meeting, you said your new power had only just begun, right before you came to Earth,” she said. “What brought it on?”

The memory raced through his mind—at the ends of Kinmoku’s forsaken desert, sensing _everything_ she felt, and simply letting _go_. The feeling of inconceivable, undeniable strength. ”After Galaxia destroyed my Star Yell, Kakyuu taught me how to use my powers without it—how to channel all of my energy toward,” he told her. “One day I felt this…” He paused, contemplating his words. “I felt this intense surge of emotion, and it just came out of me…like it had been caged up inside.”

Usagi’s cerulean eyes were wide with intrigue. “And nothing like that has ever happened before?”

“Nope," he said, running his fingers through his damp hair until it stood on end. “And I’ve _definitely_ never had any powers in my male form, that’s for sure.”

A few moments went by before Usagi spoke again. “Can I ask…” She started, her expression almost shy. She hesitated before continuing. “Have you and the other Starlights always been able to change your gender?”

He shook his head, giving her a smile—there was nothing uncomfortable about it, not in his mind. He was _proud_ to tell her of his heritage. “It came on at puberty—it’s a genetic gift that was passed on from our fathers,” he explained. “Three brothers—well, three _sisters_ —who chose to live their civilian lives as men, to protect their identities.” He looked over at her. “They were the senshi who guarded the Kinmokian kingdom before us.”

“Wow,” she said in awe. “And that gift is unique to your family?”

“Yes—it’s considered an evolution, or a mutation, of our species,” he replied, and grinned when she looked at him oddly. “You forget, Odango—we may look human, but we are not.”

“So you _are_ aliens,” she teased.

He chuckled at her silliness. “I guess so,” he said. “Our star system is different from yours—a habitable planet, Kinmoku, is at the centre, surrounded by three burning suns, all that once held life, thousands of years ago.” The image of the leaping red flames of his star came to mind, warming him and reminding him of his father. “Our fathers each ruled a star, and they are now considered our own.”

“Like the planets the Sailor scouts here represent,” Usagi said, nodding slowly. “Hold on—they each ruled a star, _thousands_ of years ago? How old _are_ you, exactly?”

He counted on his fingers theatrically. “Let’s see,” he said. “Five hundred and sixty one years old.”

Usagi looked at him in complete shock. “You’re _not!_ ”

“I am!” He said in mock defence, knowing full well that he was stretching the truth somewhat. He had to admit—it _was_ fun.

Usagi rolled her eyes. “You sure don’t _act_ like you’re five hundred years old!” she told him. “I don’t believe you…”

“It’s true,” he told her, and when she quirked a brow at him, he relented. “Fine. I’m five hundred and sixty one years old in _Kinmokian_ years.”

“Which means…?”

He smirked. “Still just seventeen, as far as you’re concerned.”

“That’s what I thought—there’s no way _that_ maturity level could pass for being over five hundred years old,” she replied. “If you were _really_ that old there’s no way you’d play silly pranks on pretty girls and be scared of creepy monsters at amusements parks…”

“Oi!” He scolded, feigning hurt. “I’ll have you know that I’m _very_ mature. And I _wasn’t_ scared.”

“Oh, so it was all for show then, was it?” She said playfully. “You were just trying to get close to me...”

He didn’t even flinch as he told her: “Of course.”

Usagi laughed and shook her head, but he didn’t miss the rosy hue that stained her cheek in the half-light. After a moment, she spoke again softly. “So then, tell me about your mother—what’s she like?”

The question caught him off-guard, and a whisper of fuschia hair and sweet olive stole his breath away. He looked down at his hands, suddenly suffocated. “My mother,” He started, and then trailed off, looking away. “She…”

Usagi didn’t miss the change in his demeanour. “I shouldn’t have asked,” she said quickly, clasping a hand over his. “You don’t have to talk about any of this, I shouldn’t have—”

“It’s okay,” he said honestly, the searing heat between their fingertips racing up to his clenching heart. “My mother was wonderful, just like my father was, too.”

Usagi’s eyes went glassy. “I’m sorry, Seiya.”

“Don’t be,” he told her, his voice tight. “I get to see my father in my cousins every day, and my mother in our princess.” He smiled. “You could say I’m the odd one, out of the three of us—my father fell for the Kinmokian queen’s younger sister, my mother, and Kakyuu and I were born only a few months apart.”

“So, Princess Kakyuu is _also_ your cousin, but on your mother’s side?” Usagi clarified, visibly putting the pieces together.

He laughed at her befuddled expression. “That’s right.”

“That’s incredible,” she said breathlessly. “Confusing, but incredible!”

“That’s enough about me,” he said, cocking his head to look at her closely. “Why don’t you tell me about _you_ , princess?”

Usagi rolled her eyes and slouched heavily. She cleared her throat before announcing: “I am the reincarnation of Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom, from the Silver Millennium.”

“ _Reincarnation?_ ” Seiya repeated, thinking back to everything Taiki had told him about his research into the Moon lineage: that Usagi formed part of the Moon bloodline, from generations past—at least, that was what they had come to assume. “So you were reborn with the Silver Crystal, and granted the powers of Princess Serenity?”

She nodded. “Once Luna found me, and I became Sailor Moon, I began to remember bits and pieces from my past—about Mamoru, and the other scouts…”

“You’re _all_ reincarnations, living in the twentieth century on Earth?” He asked.

“Yes.”

“And when you _awoke_ as Sailor Moon—as the Moon _princess_ —those memories started coming back to you?”

Her brow furrowed. “Well, yes, though a lot of our past was _shown_ to us, through the spirit of my mother, Queen Serenity.”

“Right,” he said, processing what she had told him. Rebirths, conjured pasts—what did this mean for her, _now_ , in the present? He shook his head. “And let me guess: you and Mamoru were _destined_ to be.”

Usagi narrowed her eyes at him. “Seiya, you don’t have any right to—”

“I’m sorry,” he cut in, although he didn’t really mean it. “I just don’t understand…that world, that _princess_ —it was another life.” He locked eyes with her, imploring her to listen. “It doesn’t have to define who you are _now_.”

She stared back at him, lips parted and eyes wide—he could tell _no one_ had ever uttered those words to her. After a moment, she tore her gaze away, saying nothing, but saying _so_ much, all at once.

\--

He was back in his home, his dreamy paradise, but it felt like an inescapable prison.

“Helios?”

He could _hear_ her lovely voice calling him with a soft urgency that carried on the warm breeze, as though it were many, many miles away. He could _see_ her flowing pink pigtails and the outline of her petite figure, silhouetted amongst the willows. He could _feel_ her dainty fingers, slipping between his own as he reached out to connect with her; to be with her.

But every time he drew closer, she just drifted further away.

He walked the water’s edge, listening for her once more, but only the gentle sounds of the waterfall and the chatter of wildlife graced his ears. The rock beneath his feet held a fresh layer of moss, and wildflowers dotted the scenery in brilliant colour, vibrant against the crystalline water.

Everything in this place was all too perfect; too vivid. _Dreamlike_.

“Helios…”

She appeared beyond the misty mountains, in the sunbeams illuminating his nirvana. For the first time in Elysian, his heart began to pound and his resilience began to shake, as he ran toward her and she slowly faded away.

“Don’t go,” he found himself saying, an echo in his hollow land. “Don’t go.”

He reached the stone pillars of the palace that once was; a symbol of the city he had guarded a lifetime ago. As he stood upon the cool marble, a familiar silence settled in—one that could be rapidly replaced by the whispers of dreams, if he wished to listen.

He did not.

“My maiden,” he murmured. “Where are you?”

Pain struck him, the gem on his forehead scorching him blindingly, and he fell to his knees, gripping his head in his hands. He could feel hot blood trickle down his nose, and he gasped from the burn that shook him to his core. As the pain subsided, he opened his eyes, a weight suddenly present in his hands.

_No_.

His golden horn lay between his trembling fingers, glowing and smeared with blood. He stared as it turned to dust, and the world around him began to crumble, one perfect piece at a time.

\--

“Helios?”

The boy woke with a start, thrashing about amongst the sheets with a gasp. Setsuna rescinded the hand she had used to gently shake him from his nightmare, watching his wild amber eyes scan his environment for danger. “It’s alright,” she said softly. “You’re safe.”

His breathing began to normalise and his shoulders sagged with exhaustion. Setsuna perched herself on the end of his bed, and in the darkness of the bedroom, with no moonlight to illuminate the space, she could just see the ethereal glow of his pale complexion. “You were having a nightmare,” she told him. “You seemed distressed—I felt it best I wake you…”

“Thank you, for your concern,” he replied slowly. He frowned, as though he were trying to recall the dream. “Dreaming is…new to me.” He drew his fingertips across the red gemstone on his forehead lightly and winced. “It’s something I have never experienced before in my lifetime.”

Setsuna sat forward tentatively to study his face. “How intriguing,” she said curiously. “Is the stone causing you pain?”

“Yes,” he said, and his frown deepened. “In my dream, I was in Elysian, and I was trying to find Rini, but suddenly I was overcome by this pain—”

Suddenly his eyes widened and his hands flew to the top of his head, and Setsuna’s breath caught as she followed the source of his panic. The magnificent golden horn that usually sat amongst his silvery hair—the lovely, guarded essence of Earth and all of its dreams—had vanished.

Garnet eyes met amber, as they spoke in unison. “Endymion.”

\--

Mamoru considered himself a fairly intellectual man, a logical man. Someone who wasted little time considering _possibilities_ and _what ifs_ —instead directing his attention to what was _known_ , and what was _sure._ He had never given much thought to unanswerable questions, like: _how will I one day die?_

That being said, he never for a moment imagined it would happen so innocuously, in a bustling subway so far from home.

The excruciating pain felt like razor-sharp spikes had burst out of his heart, piercing his lungs and spearing his flesh. His vision blackened, his stomach turning, and he felt himself fall gracelessly to the cold concrete. He began an internal goodbye, waiting on the warm blood he was sure would pool beneath his body, but nothing came.

“Sir? _Sir?”_

“Someone call an ambulance!”

“Can you hear me, sir?”

He couldn’t move, couldn’t speak. The pointed edges hacked at him—his spine, his organs, his _soul_ —as though his own heart were trying to burst from his ribcage.

He remembered little of the ambulance ride, and even less of his admission to the local hospital. The last thing he recalled, before waking up to stark white ceilings and the beep of his own heartbeat, was an electric current jolting through his chest, reviving him from his last moments on the brink.

Now though—suddenly, _so_ suddenly—he felt incredible. Like brand new.

“Hello?” He spoke into the empty room, shuffling up the hospital bed and wincing as the intravenous cannula bent at his elbow. In one swift tug, he ripped the drip from his arm and swung his legs over the edge of the bed. It was still light outside, but the sun was setting—it hadn’t been long since he’d been admitted, he was certain. He watched the quiet hall, and reached for the clipboard at the end of his bed.

_Unknown male. Sudden cardiac arrest. Resuscitated via defibrillation. Critical but stable condition._

He frowned down at the notes. This couldn’t be—he didn’t _feel_ like he had just gone into cardiac arrest, and he certainly felt anything but critical. In fact, his world seemed sharper, and he felt stronger—more _alive_ than ever before.

His reached for his clothes that had been folded on a nearby chair and quickly pulled them on. Right now, the hospital was no place for him—this wasn’t a problem they could cure.

If it was a _problem_ at all.

\--

Rini wasn’t going to lie—she was bored.

Despite usually being studious and eager to learn, she found herself distracted from her homework as she stared absently down at the mathematical formulas scrawled across her notepad. The melody of the Three Lights’ new track echoed in her head, Seiya’s edgy voice looping over and over, and she couldn’t stop thinking about the way his performance had set adrenaline rushing through her system. He was captivating and magnetic, and the thump of the beat felt like it had reset her heartbeat.

There was that, and then there was the small titbit she had overheard as she slunk back past Usagi’s bedroom door the night before.

_“If it’s the heir it wants, it’s the heir it’ll get.”_

She hadn’t heard much, but she had heard enough—enough to know that Usagi was planning on putting herself in danger and rely solely on the strength of the inner guardians to protect her, just so she could confront the entity that was tormenting their world.

Rini thought it was stupid and brave and brilliant—which was _exactly_ why she had decided that _she_ would be the heir their enemy so desperately wanted. She would draw it out before Usagi had the chance and demand to know of its origins and its intentions with the future queen of Crystal Tokyo.

_I will be courageous,_ she thought to herself—a mantra that felt more natural than ever before, laced with perhaps a hint of danger and dare, _I have faith in my power._

She glanced up at Usagi, who was sitting across from her at the coffee table where they were sprawled doing their homework, inspecting her unfocused gaze suspiciously. It had been almost an hour since the blonde had spoken, let alone written down any notes or turned the page of her textbook. “Something on your mind, _Usa?_ ”

Usagi jumped, her elbow sliding out from where it had been supporting her chin as she rested it in her hand lazily. “Sorry?”

“Hmm,” Rini hummed, folding her arms over her chest. She was well ahead on her studies, so she could afford a few extra minutes to torment her. “You seem awfully distracted, Odango-head…”

Usagi scowled at her and straightened up from her hunched position. “Give it a rest with that, will you...”

“Doesn’t seem to bother you when Seiya calls you that,” Rini replied with a grin. She paused, thinking over her next question closely. “Usagi…why _didn’t_ you tell him Mamo was away?”

The question may have held a playful tone, but Rini _needed_ to know. Each time she observed the two senshi interacting, she grew more uneasy, and her gut knotted with something she couldn’t quite identify. Usagi was _different_ around Seiya, and Rini couldn’t understand why she kept so much from him. If they truly were friends, what need was there to hide?

Usagi’s face had gone blank. “Uh,” she stuttered, and quickly composed herself with a huff. “Well, I didn’t need the Starlights thinking I needed a _man_ to come rescue me— _any_ man, for that matter.”

Rini quirked a brow at her. “As much as it pains me to say it, I think we all know you’re capable of saving yourself,” she said, and then smirked. “When it suits you.”

“What does _that_ mean—”

“ _But,”_ she continued, “I don’t think that’s _really_ why you didn’t tell him.”

Usagi blinked at her. “You don’t?”

“Nope,” Rini replied. “You’re hiding something.”

“I’m not.”

“Are too!”

“I’m _not_!”

Rini growled, folding her arms across her chest. “Usagi, you don’t want the Starlights knowing who I really am, _and_ you didn’t tell them that Mamoru was away—”

“I’m just not ready to explain all of that to them yet, Rini!” Usagi snapped quickly. She immediately looked apologetic and sighed. “It’s just… _hard_ , that’s all.”

Rini looked at her strangely. “What’s hard about it?” She asked. “You should be _proud_ of who you’re going to become, and what it means for all of us.”

“I know,” Usagi said weakly, and for the first time, Rini glimpsed a shadow of sadness cross her face. The expression nearly stole her breath away, and her stomach only twisted further when Usagi repeated in an absent murmur: “I’m just not ready to explain all of that to him, not yet.”

_To him_? “Usagi, you have to tell me…Seiya, does he—”

A sharp, urgent knock at their front door halted her in her tracks, and the two girls looked at one another warily. Barely a moment went by and the knocking continued, louder than before. Usagi scrambled to her feet to answer it, Rini close behind.

“Setsuna, Helios—what are you doing here—”

Rini screeched in behind Usagi to peer at their unexpected visitors, and instantly her breath caught. “Helios,” she gasped, “your golden horn…”

He smiled at her gently. “Please don’t worry, Rini.”

“May we come in?” Setsuna said. “It’s urgent.”

Usagi led Setsuna in and Rini grasped Helios’ warm hands, clenching them tightly in her own. She could feel the burn of tears at the back of her throat. “What happened?” She managed. “Are you alright?”

“I’m fine,” he said quietly. “And we’re not sure, but we are concerned for Mamoru’s wellbeing.”

“Mamo?” Usagi asked, sounding alarmed. “But Rini and I spoke to him just last night—he was fine…”

Setsuna looked distressed. “During the night, Helios had a nightmare, and when he woke, the Golden Crystal was gone,” she told them. “I tried to contact Mamoru an hour ago, but I couldn’t reach him—”

Usagi dashed to the phone in the entry, dialling quickly.

Rini shook her head in confusion. “I don’t understand—what does this mean, Puu?” Setsuna hovered at Usagi’s side while she waited on an answer, staring into space absently. Rini began to feel ill. “Puu?”

“While it may not be his starseed as it is Usagi’s, the Golden Crystal is connected to Mamoru’s life force, Rini,” Helios said when Setsuna didn’t respond. “We are concerned that something may have happened to him.”

A cold sweat broke on the back of her neck as she began to panic, but something managed to ground her. “But _I’m_ okay,” she said. “If something had happened, wouldn’t I have faded away?”

“Mamo?” Usagi said suddenly. “You’re there—he’s there—what _happened_? You had us so worried—”

Usagi prodded at the buttons on the phone and hung up the receiver, and suddenly Mamoru’s voice sounded through the handset clearly on speaker. “I’m fine,” he said. “How did you even know—?”

“Mamoru,” Helios said, breaking away from Rini’s grip to approach the phone. “I have lost possession of the Golden Crystal—are you alright?”

“Helios?” Mamoru said, sounding surprised. “I’m fine—I _wasn’t_ , but I am now—”

“What do you mean you weren’t?” Usagi demanded, her face blotchy and red with emotion. “What happened?”

“I just discharged myself from hospital,” he told them calmly. “I went into cardiac arrest and they had to revive me.”

“You _what?_ ”

“ _Cardiac arrest?”_

“I’m _fine_ , really,” he insisted. “Better than fine, actually—I feel…strong. Stronger than I have in a long time.”

Rini inched over to the handset, speaking in a small voice. “You’re not just saying that to make us feel better, are you, Mamo?”

“I’m not, Rini, I promise,” he told her gently.

“How could you just let yourself out of the hospital?” Usagi burst, tossing her hands in the air. “When you were so sick, why would you do that—”

“Usako, there was nothing the doctors could do for me there,” he replied. “I don’t know that what they believe happened to me is entirely accurate.”

Helios looked over at Setsuna and they exchanged an odd look. “Perhaps the crystal…?”

“No,” Setsuna said, shaking her head. Her long fingers flew to her temple and she frowned deeply. “My memories of Crystal Tokyo are growing dimmer and dimmer by the day, but I do recall that the Golden Crystal was affixed to Endymion’s staff upon his ascension to the throne—by _you_ , Helios.”

“Setsuna, you’re there, too?” Mamoru asked.

“I’m here, Mamoru,” Setsuna replied softly.

Mamoru sighed. “I don’t know what more to tell you—I felt an intense pain in my chest and everything went black—the next thing I know, I wake in the hospital, feeling unlike I’ve ever felt before.”

Rini looked over at Usagi, who had leant up against the wall alongside the phone. Her face had gone white, eyes trained on the carpet. “What does this mean?” She asked, her voice tumbling from her lips in a broken whisper.

The question Rini heard instead was: _how rapidly is our future approaching?_

_She’s afraid,_ Rini thought suddenly, remembering the sadness that had flickered in Usagi’s blue eyes moments earlier, _and she has no choice._

Setsuna shook her head. “I’m sorry,” she said. “But I just don’t know.”

 


	14. Chapter Thirteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been a little slower with this chapter again, but it’s a long one, so I’m hoping that somewhat makes up for my tardiness. I’m pumped for the next chapter, so it should be out really soon. Enjoy, and make sure to check out the **important notes from the Prologue** if you haven’t already **.** Thanks for reading!
> 
> Music rec – _Crest_ by Codeko

* * *

 

**_Chapter Thirteen_ **

 

She tipped her head back to the stars piercing the midnight sky, breathing in the warm evening air, and found herself thinking: _savour every moment of this life you current lead._

It was well into the early hours of the morning, but Usagi couldn’t sleep. She had tossed and turned to no avail, finally throwing back the covers and settling on her balcony, where she had been for some time. She _knew_ that even if she could succumb to sleep, it wouldn’t be sound; instead, it would be filled with dreams of crystal, crowns and cloaks—things she simply didn’t want to dream about, not any more.

In spite of the summery breeze, she wound herself up, feeling small beneath the galaxy above her. Thoughts of Mamoru, thousands of miles away as he collapsed among a sea of strangers, played over in her mind, and she drew a hand over her face wearily. He had insisted that he felt well—strong, in fact—and to ensure that the guardians to watch over Rini and Helios and not worry about him. She remembered the edge that laced his voice as she’d cradled the handset before they said their goodbyes; as he told her to _please_ look after herself.

Their end, and their new beginning, was near. She was certain of it.

“But what am I supposed to _do_?” She grumbled, snatching her brooch from her pocket and gazing down at it angrily. “Put my entire life on hold while I wait for the end of the damn world?”

The etched golden heart shimmered in her hand, reflecting the twinkle of the stars above her. “I can’t even _transform_!” She gripped it, hard, and let out a sigh. “You’re giving me _nothing_ , here!” The locket merely glinted up at her and she let out a growl. “Some _princess_ I am…”

 _That world, that princess—it was another life. It doesn’t have to define who you are_ now.

Seiya’s words rushed back to her so rapidly that a lump formed in her throat. She thought of the way he told her proudly of his heritage, and the break in his voice as he spoke of his parents and the homeland that had been destroyed. The way he’d _told_ her, outright, that she didn’t have to be _that princess_ —she didn’t have to let that past life dictate every choice she made now, in the present.

She wished he were here, right beside her, so she could tell him _everything_. Maybe then, it would feel like a distant dream.

“I _know_ , Seiya,” she said aloud, swiping her thumb over one white wing jutting from the brooch. “But it’s my _duty_ to protect this world, and everyone in it.” She curled it into her chest, cool over her heart’s centre. “My eternal duty.”

“Usagi?”

“Luna!” She said, as the black cat slunk out from behind her flowing drapes. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you—”

She stretched out long, arching her back with a sleepy yawn. “It’s alright,” she replied, and came to sit alongside her. “What are you doing out here?”

Usagi focused her gaze back on the stars. “Just…thinking.”

“Pretty loud _thinking_ , I must say,” Luna joked. The cat was silent a moment, before she said: “I heard what you were saying before—about not knowing what to do. Putting your life on hold.”

“Oh,” Usagi said, and then let out a forced laugh. “It’s _fine_ —I’m just being a big baby, you know me…”

“I _do_ know you, Usagi,” Luna said. She trotted to sit squarely in front of her, where Usagi couldn’t ignore her intense gaze. “From the day I met you, I knew that this was your duty, no matter how much of a cry baby—you were destined for great things, because of the beautiful gifts that had been bestowed upon you.”

Usagi gave her a scathing look. “You think I don’t _know_ that—”

“ _But_ ,” Luna continued, “you weren’t born into this life—your gifts _were_ bestowed upon you, for you to do with what you wished and felt was right.” She paused, watching Usagi intently. “Things are changing—we don’t know when the time will come. There’s no sense in waiting around for that moment to arrive.”

“But Luna, I _have_ to be ready—”

“The Usagi I know wouldn’t give up the life she loves.” Luna smiled. “And I _know_ this is the life that you love.”

Usagi stared back into her friend’s kind red eyes, and knew she was right. What _could_ she do—pause the lives of herself and her friends, living in wait of an event that could strike at any moment?

 _I won’t,_ she thought fiercely, thinking of her family, and her loyal senshi. Of Rini, and Chibi Chibi. _I want to_ live.

\--

“So, you’re saying he basically had a _heart attack_ , and now thinks he’s perfectly fine?”

Seiya watched as Usagi sank back against the bark of tree that was supporting her, nodding to Yaten tiredly. The group had stolen away the moment the lunch bell had rung, sneaking to the far side of the oval where they could speak quietly about the recent developments. “Yeah,” Usagi said. “He said that after he woke up in the hospital, he felt better than ever…”

“Strange,” Ami murmured, shaking her head. “Helios loses possession of the Golden Crystal—it would seem logical that Mamoru’s condition would _worsen_ , not improve.”

Taiki looked at the blue-haired girl. “If his life force is connected to the energy of the Earth’s crystal, that would make sense,” he agreed, and then glanced at Usagi. “You said he experienced great pain, when he collapsed?”

Wary that the subject was sensitive, and Usagi had already endured enough, Seiya spoke up quickly. “Taiki…”

Usagi dismissed his warning. “That’s right.”

Taiki said nothing, instead furrowing his brow, deep in thought.

“Surely it must be our new enemy,” Makoto said, her voice hushed. “They must have found some way to infiltrate Helios’ dreams and steal the crystal.”

Minako nodded. “Rini said that Helios has never dreamt—never even _slept_ —before he came here to Earth,” she said. “Maybe that’s how they did it…”

“Mm,” Yaten hummed, leaning back on his palms. “But if that were the case, wouldn’t everything have turned to crap by now?” He turned his face up to the sunny sky. “If the enemy had the Golden Crystal, they wouldn’t have wasted any time taking over this planet.”

“Yaten’s right,” Seiya said, sitting forward to loop his arms around his splayed knees. The crumbling, broken ruins of their home tugged at his mind but he pushed the memory aside. “We’ve seen it before—there’s no way they would wait.”

Usagi chewed at her lower lip. “Maybe they plan to use it as bait,” she said. “To lure us to them.” She looked around at the group. “Perhaps they need the power of _both_ crystals to take over Earth.”

“I don’t know,” Ami said, shaking her head. “This enemy is unlike any we’ve ever seen—so far, they’ve shown little intent aside from causing pain and anguish. We can’t be sure it’s this planet they _want_ —it could be something more.”

“We’re not going to let that happen,” Seiya said fiercely, catching Usagi’s downcast gaze. The instinct to _fight—_ for her, and this beautiful place—felt like a livewire within him. “In a few days, we’ll use everything we’ve got to destroy it—no questions asked.”

“And if we _can’t_ destroy it, we _will_ confront it and find out what it’s business is here, Usagi,” Taiki agreed.

Yaten let out a tut. “Yeah, with Tenou’s _brilliant_ plan I’m sure we’ll save the day…”

“Come on, _Yaten_ , we have to try,” Minako pressed. “With your help, I’m sure we’ll defeat them.”

“You’re lucky we’re here, Mina,” Yaten huffed moodily. “I don’t trust Tenou and her lot as far as I can throw them.”

“Yaten…”

Seiya agreed with the sulky Starlight, but his focus was honed in on Usagi, who was chewing her lip thoughtfully. “Odango—”

“Hey, Usa!”

Rafu had broken away from his rowdy friends who had been playing football nearby and was jogging over, puffing as he came to a stop. “Ladies,” he said, giving Ami, Minako and Makoto a flirtatious smile. He set his sights on Usagi, who was quirking a brow at him. “Can I steal you away for a moment, Usa?”

Seiya glared at him and opened his mouth to retort, but to his surprise, Usagi rested a hand on his knee as she pushed herself up off the ground. “Yeah, yeah,” she said, dusting the grass from her backside. “But there’ll be no _stealing_ , got it, Raf?”

Rafu ruffled a hand through his dusty hair and shot Seiya a smirk. “We’ll see,” he said, as they crossed the field toward the school building. Seiya didn’t take his eye off the boy, who lightly shouldered the tiny blonde as they walked, saying something that made her scowl.

“Your super serious laser isn’t going to seriously come out of your eyeballs, _Seiya_ ,” Yaten teased. “He’s probably harmless.”

Seiya pouted. “I don’t like him.”

“Who, Raf?” Minako asked, and then waved off the comment. “Usagi’s known him forever—they became closer friends this past year.”

“ _How_ close, exactly?”

She smirked. “Not as close as he would have liked…”

“He does have a soft spot for Usagi,” Ami commented. “He is a genuinely nice boy—even if he does portray himself as somewhat of a womaniser.”

Makoto narrowed her eyes at the couple in the distance. “I’m telling you, though—if he gives her any trouble, I’ll sock him one…”

“You and me both, Makoto,” Seiya grumbled, eying the tall teenager as he teased Usagi, striding close alongside her, all smiles and hair-flicks. _Jerk…_

“I don’t think Usa sees it, though,” Minako said, and then cocked a brow at Seiya. “She tends not to _get_ these things.”

His cheeks flared instantly. “Hey, you don’t know—I might have moved on—”

“As _if_ , Seiya,” Yaten snorted. “You’d have to be _blind_ not to see it.”

“Oh, you want to talk about _feelings_ , now do you, _Yaten?_ Well, let’s see—”

“I _swear_ , Seiya Kou, I will make your life a living hell—”

“Yaten, there’s no need to be like that,” Minako soothed, laying a hand on his forearm. His face went a deep shade of red and he muttered a ‘fine’. Minako gave Seiya a smile. “He _is_ right though—we all see it.”

Seiya pursed his lips and craned his neck to look across the field at the two friends once again. They had stopped and were speaking lowly, close to one another—a serious conversation if ever he’d seen one.

“Give Usagi some credit,” Ami said quietly after a moment. “She understands a lot more than she lets on—especially with Mamoru gone.”

The mention of the Usagi’s boyfriend caught his attention. It pained him to ask, but it was in her best interests—which was all he ultimately cared about, in spite of the longing to have her all to himself forevermore. “Shouldn’t someone be insisting he gets back here—with everything that’s happened?”

The three girlfriends exchanged uneasy looks. “We’ve learned the hard way not to get involved in Usagi and Mamoru’s relationship,” Makoto responded tactfully. “It’s best that the two of them sort it out.”

“Usagi is determined not to get in the way of his dream—especially not after last time,” Minako added. She began helping Makoto pack away their lunch scraps. “They don’t have that much time, you know—”

Seiya tilted his head, casting Taiki and Yaten a confused look. “What do you mean ‘they don’t have that much time’?”

“She means Mamoru doesn’t have that much time,” Ami said quickly, lumping her books into her lap. “This was the last opportunity he had for Harvard to take on his research.”

The comment seemed odd, but the bell rang out across the grounds before he could ask any further questions. The three girls leapt into action hurriedly, gathering their things and making a start for class. Makoto faltered, looking back at Seiya. “She just wants him to be happy,” she said, before turning to follow her friends.

“Yeah,” he said aloud, “but is _she_?”

He looked over to the Moon princess, feeling a growl grow at the base of his throat as Rafu tugged on one of her pigtails playfully. She promptly punched him in the arm in retaliation, and Seiya grinned. That lively spirit and spark made her exactly who she was—who he _loved_ —and if Mamoru wasn’t going to be there to make her happy, to protect her, then he sure as hell would.

\--

Rini raced out the front gate after school was finished for the day, barging through the dawdling students as she careened around the street corner. “ _Stupid_ Mr Sikuno, letting us out late _again_ —”

The wind was immediately thumped out of her and she went tumbling toward the pavement as she collided with someone on the sidewalk. Instead of hitting the concrete, she found herself on a soft surface, and reluctantly opened her eyes. “I’m so sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was going— _Helios!”_

She looked down at the boy, wide-eyed, taking in his lovely appearance in the fresh light of day. His fair skin was iridescent in the sunlight; amber eyes a brilliant rusted tone as they gazed back at her with a hint of amusement. “Good afternoon, Rini,” he managed beneath the weight of her. “I came to greet you—though it seems we were _both_ running a little late.”

Her face flushed, suddenly acutely aware that she was sprawled across his lap. “Oh, I’m sorry,” she mumbled, scrambling back until she was knelt on the footpath between his splayed knees. “I didn’t hurt you, did I? Sometimes I think I’ve inherited Usagi’s clumsiness…”

He laughed and shook his head, propping himself up. “Not at all,” he said. “Your clumsiness is endearing.”

She glared at him, a warning. “Hey…”

“Here.” He extended a hand and tugged her to her feet, and they began walking side-by-side. “Are _you_ alright?”

“I’m fine,” she told him, looping her hands around the straps of her backpack tightly. “Helios, I’ve been thinking about you all day—I know Puu said she’d keep an eye on you but I’ve been so worried!”

He gave her a kind smile. “Well, all that worrying was for nothing—as you can see, I am perfectly healthy.”

“Really?” She asked quietly, eying his silvery curls and the absence of his magnificent golden horn. She bit her lip and tugged the straps against her chest, like a straightjacket. “I was scared you might fade away, without the Golden Crystal to keep you here.”

He met her eye, and she could see that the loss of the crystal he was destined to protect was affecting him—she _knew_ those eyes; he couldn’t hide it from her. “But I’m still here,” he replied. “I don’t know how, or why, but it seems Earth is where I am supposed to be, for now.”

“Do you feel different, without it?” Rini found herself asking, as they wandered crossed a quiet park toward Haruka’s soccer practice to meet the others. “Is it strange?”

He considered her question. “It’s…quiet,” he said finally. “The crystal’s energy was always alight with the dreams and life of the people of Earth.” He let out a long breath. “Now I feel oddly peaceful—more human, perhaps.”

She blinked at him. “But you’re _not_ human, are you, Helios?”

“I’m not quite sure _what_ I am, Rini,” he said. “These past weeks have defied everything I know about myself and my purpose.”

“Maybe your purpose has changed,” Rini offered. “Maybe that’s why the crystal has disappeared?”

“Perhaps,” he said thoughtfully. “Dreams change, and new dreams awaken.” He looked at her, a fondness painted across his ethereal features. “Especially when dreams become reality.”

She blushed and released the tension from her bag, letting a hand fall by her side to brush against his. “Is that what you wanted—to be here, on Earth?”

“With _you_ ,” he finished boldly, lacing his fingers between her own. “To hide in your dreams is one thing, but to stand alongside you is another entirely, princess.”

Rini hadn’t realised that she had stopped walking until she was staring up into his warm eyes. She could feel the hot sun on her back, a flowery breeze filling her with oxygen and the cool palm of his hand resting between her own. Everything in this time, this place, felt _real_ —no blurred edges; no muddled memories. She propped herself up on the tips of her toes and fluttered a kiss against the skin alongside his lips, heart hammering madly. “Maybe now you can stay?”

He smiled, but there was a hint of sadness she could not ignore. “Maybe,” he said, tucking a stray pink lock of hair behind her ear. “We must see what our destinies bring.”

 _Destiny_ , she thought, as they continued on, hands entwined, recalling the fear that had flashed in Usagi’s eyes when faced with the prospect of what was to come. They knew _nothing_ —now that the Golden Crystal was gone, would it change their paths entirely? Or simply bring about the end of this time as she knew it? “Hey, Helios…”

“Mm?”

“I think Usagi is afraid of her future,” she told him. “And at first I was kind of mad, but the more I thought about it, the more I realised how _scary_ it would be to know how everything was to be laid out for you.” She sighed. “Especially when the lives of everyone you love are on the line.”

Helios skimmed his thumb over her knuckles tenderly. “I think what Usagi is experiencing is perfectly understandable,” he said. “There have been some unexpected twists and turns that may have altered her trajectory, as well as the trajectories of those around her.”

“Exactly!” She burst. “And now the enemy has the Golden Crystal, who knows _what_ is going to happen!”

“I don’t know that is necessarily true,” Helios said. “The crystal may have disappeared, but that doesn’t mean it has fallen into the hands of our enemy.”

Rini frowned. “Where else would it have gone?”

“To its rightful place,” he murmured cryptically. She was about to press for more information when he pulled her to a stop at the fencing of the soccer pitch. “Rini, do you often think of Crystal Tokyo?”

“All the time,” she said honestly. “But it’s fading from my memory—and I don’t know what to do; I have no guide, no mission…”

“You don’t _need_ one,” he said firmly. “That future that I found you in…it was _broken_ —like a fracture in time.” He shook his head, catching her eye. “Don’t believe everything that you think you know about what is yet to come.”

Helios, the boy and the being she had become so entwined with in her time in the twentieth century, was kind, wise and gentle—but in that moment, he spoke with an authority and a caution that was oddly comforting and familiar. She sought to identify the strange feeling as she stared back into his eyes—nearly as red as the gemstone upon his forehead. “Helios…”

“Something has changed, drastically, and we have to let it run its course,” he said. “Promise me you will.”

\--

“Usagi, remind me again why we’re being dragged along to these soccer try-outs for Haruka’s team?”

Usagi spun on her heel and skipped backward, bag slung over her shoulder as she grinned at her raven-haired friend. “Oh come _on_ , Rei—you can’t tell me you don’t want miss a chance to see a showdown between Seiya and Haruka,” she said. “It’s an opportunity too good to pass up!”

“She has a point,” Makoto agreed, unlatching the gate as they arrived at the field. “That’s _if_ Seiya comes at all.”

“Yaten did say they were pretty booked out,” Minako said. “I don’t think they’d have time to think about _more_ extracurricular activities…”

“Is that so, _Mina?_ ” Rei teased, tossing her bag onto the stands. “You sure do seem to know _every_ detail about their schedule… _especially_ Yaten’s!”

The blonde blushed and she turned her nose up. “Hey—it’s not like that—”

“ _Sure_ ,” Makoto chuckled. “That’s what Ami says about her ‘study sessions’ with Taiki.”

“Well, I, um…” Ami fumbled, equally as flushed as Minako. “It _is_ nice to have someone of a similar intellect to bond with—”

Usagi wriggled her eyebrows at the mousy girl. “Ooo, _bond with,_ huh—”

“ _Usagi!_ ”

“I’m just kidding around, sheesh,” she said, leaving her bag on the bleachers and hopping down the deep stairs until she was standing on the worn oval. From the corner of her eye, she spotted a mess of pink hair. “Rini, Helios!”

The teen leapt a foot away from her companion, but Usagi didn’t miss the rosy tinge staining her cheeks. “Usagi…” She greeted sheepishly.

There was a tiny smirk on Helios’ face, but he simply nodded in Usagi’s direction. “Hello, Usagi.”

“How are you feeling?” She asked him worriedly.

“I’m just fine, thank you,” he said, watching as Rini darted off to link arms with Hotaru, who was helping Michiru fish snacks out of her car as they arrived. The sun was beginning to set, casting a purplish hue across the field, but the air temperature was still blazing from the hot summer day. A whistle blew sharply and the team jogged out onto the pitch, ready for practice.

“Glad that’s not me out there,” Minako said, suddenly alongside her. The group had made their way over, standing at the edge of the oval.

Rei chuckled. “Yeah, we get our fair share at training.”

Usagi tracked Haruka’s lithe form as she addressed her teammates, hair already slick with sweat and t-shirt clinging to her snugly. “Did she already warm up?”

“Of course she did—she’s been here all afternoon. Naturally.” Michiru’s voice rang. She smiled cheekily. “I think she’s been preparing so she could make sure she’s in top condition for her onlookers.”

Rei snorted. “Doesn’t surprise me…”

“Is she expecting many people to try out?” Ami asked.

“A few,” Michiru said, inclining her head toward the small group of women waiting patiently on the bleachers. “The team have won multiple national titles—they had been chasing Haruka to replace the captain for months before she gave in.”

Usagi watched over Michiru’s shoulder as Haruka ran the team through a gruelling warm up drill. “Well, whoever they _do_ get better be ready to get their ass kicked…” She shot Makoto a sly grin. “Maybe you’d be up for the challenge, Mako!”

“Ha!” Makoto replied. “I’m not _that_ crazy…”

Makoto trailed off, her eyes widening as she stared across the open field behind Usagi. “Are you _sure_?” Usagi asked playfully, waving a hand in front of the brunette’s stunned face. “ _Mako…”_

A smile slowing spread across Michiru’s face as she followed the girl’s gaze. She bit her lip with a chuckle. “Oh my,” she said, arching a perfect brow. “ _This_ should be interesting.”

Usagi frowned and turned to see what all the fuss was about. “What are you talking about—”

Her heart leapt into her throat.

_Whoa._

There, crossing the field beneath the scorching sun, was Seiya.

Not Sailor Star Fighter, not the famous Three Lights idol— _Seiya._

She commanded the attention of every eye on the ground in a way that only _she_ could manage, with her mischievous smirk and confident stride. Long, lean legs carried her with strong, graceful agility, barely covered by a pair of shorts slung low on her hips. A loose bomber jacket hung open over a defined abdomen and a plain sports bra, firm across the bust that instantly made Usagi’s cheeks flush. She had seen her just like this many times before, in a scant outfit fit for admiration and battle, but as she strode across the grass in her sneakers and backward cap, Usagi couldn’t deny the Kinmokian senshi’s raw sexuality and cocky cheek.

Seiya hitched the soccer ball from its place resting against her hip and tossed it in the air, catching it in one hand. Her dark sunglasses hid her gaze but Usagi was _certain_ they were trained on her. For a moment, she saw nothing else but _her,_ in what seemed like exquisite slow motion, and she felt herself grow white hot.

“Didn’t miss anything, did I?” Seiya said, her velvety voice curling around every word as she came to stand before them.

“Not at all,” Michiru hummed, drawing a delicate hand to her lips as she eyed her up and down. Seiya’s gaze broke from Usagi’s to give the aqua-haired senshi a cheeky smile, which only caused Usagi’s flush to deepen. “I’m sure it won’t be long before Haruka gets started.”

“ _Seiya!_ ” Minako gasped. “You’re here!”

“We didn’t think you’d come,” Rei added. “Or be mad enough to want to spend _more_ time with Haruka…”

“And miss out on my spot on the team?” Seiya said arrogantly. She smirked. “I don’t think so.”

“You’ll totally get in—you’re super fit, we all know that,” Makoto chirped, and then proceeded to elbow Usagi in the ribs. “She _looks_ super fit, don’t you think, Usagi?”

Usagi spluttered as she tore her eyes from the beautiful warrior’s strong physique, feigning disinterest and a hint of sarcasm—though she suspected it didn’t make up for the deep shade of crimson her cheeks had taken on. “Oh, sure,” she managed finally. “ _Idols_ have to look after their figures, you know!”

Seiya laughed huskily and said nothing, her eye on Usagi once more.

“Makoto’s right—you probably will make the team,” Ami said kindly. “Your athletic ability is far superior to most regular people.”

Haruka, who had been busily barking at the team in frustration after most heads had turned to stare at the stunning competition that had strutted her way onto the grounds, was suddenly standing alongside Michiru, a scowl on her face. “I wouldn’t be so sure,” she said coolly, looking over the Starlight critically. “That spot isn’t guaranteed for you.”

“Well, you just can’t turn down a good thing, _Tenoh_ ,” Seiya replied with a sigh. She brushed past Usagi to make her way over to the bleachers, adding: “Can you, Odango?”

Usagi gaped at her and shook her head, finally coming to her senses as she glared after her. “ _Seiya!_ ”

Haruka growled and mumbled something under her breath, storming back toward the panting players. “Alright, let’s begin!”

The group returned to the stands, watching from afar as the potential new recruits joined the intensive warm-up, skimming the ball across the grass, between cones and amongst push-ups. Usagi watched Seiya intently, freakish in her movement, strength and dexterity.

“Is that Seiya?” Rini asked as she dropped onto the step alongside her, a sandwich in hand.

“Mm hm,” Usagi responded distractedly. She yelped as Minako pinched the back of her arm from behind her. “ _Hey!_ ”

“What?” Minako said innocently. “It’s rude to stare…”

“I wasn’t _staring_ ,” Usagi grumbled. “It’s just… _different_ , seeing her like this.”

Michiru giggled as they watched Seiya shoot Haruka a _very_ daring smirk as she swept the ball around her neatly. “It’s certainly entertaining, if nothing else,” she said.

“When we were on Kinmoku, Seiya showed me some combat tricks as part of their senshi training,” Rini said suddenly through a mouthful. “Guess she’s good at _all_ kinds of physical stuff.”

Usagi snorted. “ _You_ did combat training?”

“I did,” Rini said with a glare. “ _And_ I was great at it!”

“Yeah right…”

Hotaru shuffled in next to Michiru, interrupting right before their bicker began. “I’m sure you were, Rini—you pick up on these things fast.” She turned her attention to Usagi, dark eyes filled with concern. “Usagi, are you doing alright?”

Usagi smiled at the young girl. “I’m just fine, Taru—no need to worry about me.”

Hotaru studied her for a moment, before glancing out to the field and back again. “That’s good to hear,” she said, and then leant closer, speaking in a hushed tone. “I have been watching over Helios, and all seems to be well.”

Usagi spotted the boy, whitish curls seeming oddly vacant without his shining horn, as he watched Rini fondly. The adolescent squirmed under his gaze and offered him part of her snack, which he politely declined. The coy smiles, the ardent exchanges—they were looks Usagi understood well, and she knew Hotaru wasn’t the only one looking out for him. “Thank you,” she whispered to the young girl.

“Do you _actually_ think Haruka will let Seiya play on the team, Michiru?” Makoto asked. “I thought it would have gone against _everything_ she stood for—she _hates_ her!”

Michiru tilted her head from side-to-side uncertainly. “You might be surprised,” she said vaguely. “Besides, she may be their captain, but the team will put forward a vote.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Rei said, nodding slowly. “So she may not have a choice!”

Minako snickered, elongating her neck to peer at Seiya across the field, where she was dawdling at the back of a line for a relay drill, chatting away closely to two other teammates. The girls threw back their heads in laughter at something Seiya said, before she sped off for her turn. “The way she’s winning everyone over, Haruka _won’t_ have a choice!”

Usagi slumped her chin in her hands, something twisting uncomfortably in her gut. Haruka blew her whistle loudly, signalling the start of try-outs, and Seiya ran over to the stands, sweaty and flushed from the evening heat. “We’re starting,” she said with a puff, peeling the bomber jacket away from her athletic arms. There was no question that she held onto the lean musculature of her male counterpart, while capturing the feminine curves and trademarks that could easily turn any head.

Usagi squirmed in her seat awkwardly. _Including mine, apparently…_

Seiya slid her sunglasses off her face. “Take a picture, Odango,” she joked. “It will last longer.”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Usagi scoffed as Seiya ran off, laughing. “Could that have been _any more cliché?!”_

Minako tutted playfully. “I warned you, Usa—it’s rude to stare.”

Seiya joined the others in what appeared to be a tough circuit. She swiftly dodged the players, bouncing the ball from heel-to-heel, manoeuvring her limbs expertly to ensure it was in her possession at all times. She never placed a foot wrong, as one darted behind the other, like a dance she had rehearsed thousands of times before. She ducked and weaved beneath each kick above her head, off her knees, and between her legs as she spun—it was dizzying to watch, but nothing short of spectacular. Usagi didn’t realise she had been holding her breath until Seiya was heading straight toward the goalkeeper, who, of course, happened to be Haruka.

“Oh _man_ …” Makoto said, covering her eyes. “I can’t watch…”

It was an opportunity to showcase their goal-kicking skills, but each girl before Seiya had failed miserably. She nicked between two players, knocking the ball expertly against the outer heel of her shoe, and swung her leg out wide to connect for a long, hard kick.

Almost effortlessly, the ball was caught in the net, missing Haruka’s dive by mere inches.

Usagi chewed her lip, trying to stop herself from cheering. Her friends weren’t nearly as thoughtful as they hooted across the stadium. Seiya turned and gave them a thumbs-up, a smug look on her face.

Not long after, once the sun had well and truly set, the try-outs came to an end, and the teammates huddled for a meeting with their captain. As the group started packing up their things, Seiya jogged in from the field, breathing heavily as she came to a stop.

“Good work, Seiya!” Minako exclaimed, as she gathered up her bag.

“You did great,” Rini agreed. “That spot is totally yours!”

Seiya grinned at her, placing her hands on her hips. “Thanks, kid.”

Rini narrowed her eyes at her. “ _Oi_ …”

“Come on, Usa, Rini, we’d better start walking home!” Rei called from the gate, her friends close by her.

“Michiru said I could stay the night at their house—would that be okay?” Rini asked Usagi.

Usagi looked at her strangely. “Of course, why would I care?”

Rini shrugged, before darting off to help Michiru, Hotaru and Helios finish loading up the car.

“I’ll see Odango home!” Seiya replied to Rei and the others. Usagi opened her mouth to protest, but didn’t have a chance. “She says that’s fine!”

She pouted at her. “Seiya…”

Seiya chuckled and propped a foot up on the stand alongside her to tighten her shoelace, before bending down to fossick about in her backpack for a t-shirt. The artificial stadium lights caught the sheen on her skin, and Usagi was _certain_ that she bent forward in a deliberately revealing fashion.

“Something the matter, Odango?”

Usagi shot her a glare as she tugged the loose-fitting t-shirt over her torso. “Not at all, _Seiya_.”

One of the team members, a short brunette girl who had shadowed Haruka for the entire practice, came across and gave Seiya a broad smile. “You’re on the team,” she said happily.

Seiya grinned and thanked her, before peering back at Haruka, who was avoiding her eye entirely. “Shame the captain couldn’t come tell me that herself.”

The young woman rolled her eyes. “You’ll get used to her,” she said, slapping her on the arm in congratulations before darting off. “See you next week!”

“Well done,” Usagi said sincerely, as she hauled herself up from the stands. She smirked. “Although I don’t know whether you will _get used_ to Haruka…”

Seiya slung her bag over her shoulder and grinned. “Probably not,” she agreed. “Come on, let’s go get some food.”

\--

Seiya let out a snort of laughter as she watched Usagi slurp her bowl of hot broth, almost pouring the entire contents of the bowl into her lap. “Making enough of a mess there, Odango?”

Usagi glared at her as she shovelled noodles into her mouth. “I told you I was hungry!”

“Clearly,” Seiya remarked, sitting back to let the burger she had practically inhaled settle in her full stomach. It was well past dinnertime, but Crown’s was open late into the evening, so the duo had slipped into a booth up the back for a quick bite to eat—needless to say, it seemed Usagi was right in her element. “Your appetite never ceases to amaze me.”

Something about her words stopped the pretty girl from wolfing down her food and place the bowl down with a clunk. “You got a problem with the way I eat, _Kou_?”

“No way—I like a girl who can eat,” Seiya chuckled. She tilted her head, looking at Usagi closer as she dabbed at her mouth with a napkin. “Why—does someone else have a problem with it?”

Usagi hesitated, swirling her chopsticks around the murky liquid. “Mamo says I’m not very _ladylike_ ,” she replied, pouting lightly. “What even constitutes being _ladylike_ , anyway?”

Seiya folded her arms over her chest, swallowing down the sudden desire to tell Usagi that her boyfriend sounded like an inconsiderate jerk. _Be nice—the guy just had a near-death experience._ “Let’s see,” she said instead, “coming from a _lady_ —”

Usagi cocked a brow at her. “You’re the expert…”

She sat up tall and stuck her nose in the air, lacing a proper tone to her voice. “Be polite, well-spoken, cultured, _sophisticated_ —”

“Oh, _come on—_ ”

Seiya laughed and let her shoulders slump. “Seriously though,” she said, “ _I_ don’t think what makes someone ladylike is your ability to eat politely or like a bird, or have brilliant grades and perfect speech. I think it's your ability to care and love; to be a friend and a sister and a lover, to be kind and forgiving and strong.” She smiled at her, simply unable to stop herself from telling the truth. “And you are every one of those things.”

Usagi stared back at her, cheeks rosy and eyes like saucers. The impact of her honesty seemed to have flawed her, and Seiya temporarily—and perhaps a little selfishly—relished the feeling of her admiring gaze.

“Don’t let anyone make you believe anything different,” Seiya finished.

Usagi narrowed her eyes at her. “Is that _always_ how you come on to girls? By showering them with compliments?”

“I mean it!” She defended. “And I don’t want anyone making you feel any less than that— _especially_ Mamoru.”

Usagi stilled, a distant look passing over her features as she pushed her half-finished bowl of soup aside. Perhaps she had been insensitive, criticising her prince charming when he was yet another source of stress in her world. “Sorry—I didn’t mean to—”

“No, it’s fine,” Usagi cut in, shaking her head. “You’re totally right.”

They were silent a moment longer as Usagi watched the traffic go by out the window, and Seiya found herself on-edge—it was just as it had been when she was last on Earth: Odango, quietly struggling with the absence of her boyfriend, and her, picking up the beautiful, broken pieces. “Odango,” she said, “I’m worried about you.”

Usagi looked over at her curiously. “ _Why_? I told you—I’m fine—”

“You’re _not_ , I can tell—”

“But I _have_ to be, Seiya,” she said tiredly. “What’s the point in worrying about things I can’t control? Mamoru says he’s fine and I trust him."

“But he should be here, with you—looking after _you_ —”

“Did it ever occur to you that maybe _I’m_ the one insisting he doesn’t come home?” Usagi replied abruptly. “If Mamo had it his way, he would have been back weeks ago.”

Seiya ground her jaw and said nothing.

Usagi caught her eye and gave her a small smile. “There’s just…too much at stake,” she said. “I have to get on with things, as they are now.”

“That’s true,” Seiya agreed quietly. She shot her a lop-sided smirk. “I suppose you’re pretty lucky I’m here to protect you then, huh?”

Usagi slid the bowl back toward her and took a long sip, grumbling something under her breath.

Seiya leant across the table toward her playfully. “What was that, Odango?”

“ _Nothing_ ,” Usagi said sweetly, swatting her away with a laugh.

Seiya grinned. “Oh? I thought it sounded like ‘ _thank you, Seiya, you’re just so strong and hot and wonderful’—”_

This time, Usagi threw her chopsticks at her. “Shut _up!_ ”

“ _That’s_ better,” Seiya commented, after she’d finished laughing and deflecting the flying wooden sticks.

“What?”

“You’re smiling,” she said simply. She let out a long sigh and pulled her cap off, tossing it on the booth beside her and ruffling a hand through her knotty curls. She looked back up at the blonde through a black tuft dangling in her vision. “So, are you going to tell me what your little conversation with Rafu was about today?”

“It was weird,” Usagi said casually with a shrug. “He’s been acting strange lately—asking me how I am and telling me he’s worried about my safety…”

That _was_ odd, considering the way Seiya had seen Rafu cast his eye over the beautiful girl. “I’d say he just wants to get in your pants—”

“Mm, I don’t know,” Usagi wondered. She frowned. “Today he told me he wanted to apologise for something, but when I asked him what it was, he didn’t really tell me—just said he knew I’d been going through some stuff, and that he could come by to keep me company any time.”

“ _Definitely_ just wants to f—”

“Seiya,” Usagi growled. “I’d like to give him the benefit of the doubt—he’s my friend. Besides, I can take care of myself—I have a strong will and won’t let any guy other than Mamo come stay with me.”

Seiya drew up her eyebrows in mock surprise. “ _Really_? That’s not what I recall—you seemed all too happy to let _me_ in your bedroom—to be your _bodyguard—”_

“That was _different_ —”

“Oh?” Seiya grinned. “Maybe _I’ll_ come by again then, to keep you company.” She locked eyes with her intently. “In this form, of course, so I don’t break your rule.”

Usagi’s cheeks immediately flushed red. “That won’t be necessary, _thank you._ ”

“Does that make you uncomfortable?” Seiya asked.

“ _No!_ ” She burst in reply, and then shook her head, a smile creeping onto her lips. “Not at _all_.”

Seiya smirked and pushed back the hair from her eyes showily. “Didn’t think so,” she said, and after a moment of silence, she leant back in toward her. “You know, I saw the way you were looking at me this afternoon.”

“What? Everyone was looking at you—you make that your business,” Usagi scoffed. “Plus, you sure do know which buttons to press—”

“So you admit it?”

For the umpteenth time that day, she had managed to completely fluster the girl, and she was all about with nervous, stammering energy. “Well, I, um…”

Seiya laughed and decided against continuing to torture the princess, instead flinging a bundle of cash onto the table and tugging her to her feet. “Home time, Odango.”

They made their way out onto the quietened street, down the footpath toward Usagi’s house. The air was still warm and a tiny slither of the moon was visible in the navy sky above. Seiya breathed in the humid air, momentarily reminded of the sweltering heat of Kinmoku, before the magnetic energy of the moon seeped into her skin once again. She let out a satisfied hum and Usagi started to giggle at her. “What?” She asked.

“Oh, nothing,” Usagi said slyly as she wandered beside her. “Just looks like you’re enjoying your time here.”

“I am,” Seiya told her honestly. “I love it here.”

Usagi was quiet a moment, before she suddenly said: “Maybe you should stay, then.”

The comment halted her in her tracks, and she stared down at Usagi in surprise. “Odango, you _know_ it’s not that simple—” She trailed off, distracted by a vivid, pinkish glow emanating from the city’s skyline behind them. The light pulsed wildly, growing in leaps and bounds. “What the hell…?”

Usagi spun to investigate the source of the light, and her cerulean eyes grew wide. “Rini,” she breathed, before breaking into a sprint.

 

 

 


	15. Chapter Fourteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello there! I know, I’m a terrible fan fiction author, making you all wait so long. Unfortunately health and uni took over my life for the past couple of months, _but_ the good news is that I’m finished uni until March…which means I will be able to update fortnightly from here on out (as best I can). This chapter is reasonably intense in nature and hence is shorter than usual. Hope you enjoy, and thank you all for your ongoing support.
> 
> Make sure to check out the **important notes from the Prologue** if you haven’t already **.** Enjoy!
> 
> Music rec – _Hell Hath No Fury_ by Rupert Gregson-Williams, from the Wonder Woman soundtrack

 

* * *

****

**_Chapter Fourteen_ **

****

She knew what she was doing.  
  
She had to lie and deceive, because if she didn't, she could never become the warrior that was expected of her. The warrior her _mother_ was.  
  
It was dark and quiet in the park late at night, and even though she had concocted her plan so no one would look for her, Rini still sought cover behind the granite statue standing tall from the tricking fountain. “Okay,” she whispered to herself, heart beating hard and fast. “You can do this…”

The concrete was rough and cool under her knees as she cupped her heart-shaped locket in the palm of her outstretched hand as an invitation to the darkness she had to face. She willed all of her strength, all of her power, from the centre of her chest and down her arms, like hot blood flow, into the pink metal, the words of her transformation almost bursting from her. Something strong coiled within her, unlike anything she'd felt before, and the brooch in her grasp began to shake and glow, radiant and beautiful.

She knew it—she knew, if she had to, that she could become Sailor Chibi Moon; that she could fight and succeed alone—

Until the warm pink suddenly burned black.

"No..." She murmured, as the locket grew searingly hot in the palm of her hands. She hissed in pain and dropped it to the ground, where the black energy cracked the crystal heart straight through—a perfect, jagged break.

And then all hell broke lose.

The indigo night sky above her was consumed with thick cloud, and a chilling wind cut deep through to her bones, howling and swirling around her shaking body. The scorched locket crackled with electric power, and as she reached out her fingertips to snatch it up once more, the dark bolts of power leapt into her hands, like a strange, hypnotising gift. She felt frozen as the black energy danced with vivid pink in sparks before her, and as the storm rolled closer, she heard something cry her name.

"Heir Small Lady..."

A creature grew from the shadows in the tree line ahead, accompanied by another, and then another. She breathed heavily as rain began to pelt down on her back in a sting, blurring her vision of the dark beings. The energy coursed up her arms and began to claw at her throat, loading her with pain and power she had never, ever known. She groaned, dropping forward to catch herself, hunched and blinded.

One darkened form lurched forward from the group, and as it moved brokenly, she began to see the outline of a man. "Weak," it breathed.

She hauled herself to unsteady feet, seized by the energy that suffocated her and ignited her, all at once. "I am not weak," she managed, gripping her fists tightly, the crackle and spark chaotic by her sides.

There was a chuckle, another angry flicker toward her, before it was standing right before her, as much human as it was monster.

“Yes," he said, eyes black as ink and smile twisted. "You are."

With a flick of his fingers, she experienced pain unlike any she’d ever felt before.  
  
\--  
  
The pink beam shot high into the sky, it’s blushing hue illuminating the city and casting a blinding shimmer through the night. Usagi’s lungs burned and her feet ached desperately as she sprinted toward the light, ignoring the overwhelming fear that flooded her as stormy cloud and black bolts surrounded the glowing energy.

“Rini!”

She couldn’t let her come to harm—she _wouldn’t_ —and as they crossed the threshold of the brilliant light, into the eye of this hellish storm, Usagi saw Rini, suspended mid-air before a blackened, heartless creature.

" _No!_ ”

The dark form reeled toward them and the girl fell limp to the ground, motionless, where Seiya dove for her and bundled her into her arms. "It's alright Chibi Odango—you're alright, just breathe…”

Time grew painfully slow, and Usagi felt herself ignite ice hot with an emotion she could give no other name but _rage_. The feeling swamped her, immobilised her so that she felt the ground shake beneath her feet, but the flicker of that extreme power was severed as Rini gasped and coughed in Seiya’s embrace.

_Thank god._

She started toward them, but the shadows around her began to shift and change, shrouding the scene before her. She began to lose sight of Seiya and Rini, the only remnant of them a spark of electricity before the park became hazy. She steeled herself for battle, casting her eye across the concrete where her enemies had rescinded upon their arrival. Through the oppressive fog and beating hail, something glinted on the ground before her. She knelt to pick up the object, only to find the singed remnants of Rini's heart-shaped brooch.

"Fighter," she called shakily, as a feeling of sheer dread coursed through her.

The Starlight's reply was muffled, as though she were in another world, yet only feet away. Something flickered in the rain before her, and she suddenly couldn't tear her eye from the figure that slunk among the contorted shadows. Unlike the creatures dancing twistedly around him, the figure—the _man_ —moved with haunting grace, pale fingertips wisping through the murky air and face masked by darkness.

Was this the enemy behind the creatures, or another victim of their violent deeds?

Usagi found herself enchanted, following alongside him in a trance. His downcast gaze tilted toward her through the curtain of dark hair that obscured face, a sadistic smile curling on the edge of his lips. She couldn’t pull herself away, couldn’t help but reach her fingertips through the haze toward his, like a magnet. Like something she had done before.

She should have known better.

In a heartbeat, he gripped his hand into a fist and the action clutched at her body and suspended her from the ground. He squeezed tighter and she winced at the intense pain grasping her frame, as if someone were sewing her ribcage closed. Her lungs constricted, gasping as the chilled air strangled in her throat. Her brain fought for the oxygen it needed, but the spinning, clouded world grew blacker by the second. She hissed, body ice cold. She would not give in—not like this.

“What are you?” She breathed.

He turned to look at her, and something cold pulsed through her as she looked back at him—sharp, vicious features on a face that was terrifying and beautiful in its inhumanity; a slanted smile, eyes that were blackened like a bruise, and an eight-pointed star marring his forehead like an angry scar.

“I am every nightmare you have ever endured, and every nightmare you are yet to endure.”

He approached her, gait carnal.

“I embody everything you fear, and everything you desire.”

He held her on the edge, the very brink of consciousness.

“I am Chaos,” he told her, “and without me, there is no you.”

They were words she felt she had heard before; like a fable she had been told long ago—one she didn’t want to believe, _refused_ to believe. As she held on through the numbing pain and stinging hail that beat down on her body, she challenged him with the little strength she had remaining. “You’re lying.”

“I do not lie,” he said, arriving right before her. “But _you_ have been lied to, Guardian.”

“No,” she managed, voice strangled. “I’ve played your games before—I won’t believe what you say—”

He laughed, like another rumble of thunder, and reached a finger up to caress her chin. “Let me show you.”

His malicious smirk ruptured into a silent scream as she was whisked off to another place—another time—and Usagi knew what she was seeing then. A memory, a vision. _A truth._

She was back beneath the rainbow of lights produced by her fellow soldiers as they merged their power into one, shooting down upon the innocent man who had been overtaken by their enemy. Everything around her was oppressively silent, and the gravel and grass of the school’s oval shuddered under her. She watched, frozen in her memory, as the warriors’ power consumed him, as his tortured body dissolved before her eyes. She wanted to scream, she wanted to cry, as she watched the bittersweet end to the first life that they could not save.

The vision ended abruptly and she gasped urgently for breath once more, her hovered body growing limper by the second. Black energy lapped at the edges of the man before her, as he watched her, expression unreadable.

“This is only the very beginning of the lies you have been told.” He said, eyes burning into her own. “You know nothing.”

Emotion boiled within her, fighting against the crushing grasp. It crawled under her skin, as if her energy were desperate to escape. She glared back at him—but she _knew_ those eyes; earthy flecks behind the black—

“You’re only trying to turn me against them—turn us against each other so you can take over our galaxy…” She spat. _I refused to be deceived by you._

“Oh, _no_ ,” he laughed. “There is no need for that.” He circled her until she could no longer see him, but feel his icy presence behind her, prickling on her skin. “You see, destroying you, piece by piece, is the greatest threat of all.”

“You’re wrong,” she said, pushing past the ache that had imprisoned her. “No threat is strong enough to overcome the love we have for this galaxy.”

“It is _you_ that is wrong, dear Guardian, “ he murmured by her ear. “ _You_ are the threat.”

Those were the last words she heard before searing heat lashed against her back and tore her open.  
  
\--

_“Odango!”_

Seiya grimaced as two golden pigtails disappeared into the mist, leaving her alone on the cold concrete, cradling an unconscious Rini in her arms. She gasped as the bitter air permeated her lungs and the rain soaked them both to the bone, and she bundled the young girl closer to her. “Don’t do this, Odango,” she hissed, seeking her out desperately in the haze. She couldn’t _see_ her, but she could feel her.

Just.

Rini whimpered in her grip, and as she tightened her hands around the girl’s petite frame, tiny sparks of white zapped between them. Seiya frowned down at the fizzling electricity, like a blaze trying to ignite, and rapidly drew a gloved hand to her teeth, tearing the glove away. Rini’s features grew paler by the second, and as Seiya felt her vision start to swim, she cupped her bare hand to her cheek and the power coursed between them like wildfire. “Hang in there, Chibi Odango,” she whispered.

Weakly, she cast her eye out to the grounds, panic gripping her. It was her duty—her _promise_ —to protect her, but her energy was seeping from her and she could feel herself starting to slip into unconsciousness. Fate had her glued at Rini’s side, and suddenly she was stripped of her choice to protect the most important thing to her.

“Rini, come on, please,” she said, voice desperate as she slumped with the adolescent in her arms. “Wake up…I have to go to her…”

The shadows before them darkened and Seiya’s breath was ripped from her lungs in a crushing blow. She sucked for air urgently, dread washing over her. _Something is very wrong…_

With a jagged gasp, Rini lurched back, chest taut and neck extended. Seiya gripped her tighter, horribly torn by the girl who needed her in that moment and the young woman who may have been in danger.

_Trust her,_ something told her—perhaps her own voice, perhaps Kakyuu’s. _She can do this._

She ground her teeth and stole another sip of precious oxygen, looking down Rini’s stiff, pained body.

_You can help her,_ the voice told her, _you know you can._

“I’ll try,” she whispered, “I’ll try, kid.”

She curled the girl back toward her embrace and leant her head down toward the pink tendrils plastered to her face. Gently, she met Rini’s forehead with her own, and a surge of energy bled between them. Ruby eyes flickered open to meet sapphire, and Seiya clutched her hand tighter. “It’s alright,” she told her.

_“Rini!”_

Through her blotchy vision, Seiya watched as Helios sprinted across the wet ground toward them, skidding to his knees and reaching out to Rini with shaking hands. Seiya tried desperately to tell him she was okay—to go to Usagi instead—but she couldn’t speak. She could only watch as Helios’ eyes darkened and his ruby gemstone shone vividly, and the young boy rose to his feet, a silvery storm amongst blackened cloud. The swarm of black figures shook before them, rearing their ugly heads as they were drawn to the bright light.

“Helios…” Rini whimpered as he stepped closer, but it was no use—the boy’s intense gaze was set on the figures that jerkily approached. He stood tall, strong, and as the forms met his sunset glow, each was obliterated with a piercing screech, until finally there was nothing left but fog and pouring rain.

“Odango!” Seiya cried, as air rushed into her chest. “ _Odango!”_

There was a scuffle alongside them as Sailor Saturn screeched to a halt before Helios, urging him in his angry state to be calm. “It’s over, Helios—they’re gone, everything’s okay—”

Neptune dropped to the ground and took Rini from her grasp, holding her against her tightly. “She’s alright,” Seiya told her, struggling to set herself upright.

“Thanks to you,” Neptune replied.

“Where is she?” She heard Uranus bark, although she didn’t wait to hear Seiya’s reply. She tore off into the hazy park, but stopped as the silhouette of two long pigtails emerged from the shadowed cloud. Relief rolled over Seiya—she was safe, she was _alive_ —

But there was something _different_ about her.

Her dainty figure, usually endearingly clumsy and awkward, moved with a strength she had never seen—a _warrior’s_ strength. She walked tall, a glimmer to her skin and a fullness to her petite musculature. And her eyes— _god,_ her eyes—held a diamond hardness that stared down her fellow senshi as though she were her opponent.

“You lied to me.”

Uranus visibly recoiled from the Moon princess as though she had been burned, and Usagi’s ethereal glow only brightened as she approached through the storm. “You lied to me,” she repeated lowly. The young woman shook, fists curled as Seiya had seen only one time before in an emotional rage.

“Usagi—”

“ _No!_ ” She roared. “You told me he survived and you _lied_ to me! _Again!_ ”

Her outburst was met with pure silence, and while Seiya couldn’t be sure what Usagi was referring to, the betrayal pulsed through her own veins with matching acidity.

“We were trying to _protect_ you—”

“ _Protect_ me?” Usagi growled, coming to stand in front of Uranus, who was cautiously—perhaps timidly—lowering to her knees. “Maybe _you’re_ the one who needs protection—from _me_.”

Uranus breathed sharply, as though she were in pain, and Neptune gasped, looking rapidly between Rini’s weakened body and her lover.

_Another choice_ , Seiya thought, as she pulled herself to stand on wavering legs. The glint in Usagi’s wayward gaze intensified and Uranus grunted, and Seiya _knew_ she had to stop it.

“ _Sailor Moon!”_

Seiya’s cry broke her spell, her sparkling eyes snapping to lock with her own. “Please, Odango,” she said, as Usagi began to come back to herself—the glow fading, her body relaxing once more. “You have to stop.”

Her beautiful azure eyes softened and grew glassy, and Uranus—now simply Haruka—panted as she was released from whatever hold the young woman had placed upon her.

“Seiya,” Usagi murmured, before she collapsed into Haruka’s arms, thick blood seeping into the white of her t-shirt.

\--

“I can take her from here.”

“I’ve got her.”

“You’re too weak—”

“ _I’ve got her_.”

Flashes of conversation, light and warmth drifted in and out of Usagi’s awareness as she curled into the soft embrace that held her so tightly. A citrus scent filled her nostrils, the familiar heat vibrating her with energy that flowed to her very core. She wanted to bury herself into the soft flesh, and as she strained in her semi-consciousness to do so, pain shot through her back like a hot blade.

“It’s okay,” the voice told her—Seiya’s voice, quivering as though she were afraid. “I’ve got you.”

“Someone find Ami, and make space to lay her down—”

“We need towels, antiseptic, bandages—just get me them _now!_ ”

There was scattered movement all around her, and as she fluttered her eyes open and closed, she could see the tranquil hall of Hikawa shrine passing by her.

“Place her down here, so I can inspect her wounds.”

She felt the grip tighten slightly, hesitance in Seiya’s movements.

“It’s the only way I can help her.”

She felt cold as she was gingerly laid onto a soft surface, stomach flush against the material. She turned her cheek from the pillow to see a blurred outline of long, dark hair and deep blue eyes. There was a rip of fabric and cool air met her back. Seiya sucked in a breath and threaded her fingers through Usagi’s. “Just breathe, Odango.”

She winced as a stinging coolness connected with the skin that was sliced along the inside of one shoulder blade, trailing the length of her wound, and then moving to the other side. The sensation burned—but it was _nothing_ compared to the initial pain she had experienced.

Reality floated in and out for what may have been minutes, or may have been hours. Her mind was filled with images of that indescribable man, telling her that _she_ was the threat; rekindling unseen memories and lighting a fire within her that she didn’t know she could ever possess. She could see their failure, played over and over, and wondered whether this would be the beginning of a war more bloody than ever before.

She woke abruptly, some time later, her hand empty and her body feverish. Ami sat alongside her, laying the last of her bandages across her back. She smiled at her. “Hello, Usagi,” she said quietly. “Welcome back.”

Haruka, who had been pacing by the doorway, spun to look her over. “She’s shivering,” she announced. “Why is she shivering?”

“She has a fever, Haruka,” Ami said tiredly, placing a hand against her forehead. Vaguely, she registered a complete lack of clothing on her upper body—presumably cut away to allow Ami access to treat her wounds. She didn’t care—the light sheen of sweat gathering on her back was cooling her temperature, and she breathed deeply as she came to fully. “I will get her something to bring it down.”

Ami pulled a sheet over her lightly, swamping her in more heat that she simply didn’t want, and headed for the doorway. As she made her way out, Seiya appeared, giving her a small smile and placing a hand on her shoulder, before Ami left for more supplies.

Usagi looked around at the Starlight, who was staring back at her with an indescribable expression on her face as she made toward her. “Don’t overdo it, Odango—”

“ _Don’t_.”

Haruka’s voice was dangerously low as she blocked Seiya’s entry, but Seiya simply glared at her. “I want to see her.”

“I won’t let you be alone with her, not while she’s like this—”

“ _I want to see her—”_

“I don’t give a _fuck_ what you want—”

Usagi couldn’t stand it—she was still wielding so much hurt, so much anger, that she couldn’t bear to watch them fight. “Get _out,_ Haruka,” she managed tersely. “Leave me alone with Seiya.”

Haruka’s jaw tightened and she nodded curtly, shouldering Seiya as she left the room. The action didn’t seem to bother Seiya as she moved toward her swiftly. “Odango,” she breathed, as she dropped down beside her. “I’m so sorry, I—”

“Rini,” Usagi interrupted, fear suddenly consuming her. “How is Rini?”

“She’s fine—a little weak, but otherwise just fine,” Seiya said. She hesitated before she added: “I had her the whole time.”

Usagi let out a sigh of relief. “Thank you,” she said. “Thank you _so much_ , Seiya.”

Seiya shook her head and dragged her fingers through her damp hair aggressively. “There’s nothing to thank me for—I should have been protecting _you,_ I should have—”

“But I’m okay, aren’t I?”

“Hardly,” she growled in reply, looking over the sheet that covered her back. “You’re hurt, and that’s _my_ fault—”

“ _No_ ,” Usagi said, shaking her head. “This is not your fault—not even close.”

A muscle jumped in the Starlight’s jawline but she said nothing. Her eye tracked across the expanse of her back. “May I…?”

Usagi nodded and felt the sheet being lifted away from her skin to gather low on her spine. She watched quietly as Seiya studied the bandaging, her beautiful face twisting with emotion as she released a shaking breath. “I’ll _destroy_ them—I swear, I’ll—”

“Seiya,” she coaxed, too fatigued to settle the guardian. “Stop, please.” She propped a forearm under her cheek, resting heavily against it. “You can be as angry as you like, later.”

The comment broke Seiya’s temper, and she gave her a lop-sided smile. “I’ll hold you to that,” she said. Her gaze returned to Usagi’s injuries, and she tenderly combed the fine hairs from the nape of her neck with her fingers. She relaxed into the soothing sensation as Seiya began to trace the curvature of her spine with the faintest touch of her fingertips, rolling over each vertebrae between her shoulder blades, her ribs and down the small of her back.

“My mother used to do this for me when I was small,” Seiya murmured, watching her every move as though she were painting an exquisite picture. “It always helped me when I was upset.”

Her roughened fingertips journeyed their way up the valley of her lower back, and Usagi felt her skin flush and tingle as she stopped at the base of her spine. She pulled her hand away and Usagi frowned at her. “You don’t have to stop.”

Seiya chuckled, quirking a brow at her reddened cheeks. “You sure about that?”

Usagi didn’t answer, although it didn’t seem that Seiya was looking for one as she replaced her touch and deviated off the straight of her spine, skimming along the dip of her waist on one side. Usagi’s eyes drifted closed as Seiya trailed each rib, the very edge of her breast and swooped across the top of her shoulder to the opposing side. The feeling that pooled within her gut was indescribable; all from a moment so intimate, so calming, that she never wanted to end.

As sleep consumed her, she felt lips brush against her cheek. “Rest, Odango.”  
  
\--

Rini glared up at the group of adults berating her. How much _longer_ could this go on?

“I cannot _believe_ you would do something like this, Rini,” Setsuna was saying, more upset than Rini had ever seen her. “You’ve always been brave but this goes against _everything_ I know about you—”

“You _know_ the risks,” Michiru said, shaking her head. “What if you’d been killed?”

She rustled the towel through her thick hair, squeezing the last of the moisture, and let out a growl. “What _difference_ does it make? I’m as good as dead now anyway!”

Her comment was met with a moment of shocked silence, until Minako spoke up quietly. “Oh, Rini, please don’t ever say something like that.”

“It’s _true!_ ” She cried, her eyes stinging. “I—I don’t really exist—I’m not supposed to _be_ here, I—”

She cupped her face in her hands and started to cry, and in an instant there were arms around her. “That is not true, Rini,” Hotaru whispered in her ear. “You are exactly where you’re supposed to be.”

“We know what you were trying to do, and it _was_ brave, Rini,” Rei said, smoothing down her hair affectionately. “But you _have_ to tell us—we’re a team, and we have to do these things together.”

Setsuna crouched down alongside her and she detangled herself from Hotaru’s embrace with a sniff. “We can’t afford to lose you—especially not now, when the timeline is so fractured.”

She nodded and peeked over Hotaru’s shoulder to Helios, who had been quiet since their arrival at the shrine. She met his eye and he gave her a small smile. “I should have known you wouldn’t keep that promise,” he said softly.

_“Something has changed, drastically, and we have to let it run its course—promise me you will.”_

“I’m sorry, Helios, I had to do it—for Usagi—”

He held up a hand to quieten her. “It’s alright, Princess,” he said. “I understand.”

She opened her mouth to tell him once again not to call her that, and to thank him, but she stilled as Haruka re-entered to room. The moody senshi had said nothing to her since their return, but Rini sensed the tension, thick in the air.

“How is she?” Makoto asked.

“She has a fever that Ami is tending to, and her wounds are clean,” she replied factually. She folded her arms over her chest, and to Rini’s complete surprise, Haruka softened when she met her eye. “Are _you_ alright?”

She quickly dabbed at the tears clinging to her cheeks and nodded. “Yeah,” she said. “Where’s Seiya?”

“With her,” she said.

“How is she?”

Haruka didn’t respond, busying herself instead with reddened towels. Rini flushed angrily. “She saved my life, Haruka—the least you could do is tell me if she’s okay—”

“She is,” Haruka said shortly, and then turned to face the inner scouts to change the subject. “Usagi knew about the man who was killed at the school.”

Rei shook her head. “How did she find out?”

“We don’t know,” Michiru replied. “But she was angry.”

“That’s an understatement,” Haruka mumbled.

“Usagi doesn’t get _angry_ ,” Minako said disbelievingly. “It’s not in her nature.”

“It’s true,” Hotaru told them. “I’ve never seen her that way before.”

Rini rattled around in the dim depths of her memories of that evening, but all she could see was Usagi standing before them in the darkness, vivid and glorious. What had happened while she was unconscious?

“Perhaps the time is coming sooner than we thought,” Hotaru said, looking to Setsuna.

Setsuna chewed her lip. “It doesn’t make any sense,” she said. “None of this does.”

“But I’m still here, aren’t I?” Rini pressed. “There must be a timeline _somewhere_ — _something_ must be leading us to the right future—”

“I think it’s time to have Mamoru return to Tokyo,” Haruka cut in. “Without him here things are even less certain.”

Michiru nodded. “If things change rapidly in the present it is important that he’s here,” she said, and looked to Setsuna. “You’ll contact him, Setsuna?”

The emerald-haired warrior hesitated before nodding, with just a hint of reluctance. “Of course.”

Rini simply didn’t know how to feel—about the return of her future father, the fate of her own life, beginning of her family’s end, none of it. The prospect of a threat so deadly to the present world as they knew it, one that would require ever ounce of Usagi’s life to preserve humanity’s, left her numb.

It felt _wrong._

“So the enemy came after Rini,” Makoto started. “I guess we can assume it’s definitely after Moon blood?”

“It would seem so,” Ami said. “It feeds off human energy, but ultimately wants the same thing as every enemy has before it—to destroy the most powerful senshi of this galaxy.”

“And take over,” Rei added in agreement.

Rini habitually reached for her brooch to find that it wasn’t tucked away in her blouse. The memory of it blackened and scorching her hand appeared in her mind, and she shook her head. “I don’t know if that’s right,” she said. “It just…feels like it wants something _more_ …”

“More than destroying Neo Queen Serenity in the flesh, along with the single heir to her throne?” Haruka questioned. “I doubt that.”

She could almost feel the immense, tangible energy, comprised of black and fluorescent pink bolts, swirling her hands once more. Like a transformation. Like a new era. _What does this mean?_

\--

Seiya woke with a crick in her neck and an ache in her hips, sprawled alongside the mattress where she had watched over Usagi until she fell asleep. Sun bled through the yellowed sliders and across the cotton sheets, heating her sore limbs as she stretched.

“Good morning,” she heard, and sat straight to look at Usagi, who was perched on the edge of the bed, wrapped in the sheet that had been laid across her back overnight. The material skimmed the base of her shoulder blades, revealing the patched wounds that were curtained by mussed pigtails.

“Odango?” She said, voice gravelly. “What are you doing? You should be resting.”

Usagi let out a contented hum and tipped her head back to the sunlight roaming across her body. “The sun is just so lovely,” she said, and Seiya grew wary of her ease. “So _warm_.”

Seiya slowly inched herself on the mattress. “Are you alright…?”

Usagi craned her neck around to look at her, colour in her cheeks but a frown on her lips. “It doesn’t hurt any more,” she said. “Shouldn’t it still hurt?”

“Um, I would think so…” Seiya trailed off as she looked closer at the bandages curiously. The light dressing had rolled away from her skin in the night, and in the spot where an ugly cut should have been was perfectly pale skin, sporting the gentle pink of a scar. “What the hell…?”

“What is it?”

Seiya reached across the space between them and gently unravelled the gauze, revealing more and more of the scar that could have taken _years_ to develop. “You’re… _healed,”_ she replied, astounded. She peeled away the opposing side to find the same result. “ _How_ is this possible?”

Usagi turned to face her, bunching the sheet against the slope of her chest. “I don’t know,” she breathed, face alight with a soft smile as she stared back at her, their faces mere inches apart.

Seiya couldn’t help it as she trailed her fingers against her cheek—she _had_ to touch her, to know that she was real. “You are a mystery, Princess.”

“Usagi, Usagi! How are you feeling this morning?”

Rini whirled into the room and came to a halt as she stared, wide-eyed, at the scene before her. A flush crept up her neck that matched her hair and it looked as though she were about to say something facetious, until her eye fell on Usagi’s back. “Usagi, your back—it’s, it’s—”

“Healed?” Seiya finished, dropping her hand away and pushing up off the low bed. She rounded the mattress and helped Usagi to her feet. “Pretty amazing, huh, kid?”

Rini blinked at her. “Wow,” she said, and then raced back through the doorway to call: “Ami! Usagi’s wounds are _healed!_ ”

Seiya laughed at the commotion that ensued down the hallway—it sounded as though the Sol senshi had spent the night. “Well, it _was_ peaceful…”

Usagi said nothing, and when Seiya looked down at her she noticed the blush that stained her cheeks as she gripped on to Seiya’s forearm tightly to steady herself. She quirked a brow at the young woman cheekily. “I warned you—I have that effect.”

“Shut up…”

“Just don’t let go of that sheet,” Seiya added with a grin, “all bets are off if that happens.”

“ _Seiya…_ ”

Rini returned with a robe moments later, rushing to Usagi’s side. She glared playfully at Seiya. “I think I can take it from here,” she said.

“Good idea,” Seiya chuckled. She stole one last glance at Usagi. “I’ll be right back, Odango.”

\--

For the first time in her life, Usagi felt truly uneasy as she sat with her fellow scouts, bundled into a light robe and sipping on hot jasmine tea. There was a quietness among them that was immeasurably telling, and Usagi knew that they were aware of the lie she had discovered the night before.

Rini shuffled in next her, like glue at her side. “Can I get you anything, Usa?”

Usagi scrunched her nose at the girl. “Don’t think being nice will get you out of the trouble you’re in for going off on your own,” she said. “You could have been _killed_ , Rini, don’t you understand?”

“Oh, I do,” Rini said with a sigh. “I don’t think I’ll ever hear the end of it…”

“What were you thinking?” Usagi continued, placing the cup onto its saucer with a clink. She felt a lump form in her throat unexpectedly. “You have no _idea_ how terrifying it was for me to see you like that—”

“I do, _actually_ ,” Rini replied tersely. “You think I went out there for _nothing_ , hm? I went out there for _you_ , you stupid Odango-head—”

Their banter was broken by the clunk of the slider as Seiya entered, changed into a spare pair of pants and t-shirt. He looked around apprehensively at the group, who all seemed tired and tense. “You all stayed?”

Makoto nodded. “Yeah,” she replied. “We had to know that Usa was okay.”

“I told Taiki and Yaten,” Minako added quickly. “They’ll be here soon.”

“Good,” he said. Usagi noticed him eying Haruka warily before he moved to sit near her. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine,” Usagi replied honestly, warmth spreading up her neck at the recollection of his touch on her back, her cheek. “Thank you.”

“Usagi,” Rei said seriously, “you have to tell us what happened, when you were attacked.”

Usagi stared down into the murky liquid of her tea. _You know nothing,_ she could hear, over and over. _You are the threat._

What would she tell them?

“I know you lied to me about the man that was killed,” she said finally, looking around at her inner soldiers. “And I know that wasn’t _your_ idea.” She locked eyes with Haruka. “Another deceptive plan.”

“Usagi, it may be true that the outer senshi have used some tactics that could be considered questionable—but we decided as a team that it would be best you didn’t know,” Ami told her.

“I get it,” Usagi said through clenched teeth. “But to be strong together _,_ we’ve got to be able to trust one another—”

Haruka let out a haggard sigh. “You _can_ trust us, Usagi.”

“We were so worried about you, after all that had happened, we didn’t know how you’d cope,” Minako said. “You seemed a little…fragile, you know?”

Usagi flinched at the description. She was _not_ fragile—far from it, and it seemed that Seiya agreed as he bristled alongside her. “That’s not fair—she’s been stripped of _everything_ —all of her powers, and yet she’s stronger than she’s ever been.”

“How would you know?” Haruka murmured.

Seiya glared at her fiercely. “Well if I don’t, _you_ certainly should, after what happened yesterday—you came face-to-face with what she’s capable of.”

Usagi looked at him, confused. “What do you mean, ‘what I’m capable of’?”

He frowned back at her, looking between the outer scouts and back to her once more. “You don’t remember?”

She couldn’t—all that she recalled was splitting pain and waking in Seiya’s arms. “No, I don’t.”

Michiru spoke quickly. “It’s not important—you were in a lot of pain and you weren’t acting like yourself—”

“You were angry,” Haruka interjected honestly. “Angry and incredibly powerful—I was no match for you.”

Suddenly the faded edges of a memory began to sharpen, a feeling of rage and strength gnawing at her, whirling in the pit of her stomach. “Did I—did I hurt you?”

When Haruka didn’t reply, she felt her hands begin to shake. She placed the tea aside and rose to her feet, unsure of where she was going or what she was doing. She just needed _air_.

_You are the threat._

“Usagi, wait—”

“Don’t go—”

“It’s alright, we’re here for you—”

She didn’t listen—she simply steered past them, vision swimming, and escaped through the shrine doors. Fresh morning air hit her in a rush and she sank to the timber, sick to her stomach. Who was she, if she wasn’t the girl she’d always known?

Dainty arms circled her and a nose nuzzled into her neck—a smell so familiar and so foreign. “I love you, Usagi,” Rini whispered. “No matter what you have to become.”


	16. Chapter Fifteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this chapter wound up a hell of a lot longer than I’d anticipated! I hope that you all enjoy it, and as usual, thanks so much for all of the ongoing support. Your comments are hugely appreciated. On that note, I am interested to know if anyone is actually listening to the music recommendations I’ve been making—if so, please let me know your thoughts. Over the remainder of the story, I will be making some recommendations that I highly suggest you have a listen to.
> 
> And as always, make sure to check out the **important notes from the Prologue** if you haven’t already **.** Enjoy!

* * *

 

**_Chapter Fifteen_ **

 

It was hard to imagine what complete and utter darkness looked like, until he had experienced it for himself.

He stood in a blackened world, eyes wide open to an expanse of sheer nothingness, and wondered if there were no light, or if his sight had been severed and this was what it was to be blind.

He had a sense of where he stood—lush grass beneath his toes and the trickle of a waterfall at his ears. It was his home, but nothing was as it should have been. Dreams did not whisper in the winds, and peace did not fill this land.

Something _else_ did.

“Helios…”

He clenched his jaw and set his stance, feeling a shiver course down his spine as the temperature dropped. He willed his eyes to simply _see_ —to show him the face of their cowardly enemy. The ground rumbled beneath his feet, blades of damp grass turning to hard concrete and the tremor of Rini’s pained, haggard breaths suddenly alongside him.

He was being manipulated. Tortured.

Every fibre of his being was screaming at him to _go to her_ , but he knew this was merely a dream. Another crafted nightmare.

“She will die without you, Helios…”

Even though he could not see, he squeezed his eyes closed. _My maiden is safe,_ he thought. _There is nothing to fear._

“There is _everything_ to fear.”

Pain seared upon his forehead, as though his crimson gem were cutting into him and splitting him in two. The familiar seep of hot blood trailed down the bridge of his nose and onto his fingers as he caressed the throbbing slit, grunting as the pain sent him to his knees. Suddenly a garnet glow flickered from his stone, so bright that his eyes could barely adjust to the slither of light—light that caught something glinting on the ground before him.

He blinked down at the heart-shaped brooch, burnt and covered in black soot with a perfect crack straight up the middle. As he cupped it in his palms, the singed edges peeled and flaked away to reveal shiny onyx underneath, accented with large gold wings and a pink star in the centre of the heart.

It was Rini’s locket, but it was _different_. Strong, heavy like stone, and humming with power that rushed under his touch.

“Give it back to her,” the voice said, and he couldn’t tell if it were to be trusted. “Give it back to save her life.”

\--

Rini let out a tired sigh as she threaded her arms around her knees, allowing the warm morning breeze to brush over her as she sat alone on the steps of Hikawa Shrine. She blinked away the tears that still clung to her lashes after cuddling Usagi close as she cried, before squeezing her back and telling her she simply had to go. Seeing her like that—crying in earnest without the melodrama and whine—caused something to coil inside Rini, and she couldn’t hold back the emotion that had washed over her in that moment. It seemed the older she became, the _wiser_ she became, the more she could truly _see_ —and she wasn’t so sure she liked what she saw.

There was a shuffle behind her and she glanced back over her shoulder to see Seiya, leaning against the doorway with his arms folded over his chest. “She’s gone, Seiya,” she said, looking back out over the tranquil grounds and burying her nose against her knees.

“I know,” he replied. A few moments of silence went by before he added: “You okay, kid?”

As strong as she wanted to be, it seemed her body had different ideas, and a lump formed squarely in her throat at the compassion in Seiya’s voice. When she didn’t reply, Seiya let out a long breath and took a seat on the hardwood beside her. “‘No’ is a perfectly acceptable answer, you know,” he told her softly.

 _Breathe,_ she coaxed herself, _don’t cry._ She swallowed the knot down painfully. “I know that,” she snapped, and then immediately regretted her tone. “Sorry.”

Seiya said nothing, moving instead to mirror her stance, wrapping his arms around splayed knees and gazing out at the hazy blue sky. There was something so unnervingly comforting about his presence, and Rini could feel her guard slipping more than it did with anyone else. Out of no where, she wanted to reveal every fear and every secret, or maybe just lean on his shoulder and cry. “They’re all right,” she said, her voice thin and wavering. “What I did was so _stupid_. I achieved _nothing_ , could have gotten other people killed, and now Usagi is hurt…”

“What you did _was_ pretty stupid,” Seiya told her honestly, “but it was _very_ courageous, Rini.”

She frowned at him, suddenly unsure of how he knew what she’d been up to. She had told the others, under duress, but he hadn’t been there—he had been with Usagi, the entire time. “Who told you?”

“No one,” he said with a chuckle. He gave her a lop-sided smirk. “It was pretty obvious that you were trying to take matters into your own hands.”

“Well, I failed miserably—courageous or not,” she grumbled. She chewed at her lip. “Hey, Seiya?”

“Hm?”

“Thank you,” she said quietly, “for saving my life. I know what you did for me back there.”

Seiya shrugged, a strangely modest gesture for the usually cocky senshi. “It was nothing.”

“That’s not true,” Rini insisted, turning to face him. “It weakened you, and you couldn’t go and help Usagi—although you _should_ have—”

“No,” he cut in. He took a moment to gather his thoughts, and Rini _knew_ he agreed, at least in part. “You needed me then.”

The guilt churned in her gut as the image of Usagi’s angry wounds flashed through her mind; her limp form bundled closely in Seiya’s arms. She pushed the thought away before it could consume her completely. “Well, if it weren’t for that power of yours then I don’t think I would have made it out in one piece.”

He cocked his head at her. “What power?”

“You know, the one that allows you to transfer your energy to others,” she said, looking back at him just as quizzically. “You _do_ know your own powers, right, Seiya?”

Something about her comment seemed to amuse him, and a smile spread over his face and he shook his head. “As far as I know, that’s no power of mine,” he said, and gently swayed to connect his shoulder with her own. There was a light crackle and spark—nothing like the first time she had touched him, but a shock nonetheless. “ _That_ ,” he said, nodding toward their point of contact, “seems to be the source of this so-called ‘power’.”

“I just thought…” She began, the memory of the same sensation that was zooming through her body returning to her from the night before—like he’d zapped her with a livewire and was recharging her energy. She thought back to her time on Kinmoku, when she had tried to help move him as he collapsed. Helios had wondered if the surge of power had been some form of defence mechanism, now that she was older, but it seemed unlikely that she could have called upon the power when she was so close to death. “I guess I just thought it was _your_ gift, but maybe it’s mine.”

He narrowed his eyes at her playfully. “You _do_ know your own powers, right, _Rini_?”

“I _thought_ I did,” she mumbled. “Nothing like that has _ever_ happened to me—not before I met you.”

A moment went by, and Rini was surprised when he didn’t bombard her with questions—she was waiting for him to ask her why she hadn’t transformed into her senshi form; why he’d never _seen_ her transform before—instead, he simply said: “In that case, I think this could be something just between us, kid.”

“ _Great_ ,” she said sarcastically, the nickname spurring fire in her. “Just what I need—to share a power with _you_.”

“Oi!” He said, feigning offence. “You should be grateful you get to share a power with such a _great_ guy!”

Rini scoffed and rolled her eyes at him. “ _Whatever_.”

He chuckled at her attitude. “You know, it’s not just me you should be thanking.”

“What do you mean?”

“I gave you the energy you needed to survive, but it drained my power—I couldn’t face those _things_ ,” he told her. “Helios did that.”

“Oh,” she replied. A memory played at the edges of her mind—his beautiful golden light, her weakly speaking his name. “He really did that?”

Seiya nodded. “That’s what someone does, for someone they love.”

The word fluttered in the pit of her stomach, and set her cheeks aflame, but she _knew_ it. From the moment she had seen those amber eyes, she had known that they were one another’s, no matter what the future brought. She looked away from Seiya, her face hot, stubbornly refusing to give away any more than he already knew. Something itched at her as she contemplated his words—a question she had barely processed, but had seen unfolding, right before her eyes. “Is that why it was so hard for you, when you couldn’t go to Usagi?”

He visibly tensed, a muscle in his jaw jumping. For a moment, she thought he was going to lie to her. “Yeah,” he murmured. “It was.”

It really wasn’t any surprise to Rini—the way he looked at her, as if she were the most precious creature in the entire universe, gave it all away. It wasn’t his love for her future mother that frightened her—it was the way _Usagi_ looked at _him_ that she was afraid of. But where did that fear stem—from self-preservation? Devotion to her future father? Protection of their Earth’s future?

Or was it the fear that she couldn’t stand to see Usagi unhappy, even if it meant that she ceased to exist?

The myriad of thoughts made her anxious and oddly defensive. “It’s not your responsibility to save her, you know.”

“I know that,” he said, bristling slightly. “And I also know that she can look after herself.”

She hummed. “Either way,” she said, “I think Mamo needs to get back to Tokyo. Before things get worse.”

He looked at her strangely, his eyebrows furrowing. “ _Mamo_ ,” he repeated, shaking his head. Before she could question him, he let out a sigh and rose to his feet, extending a hand out to her. When she quirked a brow at him, he smirked. “Promise I won’t bite—zap, maybe, but I won’t bite.”

She couldn’t help but smile back and take the offer, ignoring the spark as he tugged her upright. Even if he loved Usagi, and even if that meant that maybe she should push him away, she couldn’t. That unnerving comfort was weaving in to her stitch by stitch, and it felt too strong to simply break away.

\--

In the days following the attack, Usagi kept mostly to herself.

She would have been lying if she’d said that she truly _wanted_ to be alone. The isolation felt like an evil necessity—one that went against her nature and left her far too secluded in the corners of her own mind. She _knew_ it was for the best—but during those times when she laid in her bed, staring up at her ceiling while the Three Lights’ voices hummed in her ear, she wanted for nothing more than a giggle with her girlfriends.

First thing Monday morning, she had told her mother that she was unwell, and while not one to usually grant days off from school, Ikuko took one look at her dark-rimmed eyes and pale complexion and agreed. “Alright, Usagi,” she had said, dusting her flour-coated hands on her apron to hover one over Usagi’s forehead. “But you have to tell me what’s going on with you, young lady.”

“Nothing, Mama,” she told her as she pulled away to retreat to her room. “I’m fine, I promise.”

So, she had huddled in the solitude of her bedroom in the warm summer sun, gathering her thoughts, her memories, and her dreams, and trying to piece together the bizarre mess that was unfolding before her. She thought over the secret that had been kept from her, the _whys_ and what it meant for her as a leader. She worked her way through the memory of the man who had seemed so chilling, and yet so familiar, and wondered if he were the true face of Chaos. She tried to process the claims he had made, those that suggested that _she_ was the threat, and the flickering memories of how utterly _lethal_ she had felt when she had Haruka at her mercy.

By that very evening, she had come to the conclusion that she was a danger to her friends, her family, and everyone else around her. She couldn’t trust herself any more than she could trust her enemy—and so she knew her senshi would have to lead a separate fight. She would face this on her own until the end—until their new beginning was upon them, and she could transcend to the woman she was _destined_ to be. Someone who was irrefutably _good,_ even if that wasn’t what she felt inside.

She felt _far_ from good.

Her emotions were sharp and rife within her—feelings that she had never experienced before: destruction, frustration, _fury_. A strange, immense joy that was laced with courage and exhilaration. _Arousal._

She could barely process her feelings and the thoughts—the _people_ —attached to them.

Rini’s limp, helpless body, sprawled across the concrete.

Chaos’ brutal attack, slicing her flesh wide open.

Seiya’s fingertips trailing her skin, setting her blood rumbling beneath to surface.

It was as though suddenly everything she felt were in pointed, beautiful definition.

Tuesday came, and she knew she couldn’t persuade her mother to allow her another sick day. She begrudgingly went to school, managing expertly to avoid her friends throughout the entire morning. When they waited by her locker, she spun on her heel and walked away. When she saw them under the shade of a tree at lunchtime, she ducked around the main building out of sight. When Seiya had made to follow her, Minako had simply tugged him back down.

Somehow, they knew what she needed, and it was then that she realised: leading a separate fight was one thing—separating from her friends was another entirely.

She found a quiet spot on the grass and tossed her belongings onto the ground unceremoniously. She rested back on her forearms and tipped her head to the scorching sun, wondering idly whether she could navigate this day entirely alone.

“You know, if you’re trying to play hide-and-seek, you’re doing a pretty terrible job.”

She glanced over her shoulder to see Rafu approaching her, unaccompanied. “Hide-and-seek is for _babies,_ Raf,” she told him, perhaps a little acidly. “What do you want?”

He chuckled and flopped onto the grass beside her, legs long in front of him. “Well, I thought you might like some company,” he said. “But now I’m thinking there’s good reason you’ve put yourself in solitary.”

When she didn’t reply, he flicked his hair from his eyes and looked at her closely. “You break up with your boyfriend or something?”

“Huh?”

He shrugged. “Well, we all know celebrities can be players…”

“Seiya is _not_ my boyfriend,” she said. “And he is _not_ a player.”

“Sure he’s not.”

She glared at him. “Takes one to know one.”

“Ouch,” he said with a flinch. Usagi immediately felt guilty. “Someone _is_ icy today.”

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled, kicking at the dirt. “You know I don’t think that of you.”

“I know.”

They were quiet a moment as he leant back on his palms, and Usagi took the opportunity to eye him. She could certainly see why he was considered an attractive boy—well, _man_ —with his broad shoulders, tanned skin, deep voice and flirtatious eyes. It _almost_ gave Usagi pause, but she narrowed her eyes at him instead, a thought nagging at her. “You _know_ I’m dating Mamoru,” she said. “You’ve known that for years.”

“Ah, yes,” he nodded, a smile tugging at his lips. “The mysterious boyfriend.”

“What’s _that_ supposed to mean?”

“I’ve never _seen_ him,” he tutted. “And I’ve _definitely_ seen the way you flirt with Kou—”

She flushed. “I don’t _flirt_ with Seiya—”

“And then there’s the way you flirt with _me_ ,” he said, grinning wolfishly. “Who’s the player now, huh?”

“Oh, shut _up_ , Raf.”

He laughed and promptly ignored her sarcastic request. “So, where is this boyfriend of yours, then?”

She chewed at her lip, sick of rehashing the same old story. “He’s overseas, studying at college.”

“Right,” he said, nodding slowly. “So, he’s not…here.”

She cocked a brow at him quizzically. “That’s right.”

“And you’re not with Kou.”

“Right again,” she said. “What’s this about?”

He locked eyes with her, and for a moment, she was caught in the speckled green, brown and gold. “What your boyfriend doesn’t know won’t hurt him.”

“ _Raf!_ ”

“ _Or_ ,” he said, drawing out the word, “you could just break up with him, to be with me instead.”

She blinked at him, bewildered by his sudden audacity. “What has gotten into you?”

He let out a frustrated growl. “It’s not what you think,” he said, and suddenly he seemed utterly raw as he huffed. “It’s like I told you the other day: you know I care about you, and I don’t think you should be left alone—someone should be here to look after you.”

“I’m not alone,” she quipped, annoyance rising within her. “And why does _everyone_ think I need protecting?”

“I never said anything about _protecting_ ,” he said, and then sighed. “Look, you never know what can happen, when there’s so much chaos out there. The world’s a crazy place, you know?”

“Yeah, well, I can _look after_ myself—” His words stopped her in her tracks _._ “Wait, what did you say?”

He shook his head and raked a hand through his hair roughly. “Nothing,” he said, trying in vain to mask his vulnerability with a smirk. “I just think we’d be good together, you and I.”

Usagi’s mind was reeling. “Raf, I—”

The bell rang and he got to his feet, as though it were a welcome interruption. Usagi pushed off the ground and brushed herself off, surprised when Rafu slung her bag onto her shoulder for her. His fingers brushed her shoulder blade as he released the strap, and her scar tingled and prickled hotly. “Just…think about it, okay?”

Everything she wanted to say was stuck in her throat, but by the time she had found her voice, he had walked away.

\--

Setsuna stared down at the telephone cradled in her hands, fingers poised over the buttons to dial. She bit her lip, waiting—just _waiting_ —for something to tell her _not to do this._

When she really thought about it, something—well, _someone_ —already had.

She clunked the received back down and sat heavily onto her stool, taking in the mess strewn across her bench—papers and textbooks and petri dishes, a clutter of the little things that made up her life, in this dark laboratory that reminded her, oddly, of Space-Time: dark, quiet, sombre.

Not for the first time, she wondered if Mamoru was as strangely smitten with his own hard work, thousands of miles away and hundreds of medical journals deep.

“Probably,” she murmured to herself, recalling the last time they had spoken, briefly, and how he had sounded full of passion and energy. It was as though whatever had happened to him in the hours after the Golden Crystal had gone missing had made him stronger; freed him, somehow.

She found it tremendously difficult to admit to the joy that filled her when she knew he was so happy.

Making the call should have been easy, as a soldier—there shouldn’t have been anything hard about it. A few simple words to help protect their future, was all it should have been—but Mamoru didn’t know _anything_ about what had gone on in Tokyo since his departure, and under Usagi’s direction, she had lied to him, over and over. Not only that, she refused to deceive Usagi, too, by abandoning her order—it wasn’t her place.

These were some of the many reasons she didn’t want to call Mamoru home. But the ultimate truth was that she didn’t want to make the call because she couldn’t pull him away from the one fraction of his destiny he wished to fulfil. The one thing about his future that truly made him _happy._

She couldn’t do it, and so she would leave it in Usagi’s hands.

\--

Usagi breathed a sigh of relief as she zoomed out of the school gates, a second day that had gone by unscathed. She felt a little proud of herself for uncovering multiple spots within the school that she hadn’t even known existed, and was more on top of her homework than ever, having spent her lunchtimes in the library, pouring over her textbooks.

And it wasn’t _entirely_ a lie—she _had_ poured over her textbooks. With her eyes closed. Having a nap.

Sleep _had_ been hard to come by, the past few nights, with hellish nightmares and carnal dreams plaguing her. Hour after hour, she would wake in a cold sweat, shaking and wild, feeling as though she could claw out of her own skin.

She hiked her bag higher on her shoulder and trudged along the footpath toward home, wondering where Seiya, Taiki and Yaten had been that day. They were busy, she knew that, and while she was grateful for three less people to avoid, she _did_ miss the whisper of her nickname as a certain sapphire-eyed idol passed her notes in math.

She missed a lot more than that, actually.

“ _A lot_ more,” she mumbled to herself.

Out of no where, a hand snatched her wrist and she yelped in surprised as she was tugged away from the direction of her house by a storm of long, raven hair. “What the—”

Dark violet eyes glared at her as she was pulled to a stop, but Rei didn’t release her hand. “You either come willingly, or I’ll drag you all the way to Crown’s.”

Usagi blinked at her, adrenaline settling. “Fine,” she huffed, unwilling to fight the stubborn young woman.

Rei said nothing more as she led her—in Usagi’s opinion, dragged—around the corner, down the street and through the entrance to Crown’s Fruit Parlor. Ami, Minako and Makoto waited for them in her usual booth, and it was then that Usagi started to struggle. “Oh no—I’ve done _way_ too good a job avoiding you for you to just corner me here—”

Minako simply quirked a brow at her. “Enough is enough, Usagi.”

“I’ll go order,” Makoto said, sliding out of her seat and heading for the counter.

“But— _hey—”_

Rei promptly forced Usagi to sit, slipping in alongside her so she couldn’t escape without hurling herself over the table. Ami cleared her throat. “Usagi, we knew you weren’t going to speak with us willingly, so we decided this was for the best.”

Usagi folded her arms over her chest and pouted. “I don’t think _kidnapping_ your leader is for the best—”

Rei scoffed, clearly irritated. “You’ve hardly been our leader for the past few days—”

“ _No_ ,” Minako interrupted firmly, looking far more serious than Usagi had seen her in some time. “No fighting.”

Makoto returned with a tray of drinks and a large plate of donuts, sliding drinks to each of them. “I got your favourite, Usagi.”

Usagi eyed the mountain of whipped cream and chocolate shavings and turned up her nose, saying nothing.

“Look, Usagi,” Minako said, “we _know_ why you’re doing this—”

“No, you _don’t_ —”

“ _Yes_ , we do,” Makoto said, taking a seat next to Rei. “You’re angry at us for going along with Haruka’s lie.”

Usagi ground her teeth and didn’t reply.

“You’re upset that we couldn’t save that man, and blaming yourself because you weren’t able to be there to help,” Ami continued.

She bit the inside of her cheek, hard.

“You’re afraid of your powers,” Minako said softly. “Of hurting someone you love, or failing the people of Earth.”

She pleaded the glands in her neck to stop aching with tears she was holding back.

“And,” Rei added finally, “you’re scared of the future.”

She looked into her lap as those tears flooded her vision. They knew— _of course_ they knew. And it _killed_ her.

“We don’t think you’re weak, Usa,” Minako told her. “But at the time, when that man died, you _were_ fragile, and we just didn’t know how you’d take it. _If_ you could take it.”

“I’m not _fragile_ —”

“Yes, you are,” Minako replied, and gave her a gentle smile. “It’s what makes you the most powerful one of us all—it’s what makes you _you._ ”

She closed her eyes and breathed, ignoring the wet streak that ran down her cheek. “But I would have been fine—”

“We know that, now,” Ami said calmly. “You have to understand—every decision we make is to keep you safe.”

“We’re _sorry_ , Usagi,” Makoto said. “We never meant to hurt you.”

“It’s not just me that was hurt,” she said, shaking her head. She looked around at them all. “All of you have had to carry this—I could have helped you cope, I could have—”

Rei sighed loudly and reached over to lift her chin. She met her eye. “Always worrying about others,” she said, shaking her head. “Usagi, we know that we can’t save everyone.”

“But it’s our _duty_ to—”

“People die every day—every _moment_ ,” Rei continued, sponging a tear with the pad of her palm. She drew her hand away. “Is our duty to save _every single person_?”

She didn’t reply, because Rei was right.

“We have to look after this planet, look after this _galaxy_ —protect it from evil that regular people can’t,” Minako said. “We look after a greater good, and _that_ is our duty.”

 _I won’t let any of you die for our duty_ , she thought, steeling herself as they sat in a moment of silence. “I want you to leave me to take care of the enemy,” she said. “Protect Earth and fight together—but I have to do the rest, alone.”

The scouts glanced around at one another and Rei shook her head. “That’s not going to happen, Usagi.”

“But you _know_ it’s my destiny—”

“We don’t, actually,” Ami cut in. “We’re assuming many things about this situation with hardly any facts to back it up.”

“You’re _wrong_ ,” Usagi said, though the words felt like a lie, “the time _is_ coming, and soon I’m going to face him, and then—then—”

Her chest constricted at the sheer thought of the desolation, giving way to chilling crystal that pierced a perfect world.

Minako placed a hand over her own, giving it a squeeze. “You can’t do this alone,” she said. “Let us help you.”

She could feel the weight of her brooch sitting against her sternum heavily. Even if she did have deeply seeded powers that were unleashed with great emotion, they were unreliable and she _still_ could not transform into Sailor Moon. Until the moment that it finally counted, she was _useless_ , and she _needed_ their help. “Okay,” she murmured.

Makoto grinned and slid the milkshake closer to her. “Alright!”

“On _one_ condition.”

The brunette quickly slid the delicious drink away, and Usagi glared at her with a chuckle. “Hey, I’m _serious_ …”

Makoto gave her a look. “What’s the condition?”

“No more secrets,” she said simply, and then snatched the glass from Makoto’s hand. “Now give me that…”

Minako laughed. “No more secrets, got ya.”

Ami shuffled in her seat. “Does ‘no secrets’ apply exclusively to senshi business, or…?”

Usagi sucked the cold liquid up the straw and then narrowed her eyes at her friend. “It means _no more secrets,_ Ami,” she said, and then added slyly: “ _Why_? What are you hiding from us?”

“Yeah, _Ami_ , tell us!”

Her cheeks flared pink and she ducked her head. “I have been meaning to tell you all…Taiki and I are, well, we’re sort of, um…”

When she struggled to finish, Rei jumped in. “Trying your luck at a thinly veiled relationship?” She grinned. “That’s _hardly_ a secret.”

Ami looked back at her with wide eyes. “Oh! I thought we kept it quite quiet—”

Minako practically bounced in the seat beside her. “This is so _exciting!_ One of my best friends, dating an idol!” She squealed. “You have to tell us _everything_.”

“Well, um, I don’t know—”

Usagi set her shake down with a clunk and joined in, blissfully grateful for the distraction from life’s troubles. “ _Yes!_ We need _details—”_

“You guys,” Makoto chided, “maybe Ami wants to keep some things private, you know…”

Minako blinked at her across the table, and returned back to pawing at Ami for more information. “No, I’m sure she wants to tell us all about it—”

“Well, actually, I would like to keep _some_ things private—for Taiki’s sake, at least.” Ami told them. “It’s all quite new.”

Rei nodded understandingly. “I understand, Ami. It was like that when Yuuichirou and I first started dating.”

Usagi snorted. “And now all you do is go around bragging about what a _great_ boyfriend he is—”

“Hey, I do _not!_ ”

“—he’d have to be pretty great to put up with _you_ and your bossiness—”

“ _Usagi…_ ”

“Whatever makes you and Taiki comfortable, Ami,” Makoto told her, interrupting Rei and Usagi’s bickering. “I’m sure he would appreciate the privacy, too.” Her eyes widened, and she looked immeasurably uncomfortable. “Or, _she_ would…”

In all honesty, the thought had hardly crossed Usagi’s mind, but her gaze snapped back to Ami, who was blushing madly. “We’re still sort of…figuring that out,” Ami replied in a small voice. She hesitated before she spoke again. “I told Taiki that it didn’t matter to me—I’m attracted to the _person_ , not the gender.”

Her words fluttered in Usagi’s stomach and tickled at her throat, as though she could have said them herself.

She didn’t stop to think about what that meant.

“Oh, that’s _so cute!_ ” Minako squeaked, and then let out a disappointed sigh. “And I _guess_ we can wait a little longer for details, if we have to…”

Usagi slurped at the last of her drink, feeling a tad queasy after drinking it so quickly. She checked her watch and groaned. “Crap, I have to go—I promised mama I’d be home to babysit Chibi Chibi.”

She scrambled over the booth, snatching a couple of donuts for the run. She heard her friends giggling at her. “Just tell your mama we held you up!” Makoto called.

She nodded, one sweet dessert between her teeth while she juggled her bag. Her mother probably wouldn’t believe her—she was going to be in _so_ much trouble—

“Usagi!”

She turned back, plucking the donut from her mouth. “What?”

Minako beamed at her. “Thank you, for hearing us out.”

\-- 

Seiya shoved her hands into the pockets of her shorts as she stood in the doorway at the Tsukino residence. She had rung the doorbell and could hear commotion inside—Rini yelling at Chibi Chibi, and Mrs Tsukino scolding both of them. She stifled a laugh and waited patiently in the dim daylight.

When the door opened, she froze.

Mrs Tsukino’s dark eyes swept over her with a strange knowing, as though she saw straight through her. She tilted her head and a small smile tugged at her lips. It was the first time in her life Seiya had felt like the shield of her counterpart had been unable to protect her identity, and she found herself unable to speak.

“You must be one of Usagi’s friends from school,” Mrs Tsukino said, nodding and giving her a kind smile. “I thought I recognised you from somewhere.”

“That’s right,” Seiya said croakily as her breath returned. “Is she home?”

Mrs Tsukino opened the door wide and beckoned her inside. “Yes, yes—come on in.” She moved for the stairwell and hollered to her daughter. “Usagi, someone’s here to see you!”

As Seiya waited awkwardly in the entry, Chibi Chibi raced in from the lounge, looping around Seiya’s legs animatedly. She couldn’t help but smile at the tiny girl, with her contagious giggle and unruly curls. She held a finger over her lips, indicating for the little one to be quiet while Mrs Tsukino’s back was turned, and Chibi copied her, letting out a loud _shush_.

Seiya _really_ couldn’t help but laugh, then. “Well, aren’t you cute,” she said.

“Oh, she’s a cheeky one,” Mrs Tsukino said, scooping up the toddler. “Usagi won’t be long, I’m sure.” She turned back toward the kitchen. “Rini, you were _supposed_ to be watching Chibi—”

Rini stuck her head out from around the corner, looking annoyed. “I _was_ watching her,” she grumbled. She spotted Seiya and cocked a brow at her, mouthing _‘what are you doing here?’_.

She cocked a brow right back and inclined her head toward the stairs. ‘ _Odango’_ , she mouthed in reply.

Rini rolled her eyes dramatically and disappeared back around the corner, presumably to the rowdy television show she’d been viewing while she was ‘watching’ Chibi Chibi.

“Coming!” Usagi called, as she bounded down the stairs. She blinked at Seiya as she spotted her. “Thanks mama—we’re going upstairs to work on a school project!”

“Alright, dear!”

Seiya snorted as Usagi dragged her up the stairs to her bedroom. “That didn’t sound suspicious at _all_ …”

Usagi closed the door and rounded on her. “What am I supposed to call you when you’re not, you know—”

“A guy?” Seiya finished. She folded her arms over her chest. “Well, I would just say ‘Seiya’, but I got the weirdest feeling that your mom knew who I was…”

Usagi waved off the comment. “I’m sure she has no idea,” she said. “What are you doing here? You weren’t at school today, or yesterday…”

“We had a photo shoot and a couple of interviews,” she replied, and then grinned. “Hard life, I know.”

Usagi flopped down onto her bed, swinging her legs in front of her. “You said it, not me.”

Seiya chuckled. “I’m here to find out if you’re still avoiding me.”

“This may come as a surprise to you, _Seiya_ , but the world doesn’t revolve around you,” Usagi teased. “I was avoiding _everyone_ , not just you.”

“ _Was_? Did the others talk to you?”

“You knew about that?” She asked, and then shook her head “Of _course_ you did.”

Seiya smirked and took the opportunity to look around the bedroom she hadn’t been in in almost two years. Still littered with comic books, bed unmade, lingerie tossed haphazardly into open drawers. She didn’t linger on that too long. “This hasn’t changed much,” she remarked. Her eye was drawn to a new addition, a poster stuck to the wall opposite her bed. “But _this_ is new…”

It was an old image of the Three Lights, crinkled and dog-eared like everything else in Usagi’s possession. Seiya turned back to Usagi, who was watching her like a hawk. “Opposite your bed, Odango—glad to see I’m never far from your mind—”

A soft toy was tossed in her direction and she laughed, ducking out of the way. “Perv,” Usagi mumbled.

Seiya sighed. “I thought you might like to come along with me and the others to soccer training—watch me kick Tenou’s ass,” she said. “I just wanted to check in on you first.”

Usagi hadn’t given her a proper response, but leant over the edge of her bed to tug on her shoes, so Seiya assumed that was a yes. “‘Check in on me’?”

“I’ve been worried about you,” Seiya said honestly, moving toward Usagi as she stood back up. “I tried to speak to you on Monday, I tried calling…” She stopped in front of her, reaching out a hand toward her shoulder, because she wanted, _desperately,_ to make sure she was okay. “How’s your back?”

Usagi let her run her fingers along the outside of her shoulder, and she noticed the goose bumps that appeared under her touch. “It’s fine,” she said airily, shifting her weight and chewing at her lip. _Nervous,_ Seiya’s intuition told her.

“Good.” Seiya _wanted_ to do the right thing and keep her distance, but the draw of the Moon princess, her heady scent, rapid breath and flushed cheeks, was magnetising. The sensation went beyond her love and lust for the beautiful young woman—it was like her life force was constantly being reeled in by her. “You know, I’m not breaking your rule by being here,” she stated, voice husky as she inched closer—just a tiny bit.

She wasn’t quite sure why she said it, and the comment seemed to catch Usagi off guard, as her gaze broke away from where it loitered on her sheer singlet, bypassing her neck and lips and coming to rest on her eyes. “No, you’re not,” she replied slowly.

Seiya watched the cerulean of her eyes wash indigo, something so rare and telling that a smile pulled at her lips daringly. “Then why does it feel like I am?”

The blonde swallowed and narrowed her eyes at her weakly. “Always so sure of yourself, aren’t you, Seiya?”

She stepped back—barely able to trust the instincts within her—and let her touch skim the length Usagi’s arm to grasp her hand. “Come on, let’s go.”

\--

“Seiya, shoot!”

She panted heavily as she dashed around the other players, darting between cones on the worn grass and keeping the ball in her possession with ease. She swung a leg out wide and kicked with all of her might toward the goals, groaning in frustration when Haruka intersected the ball inches before it could pass over line.

The play stopped momentarily as a whistle was blown, and she bent forward, resting heavily on her knees as she caught her breath. Her skin was slick with sweat, beading on her arms, her chest, her abdomen, and her ponytail clung to her back. They had been worked like dogs for the past hour, and in spite of her usually endless supply of energy, Seiya was growing exhausted.

“ _Again!_ ”

She grunted as she pushed to her feet, looking over to the bleachers where her friends were watching on—well, they _had_ been. It seemed the group had grown bored of their practice, occupying themselves instead with chatter and laughter. She spotted Usagi’s golden hair swish in her direction, stealing a glance out at the pitch.

It made her ego swell to know the girl was watching her so intently.

She dragged a hand through her knotted hair and broke into a jog, returning to the draining drill Haruka was putting them through. “Let’s get this over with, Tenou!”

Haruka didn’t look at her. “I would, if you’d just score the damn goal.”

Seiya ground her jaw and hurried after her, determined to finish this. It was simply too hot, her legs were beginning to ache, and after the way her energy had been sapped from her after giving it to Rini days earlier, she wasn’t recovering as rapidly as she usually would. As the fatigue overtook her, she grew increasingly frustrated at her body for lacking where it usually thrived.

Ultimately, she was just feeling kind of pissed off.

She was right on Haruka’s heels, but the guardian weaved around a fellow teammate, clipping the ball with her foot and sweeping it between her legs. Seiya swished a foot inches from Haruka’s, trying to reclaim the ball, but Haruka dodged seamlessly. “You missed,” she hissed, right by her ear. Seiya growled at her, fully expecting her to tear off toward the goals, but she lingered for a moment longer. “You know, I thought you could do it,” she continued, “but I guess I was wrong.”

_You can do it all right._

The memory leapt at her from out of nowhere, and that was _it._ Fury crossed her vision and she felt her blood run hot, and before she could stop herself she had the blonde by the scruff of the neck, tugging her in to confront her. “What the _fuck_ is your problem?”

Haruka said nothing, retaliating with a rough thump of her fists in an attempt to push her away—she failed, but continued to struggle. “You’re all _words_ , Tenou,” she rumbled, feeling all the anger that had been pent up for the past days begin to erupt within her. “All bullshit and _lies_ —”

 _That_ did it, and suddenly she felt winded by the shunt that Haruka dealt her in return, breaking the hold she had on her. She stumbled and vaguely registered that their onlookers had gone still in the stands, and all but a couple of members of her team had been ordered away, ready to intersect if the brawl became nasty. She didn’t care, launching herself at Haruka and shoving her, hard. “And now you have nothing to say, because you know it’s true!”

Haruka instantly pushed back, but the jolt lacked power, as though she were running out of steam. Seiya _knew_ she wasn’t. “I may not have saved her,” she said lowly, the words burning like acid in her throat, “but I was there when you weren’t, _again_ —”

“Shut _up_ —”

She moved in, dangerously close, and somehow willed herself not to punch her so hard that it would break her nose. She didn’t _need_ to—she’d hit the spot. “And now it’s _killing_ you that you betrayed her, _again_ ,” she snarled, and Haruka simply fumed at her. She shook her head with a rattled laugh. “You’re too weak to fix what you’ve done wrong—”

Suddenly she was off the ground, Haruka’s fist twisted into her t-shirt and eyes dark as she glowered at her. Niko, the same player who had told Seiya of her success getting onto the team, went to step in, but Seiya shook her head. “It’s fine,” she said. She looked at Haruka, who was shaking. “You know I’m right.”

There was a split second where Seiya prepared to face off with the irate senshi, but she was dropped roughly to the ground and Haruka stormed away.

Seiya scowled at her as she walked away, taking Niko’s outstretched hand to pull her to her feet. “What the _hell_ was that about?”

Seiya shook her head. “Don’t ask.”

\--

Haruka seethed and rang her fists so tight that her fingernails bit into her skin. “ _Damn_ her…”

Kou was right, and she _hated_ that.

The locker room was empty, and she could hear the farewells of her team as they left for the evening, presumably dismissed by Niko after her altercation. She huffed and grasped her head in her hands, knotting her fingers into her hair painfully. Every _damn word_ she had spoken was true, and it disarmed her like nothing else could.

Before she could reconsider, she flew out of the change rooms and across the field, on a warpath toward the stands. Seiya, who was sitting alongside Usagi, bumping shoulders and flashing her a cocky grin, saw her coming and tensed.

Haruka looked Usagi in the eye. “Usagi, can I speak to you?”

Usagi glanced at Seiya and the others, and then shrugged uncertainly. “Okay…”

When she didn’t get to her feet, Haruka added: “Privately.”

“Whatever you have to say can be said in front of us—” Seiya started, but Usagi dismissed her and clambered down the steps. Haruka could feel Seiya’s eyes on her, and wondered briefly if she knew what she was about to do.

“It’s fine, Seiya,” she said, and followed Haruka further down the pitch until they reached a nearby bench.

When Haruka didn’t take a seat, Usagi floundered. “Sit,” Haruka said brashly. She immediately berated herself. “ _Please_.”

Usagi did so, watching as she paced in front of her. There was a tension so thick in the air it felt like it was choking her. “Usagi—”

“Haruka—”

She stopped and met her blue eyes. “Let me speak,” she said, and without waiting for a reply, continued. “I want to apologise, for lying to you. I never should have hidden what happened, it was wrong of me.”

Usagi tucked her hands under her thighs, drawing her narrow shoulders together. “I appreciate that,” she said. “You’re right—you shouldn’t have.” Haruka opened her mouth to apologise again, but Usagi interrupted her. “But I know why you did—and in a way, I am grateful that you care so deeply about my wellbeing.”

“ _Of course_ I do,” Haruka burst, sitting down beside her. “I’ve always known you were our saviour, but after I saw the intensity of your power the other night…” She trailed off, shaking her head in lingering awe. “It reminded me of what we’re fighting for.”

Usagi looked down into her lap. “Haruka,” she said, “I never meant to hurt you, I’m so sorry—”

“Please don’t, I deserved it—”

“No,” Usagi said, voice catching. She seemed to regroup quickly, rather than breaking into tears as Haruka had seen many times before. She sniffled lightly. “Is this what you were fighting with Seiya about?”

Haruka tipped her head back to the starry sky and sighed loudly. “It may have been…”

“Haruka,” Usagi warned, “I’ll tell you the same thing I told the other scouts: no more secrets.”

“Fine,” Haruka agreed. “Then yes, it was.”

“I thought so.”

Silence fell between them. “There’s something…else,” Haruka said tightly after a moment. “I asked Setsuna to tell Mamoru to come back to Tokyo.”

She expected Usagi to be furious, but instead she let out a long breath. “I know,” she said. “The others told me.”

Haruka turned to face her. “That was never intended to be a secret—”

“I know that, too,” Usagi responded. “Setsuna hasn’t made the call—we talked about it, and she thinks it’s best if _I_ make that decision.”

“And what do you think you should do?”

Usagi was quiet. “I don’t know.”

Haruka wanted to tell her to order him home—truth be told, _she_ wanted to call the man herself and demand he return immediately. But it wasn’t her place, so instead she said: “Maybe having him home will help things fall back into place, as they _should_ be.”

There was no point denying it—she was hardly referring to their impending future—she was referring to Seiya. She had _seen_ the way Usagi looked at her, not only nearly two years beforehand, but _now_ , more than ever. It was more than fascination or platonic affection—it was a shadow of the way she’d seen her look at Mamoru, in their early days. It was even the way she’d looked at _her_ , when she had started to realise that she was attracted to both men and women, equally.

It was the way she knew she looked at Michiru, and that scared her more than anything.

“Maybe,” Usagi hummed, eye wandering across the field to the exact person Haruka wanted to despise.

No matter how much she tried to convince herself otherwise, she just _couldn’t._

“Come, kitten,” she said, shooting her a smile. “Let’s get you home.”


	17. Chapter Sixteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! Thanks for your patience on this one, I know I said I’d update more frequently but life loves to get in the way. I hope you enjoy this next instalment, I have been looking forward to writing this for some time. Be sure to check out the music recommendation below and the end notes. And as always, make sure to check out the **important notes from the Prologue** if you haven’t already **.** Enjoy!
> 
> Music rec – _They Weren’t There_ by Missy Higgins ( _highly_ recommended, see end notes for more information)

* * *

****

**_Chapter Sixteen_ **

 

She could see herself walking through a firestorm.

Flames blistered her bare, blackened feet and licked her flesh in a fiery wind. The blaze danced high into the smoky sky, erasing all view of the starless night, closing in on her like a furnace. It lapped at a crumbling city, dissolving her surroundings to dust, and as she walked, she waited for the blinding burn that would surely come.

It didn’t.

She continued to walk, her eyes cold and her expression steeled. Sweat pouring from reddened skin and fists curled in rage. Pigtails singed and limbs bruised. She could see it _all_ , as a bystander, a voyeur. An enemy.

_Who am I, if I’m not the girl I’ve always known?_

The fire roared, hot and thick in the air, but she only walked taller. The strength in her lean muscles drew her taut, prepared for battle in a warrior’s form. She moved with a poise so resilient it terrified her—a grace so haunting it chilled her to the bone.

Who was she, if she wasn’t the girl she’d always known?

She tried to scream at herself, to beg herself to stop whatever senseless mission she wished to endeavour. She tried, but her cries were silent amongst the world of swirling hellfire.

“Who are you, if you’re not the girl you’ve always known?!”

She watched her body stop at her final call, icy eyes glazing over and a tremble wracking her. The firestorm persisted all around her, igniting the ground in cracked red and embers fell from above. Her eyes drifted closed and hot tears spilled onto expressionless cheeks as four small slices slowly carved into her forehead, one on top of the other, in a perfect star shape. An eight-pointed star that wept fresh blood.

“You know who you are, Guardian.”

\--

“So let me get this straight—you grabbed Tenou by the scruff, told her she’d betrayed Usagi, _and_ that she was weak?” Yaten summarised, letting out a low whistle of approval. “You got a death wish or something, Seiya?”

Seiya tutted and swished his ponytail long down his back cockily. “You know I can kick her ass any day.”

“Not from what _we_ saw in the stands,” Makoto said with a grin. “You left out the part where she dropped _you_ on your butt.”

Yaten snorted with laugher, deftly catching the soccer ball Seiya had tossed at her playfully. “Now why does that not surprise me…”

“Shut _up_ , Yaten…”

The group sat along the grassy edge of the stream that cut through the grounds of Hikawa Shrine, feet dangling in the refreshing water and faces upturned to the hot sunlight. The members of the Three Lights had a rare afternoon off, and it had taken very little to convince the trio to spend some relaxation time with their friends.

“You really shouldn’t antagonise her, Seiya,” Taiki scolded. The Starlight sat close alongside Ami, their fingers neatly laced in the space between them.

“I wasn’t _antagonising_ her, Taiki, I was telling her what she needed to hear,” Seiya replied. “Besides, it got an apology out of her, didn’t it, Odango?”

Usagi stumbled along the waterline as she chased an excited Chibi Chibi, who was collecting pebbles and flowers and handing them around to each person kindly. “Yes—but Seiya, I don’t like it when the two of you fight,” she replied with a sigh. “I just wish the two of you would get along—you would make great friends—”

Seiya laughed. “That is _never_ going to happen.”

“Not with _that_ attitude it won’t—Chibi Chibi, not in the mud—”

“Your mother did tell you to bring her a spare change of clothes, Usagi,” Luna hummed, from where she was curled up on Rei’s lap. “But as usual you didn’t listen…”

Just as Chibi Chibi was about to topple into the shallow creek, Rini scooped the toddler up, unfazed by the muck that then coated her clothing. “She _never_ listens…”

“Hey, I heard that you brat—whoa!”

Seiya chuckled as the blonde slipped on the rocks and landed straight in the shallows, pouting as she sat in the trickling water. She fumbled as she stood up, her short white sundress clinging to the swell of her hips and the curve of her bottom. “ _Ugh_ , I’m _soaked…_ ”

Seiya bit his lip, hard, and tried to ignore the creamy fabric of her underwear that was suddenly evident beneath her dress.

“Get your mind out of the gutter, _Sei-ya_ ,” Yaten murmured with a smirk, and Seiya simply glared at her.

“You are _such_ a klutz, Usa!” Minako said, offering her a hand to tug her away from the slippery edge.

“I didn’t _mean_ to…”

Chibi Chibi began to whine in Rini’s embrace, wriggling to escape and tear across the grass. She came to halt in front of Seiya, a cheeky glint in her eyes as she giggled. “Play, play!”

Seiya held out his palms to the girl. “I don’t have anything to play for you, Chibi.”

“Play!” She repeated, taking the opportunity to throw herself into his open arms. He chuckled at the child as she nuzzled into him, a dead weight against his chest.

“Someone’s tired,” Rei remarked with a smile.

Chibi Chibi settled heavily and began to hum into the crook of his shoulder. The sound instantly ricocheted through him, a strong vibration that drilled down into his bones. The tune was familiar, one of their own songs, and he gently hummed back. “No kidding,” he agreed as he finished.

Suddenly he could feel eyes on him, and looked up to spot Usagi gazing at him intently from where she sat squeezing the last droplets of water from each pigtail. She blinked at him, cheeks pink, and quickly looked away. _Strange…_

“Those curls seem to get unrulier by the day,” Makoto said, breaking Seiya from his thoughts.

He looked down at the bundle in his arms and gently smoothed the magenta tendrils that sprouted from one heart-shaped bun. The deep pink tone made his chest constrict, and suddenly he could see himself as a small child, burrowed into his mother’s bosom. “They do,” he agreed.

“It’s fascinating how we can see such poignant similarities in those around us when our heart is longing for someone we miss,” Taiki said softly.

Seiya was taken aback by the somewhat cryptic yet deep comment—it didn’t matter how hard he tried, his cousins knew him too well to hide the pain that had clearly passed over his face. He ducked his head and said nothing, lips pursed in a sad smile.

“Do you miss your princess, Seiya?”

The innocent question came from Rini, whose ruby eyes were looking at him closely, concerned and a little unsure. He glanced over to Usagi, and opened his mouth to query why she hadn’t told the others, but she simply gave him a small smile. “It wasn’t my story to share,” she said.

The other Sol senshi had gone quiet, and Seiya drew in a long breath. “Of course—we all miss our princess,” he started, “but Taiki is referring to my mother.” He licked his lips, as they were suddenly dry. “We all lost our families during Chaos’ invasion of our planet.”

Yaten let out a bitter laugh. “‘ _Lost’_?” She shook her head. “They were _taken_ from us.”

Minako had inched closer to the angry Starlight, and reached out to brush her fingertips against her arm. “Of course they were, Yaten,” she said quietly. “I’m so sorry…”

“Sorry?” Yaten replied, shaking with emotion as she got to her feet and began to walk away. “You have no idea.”

Minako made to go after her. “Yaten, wait—”

“ _Don’t_ ,” she growled, spinning on her heel. She looked over at Seiya. “I’m not doing this.”

Seiya stared straight back. “I’m not asking you to.”

With one swish of her silvery hair, Yaten was gone. Minako stood, watching after her, face distressed. “Should I go after her? I didn’t mean to upset her…”

Artemis rubbed against her legs affectionately. “Don’t worry, Mina.”

“It’s not you,” Taiki assured her. “Yaten refuses to grieve, even after all we have been through since—she doesn’t want to come to terms with what happened on our home planet.”

“Will you tell us what happened, Seiya?” Rei asked tentatively.

He shuffled the sleeping child in his arms, taking a moment to watch her tiny fists ball up beneath her chin and her breath deepen as she rested contentedly. “We didn’t have the warning that you had here—we weren’t so lucky,” he began. “Kinmoku was thriving—our queen ruled a prosperous kingdom, guarded by her senshi and surrounded by a loyal population and loving family.” He could see himself running through the ruddy dirt that lined the hot seaside, complaining to his mother and aunt that their royal attire was far too constrictive for playtime. They were red-faced and breathless, as their hot suns scorched their young skin and laughter echoed across the cliff face. “It was a peaceful time.”

“Except for when Seiya was wreaking havoc upon the kingdom,” Taiki said with a grin.

“Oi!” Seiya said, and then pulled a face when Chibi Chibi grumbled in her sleep. He lowered his voice, glaring at his cousin. “ _I_ was an angel—Kakyuu was the bad influence…”

“Hardly…”

Usagi giggled beside him and he grinned. “She was—a princess, yes, but a cheeky one at that,” he said. He addressed the rest of the group, who were listening intently. “Yaten, Taiki and I are all cousins on our fathers’ side, but Kakyuu is my cousin—our mothers were sisters, and my aunt was our queen.”

“So Kakyuu is older than you then, given that she was next in line to the thrown?” Makoto asked.

“Yep,” he said, and then winked. “She just beat me out.”

“We would have been doomed if _you_ had taken over rule of Kinmoku,” Taiki joked.

Seiya rolled his eyes. “ _Whatever_ ,” he said dramatically. He settled once more, resuming his story. “So, like you, it was our job to guard our star system, protecting the people of our planet, just as our fathers—or _mothers_ —had done before us.”

Ami nodded. “They had the power to change their genders, just like you.”

“That’s right,” Taiki replied, giving her a smile. “But also like you, we were given one special mission—to keep Princess Kakyuu safe, at all costs. It was expected that she would take over rule of our kingdom.”

“Aw, poor Seiya,” Usagi teased, sticking out her tongue. “Nobody was assigned to protect _you!_ ”

Seiya smirked. “That’s because I could look after myself.” The comment was a somewhat of a lie—until more recent times, his abilities had been of equal power to his fellow senshi, and he had been appointed their ‘leader’ with the understanding that he, too, would be protected, if need be. With time, he fought the order, demanding that they treated him equally and fought side-by-side—and they did. “Kakyuu was far more important…”

He trailed off, jaw tightening as the memories of the invasion came rushing back. His mother, rosy eyes glassy as she gripped his shoulders, their home crumbling around them and family lying limp at their feet. The way she had told him desperately: _‘Kakyuu, you must go to Kakyuu—she is more important than us.’_

Taiki caught on to his discomfort and picked up from where he left off. “When Galaxia—Chaos—came, she brought with her the forces of many corrupted senshi, and we were outnumbered—they were not only more powerful, but ruthless in a way that we never would have anticipated.”

Seiya found his voice. “We were foolish,” he said.

“That’s not true,” Makoto said. “There was no way you could have known…”

“We should have,” Seiya said. He shook off the thought. “We gathered all of our strength, but it wasn’t enough. Casualties were high—especially among those most powerful.” He stared intently at Chibi Chibi’s long, dark eyelashes, and almost felt the deep sigh she made in her sleep in his own lungs. “Our families were targeted first, and we had to make a choice.”

He wished, desperately, that he could bury the pain he felt, but when he stopped for a moment—when he _allowed_ himself to stop for a moment—the grief was suffocating. Out of nowhere, he felt fingers skim his free hand that rested on the ground beside him, fisted into the grass so tightly that his knuckles had gone white. Usagi’s gentle touch tingled his skin and calmed him in a way nothing else could as she broke his grip and threaded her fingers between his own. It felt like he was being cracked open, _again_ , by this mystical woman who had his heart.

He wondered if she felt it, too.

“There is nothing more painful than making a choice like that—as I believe you all know for yourselves, in one way or another,” Taiki said quietly, leaning in to Ami as she inched closer. “I hope to never make a choice like that again in my lifetime.”

“No one should ever have to,” Ami replied softly.

Nearby, Rini seemed rattled. “It’s not _fair_ ,” she said, emotion thick in her voice. “Why should we have to fight such a horrible evil?”

Rei gave her a sad smile. “That’s life, Rini.”

“It doesn’t have to be,” Usagi said suddenly, looking around at them all with a hope so strong it both inspired and troubled Seiya—just another beautiful innocence that could be torn down, if the enemy had its way. “We will fight for a peaceful future—one we can protect, forever.”

Why did she sound so sure of that fact?

And why did Rini’s gaze drop when she said those words, like it was a terrifying thought, rather than an optimistic goal?

Minako broke her distant gaze from where she had watched Yaten retreat over the hill. She nodded with a smile. “That’s right,” she said. “And we will help you do the same for your kingdom.”

“Exactly,” Usagi agreed. She caught Seiya’s gaze, azure eyes unreadable. “We will do anything for you, after all you have done for us.”

Suddenly he was helplessly scooping her out of Haruka’s weak embrace, arms slick with her blood, heart thumping in his chest. _After all I’ve done for you_?

She squeezed his hand, a perfect fit in his own, and he felt the need to break the tension—he wouldn’t cause her any more pain. “Of course you would,” he quipped, a cheeky smirk on his lips. “You couldn’t _stand_ to be without me, now that I’m back…”

The others stifled a laugh and Usagi blushed, snatching her hand away. “Oh, _sure_ …”

Makoto laid her legs out into the stream, sploshing in the water. “So are you famous idols back home like you are here?”

“In a sense,” Taiki replied. “We are certainly known for our music—it forms a large part of our culture and identities among the people.”

Rini nodded. “They have this whole room _full_ of instruments in the castle on Kinmoku—some I’ve never even _seen_ before!”

“Wow,” Usagi said. “Can you play _all_ of them?”

Seiya grinned. “Yep.”

“You totally _can’t_ ,” Rini said disbelievingly. “Next time I’m there, you’re going to have to prove it!”

“ _‘Next time’_?” Seiya repeated. “You planning another visit, are you, kid?”

Rini’s cheeks flushed and she glared at him. “Well, you never know—I would _like_ to, one day…”

Usagi sighed. “Me too.”

 _Oh, Odango,_ Seiya thought, _what I wouldn’t give…_

“I’ll tell you what,” he said, “how about you come along to the studio tomorrow afternoon, and I’ll show you just how awesome I really am…”

Usagi snorted and rolled her eyes, but her fellow guardians responded with excitement.

“ _Really?_ ”

“That would be so cool!”

“Can we _all_ come?”

Taiki gave Seiya a look and then nodded. “It shouldn’t be a problem.”

“What do you say, Rini?” Seiya asked, as she continued to look at him with narrowed eyes. “You up for it?”

She contemplated it for a moment. “Okay,” she agreed, pink pigtails bobbing as she nodded decisively. “You’ve got a deal.”

Chibi Chibi grizzled in his arms, twisting awkwardly as she woke. “Chibi?”

“You really should get her home, Usagi,” Luna chided. “You know she’s a terror when she hasn’t had an afternoon nap.”

“She just had one!” Usagi exclaimed, watching the child rub her eyes wearily. “But I guess you’re right…”

“I’ll walk you home,” Seiya offered. He stood, lifting Chibi Chibi up to sit on his shoulders where she giggled happily. “You coming, kid?”

“Nope,” Rini replied. She got to her feet and skipped off toward the bridge. “I’m going to see Helios and Hotaru—see you tomorrow!”

“When will you be back, Rini?” Usagi called after her.

“Later!”

Usagi scowled at her and stomped ahead, giving her friends a quick wave goodbye. “Brat…”

\--

“Are you alright, Rini?”

Rini startled from her thoughts, looking up at Hotaru, who was sitting across from her on the couch in her living room and examining her with a concerned eye. “Huh?”

“You’ve been quiet ever since you got here,” Hotaru continued. “You’re not your usual, vibrant self.”

“I’m okay,” she said, rubbing the back of her arm. “Just a lot on my mind…”

Helios chuckled beside her. “There’s _always_ a lot on that busy mind of yours, Rini,” he said, and she felt her cheeks warm. “You know you can share anything with us, if you need to.”

She sighed, gazing up at the mantle piece that held frame upon frame of lovely photographs—memories that portrayed the unique family Hotaru had fallen into. Images of Haruka chasing her down the beach, Michiru baking with her in the kitchen as she stood on tiptoe, Setsuna reading with her as she lay sprawled across her lap. The four of them together, showing a family and a friendship so content that it made Rini’s heart ache.

Yet again she felt haunted by her pure lack of existence.

She stood up to grab a frame—an image of Michiru and Haruka embracing candidly as Haruka pressed a kiss to her girlfriend’s forehead. “Seiya was telling us all about their lives, earlier today…about everything they’ve been through, back on their home planet…”

Hotaru nodded. “I can imagine they have endured significant hardship,” she said gently.

She brushed the pad of her thumb across the couple, eye fixed on Michiru’s blissful smile. Had she ever seen that smile cross Usagi’s face, when in Mamoru’s arms? She suddenly wasn’t so sure. “They have,” she replied.

She recalled looking out over the rocky mountains beyond the small kingdom of Kinmoku, wondering how a planet that homed alien life could have grown so baron. Now she understood.

“I remember seeing my mother, encased in crystal while she slept, and I thought she would be that way forever,” Rini said. “I’ve fought with the scouts, I’ve watched my home fall apart…I’ve felt pain.” She replaced the photo back onto the mantle. “But what they went through…watching their families be murdered…I can’t even begin to imagine…”

“No one should have to endure that,” Hotaru said after a moment. “But death is just another journey.”

She wrapped her arms around herself and looked at the dangerous guardian. “It just isn’t _fair_ ,” she said, for the second time that day. “There must be something we can do—to stop these evil forces, so no one gets hurt any more.”

Helios looked away and said nothing, golden eyes dark. For the first time, Rini wondered, _is it only dreams that you can see—or nightmares, too?_

“We are working toward such a future, Rini,” Hotaru told her. “Usagi will lead us there, when the time is right.”

Rini’s stomach clenched uncomfortably. “But what if…” She hesitated, but she was too far-gone now. “What if Usagi doesn’t _want_ that future?”

Hotaru tilted her head. “Usagi can choose the path she wishes to take—but I believe that future is imminent.”

“Yeah but what if it’s _not_?” Rini pressed. “What if there’s something… _someone_ …that’s changing all of that?”

They were quiet for a few moments and something in Hotaru’s eyes softened. “Is this about Seiya’s feelings toward Usagi?” she asked gently.

Rini stared back at her, eyes wide. “You _knew_ about that?”

A wry smile passed over Hotaru’s petite features. “We _all_ knew about it, Rini,” she said. “Seiya cares very deeply for our princess.”

She chewed her lip. “I think Usagi cares deeply for him, too…”

Helios sat forward to look at her closely. “Rini, what’s this about…?”

“I don’t know!” She burst, tossing her hands into the air. “I don’t understand why she doesn’t want the Starlights to know who I am, and why she won’t tell them the truth about Crystal Tokyo.” She began to pace the room. “After everything they’ve been through and everything they’ve done for Earth, why does she want to keep it from them?”

“Perhaps she doesn’t want to hurt Seiya,” Hotaru suggested. “You have to understand that their relationship is…complicated.”

Rini said nothing, because she already knew that. It was the very thing that stirred all the turmoil within her. _I want to live,_ she thought, a lump forming in her throat, _but I want her to be happy, too._

“You’re here, Rini,” Helios said knowingly. “And you’re here for a reason.”

She swallowed down the swell of tears. “I don’t know where I’m supposed to be,” she said. “Or if I’m supposed to be here at all.”

Helios rose from his spot and came to stand before her. “You could say the same for me, or even for Hotaru,” he countered. “Neither of us should exist beyond our sole purpose, and yet, here we are.”

Hotaru nodded and exchanged a look with Helios. “Exactly.”

“And I think that this—” he reached into his pocket and held out his hand, the object in his grasp stealing her breath away, “—suggests that you are _exactly_ where you need to be.”

It was her locket, stunning in its dark tones and soft golden wings. The pink heart at its core seemed brighter than ever before, glistening up at her. “How did you…?”

“I dreamt of Elysion, and found it there,” he replied. “When I woke, it was right there in my hand.”

She took the shining brooch from his outstretched palm. “I thought it had been destroyed,” she said, shaking her head as she gazed down at it’s perfect, polished edges.

“I assumed so, too,” he said, and then smiled. “But someone, or something, wanted you to have it.”

Hotaru watched them quietly. “You’re supposed to be here, Rini,” she said, and then stood, gathering their cups and leaving them be. “Have faith.”

Once they were alone, Helios covered his hands over hers, enclosing the locket in their grip. “We don’t know what will happen if you try to transform—reserve it only for when you absolutely need it.”

She nodded. “I will.”

_That’s what someone does, for someone they love._

She searched his face, taking in his fair complexion, the ruby gem, and those amber eyes that were so kind and honest. She remembered the first time he kissed her, to bring her back from the brink of death, and wondered if the very same thing would occur, if she were to kiss him in that moment.

So she did.

The moment she pushed up onto the tips of her toes and touched her lips to his, a burst of life coursed through her like nothing she had ever felt before. His mouth whispered against hers like a secret, and suddenly she could see images flashing behind her eyes—dreams, of Elysion; of Pegasus; of the two of them, older and wiser and more in love than they had ever imagined they could be.

When he broke away, she knew why she was there.

\--

As they wandered side by side, Chibi Chibi towering above her on Seiya’s shoulders, Usagi felt as though she were taking a tiny jump back in time, to almost two years prior—before they knew one another’s true identities, and before she had grown so restless with her own.

“A little nostalgic, Odango?”

She blinked at his smug grin as they walked, surprised that he was thinking along the very same lines that she was. “Yeah,” she mumbled. “I guess so…”

They were quiet a moment, and Usagi expected him to say something smart or flirtatious, but neither came. “Thank you,” he said quietly instead.

She tilted her head curiously. “For what?”

“For supporting me earlier.” He met her eye, vulnerability painting his face beautifully. “It’s not easy for me to talk about it all.”

“It was nothing, Seiya,” she replied with a smile.

He shook his head. “It was more than nothing—you _know_ that,” he said. “I know you do.”

She looked away, trying to ignore the lingering heat in the palm of her hand, the thud of her chest, the fire in her belly—all the things that affected her when they touched. She had dreamt of his fingertips every night since they had brushed her spine; dreamt of them trailing every inch of her skin and every time she woke in a cool sweat. Whispers, in his voice, and in _her_ voice, tickled her ear. Stories weaved their way into her mind—of adventure, lust and, sometimes, despair. But it was nothing—it meant nothing.

_It can’t mean anything._

“Are you alright, Odango?” Seiya asked suddenly, breaking her from her thoughts. “You seem a little more distant than usual…”

She stole the opportunity to make light of his prodding. “What’s _that_ supposed to mean, hm? Are you saying I’m a little distant _all_ the time?”

“No—you’re just a daydreamer,” he replied, and she bit her lip at the description—one she had personally pegged herself with many years ago. “But since the attack, you seem different.” He slowed as they approached her home. “I’m worried about you.”

She waved him off. “I’m _fine_ , there’s nothing to worry about—”

“I _mean_ it,” he stressed, gripping her wrist and tugging her to a stop. The connection between their hands hummed with energy and they both stared down at their grip. “No secrets, right?”

She wasn’t sure why, but he didn’t sound as confident as he once had before. “Right,” she said, with the same amount of apprehension in her own voice.

“I may not have been there with you, during the attack, but I _know_ that it was something more than the creatures we’ve been fighting,” he continued. “The way you walked out of there, the injuries you sustained…” He cringed, anger shadowing his face. “This was so much more than what you’re letting on.”

Usagi bit her lip and looked down at his fingers encircling her wrist firmly. It throbbed, but not in pain—like a heartbeat. “I…”

“Tell me what you saw,” he said. “Tell me what happened.”

It felt like the dam wall was ready to burst, and she swallowed sharply, suddenly overwhelmed by everything she had been keeping pent up inside. “I saw Chaos,” she managed finally. “In his _true_ form…a man, he…” His face still stalked her mind, in all its disturbing, haunting beauty. “He was so _cold_ , but so _human_ …”

Perhaps the fear, or the intrigue, was evident in her eyes, because Seiya’s sapphire eyes darkened rapidly. “You can tell me,” he reassured her.

She knew she could, and now that she had begun, she was certain she couldn’t stop. “He made me feel so much more powerful, and yet so much weaker, all at the same time—like I had this… _connection_ to him,” she said. She could feel herself shaking, just the tiniest bit. “Seiya, he told me—he said that _I_ was the threat.”

He frowned. “You?” He shook his head, suddenly resolute. “It doesn’t matter—he’ll never get near you again. I won’t let that happen—not like I did before.”

“Seiya,” she sighed, “you can’t keep blaming yourself—”

Pain twisted on his face. “It was _my fault_ you were hurt,” he insisted. “You have no idea how painful it was to see you like that—and the _rage_ I felt, I want to _destroy_ him—”

“I do know, actually,” she replied fiercely. “Every time Galaxia struck you down, every time you sacrificed yourself for me…it _killed_ me.” She steeled herself, hot with rampant emotions all over again. “I’ve been angry, too.”

Those closest to her would have said she was wrong, that she didn’t feel anger and didn’t seek revenge, because that wasn’t who she was, but Seiya simply stared back at her—like he could see _all_ of her. “I know,” he said.

She pushed away the intensity, letting out a hollow laugh. “Besides,” she tried, “you know I can take care of myself.”

He smiled. “You may be able to take care of yourself, princess, but I’m still going to do everything I can to protect you.”

The use of her title— _one_ of her titles—made her squirm uncomfortably. It was something he called her so rarely that it felt oddly flattering—something that _never_ happened if someone else addressed her as such. “Fine,” she relented lightly.

Her surrender brightened his mood. “Good,” he said. “Now—this little devil…“ He reached up to tickle a strangely quiet Chibi Chibi. “ _Surely_ by now you have some answers for me on who she is, given that you _lied_ to me the first time…”

“I didn’t exactly _lie_ to you…” Usagi argued. “You _know_ who she is—”

“Oh, _come on_ ,” Seiya scoffed, rolling his eyes. “Okay, so she was Galaxia’s star seed, but why is she back _now?_ ”

Usagi looked up at Chibi Chibi, who instantly held her arms out to her. She untangled the toddler from Seiya’s shoulders and she cuddled in to her, the feeling hot against her chest. It was strange how _right_ it felt to hold the little one; somewhat like the emotion that would wash over her when she threw her arms around Rini, or when the two shared a special moment together. She saw the resemblance so strongly between them—more so than between herself and Rini—and wondered, once again, whether she were her second child, just as she had in the beginning. But how could that be? How could she be both the former manifestation of Sailor Galaxia’s star seed, and also her daughter?

“I wish I knew, Seiya,” Usagi said honestly, swaying the child back and forth. “She’s a little mystery.”

She expected Seiya to continue probing for more information, and after a moment of silence, she glanced up to find him staring at her as she cradled Chibi Chibi, chewing his lip. “What?”

“Nothing,” he said quickly.

“ _Tell me_ …”

He sighed, ruffling the tufts sticking out from beneath his backward cap. “She looks like she belongs there,” he told her. “She belongs here, with you.”

\-- 

Rini ran ahead excitedly to the address Seiya had given them, rushing through the automatic doors with Minako and Usagi hot on her heels. “Come on you guys!”

Ami laughed at Rini’s enthusiasm. “There’s no rush, Rini, we’re here in plenty of time—”

“Yeah, _but_ Seiya said we could have a private tour if we got here early enough!” Usagi replied, peering around the lobby that hosted numerous posters, records and signatures of famous idols that they knew and adored. “ _Wow_ …”

“This is _so_ cool!” Makoto exclaimed, following the others.

Minako sighed, wide-eyed. “One day I want to have _my_ picture up here…”

“If you keep up that annoying attitude, I’m sure someone will give in and give you a shot,” Yaten’s voice came. He was leaning against the wall with his arms folded over his chest, shooting the blonde an amused expression.

Minako approached him, and Rini could see she was apprehensive. “Yaten—how are you feeling?”

“Fine,” he replied shortly. He inclined his head done a long hallway. “Come on…”

The group followed after him, arriving at a storage room where Taiki and Seiya were preparing their equipment. Seiya was fossicking amongst a box of cables, an acoustic guitar slung over his back and a cord between his teeth. He grinned playfully and said something that sounded like: “Not as glamorous as it looks.”

“Thank you all for coming,” Taiki said, eye on a blushing Ami as he came to stand close alongside her.

“Thank you for inviting us,” Rei replied gratefully.

Seiya took the cable from his teeth and wound it between his hand and elbow, watching Usagi as she looked around the room. “Ready for the grand tour? We’ve got the place all to ourselves.”

“Really?” Makoto asked.

“Yep,” Yaten replied. “Taiki pulled some strings, so it’s just us.”

Taiki led them down the hall, an arm looped around Ami’s waist, beginning to explain in great detail the purpose of each recording studio, the equipment they used, and the intricate process of creating their beautiful sound. Rini trailed along behind them, rolling her eyes as Seiya stirred up Usagi, bumping her shoulder and tugging her pigtails. The Moon princess poked out her tongue in return, but he elicited a giggle from her every now and then, and Rini was reminded of how _childish_ the Starlight could be.

“…and this booth was specifically designed to hold a grand piano—the acoustics support the rich sound perfectly…”

Rini came to a halt outside the room, gazing past the soundboard and through the glass to the glossy piano that rested in perfect order. Just like the early morning moment when she was back on Kinmoku, she felt drawn to the stunning instrument, her fingers twitching by her side with the urge to stroke the ivory keys once again. She glanced up the hallway to where the group had continued onward, and quickly darted inside.

“Maybe I could just…”

She turned the knob to sneak into the windowed booth, leaving the door ajar—she would only be a moment; only look. She gazed beneath the lid at the wooden components and straight strings, coming to take a seat before the open keys. She felt at home there, just as she had in Helios’ embrace. The room was so quiet, it practically begged to be filled with its lovely sound, and before she could stop herself, her hands began to tinker over the keys tenderly.

The sound was nothing short of magical.

She knew how to do this—it came from within her, somewhere—and as her fingers danced across the keys, she took a breath and began to sing.

\--

Seiya felt as though he were frozen in time.

Each tumbling note sent a shiver down his spine, drawing his feet back toward the source of the sound. Each striking chord made him feel weak; made him forget everything and everyone around him. Each quirk of her shoulders and curve of her fingers as he watched left him in awe.

And when he heard her voice, his racing heart seemed to almost come to a complete stop.

It was a song he had written, in the dim half-light of his bedroom on Kinmoku, and not a single soul had heard it before.

But it was _exactly_ as he had written it.

“Seiya?”

He heard Usagi saying his name, but he wasn’t listening. All he could hear was his song, played as he had intended, as raw and imperfect as the day he had composed it.

_Who are you?_

His surroundings became hazy and he could feel himself slipping effortlessly into his female form. She felt the pain coil within her at each lyric and note; a wound still so tender that it was agonising to touch.

_How is this possible?_

She watched the candy-haired girl lose herself in the melody, her husky timbre making her hair stand on end, and as the song drew to its end, she found her own voice falling from her lips to join her for those final words. Two voices, blended as one.

\--

Silence filled the tiny room.

Usagi watched Seiya gaze at Rini, who had no idea of the onlookers that watched her breathtaking display, and knew this was it.

She couldn’t say no now—she couldn’t deny the truth any longer.

It was written on Seiya’s face; Usagi _knew_ this song meant something to the Starlight. A song that had been so beautifully sung by the future daughter Usagi _also_ knew could barely hold a tune—but she pushed that thought away.

Seiya continued to stare at the glass, fully aware that Usagi lingered in the doorway, the others listening in behind her. “Who is she?” She asked finally.

Usagi swallowed, mouth dry. “Seiya, I—”

She spun on her, eyes fierce as she glared at her. “Usagi,” she growled, “ _who is she?_ ”

Usagi looked back at her through blurred vision, the sound of her lovely voice speaking her name for the very first time in such a cold tone ripping her in two.

“She’s my daughter.”

It felt physically painful to watch Seiya’s eyes steel, her jaw clench. She looked down to the floor, and then back to her, voice strangled. “How?”

“She—she’s not from this time,” Usagi struggled. “She came here from the future, to help us—” She was ready to explain—she had to—but Seiya stormed past her and Usagi grabbed her arm. “Seiya, wait—”

Seiya tugged it away roughly. “This is a pretty damn big secret.” She pushed past their friends, who watched on silently, lips bitten and gazes averted.

Usagi rushed after her. “Seiya, please—I didn’t want to hurt you—” She wouldn’t listen, and Usagi followed blindly, through the lobby and out into the car park where dusk had fallen. She couldn’t stop the next words that leapt out of her. “I didn’t want to hurt you because I _know_ how much it hurts.”

Seiya stopped abruptly, her back to her. “Why?”

This was dangerous territory—an area she didn’t quite understand. Not yet. “Because it hurts me, too,” Usagi whispered, throat tight.

The raven-haired senshi turned to look at her, the warm light of the sunset hitting her pained face. _“_ Why?” She repeated. “Why does it hurt you, too?”

“Because I have no choice!” Usagi broke. “E-every choice I make can change her future—the future I am _destined_ to save!” Her breath rattled within her. “If I make _one_ wrong move, I’ll destroy _everything._ ”

In spite of how hard she was trying, in spite of the metres between them and her hard stance, Seiya’s almond eyes were glassy. “’The future you’re destined to save?’”

Usagi nodded. “Something is going to happen—something that only I will be able to stop,” she said. “When the time comes, I will save our planet, and this century as we know it will cease to exist.” Cold, hard crystal pierced her chest, again. _Again._ “When we wake, Mamoru and I will rule Earth, with Rini as our heir.”

Tiny cobalt bolts had begun to whir around Seiya’s clenched fists, flickering in and out as her emotions grew out of control. “It all makes sense now,” she said, and then shook her head with a bitter laugh. “It all makes _so much sense_.”

“I’m so sorry, Seiya,” Usagi told her. “I should have told you.”

Seiya ignored her apology. “How does she know that song?” She asked. “It’s _my_ song—I wrote it, on Kinmoku, and _no one_ has ever heard it before.”

“I don’t know,” Usagi replied weakly. “I suppose Rini is close to you, in the future—perhaps you taught her…” She had so much she wanted to say, but the words seemed so hard to find. “Rini has come and gone from the twentieth century many times, but this time, she came from a broken future—one she can’t really remember.”

“That’s how she got to Kinmoku,” Seiya pieced together.

“Yes,” Usagi said, inching closer to the warrior. “She’s frightened, Seiya—she’s _different_ to the girl she was before.” She tried to meet her eye, but Seiya seemed to look through her. “Setsuna was our only window to the future, but her powers have been stripped—we don’t know what’s happening now.”

“And was it Setsuna that told you all this?” Seiya asked suddenly. “You _believed_ her?”

Usagi narrowed her eyes at her. “It was shown to us, years ago—we _had_ to know, to save the future—”

“So for _years_ you have led your life according to a future you have _no_ choice in?” Seiya had surpassed hurt—she was livid, and Usagi could see the brilliant blue begin to course up her arms. “A future that may be a complete lie?”

“I—I—”

“This is your _life_ , and you’re being expected to live it for _everyone else_ around you!” She shook in her anger. “How could anyone do that to you? How could they stand by and support that?”

Usagi’s eyes burned. “I have no choice,” she said once more.

There may still have been space between them on the pavement, but Usagi could see the power build behind her sapphire eyes before she squeezed them shut. When she reopened them, she looked shattered. “This is _wrong,_ Usagi.”

“No, this is my duty,” Usagi said, tears spilling over hotly. “This is who I am…”

Seiya stepped in closer, her power engulfing her in a magnetising aura. “It’s _not_ ,” she stressed. She reached her glowing palms out to cup her cheeks, the heat of her energy racing to her core as she locked eyes with her urgently. “You’re no incarnated princess, no future queen—you’re exactly who you _want_ to be, now—in this life.”

She tried desperately to ignore the way her forehead singed, her chest vibrated with energy, and the scars on her back tingled. _Who am I, if I’m not the girl I’ve always known?_

Seiya dropped her hands and stepped away. “No more secrets.”

And before she could stop her, she was gone.

\--

As a wispy pink sky bled into navy, as the hum of daytime drew to a close and the quiet of night set it, a shadow walked along the tightrope of the horizon.

He watched their perfect mistakes unfold, heard the tinker of a prophetic song. He smiled as they walked the path he needed them to—the path he was leading so magnificently.

Soon, there would be devastating balance.

Soon, Chaos would meet Cosmos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  The song recommendation made in the authors notes ( _They Weren’t There_ by Missy Higgins) is highly recommended because it is the song I envisage Rini playing/singing—just minus the Australian accent, of course…


	18. Chapter Seventeen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, next chapter! Thank you all so much for your kind words and support for my last chapter, I was blown away by some of the lovely comments and really well thought out predictions and the like! Like always, make sure to check out the **important notes from the Prologue** if you haven’t already **.** Enjoy!
> 
> Music rec – _I Don’t Believe You_ by Pink

* * *

****

**_Chapter Seventeen_ **

 

She ran.

She ran harder and faster than she had ever done in her life. Harder than the day she been desperately racing to her family, and then on to her princess. Faster than she even knew her legs could take her.

She wasn’t running from Odango—of course she wasn’t. She wasn’t even running from the truth, not entirely. She was running from the emotion that welled within her—and _surely_ this was every fractured feeling she’d buried, fuelling each thumping step.

She tore across the terrain, away from the metropolis of Tokyo until she weaved amongst dusk-lit trees and until fresher air hit her starving, burning lungs. She ran until her feet ached and blistered and her body begged for mercy. Until she wasn’t afraid of what would happen if she just happened to _let go._

_Just let go, Seiya._

She ran because she was _angry._ She ran because she was hurt. Because she wanted for everything to be _different_ , not this ugly, twisted truth.

She ran because she _knew._

She always knew. From the moment she had laid eyes on the pink-haired girl, she knew there was a part of Odango inside her. She was foolish for not seeing what had been so clear, right before her eyes.

_So foolish._

She was _stupid_ for never seeing past the _why_ —why Usagi never said _you’re not enough,_ or _I haven’t fallen for you, too._ The young woman had suffered so much more in silence than she could ever have imagined, all for a future that was forced upon her.

 _This is_ wrong.

She felt livid, and so, _so_ sad. With every bound of her exhausted body, a painful jolt of her power whipped through her veins like a scalding flame, desperate to escape. She had to stop—had to try to control it—but she didn’t _want_ to. She wanted to destroy something, she _wanted_ to feel, she wanted—

 _Her,_ she could feel herself crumbling, _I just wanted her._

Her limbs buckled beneath her and she crashed to the dirt, her heartbeat thick in her throat. She fell heavily onto her wrists, gasping for air, and when she opened her eyes she saw the alien sapphire glow beneath her skin; the laser bolts whirring about her hands, like her power were consuming her from the inside out.

_I wish I had met you sooner, Odango._

Even then, it would have been too late.

The indigo silhouette of daylight began to fade her treed surroundings to darkness, and she could feel the earth shudder beneath her knees as her energy grew madder. She grit her teeth and squeezed her eyes closed—she had to feel this pain. She simply had to.

_Could I have saved her—what more could I have done?_

“What are you doing here?”

She snapped her gaze up to the source of the sound, to find Haruka mere metres away, staring at her suspiciously. The Uranian senshi had her change rod gripped tightly in her hand, and looked on as though she were a threat. It was then that she realised to where she had run; the secluded tree line ended close by, revealing the shadow of the outer warriors’ home.

“Seiya, what are you doing here? Is something wrong—?”

 _What more could_ they _have done?_

Setsuna’s voice had her on her feet in an instant, and she approached with unmatched speed. “Yeah, something _is_ wrong,” she growled, barely registering as Haruka stepped between them and Setsuna flinched away. “How could you _do_ this to her?”

Her garnet eyes hardened—she knew. “I had no choice.”

Seiya was wild. “That’s _bullshit!_ She was just a kid! You have taken _everything_ from her!” She rounded on Haruka, who was oddly still in the inches between them. “How could you let this happen? _How_?”

Haruka was silent as she roved her gaze over Seiya’s eyes, her skin, her hands. Perhaps she looked as wild as she felt. “It happened well before we were awakened,” she said stiffly.

“That doesn’t make it right!” She cried. “You stood by and did _nothing_ —you expected her to just do _exactly_ as she was told, so she could save all of your asses and secure your future—”

“You know _nothing_ —”

Seiya could feel their surroundings buzzing, her vision sharpening. It wouldn’t take much. “I know enough,” she hissed, “I know that you are selfish and cowardly and would let a young girl’s _life_ be sacrificed—”

“How _dare_ you—”

A swish of aquamarine hair stepped in alongside them, but it didn’t matter to Seiya—she wasn’t outnumbered, no way. “Anything worth living for requires sacrifice, Seiya,” Michiru said. “Usagi made a choice, too.”

“She didn’t _have_ a choice!” She yelled, her voice laced with the dual tone that was so rarely produced by her vocal chords. Birds flew from their resting place above them and the ground rumbled underfoot. The three outer Sol senshi stared her down tensely, and once again she wondered how lethal, how carnal, she had become before their eyes. “Isn’t it your job to protect her?”

Haruka held up her change rod, ready to transform, but Setsuna spoke quickly. “Don’t,” she said. She looked back to Seiya. “It is, and we have done _everything_ we can to do that.”

More lies. “You haven’t done enough,” she replied coldly. “You should have had her best interests, you should have—”

“Don’t try to pretend this is all about _her_ , when it’s as much about you,” Haruka snarled, stepping in toward her. Michiru and Setsuna made to interfere, but she pushed them away.

Seiya let her cobalt laser ignite in the palm of her hand like a warning. “ _Oh,_ of course, _”_ she laughed angrily, “no wonder you fought so hard to keep me away from her—you knew the stakes were high!”

Haruka glowered at her. “She never would have chosen you.”

Seiya drew closer—she had no fear, no apprehension. Only the hot flame in her core and under her skin that felt the need to annihilate _something._ “Maybe not,” she said acidly, “but I _never_ would have let her be unhappy—and you’re lying to yourselves if you think she’s happy, underneath all of that pressure.”

She expected a battle—she _wanted_ it—but it did not come. Haruka stared back at her, cold and unmoving. “You know what, Kou?” She said lowly, jaw set. “I _know_ she’s not happy. I can see it in the way she moves, the way she speaks, the way she _fights._ In spite of what you think, I cannot stand to see her so lost.”

It was as though she had walked to the edge of a cliff and set one foot off—it would take so little to jump, to _flatten_ her, but that other foot had her on solid ground still. “Then why do you let it happen?”

“What other option do we have?” Haruka snapped. “Tell her to go about doing whatever the hell she wants and lose her future daughter in the process? Risk the lives of _everyone_ on the fucking planet?”

The words stung, because she knew they were true. She steeled herself—just looking over the precipice. _Control it._

“You have to understand, Seiya,” Michiru said tentatively, “Usagi _was_ happy, once. Daunted, but happy nonetheless.”

She shook her head, but realised she was already shaking all over. “But it’s been a long time since then, hasn’t it?” She said. “I’ve _seen_ her unhappy—I picked up the pieces, watched her fall apart, and now _you’ve_ seen her pain, and you ignored it—”

“If we mislead her, it will be the _end_ of our planet—of human life in this solar system,” Haruka cut in aggressively. “What part of that don’t you understand?”

 _This my duty,_ Usagi choked in her mind, and it made her ache. _This is who I am..._

“This _future_ ,” Seiya said finally, looking at Setsuna, “how do you know it’s even true?”

Setsuna seemed disconnected and distant, as though her mind were miles away. “We don’t,” she replied. “I open the doors to different times and different spaces, but I don’t create them.”

Seiya narrowed her eyes at her—what was it she could see, hiding behind the stoicism and seclusion? “You can’t tell me you didn’t walk right on through, to have a glimpse of what was to come? That you weren’t _tempted_?”

“I was, and I _did_ ,” Setsuna admitted, garnet eyes sad, “against orders, and against my better judgement.”

“So you’ve seen it, then?” Seiya pressed, pressure welling inside her. “You _do_ know it’s true?”

“When I was last in Crystal Tokyo, nothing had changed,” Setsuna said, and then hesitated to add: “But we can’t be sure of _anything_ now.”

“We can,” Haruka said tersely. “Small Lady is still _alive_. She is still Mamoru’s blood.”

 _Mamo,_ she could hear Rini saying, in that very same tone and using that very same nickname that Usagi did when speaking of him. _Mamo._

She squeezed her eyes closed and clenched the flame in her fist until it scorched her. _She is still Mamoru’s blood._

“What happens?” She asked suddenly. “What brings on the end of this world?”

Setsuna shook her head. “I don’t know—I’ve never seen that time,” she told her. “All I know is what we were told.”

“And who told you?”

Setsuna glanced between her fellow guardians, and then looked away. “Endymion,” she said. “Mamoru’s future identity.”

The information felt heavy in her gut, and the miniscule amount of control she had reigned in cracked back open as her anger returned to the surface. Had they been led down the garden path, or did the Earthen guardian speak true of his planet and their destiny?

“What difference does it make?” Haruka said. “Even if it never happens, even if Earth is safe, Usagi _still_ has a duty to her daughter, _and_ to this planet.”

Seiya couldn’t stand it. “She has a duty to _herself_ —”

“Seiya,” Michiru said calmly, and gently placed her hand on the hot skin of her arm, perhaps in comfort. “You have to understand.”

She didn’t want to. She could feel herself shaking, could hear the laser crackle around her body. Maybe she could walk beyond the cliff’s edge; maybe she had the power to walk on Earth’s thin air.

“Michiru,” Haruka warned, and Michiru’s humming touch disappeared. Teal eyes met her own, but they weren’t cold, and they weren’t afraid. They were _wary._ “You should go.”

So she did.

\--

_No more secrets._

Usagi drew her knees close in to her chest and looped her arms around them tightly, face burrowed against her cold skin. It was well into the night, cooler than any usual summer evening, but she left her balcony door wide open, just in case Seiya came by—wishful thinking.

Why would she, after how badly she had hurt her?

She sniffled and listened to the quiet of the night, with little more than occasional traffic and the rustle of her billowing curtains. Behind the unusual silence, inside her jumbled mind, she could hear Seiya’s voice blending with Rini’s, over and over again—and every time, a shiver coursed down her spine.

_I’m so sorry, Seiya._

The others had found her, standing in the car park, eyes filled with tears as she watched Seiya run. There was no point in chasing her; no point in calling her name—she didn’t _want_ to be near her, not in that moment. Her friends said little, all downcast gazes and sympathetic smiles that said _this is for the best._

They were wrong.

Taiki assured her that Seiya would be all right—she would understand and would return to her once she calmed down. Yaten agreed, but her emerald eyes watched the horizon, worried for her cousin. They led her away, and standing timidly nearby had been Rini, gripping the doorframe, looking small and like the weight of the world had fallen on her shoulders.

She couldn’t process that—she didn’t _want_ to.

She wanted to be strong, no longer the cry baby she had been termed all these years, but she couldn’t stop herself from crying. She couldn’t stop hearing the pain in that velour voice, as she said her name—not the nickname she had grown to adore from those lips, but her _real_ name.

She couldn't stop hearing her say _you’re no incarnated princess, no future queen—you’re exactly who you_ want _to be, now—in this life._

If only that were true.

“Chibi?”

Usagi smudged the tears away with the back of her hand and looked up at Chibi Chibi, who had let herself in and stood at the end of her bed, a dinosaur huddled tightly to her chest. Her vivid blue eyes blinked the sleepiness away and her hair stuck out in wonky curls about her face. The sight made Usagi smile. “Come here, Chibi.”

The little girl wasted no time in scrambling into her arms with a great sigh, head rested against her heart. Usagi rocked her lightly. “Maybe I should have gone after her,” she said aloud. “I should have stopped her…”

Chibi looked up at her, as though she were listening intently. Her eyes glistened with something so familiar—but it wasn’t that of herself, it was something else entirely, she was sure. She ran her fingernails through her pink tendrils. “I should have told her.”

So often the toddler repeated what she heard, and spoke very few other words, and Usagi fully expected her to do this once again, but she didn’t. Instead, she reached up a single finger to Usagi’s lips and let out a gentle _shush_ , just as she had learned almost two years prior.

Usagi laughed at her. “Okay, okay—I get the hint…”

Chibi’s tiny finger lingered on her lips, tracing the skin as though it were foreign to her. Her touch was as soft as a butterfly’s wings, and for the first moment that night, Usagi felt lighter once more. “Who _are_ you, little one?”

_She belongs here, with you._

She startled as the phone on her dresser rang loudly—she knew who it would be. “Mamo,” she said as she cradled the receiver to her ear.

“Usako,” his warm voice replied, and she felt a wave of guilt for how intensely she wished she hadn’t answered. “How are you?”

“I’m fine,” she said unconvincingly, though she hoped he wouldn’t be able to tell. “How are you feeling? How are your studies?”

“I’m good, and things are coming along well here,” he told her. “I wanted to check in with you—it’s been a few days.”

The last time they had spoken was some days ago, amongst the mess of her attack and reconciliation with the scouts—he knew none of that—and he had been well, feeling better than ever and making headway in his research.

“Everything’s good,” she said tightly, cursing herself for sounding so wound up. Chibi grumbled in her arms. “Nothing to worry about.”

There was a pause on the line. “You know, when someone says there’s nothing to worry about, before the other has expressed worry, there’s usually something to worry about,” he said. “What’s going on?”

“Nothing, Mamo,” she lied. “A couple of little things, but nothing you need worry about.”

She knew he wouldn’t back down—not once he knew something was amiss. “Setsuna gives me the same answer when I ask her,” he said sceptically. “Please, Usako, if there’s something wrong, I need to know—I’ll come straight home—”

“There’s no need,” she interrupted, shifting the sleeping girl in her lap. “We’re just busy, occupying the Starlights, and Rini, Chibi and Helios.”

“Rini,” he repeated, “how is she?”

Usagi thought of the way the adolescent raced off ahead of her toward home and snuck off to her room; of how few words she had said once the others told her what had happened. She thought of the way her fingers had danced across the ivory keys, and the captivating sound that had come out of her mouth. “She’s well,” she said. “Just coming to terms with being a teenager.”

He chuckled lightly. “I’m sure,” he said. “She always was a sensitive soul—like her mother.”

_Like her mother._

She swallowed the knot that suddenly lodged in her throat. “Mamo, it’s very late here and I have to go—I have to get Chibi down to sleep,” she said quickly. “I’ll speak to you tomorrow, okay?”

He sounded surprised, but they said their goodbyes nonetheless—no sugary words, no lingering hesitations. When she hung up the phone, she held a hand to her eyes as she let the lump burst in her throat. Just a few more tears—just a few.

\--

Rini cast her eye away from the teeny crack in the door, chewing her lip as she listened to the parting words between Mamoru and Usagi; heard the stifled cry from the blonde’s throat. Her chest ached fiercely between slumped shoulders and she slunk away, cursing herself for the mess she had caused. Another mess.

The moments she had spent singing and pattering her fingertips across the piano keys felt like an airy dream—like a memory so wonderful that she hadn’t been able to savour it all at once. Those wispy edges had removed all sense of everything and everyone around her, and once she reopened her eyes—once she saw the tense faces and heard the heated words around her—she knew she had risked something important to her future mother.

“She knows, doesn’t she?” She had said quietly, as her friends shuffled uncomfortably in the wake of Usagi and Seiya’s departure. “This is all my fault…”

“It’s not your fault,” Rei had told her, placing a hand comfortingly on her shoulder. “She was going to have to find out, eventually.”

But Rei was wrong—it _was_ her fault, and now she felt awash with so many emotions she didn’t know _what_ to do.

“I can’t help that I was _born_ ,” she grumbled as she made her way down the dark hallway. “And I _definitely_ can’t help who my father is…”

She folded her arms over her chest defiantly. It wasn’t _fair_. She didn’t want to be worrying about this—she didn’t want to feel _guilty._ She wanted to be basking in the aftermath of her second kiss with Helios, a moment that had given her more purpose than she was sure she’d ever known. She wanted to be awestruck but her sudden musical abilities, so striking and freeing that they lit her up from the inside.

But she _couldn’t_. Instead, she couldn’t shake this wretched feeling—like her very existence hurt those around her.

“I can’t cease to exist,” she murmured, wrapping her arms around her torso as her feet found the top of the stairwell. “But I can’t help the way I feel.”

_And neither can Seiya._

The thought pricked at her like a needle, and she let out a frustrated sigh. What she wouldn’t have given to just run off to Helios—to curl against his warmth and tell him _everything_. But that wasn’t what she had to do; she knew what she had to do.

She descended the stairs quietly and stole one of Usagi’s jackets from the rack at the front door, threading her arms through and quickly leaving her home. She wouldn’t be long—they wouldn’t even know that she was gone.

 _“She’ll come home, when she’s ready_ ,” she could hear Yaten saying to her earlier that day. _“She does this, back home, when things don’t go her way. She’ll go somewhere dark, where she can think—but she’ll come back, she always does.”_

The streetlights illuminated a cloudy night, and she walked briskly down the footpath, head down and hands jammed in her pockets. Somewhere _dark_ —what did that mean?

She came to a halt down a dim alleyway and let out a sigh. “What does that _mean_?” She said to herself, pulling a hand from her pocket as it hummed strangely. She peered at it, wondering why it prickled, and gasped as a crackle of energy grew to life in her palm—a tiny, electric bolt that tugged her along, like someone had a hold of her hand. “Whoa…”

It steered her through the city, zapping at her occasionally and whizzing around her hand in multiple black and pink bolts if she didn’t close her fist to hide it. The sensation grew stronger and she moved faster, ending up in a jog, then a run, and finally a sprint. Each step seemed more agile and swift than she knew she was capable of, and as the city disappeared behind her, she felt her heart start to thrum with a rush of excitement.

 _If something happens to me again, I am_ so _screwed…_

There was something a bit exhilarating about it, if she was being completely honest.

The energy drew her out of the city, and she rapidly lost track of how far she had travelled, and how long she had been gone. She felt breathless, without doubt, but the oxygen continued to pump and give her a new source of life, just as she felt she was running out. Well beyond the outskirts of Tokyo, the power fizzled out, and she found herself in the thick of a forest, a place she had never been. She wandered amongst the trees, the sound of cicadas droning all around her, and began to she grow nervous, unable to cover up the cracks of leaves and branches underfoot that gave away her position. What if a wild animal were to come?

The thought almost made her laugh—why worry about wild animals, when there was a _far_ more dangerous opponent on the hunt for her?

She could hardly see where she was going, and she wished that her power would return so she could find her way, but suddenly the ground became rocky as she entered a clearing. A breeze blew and the slither of the moon lit up the cliff face she had been led to, and there, sitting at its very edge, was the silhouette of a woman with a long ponytail.

“Seiya?”

The Starlight jumped and spun to look at her. “ _Rini?_ ” She said in astonishment. “What are you doing—how did you _get_ here?”

Rini shrugged and wrung her hands in front of her anxiously. “I, um…something just sort of… _led_ me here…” She squinted at Seiya as she inched closer, wondering if her tired eyes were playing tricks on her as she noticed a subtle blue glow that pulsed beneath her skin. “Seiya, you’re _glowing!_ ”

Seiya tore her gaze away from Rini to look down at her hands, though she seemed unfazed. “Yeah,” she said indifferently. “It’s been doing that for a while.” She narrowed her eyes at the girl. “You shouldn’t be out here, it’s too dangerous—”

“I just wanted to come find you,” she blurted out. “The others said you would come back when you were ready but I just…” She trailed off. “I thought it was the right thing to do.”

In the half light, she saw Seiya draw in a deep breath and let it back out, gazing off into the distance, across what Rini imagined would be lush vegetation and perhaps an ocean, if it were lit up by day. Instead, it was just a dark mess, a starry sky, and a moon.

She didn’t know what to say, and suddenly the weight of the situation was upon her—the way she’d dashed all the way to the Starlight, without hesitation, and the way she felt so affected by her pain. What could she do—tell her she was sorry? That she wished it weren’t true?

 _Be brave,_ she heard Helios’ voice encourage, _be the courageous warrior that you are._

She moved further out onto the precipice, until she was standing right by her, and sat down quietly. Closer up, she could see the glittering cobalt all over her—not only under her skin, but shot through her jet black hair; flecked in her eyes; captured on the ends of her long lashes. It was stunning.

“I know how you feel about Usagi,” she began softly, “and I know that maybe this is hard for you…knowing who I really am.” She balled herself up tightly, vulnerably. “But I _really_ don’t want you to hate me.”

Seiya snapped her head back to look at her, wide eyed. “I could _never_ hate you, Rini,” she said resolutely. “Not ever.”

Rini nestled her chin against her knees. “I just thought maybe you did, now…”

Seiya let out an airy chuckle, shaking her head. She scooted closer and looped an arm around her shoulders, giving her a firm squeeze. There was a hiss of power that they both ignored, too occupied within the moment. They were quiet a moment, as a light breeze swept around them and the nightlife continued to hum. “The first time I saw you, you took my breath away, because you look so much like Odango—but it was when you opened your mouth and gave me so much attitude that I _knew_ I liked you,” Seiya said finally. “This _is_ hard, but there’s no way I could hate you, okay?”

Rini nodded. “I just want to be friends,” she said, perhaps somewhat shyly. “Even if you call me ‘kid’ and kinda drive me nuts sometimes…”

“I think that can be arranged,” Seiya said with a grin. “Besides, it seems we’re pretty great friends in the future—looks like you’re my protégée.” She paused, before asking: “That something you remember, or…?”

“No, I don’t,” Rini said. She thought about it, brow furrowed. In her days before finally reaching Earth, when her reality had been warped and bent, she could recall the tumble of a piano tune and a jumble of musical notes blurring before her eyes. She didn’t know what it meant. “I just knew, the moment I saw your piano back on Kinmoku, that I could play—and it was the same earlier today, but this time I couldn’t help but _sing_ …it felt kind of like a tickle in my throat, or a cry that I just had to let out.” She shook her head, feeling ridiculous. “That probably sounds weird.”

Seiya was staring at her curiously. “It doesn’t at all,” she said. “So it’s all new to you, huh?”

“Yeah,” she said, and then smirked. “Actually, I’m _pretty_ sure I’ve been told to stop trying to sing on multiple occasions—something about making Usagi’s ears bleed…”

Seiya laughed. “Well, you’re not bad,” she teased, “for an _amateur_.”

“Hey!”

“And I _guess_ I can show you a few tricks, if that’s what you really want.” She winked at her cockily. “You’ll be learning from a pro.”

Rini rolled her eyes. “ _Sure_.”

“It’s true!” Seiya insisted. “So what’s next on the agenda—guitar, drums? I don’t know if you’ve heard, but I play a _mean_ harmonica.”

“Guitar _would_ be kind of cool,” she said, after her giggling had settled. She looked over at Seiya, who had released her grip around her shoulders and was resting back on the palms of her hands lazily. “Why does it feel like _you’re_ the one who’s comforting _me_ now?”

Seiya sighed. “Because I hate to see you upset.” She gave her a smile, one that held a hint of sadness. “A bit like your mother.”

Rini bit her lip. “I’m sorry, Seiya.”

“Don’t you dare,” she said firmly. “This is not your fault.” She raked a hand through her messy hair and looked up to the crescent moon. “It just wasn’t meant to be.”

 _Is_ anything _meant to be?_

Seiya pushed up off the ground, stretching her arms out long with a loud yawn. Rini noticed that the magical shimmer had died down, and the senshi looked far more human than she had moments earlier. “Come on, time to get you home,” she said.

Rini clambered to her feet and made to follow her, when a question itched at her. “Seiya?”

“Mm?”

“Was that…your song?” She asked tentatively. “The one I played today?”

Seiya turned back to her and tilted her head. “Yeah, it was.”

Of _course_ it was. Rini felt a swell of honour that she would teach her something so raw; so heartfelt. “It’s beautiful.”

Seiya smiled at her—kind and warm; the smile that made Rini’s stomach flip. “Sounded even more beautiful with you singing it,” she told her.

Rini blushed and then waved her off awkwardly. “Don’t go getting all _mushy_ on me now…”

Seiya snorted a laugh. “ _Whatever_ ,” she said, and then flashed her a grin. “Race you home?”

“You’re _on_.”

\--

Not far away, three women sat around their dining table under dim lamplight, quiet as the patter of warm rain began to fall on the roof of their home. There was an intensity in the air; unspoken words that hung loosely between them.

Setsuna sat forward and cupped her long fingers around her steaming coffee—the only thing that would perhaps push her through what would end up being a sleepless night. She eyed her companions, still with their thoughts, and found herself staring up at the second hand of the clock, ticking away on the wall.

 _Seconds, minutes, hours,_ she thought idly, _how much can change in time?_

“What are we going to do?”

Haruka’s voice was deep with tiredness, her body heavy and slumped in her chair and an untouched beer grasped in her hand. She broke her downcast gaze and looked around at the two other women. “What are we going to do?” She repeated.

“There’s nothing we _can_ do, Haruka,” Setsuna said. “We continue to protect Usagi and this solar system—we cannot let her or anyone else distract us from our duty.”

Her eyes were dark with worry. “She’s dangerous.”

“You don’t know that—”

“You _saw_ her,” Haruka pressed. “Her energy was uncontainable—she rocked the very foundation and life of this planet with her emotional meltdown.” She shook her head. “And she didn’t even know it.”

Setsuna _had_ seen Seiya—the way her power had ignited under her flesh and behind her eyes; bleeding into the ground she stood upon and shaking them to the bone. She could still hear the commanding voice that boomed around them; could still feel the bolts that zoomed in the atmosphere. “That’s right—she _didn’t_ know,” she replied. “You can’t be certain that what she possesses can’t be controlled.”

Haruka ignored her and looked to her quiet girlfriend. “You touched her, Michiru,” she said. “What did you see?”

Michiru shook her head slowly, fingers at her lips thoughtfully. “It’s not what I _saw,_ it’s what I _felt_ ,” she responded. “The Sailor Starlights are not human—humanoid, perhaps, but certainly not human as we are.” She looked around at them both. “Seiya is something _more_.”

Haruka’s jaw tightened and she said nothing.

 _Strange_ , Setsuna found herself thinking. After all the huffing and puffing—after all the hateful words spewed about the dark-haired warrior—Haruka had little to say. _Too little._

“Is she a threat?” Setsuna asked.

Michiru locked eyes with her. “She could be, if she wanted to.”

She thought of the adoring glances Seiya gave their princess, and the many times she had risked her life to save Usagi’s. There was no question of her devotion to the Moon warrior, but as she thought about the future kingdom they were sworn to protect—the _man_ that led that time—she once again felt sickly torn. “We just have to be careful, and we have to be ready,” she said finally. “She is powerful.”

Haruka drew the bottle to her lips and took a swig. “Powerful,” she mused. “That power may just come in handy.”

\-- 

_A crystalline fortress; my sparkling prison._

The baby blue of daybreak glistened through the crystal ceiling above her, their sun’s rays ricocheting off each sharp edge. The sight was dizzying—hypnotising—and as she lay in the cool of her chamber, it didn’t matter how far she fell and spun out of control.

“Serenity…”

The linen beneath her body was an unwelcome comfort as she felt strapped down in its softness, unable to move an inch. The silence was oppressive, as it always was here—leaving only the sound of her breath, her words, and her whimpers. She curled her fingers into the bedspread, wishing for _home_.

Baby blue dulled to navy before her weary eyes, her moon beaming down on her and the thousands of stars amplified in each pane of jagged crystal. The night didn’t hold peace—it allowed her fears to wander free.

She could see a figure in the shadows, circling her bed like a vulture. A cape billowed from broad shoulders and the shine of whitish hair reflected in the moonlight. He came to a stop before her and suddenly she could see the inverted black moon upon his forehead morphing to a red eye that could control her no matter what she did.

_Diamond._

Her jaw drew tight, arms pressed firm, body hot with dread. She struggled, eyes squeezed shut, but she knew it was no use. If she reopened her them she would be his—another being in her life that _owned_ her; someone else to dictate her future.

“Usako?”

The release came like a gulp of air, and when she looked up, Mamoru was there in his place, in his white king’s attire as he knelt over her. His masked eyes gazed down at her with concern, and then something that knitted the strange space between love and pity. She could hardly think—only feel that she was naked and vulnerable to his gentle touch that she didn’t _want_. Not here; not in their shared bed. Not in this warped place.

“Usako,” he murmured again, gloved hand cupping her cheek, lips grazing the crescent moon on her forehead.

 _Without this, she will not exist,_ she could hear a voice telling her, so close by her ear that it made her heart race. _You wouldn’t want that now, would you?_

She turned her cheek to the pillow and searched the glinting shadows, and his terrifyingly beautiful face appeared in the darkness. Watching them, that slanted smile and dark eyes prying into her world. He flickered closer to them, and she felt panic take hold, desperately trying to alert Mamoru as he breathed against her neck and kissed her skin.

 _This is_ wrong _, Usagi_ , the voice said, mocking the words Seiya had said to her. _Wrong, wrong, wrong…_

Without warning, Mamoru’s warmth was gone, and Chaos had her pinned by the throat. His black eyes roamed across her. “They all have plans for you—you were never allowed to be _free_ ,” he growled as she fought. “Let me make you a deal you cannot refuse, Guardian.”

Her palace began to fade and the edges burned a rusted red, and the swirl and crackle of purples and lightning bolts began to pool in the roofline above her as she felt herself slipping away. A part of her wanted to hear his offer, but her instinct was still to _fight_ —fight the men who had defined and stolen from her; fight her destiny; fight _herself_.

But then there was a citrus scent, and a husky hum, so close by, so _that’s_ what she fought for instead.

“Odango, Odango,” she could hear her saying, voice urgent yet sweet as she thrashed, “ _Usagi_ , wake up…”

\--

“Odango, Odango,” Seiya coaxed, trying to catch Usagi’s flailing hands as she beat at her with clenched fists. “ _Usagi_ , wake up—oof!”

The petite girl awoke with a guttural gasp and an unexpected wave of strength, throwing herself at her imaginary attacker and rolling Seiya beneath her in one quick move. She panted for air, panicked eyes staring down at Seiya from where she was straddled across her lap, fingers biting into her forearms painfully. “It’s alright,” Seiya said quietly, going still to avoid her any further fear, “you were having a nightmare.”

Seiya had spent many hours alone on the stony mountaintop, just _thinking_ and toying with the laser that rocketed within her, until Rini had found her. Perhaps the pink-haired teen was the last person Seiya told herself she wanted to see in that moment, but once she arrived—once she saw the pain that she, too, was enduring—she felt the sharp edge of her pain dull, just a little. After a spirited race home, and once she watched Rini’s attic light go out, she started for home—but the unmistakable feeling of Usagi’s emotions hit her in a wave, and she _knew_ she had to see that she was all right.

She had lithely landed onto Usagi’s balcony, where the fluttering drapes revealed a silhouette that was writhing between her sheets. The fear—the _claustrophobia_ —made it hard to breathe, and she crossed the threshold into her room, forgetting what was _appropriate_ or _right_ and caring only about helping the young woman who was so afraid.

And now here she was, flat on her back staring up at the girl, her blouse askew and her chest flushed. _Thank_ God _I’m not in my male form…_

“Seiya?” She breathed, looking disoriented and confused. “What…?”

The weight and warmth of her body and the image of her cascading blonde pigtails was beyond distracting, but Seiya pushed her thoughts away. “I came by—Rini found me—and I just…I knew something was wrong,” she told her, voice rough. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to cross a line, or frighten you…”

It seemed Usagi wasn’t listening, and Seiya sucked in a breath as she drew a fingertip to her cheek, head tilted and half-lidded eyes trailing her curiously. Her touch feathered her jaw, her neck and collarbone, and finally the swell of her breast through her sheer t-shirt. Seiya’s heart thundered under her fingers and her body reacted viscerally— back begging to arch; nipple peaking through the fabric; blood rushing to her core.

“Usagi…” She murmured—husky, pleading.

_For what? To stop, or for more?_

She continued to trail her ribcage, her stomach, eyes lingering on her chest and the curve of her waist—trancelike, as though she were the most unusual, alluring creature she had ever seen.

 _You_ know _you wield this power—don’t abuse it._

They locked eyes, and there was something dark and craving behind the cerulean blue—a look Seiya had only seen so briefly a handful of times before. Something had emboldened her to act on her instincts, something that made her forget all about the dire consequences of her actions.

She couldn’t let her forget.

As her fingertips skimmed up her chest once more—and _God_ it felt good—Seiya grasped her hand softly and sat upright, drawing them closer together. “Odango,” she said, looking at her beautiful face with a sad smile. Something flickered on her forehead, too fast to identify, and she ran the pad of her thumb over the spot. “Odango, stop.”

Usagi blinked lightly, coming back to herself, and her cheeks flushed scarlet. They sat in a thick silence for a moment, bodies close and hormones racing, until Usagi’s eyes went glassy. “I’m so sorry, Seiya,” she said shakily. “I never meant to hurt you.”

Seiya cupped her cheek. “I know,” she whispered, and then dropped her hand away. “I have to go...”

“I don’t want you to,” Usagi said softly. “These nightmares…” She shook her head, tears catching in her lashes. “I just can’t stand being alone, not now.”

The rain was pelting down on her back, and she could hear Usagi’s cries— _feel_ them tearing at her. She was on her knees, trying to undo the hurt that had been done to this mystical, lovely girl. Trying to fill the gaping hole that had wounded her.

_Am I not good enough?_

Perhaps it would destroy her, what she wouldn’t do for Odango. But she nodded, she stayed, and watched her sleep soundly until the sun broke over the horizon the very next day.


	19. Chapter Eighteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suuuuper important shout out for and thank you to **Rainewritesfanfics** for a certain _term_ of hers that I have used in this chapter—it was a suggestion made by her in a comment early on during this story, and I have loved it ever since. Thanks so much for the suggestion, I am very grateful!
> 
> This is a loooong chapter…wound up being a lot longer than expected, but there was a lot I wanted to cover off on! This chapter is the bridge to some big stuff that’s coming up—lots of seeds planted! Also, there is no song recommendation for this chapter—it was originally _Fuckin’ Perfect_ by Pink, but too much occurs through the chapter for it to be fitting for the entire thing (plus, it’s another Pink song…). I _will_ say this though—if I had to put a sound to Seiya’s female singing voice, it would be Pink’s, and I wanted to share that with you all!
> 
> Make sure to check out the **important notes from the Prologue** if you haven’t already **.** Enjoy!

* * *

****

**_Chapter Eighteen_ **

 

He had the strangest memory from when he was a child—one that began to resurface as he lingered on Earth and his powers began to grow and change.

He must have only been very young. He remembered the polished concrete beneath his toes and a soft toy tucked under his arm. He remembered tense whispers in a dark room where he was not supposed to be.

“She’s _different,_ ” he heard his mother say. “She’s not just like you—”

“Of _course_ she’s just like me—I can feel it,” his father insisted. “But there’s nothing more to it than that.”

He was peeking around the corner of their bedroom door, and the sunburnt light cast shadows around the two blurred figures hidden away in his memory.

For all he knew, it simply could have been a dream.

The silhouette of his mother rose from the bed and swept across the room to her partner. “I _know_ you can feel it—I trust you,” she whispered. “But I grew her in my belly, _I_ felt her come to life—she is _more_ than a regular child.”

He remembered curling his toy closer to his chest, burying his lips into the plush fur in an act of comfort. _Different? More?_

“We both know what we saw today—there is no denying it,” his mother continued. “We have to be prepared for what this means for her future—”

His father’s voice softened, in a delicate, pretty way that he came to understand later was his female form. “She will be a senshi, like me. She will protect Kinmoku, and Kakyuu. Nothing more.”

There was silence between them, before his mother spoke once more. “She could be the future of our species, Aoi.”

_The future?_

He had stolen his father’s Star Yell before, clutched it in his hands and gazed at its shining edges in wonder; felt its power hum in his veins. He had heard these mystical words in the past, like _senshi_ and _protector_. He had felt the spark of excitement when he watched the Kinmokian guardians scuffle on the dirt; when his family told him, before he could even walk, that would be him, some day.

But he didn’t understand why they had looked at him with so much fear when he helped Kakyuu as the cliff crumbled beneath their feet where they played.

Couldn’t he be a hero yet, just like his father?

“I don’t want to hear it,” his father—his _pama_ —said. “I don’t want to hear it.”

And maybe, just maybe, because his beautiful pama didn’t want to hear it, he never did, either.

\--

_No more secrets._

It was tugging at his gut, every time he thought about it.

Seiya had left Usagi’s bedroom early the next morning, just as the sunlight bled through the drapes and lit up her fair skin. He took in her pretty face and peaceful snores from where she had curled in to the crook of his arm, and whispered a kiss across her cheek, before making the journey home in the half-light.

It had been almost a week since that night.

Things for the Starlight were blissfully busy—a distraction he needed, when his mind wanted to do nothing but wander. The Three Lights schedule was chocked full—the trio spent every free moment in the recording studio, making appearances, or trying to keep up with schoolwork. He had barely seen Usagi, or the others, and while it tore him in two, he knew it was for the best.

Besides, seeing her since that night—since he’d _felt_ her against him, _felt_ what she did, too—was searingly painful. It was like his line to her had been amplified twofold, and along with the reality that there was _never_ going to be a future for them, he simply _couldn’t_ —not quite yet.

But he would have been lying if he said he hadn’t thought of her every night—silky skin, petite curves, azure eyes, coy smiles—and wondered whether maybe she was thinking of him, too.

 _Maybe_.

Their enemy had been strangely quiet—too quiet. It worried him, and he knew it would be worrying the others. Something was _coming_ , he could feel it, and he knew it was time to brush his hurt aside and fight for what was _right_.

Whatever that was.

It was late in the evening, but he knew there was no point in trying to sleep—it was only full of dreams and nightmares and everything in between. He strummed his fingers along the steel strings of his electric guitar, cradling it against him as he sat on the edge of his bed. A moment of peace, _finally_. He tweaked the strings, the combination tragic and tearing, and felt the hum of his song firing in his throat. This would help heal him, if nothing else would.

 _You will heal, Seiya,_ he could hear Kakyuu telling him—it was not only her voice, but a memory of that painful time. _We all will._

“Alright, _bucko_ ,” Yaten’s voice came, as she stomped into the room with Taiki on her tail. “You’ve been _moping_ around for too long—you’re going to talk. _Now_.”

Taiki sighed loudly. “ _Yaten_ ,” she groaned. “That was _not_ the tact we discussed.”

“I don’t care,” Yaten said. She cocked a brow at him and folded her arms over her chest, standing over him like he was a naughty child. “ _Talk.”_

He rolled his eyes at her. “You’re really making me feel like this is a comfortable environment to express my feelings in, Yaten.”

“Oh, for _fuck’s_ sake—”

“Yaten!” Taiki growled. She sat at Seiya’s desk chair and looked him over. “Seiya, we’re worried about you.”

Seiya glared at Yaten. “Doesn’t _seem_ like it…”

“Well, we _are_ ,” Taiki assured, giving Yaten a warning glance. “I can only begin to imagine how hard the news has been on you. We knew that the alliance between Earth’s guardian and the Moon princess was strong, but we didn’t know it spanned multiple time periods—we had no idea the gravity of Usagi’s partnership with Mamoru.” She looked at him. “Are you alright?”

Seiya gave her a tight smile. “I’m fine.”

“You’re clearly _not_ ,” Yaten insisted, plonking down onto the bed beside him. “You’ve been _dull_ as all hell all week, and we _both_ know you came home well after the sun came up the night after it all went down.”

He wasn’t sure what she was suggesting; another of his wild adventures when things became hard, or perhaps something more _destructive_. “I needed time alone, to think,” he said. “And then I was with Odango.”

Taiki raised her eyebrows in surprise. “Really?”

Yaten tutted disapprovingly. “That probably wasn’t the best idea, Seiya.”

“You think I don’t _know that_ , Yaten?” He snapped back.

“Settle down, jeez,” she grumbled. “Not my fault the Moon princess gets herself knocked up—pretty _young_ I might add, how _old_ is the kid again…?”

Her words felt like a punch in the stomach—he had thought about the very same thing, but didn't want to wish to hear it out in the open. He clenched his jaw and felt his nails biting into his fists.

“Seiya,” Taiki said gently, “I’m sorry that you found out the way you did—”

“You say it like you knew,” Seiya cut in, narrowing his eyes at her.

Taiki and Yaten exchanged glances. “Well, we had a hunch—”

“ _Both_ of you?” Seiya said incredulously. “Why didn’t you tell me? Why would you keep that from me?”

“Usagi isn’t the only one keeping secrets to save your sensitive ass, Seiya,” Yaten told him abruptly. “And, might I add, neither are _you_.”

He tensed and put his guitar aside, getting to his feet. Was this what they _really_ wanted to discuss?

“Have you told Usagi about your… _senses_?” Taiki asked carefully.

_Bingo._

He let out a long breath, his back to them. “No, I haven’t,” he said. “And I don’t intend to.”

_No more secrets._

“Perhaps it would be best, for both of you, if you cleared the air,” Taiki suggested. “Keeping that from her now could… _complicate_ matters.”

“No, I think _telling_ her would complicate matters,” Seiya replied, irritated. “She doesn’t need to know.”

“She _deserves_ to know—”

“ _I_ deserved to know!” He broke, spinning to look at his cousins. He shook his head, frustrated by his outburst. “I…”

“She deserves to know,” Taiki repeated. “The more secrets you keep from her, the harder it’s going to be to move on from this.”

“I can’t tell her,” Seiya said. “You said it yourself, Taiki—you don’t just sense another being’s life force for no reason.”

Yaten tilted her head. “You think there’s something more to it.”

He did—of _course_ he did, but it didn’t _matter_. Not any more. “I think that if I tell her it will be one more thing that dictates how she lives her life,” he said. “I can’t do that to her—I _won’t._ ”

 _I won’t be another person deciding her future for her,_ he thought. _But_ god _I wish I could change this._

But to tell her to give up the daughter who already breathed? He could _never_ do that.

“If that’s what you think is best,” Taiki said warily.

Yaten stood and approached him. “Listen,” she said, her bravado slipping away, “you have to let this go. You have to accept that sometimes it doesn’t work—sometimes, for one person, it’s just not right.” She gave him a sad smile. “We’ve got a job to do. If we can help the Sol senshi defeat Chaos, once and for all, it will help our kingdom, too.”

“And maybe,” Taiki said cautiously, “it will mean that whatever cataclysmic event is destined to change their future will be stopped—maybe we can help save them from that fate, at least.”

He eyed Taiki, whose purple eyes seemed bothered. He had forgotten how significantly that portion of Usagi’s secret affected her now, too.

“For now, if there’s one thing you _can_ do for Usagi, it’s be her friend,” Yaten said, putting a hand on his shoulder. “It doesn’t take a genius to see that the girl is terrified of what’s to come—she needs a good laugh.” She shrugged. “And a _little_ bit of flirting never hurt anyone.”

Seiya snorted. “ _Great_ advice, Yaten.”

“Hey, you gotta work with what you’ve been given.” She grinned deviously. “And that’s all you’ve got!”

“ _Yaten…_ ”

Taiki smiled. “No one makes her quite as happy as I’ve seen you make her, Seiya,” she said. “Continue to be there for her.”

He would, because he’d be _damned_ if he was going to sit by and watch her be so unhappy. He _refused._

\--

If it wasn’t a dreamless sleep, it was always a hellish nightmare.

He was shackled to a golden throne, beaten and bloodied. He was alive and alert; so much so that every breath, every thought, was deafeningly loud.

“What is it, Your Highness Endymion?”

There were hundreds—perhaps _thousands_ —of people before him, a blur of movement and an echo of voices. Some cried of trauma, others of great love, and some pleaded for his forgiveness. Some told him they would kill him, and others said nothing at all. He could see their lives, if he caught their eye—he could see their dreams, if he held on long enough.

It was exquisitely painful, and he struggled against his binds.

“What is it, Your Highness Endymion?”

The shackles bit at his skin and blood dripped onto the gold, and he wondered how long it would be before these people overran him; trampled him in his own golden home. His chest began to ache, like his heart was swelling well beyond its size, like the electrical currents were too piercingly strong for his body. The pain was sharp, knifelike, and the screams grew louder and his home dimmer as he felt himself slipping away.

_Usako…_

He _tried._ He tried to call for her, but nothing came out of his mouth. And when he tried again in the throes of his agony, another name slipped from his lips and he felt nothing but shame.

“Setsuna,” he had said.

They screamed louder, then. Berated him for his mistake. Scorned him for his selfishness. _She is my friend,_ he wanted to tell them. _She is the only one who understands me._

 _It means nothing_ , he wanted to say.

Suddenly the voices quietened, disappearing before him as the yellowed daylight shifted to a purplish night. It was quiet, and he was free. He slumped forward, gripping his aching chest and breathing heavily.

“What is it, Endymion?”

He _knew_ that voice.

The shadow crossed the room, long hair trailing down her back, shoes clattering on the parquetry. She knelt before him, cupped his face, but she was just a figure.

“Who are you?” He asked, even though he was certain he knew the answer.

She reached her fingertips forward and touched his heart, and the hum of her energy drew the sparkling gold to the surface of his skin. It crept down his limbs and into the floor, bleeding warm light into the dark kingdom. It glittered from his chest into her fingertips, where the shadowy silhouette gave way to an olive complexion, radiating red energy. Their power met halfway—garnet to gold.

He let it mix, until it was hot amber, and wondered to himself in the bliss, _what am I going to do?_  

\--

“Usagi?”

The blonde looked up at her three friends as they stood by their building waiting for the first bell of the day to ring. Minako cocked her head at her, brows furrowed with concern. “Are you okay?”

Usagi laughed and waved her off. “I keep telling you guys—I’m _fine_ ,” she said. She looked over at the gate, but every student that arrived simply wasn’t _him_. “I’m fine.”

“You can talk to us, Usa,” Makoto said softly. “Any time…”

“We’ve talked about it enough,” Usagi replied, giving her a forced smile. “Seiya knows now, I just have to hope that one day she’ll speak to me again…”

“She will come around, Usagi,” Ami said kindly. “Taiki said that they have been very busy—try not to worry.”

Usagi chewed at her lip, hiking her heavy school bag up onto her shoulder. _All_ she wanted was to know that Seiya was okay. She had hoped, every single day, that she would show up at school, or perhaps to Crown’s or the shrine, but she hadn’t. She had hoped that maybe she would call her, or show up at her front door, or on her balcony.

She’d hoped for that, every single night.

She hadn’t been surprised that Seiya had been gone the next morning when she woke, from the most peaceful slumber she could remember having in months. The memory of straddling her lap, touching her so intimately as she floated on the traces of her nightmare, fuelled with adrenaline and desire, left her flushed every time she thought about it. She had never _felt_ this way before—never experienced _lust_ like this; lust for another being; for life; for retribution and power. It was foreign and beautiful and infuriating—because there wasn’t anything she could act upon, so instead it simmered inside her.

She was still putting the pieces together, when it came to Seiya—when it came to every uninvited thought that had ever entered her mind about the Starlight; when it came to _how she felt_ about her. She was still pushing it away, because it _couldn’t_ matter—she had a destiny to fulfil.

Even so, it didn’t stop her from wishing she could touch her again—to learn more about the sensation in her gut that she couldn’t quite place.

“Usa!” Raf said with a grin as he jogged over, separating from his friends as they tossed a ball around the nearby basketball court. “You get all that chem homework done, lab partner?”

“ _No_ , I _completely_ forgot,” she groaned. Chemistry was the _last_ thing on her mind, right now.

He shrugged. “Well, thanks to my tutor,” he elbowed Ami in the ribs and she giggled, “I can share my notes before class.” He smirked. “For a price, of course.”

“Of course,” she said dryly. “And what _price_ would that be, Rafu?”

“I told you the other day,” he said. He gave her a look. “Have you considered my proposal?”

“What _proposal_?” Minako asked sharply.

Makoto folded her arms over her chest, and before she could bombard the boy with questions, Usagi opened her mouth to interject, but another voice interrupted. “Yeah, Arakaki, what _proposal?_ ”

Usagi spun to him right away. “Seiya!” She said breathlessly as he joined them, bag slung over his shoulder and a soft smirk on his lips. “You’re back!”

“Sure am,” Seiya replied, giving her a wink. “Miss me?”

The relief that flooded her when she saw that cheeky demeanour once more was indescribable. _Yes,_ she thought. _More than you know._

Raf folded his arms across his broad chest, puffing it out slightly. “Thought you two _broke up_ ,” he said, a brow arched at her.

Usagi rolled her eyes at him. “I told you, Raf, I’m not _dating_ Seiya—”

“Maybe not,” Seiya hummed, and than grinned devilishly. “You are looking _mighty_ tired though, Odango—not sleeping quite as well without me there, huh?”

She gaped at him as the bell rang and he laughed, sneaking past her toward their building. “I—well—um—Seiya!”

“You’re going to have to explain that one, Usa,” Makoto told her, as Minako gawked at her, wide-eyed.

“Who’s the _player_ now?” Raf quipped, and Usagi was _sure_ she saw the faintest touch of hurt cross his features as he snatched up his things and headed inside.

Taiki took Ami’s hand. “Come, we should get to class.”

Usagi trailed along behind, reeling at Seiya’s comment. She hadn’t told her friends about that night, and hadn’t planned to—but here he was, bold as ever, leaving her awkward and flailing.

“I told you he’d come around,” Yaten said casually as he wandered alongside her.

“He seems…” Usagi was searching for the right words, but couldn’t place them.

“Fine?” He quirked a brow at her. “He’s hurt, but that won’t stop him from being _number one_.”

She looked at the silver-haired senshi strangely, and he rolled his eyes intolerantly at her confusion. “Forget it…”

She made her way to class with the rest of her friends, utterly perplexed.

It didn’t take long, once they were settled in class, to feel the sharp poke of Seiya’s finger digging in to her shoulder blade. “ _What_?” She hissed through clenched teeth.

“ _Here_ ,” he whispered. She held out her hand behind her back and he placed a note into it.

With the teacher’s back turned to the board, she unfolded the note under her desk, smirking at his scrawled handwriting, which said:

_Sorry I haven’t been at school._

She stared at it in surprise. Why was _he_ apologising to _her?_

 _You’re not the one who needs to apologise,_ she wrote. _Are you okay?_

There was a good few minutes before he jabbed her shoulder again and gave her the note back, and Usagi wondered whether he was actually concentrating on schoolwork or thinking about what to say.

 _I’m fine. Tired, like you,_ he had written. She didn’t know what to make of that. _Are YOU okay?_

 _Was_ she okay? She chewed at the end of her pen as she thought about what to say. _I’ve been worried about you,_ she wrote. _You’ve been avoiding me since the other night._

There was a quiet crumple of paper and the note was back her hand in seconds.

_Couldn’t stay away though, could I?_

She turned to look at him at that, but he just smiled and shrugged, all cockiness and cheek. While her back was turned, their teacher cleared his throat. “Miss Tsukino,” he said, “is there something you’d like to share with the class?”

She turned back and slumped in her chair, her friends trying to contain their laughter around her. “No…”

“Good,” he said. “As I was saying…”

She fully intended on focusing on the classwork, but Seiya had other ideas as he poked his pen into her lower back. She yelped.

“ _Miss Tsukino…_ ”

“Sorry, sorry,” she mumbled, thankful she had avoided detention. A piece of scrunched paper flew over her shoulder skilfully and landed on her desk.

 _Don’t get in trouble, Miss Tsukino,_ Seiya had written.

She hastily scribbled a note back and tossed it over her shoulder.

_What is UP with you?!_

She heard the huff of a chuckle and the scratch of a pen, before she had the note again.

 _You’re more fun IN trouble, than OUT of it,_ it read, and then: _Do I need to take out Rafu for you?_

She bit back a laugh, and then wrote, _No, he’s harmless._

The note was tucked back into her fist. _He’s NOT_. _If this conversation were with him, it would be a lot less civil._

She wrote, _You’d know._

He replied, _So would you, apparently._

Her face flushed what she was certain was bright red. _Oi…_

He reached forward and slid the folded note onto her desk this time, right alongside her arm. _He’s too much trouble for a pretty girl_.

She eyed the clock, knowing that the bell was moments from ringing, but jotted down a reply regardless. _I thought I was more fun IN trouble?_

He’d had the note long enough to read it when the bell rang, and he brushed past her as she collected her things. “You are,” he murmured, sapphire eyes mischievous. “But only if I’m the one getting you out of it.”

\--

They shared a few chaste kisses in the lush gardens of Hikawa Shrine, when they had a few moments alone, walking hand in hand in the afternoon summer sun when no one was around, and Rini hoped that this could last forever.

Helios made her giggle, and made her feel _whole_ within herself in ways that nobody else could. He looked at her with an admiring gaze that made her feel like he could see into her _soul_ , and he openly adored her fierceness. They wandered the grassy grounds, kicking through fallen petals and speaking of their adventures together when he was Pegasus; before he was the _boy_ she knew now.

“I’ve always felt emotions through the window of people’s dreams—something I cherished deeply and am ever grateful for,” he told her. “But when I met you, as I spent more time on Earth in your presence, I began to feel these emotions for _myself_ , and what I felt for you was true.”

They came to a stop nearby a willow tree. Rini bit her lip, unsure of what to say. He was too kind; too _good_ , and she felt overwhelmed by this love they had found, so young and so soon. He sat down to lean against the trunk of the old tree, amongst the wildflowers and long tendrils of green, and she couldn’t help but feel a stirring in her stomach. Even without his magnificent golden horn, he was as beautiful in his unearthly looks as the very first time she had seen him in his true form.

“What is it, Rini?”

She blushed, taking a seat next to him and scooting closer, until her shoulder was flush with his. She curled into his arm, head rested against his chest, and felt him relax a little into her. “Nothing,” she told him.

She was always a worrier—always someone who struggled to remain in the moment and be grateful for what it was, _then_. As she snuggled in to his warmth and listened to his heartbeat, she could sense the rumblings of anxiety within her. How much longer could this go on? Wouldn’t he have to return home, someday? Wouldn’t _she?_ Did she _have_ a home now?

It was like the moment joy was within reach, she forbid it, before tragedy could beat her to the punch.

“Why do you worry so much, my maiden?”

Rini looked up at him with wide eyes. “How did you know?”

He smiled. “Your thoughts are loud when something is bothering you.”

“It’s just…” She started with a sigh. “It’s just that I’m afraid that this is all going to have to end soon. You’ll have to go back to Elysion, and I…well, I don’t know where I’ll go…”

He smiled at her gently and then brushed his lips against hers. In an instant, her worries cleared, and instead her mind was filled with hopes and dreams of _them,_ in all of their glory. He pulled away and she glared at him. “And then you do _that_ and scramble my brain.”

He laughed. “That was not my intention.”

“Well you _did_ ,” she groused. “Every time I kiss you I can see all these wonderful things that I _want_ —like a future where we’re happy, and _everyone_ else around us is, too.” She looked down into her lap. “I just want that to be true _so_ badly…”

“You told me that the first time you kissed me you suddenly knew your purpose, Rini,” Helios said. “You must have faith in that feeling.”

“I know,” she replied. The sunlight glinted in her onyx brooch and she tugged it from her blouse to look at it. “What do you think is going to happen when I finally use this?”

Helios was quiet for a moment, and when she looked up at him, his brow was furrowed in thought. “I think that more of your purpose is going to be revealed.”

She ran her thumb over the pink star that sat in the centre of the heart. “You’re always so cryptic,” she whined.

“I’m only telling you what I believe to be true,” he said, and then grinned. “I may be older and wiser than you, but I am no fortune teller, Rini.”

She narrowed her eyes at him with a smirk. “Is that some of my attitude rubbing off on you, Helios?”

He chuckled, and then shrugged. “You never know.”

 _You’re right,_ she thought, his words far heavier than he realised they could be. _You never do._

\--

“I _still_ can’t understand how you convinced Miss Tachibana to give you another day’s grace on that math homework, Seiya,” Taiki said, as they wandered down the sidewalk toward Hikawa Shrine after the school day had ended. “She was very clear that extensions would not be accepted.”

Yaten snorted, spinning on his heel and walking backward as he gave the group a look. “You’re _kidding,_ Taiki? Come on—you’d have to be _blind_ not to see how he got that extension…” He met Seiya’s eye with a hint of sarcastic flirtation. “‘ _Oh, Miss Tachibana, I’ve just been_ so _busy with appearances—I’m sure you wouldn’t mind if I took an extra day, to make sure I do my best—’_ ”

“Hey, I was just being friendly!”

Yaten rolled his eyes. “Bullshit…”

“I wish you would take your schoolwork more seriously,” Taiki said. “You should make the most of the opportunity.”

“Have you seen my grades drop?” Seiya said, and when Taiki said nothing, he grinned. “Didn’t think so.”

“It’s hardly _fair_ ,” Usagi grumbled alongside him, pushing out her bottom lip. “You say a few nice words to a teacher and get an extension—that’s some pretty _dirty_ tactics, if you ask me…”

He cocked a brow at her. “You know me, Odango,” he teased.

She pouted even more, then.

Ami hummed thoughtfully. “I think Seiya has a valid reason to get an extension on his homework,” she said.

“You, on the other hand, _don’t_ , Usagi,” Makoto said.

“I have a _very_ valid reason, I’ll have you know,” Usagi huffed.

“Like…?”

Minako skipped past her and snuck a textbook from her schoolbag, sliding out a thin comic that was hidden in its pages. “Reading _comic books_?”

“Snoozing?” Makoto added.

“You guys…” Usagi complained. “You _know_ it’s hard for me to focus on _boring_ schoolwork…”

Something itched at Seiya—a memory from that gut-wrenching afternoon in the rain, when she had told him that her will was no longer strong. He knew it had nothing to do with the schoolwork, or her intelligence, or lack of commitment, for that matter. It had to do with her _soul._ He wanted to say _it’s not that—it’s your desire to travel that wild imagination of yours; it’s your romantic heart; your unrelenting strength; your search for happiness._

Those thoughts of her ached in the most beautiful way.

They ascended the stairs to the shrine, where Rei and the outer Sol senshi waited for them. An afternoon of training was ahead of them—something the Starlights had agreed to after some debate. If they were to fight together, side-by-side, they had to work as a team, and this was the simplest way to make sure that happened.

“How was school?” Rei asked them as they made their way over to where they were sitting on the porch.

“Fine,” Yaten answered, and then smirked. “Seiya landed in Usagi detention, though.”

“ _Again_ , Usa?” Rei chided, her hands on her hips.

Usagi mumbled something unintelligible and tossed her bag onto the ground. Seiya thought he identified the words ‘stupid’ and ‘attention-seeking’.

He could feel eyes on him, and when he looked across at Haruka, she was staring straight at him. Michiru and Setsuna seemed equally as cautious. “I’m going to get changed,” he announced, slipping through the doorway and down the hall.

Their hostility was no surprise—he had shown up on their turf, angry and accusatory, and Haruka had responded accordingly. They deserved every word he had dealt them—they _should_ have done better by Usagi. It didn’t matter—he wasn’t on Earth to make friends with them—he was there to help Usagi; to restore peace to their galaxy, and in turn, protect his own.

The thought felt like a lie, as he thought _that’s not really why you’re here._

He sighed loudly as he slid the door to an empty room closed and put his bag down. He unstrapped the guitar bag he’d carried with him to school and tore off his uniform, tugging on jeans and a t-shirt in its place. The day had been tough—seeing Odango was both a deadweight in his stomach and a hum in his chest, but he had to admit: the moment he’d made her smile, made her blush, it became a little easier. He couldn’t stay mad at her, no matter how hard he tried.

“Rini, we have to meet up with everyone—we’re going to be late…”

His keen hearing caught the boy’s hushed voice down the hallway, and he opened the slider to stick his head out. The couple were coming in through the back way from the gardens, hand in hand, and before Helios could pull her in the direction of the rest of the group, Rini tugged him in for a peck on the lips.

Seiya rolled his eyes. “Just friends, huh?”

Rini jumped a foot away from Helios, her cheeks scarlet. “Um, we were just—um…” She glared at him. “It’s none of your business anyway!”

Seiya laughed at her. “You’re right, it’s not,” he said. “But I’m sure Odango will make it hers, if she catches you.”

“I’ll meet you out there, Rini,” Helios said, slipping by her.

Rini wandered over to Seiya, her eyes still narrowed at him. “You won’t tell her.”

“No, I won’t,” he said, walking with her. He smirked, taking the opportunity to stir her up. “Now do we need to have the _birds and the bees_ conversation, or…?”

“ _No!_ ” Rini screeched, looking mortified. “I may be young, but I’m not as clueless as Usagi, you know!”

Seiya looked up at the ceiling, his mind drifting back to the feel of Usagi’s weight over his hips, her fingers on his chest, the look in her eyes, and then, painfully, to how Rini would come to be, someday. “You don’t give her enough credit,” he said vaguely.

She looked up at him, red eyes watching him closely. “Is everything okay between the two of you?”

“It will be,” Seiya told her. He gave her a smile. “Don’t worry yourself about that.”

She chewed at her lip. “Okay.”

They met the group on the grass and he stood alongside Taiki and Yaten, who had both transformed in preparation for their mock-battle. He scoffed at them. “Lazy…”

“Unlike _you_ , we have to transform to use our powers, you ass,” Yaten bristled.

“Who said we were using powers?” Seiya said.

“It’s your own choice of weapon,” Michiru replied. “Whatever provides your opponent with a challenge.”

“Speaking of challenges,” Haruka started, staring him down. “No unfair advantages, Kou.”

He quirked a brow at her in return. “I’d hardly say that I have an advantage over these women in this form,” he said, and then shrugged. “But fine.”

There was always something so utterly _revealing_ about morphing into his alternate form in front of other people, but he didn’t care—if anything, it gave him a bit of a rush; he always was a show-off. He remembered his mother reprimanding him as a child for it, and his cousins looking at him like he was a little crazy. He did it anyway.

He relaxed and let his transformation take hold, that indescribable sensation of skin tightening and bones lengthening and muscles changing trickling through his entire being. She smirked back at Haruka, folding her arms deliberately under her free bust. “Better?”

“Fractionally,” Haruka said.

Seiya rolled her eyes at the frosty senshi, and then felt someone else watching her. Her gaze went to Usagi, who was watching at her, lip bitten. Before she could ask, she looked away, cheeks flushed.

“Right—pair up!” Haruka barked. “Hotaru, I know you’ve been training Helios so you go with him, Rini, you sit out and watch—”

“I am _not_ sitting out!” Rini cried. “If Usagi gets to train then why can’t I?”

Usagi dragged herself to her feet. “I’ve had a lot more practice than you, Rini—”

“I might’ve had practice, you don’t know!” Rini said. She spun to Seiya. “Seiya’s seen me fight, she knows I can!”

Yaten sniggered as she teamed up with Minako. “She sure can—almost took me out with her clumsiness…”

“Rini _can_ fight,” Seiya told them, giving her a nod. “She’s good.”

Rini beamed. “Told you!”

Setsuna looked over at Haruka. “I don’t know if it’s the best idea—”

“Come on!” Rini pleaded.

“She can fight with me,” Seiya said, inclining her head for Rini to follow. “I’ll go easy on her.”

“Hey!”

Haruka stared at her for a moment. “Fine,” she said.

Seiya didn’t care whether she had Haruka’s consent—instead, she looked at Usagi. “That okay?”

Usagi blinked at her. “Of course, why are you asking me?”

Seiya chuckled and shook her head. “Let’s go,” she said to Rini.

“You don’t have to go _easy_ on me, you know,” Rini said as they got themselves set up nearby.

“Yeah I do.”

“No you _don’t_ ,” Rini insisted. “I can be pretty strong, when I need to be.”

“I know you can,” Seiya said idly. She jogged away from her, putting distance between them, and then opened her arms as an invitation. “How about I give you the first shot.” She grinned. “You’re going to need it.”

Rini let out a huff of determination and came charging at her, fist raised. “Whoa!” She breathed, as Seiya swiftly dodged her punch.

“You’re going to have to try better than that,” Seiya laughed. “Do we need to find you a weapon?”

“No,” Rini replied, pushing up her sleeves. “I can do this without one…”

She took another swing, skimming Seiya’s t-shirt as she jumped back. “ _Can_ you…?”

Rini swung her leg out to kick and Seiya ducked, landing on her haunches. “Maybe what I saw back on Kinmoku was just some good luck!” She goaded.

“ _Oh_ , you are such a—” She started to growl, but Seiya swooped a leg wide and knocked Rini’s legs out from under her, sending her straight to the grass.

Seiya smirked. “Show me what you’ve got, _kid_.”

Rini’s eyes narrowed and she jumped to her feet with a grunt, far more agile on her feet than Seiya had seen her since she’d fought the girl on Kinmoku. They circled one another momentarily, and then Rini moved fast, jabbing her in the ribs and delivering a knee to her gut. Her strength wasn’t enough to injure her, and her reaction time was still inexperienced and slow, leaving Seiya a window to grab her wrist and twist it—not enough to hurt her, but enough to hamper her next move. “Better,” she said, “but still not enough.”

Rini growled, expression fierce, and with her free hand reached for the brooch on her chest, fingers grasped around its heart shape and curling around its golden wings. Seiya had never seen the locket before—and suddenly, she couldn’t take her eyes off it.

“How about _this…_ ” Rini tugged it off, holding it above her head. “ _Moon—”_

“ _No_ , Rini!” Usagi yelled, racing to her side. She snatched the brooch from her hand, but dropped it just as quickly, hissing as though it had burned her.

“Odango, what…?” Seiya started, but then frowned as she watched Usagi cradle her hand in the other. “Are you okay…?”

“She’s _fine!_ ” Rini snapped, scooping up her locket from the ground and glaring at Usagi. “Five minutes ago you said I could fight—you didn’t even _care—_ and now you’re over here _protecting_ me—I don’t need your help!”

The teenager stormed away, with Hotaru following closely behind. Seiya shook her head and approached Usagi, who was staring at the palm of her hand strangely, swiping her thumb over the skin as though it were tender. “Let me see…”

Seiya took her hand to inspect it. She squinted as the remnants of a burn mark, in the pattern of a pointed scar, rapidly disappeared from her palm. “What the hell...?”

Usagi wasn’t paying attention to her hand any more—she was looking over Seiya’s shoulder for Rini. “I don’t know!” She exclaimed. “I _told_ her she can’t transform—after what happened to me, I’m not taking the risk. It’s not worth her getting hurt.”

Seiya eyed her, the tiny hints of her maternal instinct that she had seen over their time together finally falling in to place. Her chest felt heavy. “I know,” she said gently, squeezing her hand. “But maybe she has to find that out for herself.”

\--

After training, Seiya disappeared to fetch Rini, after neither Hotaru nor Helios could convince her to join them. Usagi grouched about it, complaining that Rini was a brat who needed to ‘respect her elder’, but worrying about the girl all the same. “I just know what’s best for her, you know…”

Ami bit back a smile, leaning back in to Taiki’s chest as they watched their other friends kick a soccer ball around the grounds. “I don’t know about that, Usagi…”

Usagi leant back on her forearms and soaked in the last of the sun’s reddish rays. “I wonder what they’re talking about…”

“ _You_ , Odango-head!”

Rini bopped her on the head as she leapt past her, sprawling herself unceremoniously on the grass next to Usagi. She poked her tongue out at her.

Usagi scowled at her. “Better have only been _nice_ things _!_ ”

“I can assure you it wasn’t,” Seiya teased as she sat down across from her. She had her acoustic guitar in her arms, and once she made herself comfortable—legs splayed and arms cradled around the wooden instrument—she started to strum the strings lightly.

“Come to show off, have you?” Yaten said. She took a seat with the rest of the group after they finished off their game.

Seiya continued to pluck at the strings, the combination of notes mesmerising. “This was the only way to get Rini to come out here,” she said.

Rini smiled and hummed appreciatively, her eyes closed and her arms out long over her head. “You made a deal.”

“I did.”

The outer warriors hadn’t intended on staying, but Usagi knew Rei had convinced them to enjoy some take out with them before they left for home. Even though they had all shared a space together before, under numerous circumstances, it felt strange—a large group of warriors and ethereal beings, who had been both divided and united in the past, sitting together under a warm summer sunset, for no other purpose than to be in each other’s company. Usagi watched Haruka closely—her guarded manner as strong as ever.

“Dinner won’t be long,” Rei said, emerging from inside to join them.

Haruka cleared her throat. “There is some senshi business we should address, while everyone is here—”

Usagi groaned loudly. “Do we _have_ to?”

Michiru placed a hand on her lover’s arm. “Later, Ruka.”

“ _Thank_ you,” Usagi said happily. “I’ve had enough senshi talk—the _whole_ training session it was ‘ _the enemy this’_ and _‘the enemy that_ ’…”

“Maybe if you could _manage_ to get a good shot in Haruka wouldn’t have to _remind_ you all the time, Usa,” Minako said.

“Says _you_ ,” Yaten quipped.

The blonde’s jaw dropped. “ _I_ was perfect, thank you very much—”

“Ha! Yeah right!”

“Both of you sucked,” Makoto added, and then grinned proudly. “I was the only one who chose not to use their powers—just good old hand-to-hand combat!”

“Oi, so did I!” Usagi defended.

Seiya chuckled. “You had no choice, Odango.”

She huffed and shot her a glare, though was unable to maintain it as the tone of her melody changed—slow and yearning, quiet and distinct.

“Will you sing, Seiya?” Rini asked suddenly, sitting upright.

The others were eager. “Oh, yes, we’d love that!”

Usagi’s heart skipped the tiniest of beats—she’d never heard her sing in her female voice, and it was something she had wished to hear for a very long time. “Sing for us, Seiya,” she said.

Seiya said nothing for a moment, exchanging a glance between Yaten and Taiki, and then nodded. “Alright,” she said, and then jokingly fumbled the guitar in her hands and shook out her shoulders.

“Always the clown,” Yaten muttered.

Seiya grinned, and with one downward stroke of a perfect chord, she started to sing.

_Oh._

Usagi felt her body grow still and hot, like someone had poured molten liquid into her veins—like her whole body was riding on the wave of her beautiful sound. She wondered how— _how_ —a voice could make her feel that way—how could she be so immobilised, so taken, by another being?

Her voice was just the same, but then so _different,_ all at once. It had a raspy edge to it, a height that her male voice couldn’t hit, and a velvety richness that was alluring and spine tingling. She closed her eyes as she sang, body loose and leaning with the tune, her calloused fingers and experienced wrists moving rapidly over the guitar to match the upbeat yet touching song. Watching her was simply _hypnotic._

_Oh._

That feeling was becoming easier to place, now.

Rini let out a hoot of appreciation as Seiya’s song crescendoed, her cousins tapping along with the beat. It was clear that she didn’t _care_ —this was her element, her gift and her soul, and nothing was going to stop her. She drew to a close and the group applauded her—all but Haruka, who looked surly as ever—and she bowed her head playfully.

“That was _awesome_ , Seiya!”

Rini was grinning from ear to ear. “That was _so cool!_ ”

Usagi locked eyes with Seiya, and for a moment, she couldn’t look away. Seiya gave her a smile back and then addressed Rini. “Of course it was!”

They were all laughing and coming down off the high of Seiya’s impromptu performance, but amongst the fun, something captured Usagi’s attention. She stared across the grounds, where the eerie blue light of dusk consumed the last of the sun’s brilliance, and saw a movement in the shadows. The others continued to joke and chat, but she could feel herself growing ice cold as she got to her feet and slowly approached. She _knew_ who it was—she knew better; she should have alerted someone, but just like before, she found herself entranced by him.

“ _Guardian…_ ”

She gasped as her shoulder blades pinched tightly, her palm singed, and her forehead began to ache _,_ and in an instant, everything changed. Darkness, everywhere. _Noise_ , everywhere.

“Odango!”

She was breathing heavy, like she’d been attacked, but Chaos was no where near her—still hovering in the shadows of the tree line, but growing closer. Seiya was in front of her then protectively, and she was flanked by her fellow warriors, ready and waiting.

He came in to view, that slanted smile and those blackened eyes handsomely twisted. “Together, as I wanted you,” he said. “How perfect.”

“You should not be here!” Sailor Mars shouted, her fiery arrow drawn. “This is a sacred space!”

“We will fight him anyway,” Sailor Uranus rumbled. “ _World—_ ”

“Hold on!” Usagi found herself calling, before she could stop herself. There was more to this—she could _feel_ it. “What do you want?”

“I am not here to fight you,” he said. “I am here to finish my _offer_.”

The hair stood on the back of her neck.

“Stay away from her,” Seiya snarled, bolts of blue firing threateningly in her palms and sparks crawling up her arms, illuminating each inch in sapphire.

“Wait,” Usagi said, grasping her arm and ignoring the sting. “What offer?”

Chaos laughed. The sound was like thunder. “You know what _offer,_ Guardian,” he told her. He moved toward them menacingly. “The very same one that I made to you during your deepest, darkest dreams—but we were interrupted, weren’t we?”

He was close enough to see the veins beneath his taut muscle and the markings across his skin—like scarred symbols, angry and red. Seiya raised a hand. “I’ve told you once, and I’ll tell you again: I will sacrifice my life to protect hers!”

Chaos smirked. “I do not doubt it.” His dark eyes were fixated on Seiya’s buzzing power that was creeping into her torso. “But you are far too important to waste, _Aoi_ one.”

Seiya seethed, but before she could take her shot, Hotaru claimed the space between them. “But I am not,” she said calmly. “I will destroy you.”

“Hotaru, _no_!” Rini cried. She tried to run forward, but Haruka caught her waist. “ _Please_ don’t—there’s another way, I _know_ it—”

Usagi shook her head angrily as Hotaru swung her glaive at Chaos, its sharp end pointed at his head. Her fists shook at her sides, her vision blurred, and she felt cinders stir in the pit of her belly. “You will _not_ , Saturn,” she commanded, her voice strong. Hotaru hesitated, and then lowered her weapon. “ _What, offer?_ ”

Chaos was unmoved by their threats. “I can help you fight it—the thing you are most afraid of,” he said. “But you have to _give in_ first—give in to all that anger, all that _desire_ , all that fear, hidden under all that _good_.”

“Don’t listen to him, Sailor Moon,” Seiya warned, but she ignored her, glare locked on Chaos.

“I’ve seen what you _want_ , Guardian, and it goes against everything you are destined to be,” he said. “Revenge, anger, _lust_ —for those you cannot have.”

“Stop it,” she hissed.

“If you want control, you have to let go,” he tormented. “Destroy me, and you can have it _all_.”

She _had_ to know. “How?”

“I walk only in those strong enough to hold me—and few can,” he said, eye moving amongst the scouts and lingering on Seiya. “Find the source, Guardian, and _kill_ it.” He smirked. “I know it will break you to do it, and I so look forward to that.”

“Odango, he’s playing you—don’t listen to him—”

“We have danced around this path long enough, you and I,” Chaos hummed, tilting his head, his hair falling like a curtain across his striking face. “Follow me.” He smiled. “I promise, you won’t be disappointed.”


	20. Chapter Nineteen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again! I know, I’ve been slow on this update, I apologise…I’m back at uni now and unfortunately, that has to take precedence over this story (I staunchly disagree with this notion…). A lot happens in this chapter, it’s very busy and my longest yet (I actually cannot believe how bloody long it is…). I have a sneaking suspicion that from here on out certain themes I explore may...polarise people, somewhat, but we'll see! Much of my interest in writing this story lies in breaking some of the conventions set in place from the original series, which I understand for some is blasphemy...I think of it as creative license! Anyway! Thank you all for such fantastic support and feedback on my last chapter, I so enjoy chatting to you guys and hearing your thoughts—it’s the greatest!
> 
> As always, make sure to check out the **important notes from the Prologue** if you haven’t already **.** Enjoy! 
> 
> Music rec – _Game of Survival_ by Ruelle

* * *

****

**_Chapter Nineteen_ **

 

“Follow me—I promise, you won’t be disappointed.”

Before Seiya could fire every ounce of energy that was pent up within her, Chaos was gone.

She was _ropable._

That _monster_ had torn Odango’s back to shreds. He had played with her mind and her heart, and now was tampering with her dreams—the one place where maybe, just _maybe,_ she was safe. What had he already _said_ to her? What seeds of lust and revenge had he planted in her mind?

What role had _she_ played, without even realising it?

She could feel herself shaking as her power settled back inside her, jaw clenched and eyes fixed on the spot where he had stood before them, smirking in all his ugly, marred beauty.

 _Aoi one_.

How did he know that name—that _word_?

“Usagi—come on, let’s get you inside—”

 _Odango,_ her brain reminded her urgently through the angry haze, _think of Odango._

She turned to her, and the blonde was pale as her friends attempted to coax her inside. She didn’t look afraid, or angry, or even worried—instead, her distant stare on the spot Chaos had left behind told Seiya she was contemplating something, and she knew _exactly_ what that was.

“Odango,” she said urgently, grasping her shoulders and forcing the girl to meet her eye. “Every word he says is calculated to _hurt_ you—he knows exactly which buttons to press and you can’t believe him—”

“He _does_ know exactly which buttons to press,” Haruka said abruptly as she approached them. “He seems to know a hell of a lot—what you’re afraid of, what you _want_ —”

Seiya’s temper flared rapidly. “Don’t talk to her like that—”

“This is none of your business,” Haruka snapped. “We need to take any lead we’re given in order to destroy him.”

“That’s reckless,” Yaten said, narrowing her eyes Haruka. She shook her head. “How can you risk your own princess’ life on the word of your _enemy—_ ”

“It sounds like Usagi is listening to his word regardless,” Haruka replied coolly. “Isn’t that right, kitten?”

Usagi stiffened under Seiya’s touch and opened her mouth to speak, but her friends were quicker off the mark.

“Usa isn’t like that,” Makoto started. “All that talk of revenge and anger—it’s not her.”

Minako nodded. “He’s trying to get to her, just like Seiya said.”

Seiya didn’t miss the way Usagi’s gaze fell to the ground. _They’re wrong,_ she thought, _Odango has_ all _these feelings, just like everyone else._

“That may be true, but it doesn’t mean he’s lying about the source of his current form,” Ami said, pinching the stud of her earring to retract her visor. She exchanged a glance with Taiki. “He has taken human form before, when Sailor Galaxia sealed him within her own body.”

“Ami is right,” Taiki agreed. “There’s a chance that this is just like before, except this time, _he_ has chosen his host.”

Haruka looked to the outer scouts, who were quiet—too quiet. “All the more reason why we need to locate it and _attack_.”

Seiya glared at her. “He’s luring her in as bait, can’t you _see_ that?”

“Of course we can, Seiya,” Setsuna said. “But we have nothing else to go on and his threat is now too great.”

Usagi’s eye hovered on Rini, who was tucked in close to Helios, watching from a distance. “You do _nothing_ without my word,” she said quietly.

Seiya dropped her hands away, tilting her head as a sudden wave of heat emanated off the Moon princess. There was a firmness in her voice that quietened the whole group. “Odango—”

“Don’t,” she said, and then looked to her warriors. “None of you are to act without my word—do you understand?”

Rei shook her head. “Usagi, you can’t expect us to sit around and do nothing when that _thing_ is out there.”

“We have to act,” Michiru added. “And you can’t do anything without us there—you _know_ that—”

Usagi bristled. “You assume I’m going to do something _stupid_ —”

“That’s not true—”

“It wouldn’t be the first time,” Haruka cut in rashly.

“Once again you’ve decided the situation,” Usagi replied scathingly. “But this time I won’t back down.”

“It’s for your own good, just like it was last time,” Haruka argued.

Usagi glowered at her. “You don’t get to decide what is best for me, Haruka—you have done that enough,” she said. “I don’t need your protection.”

Rei sighed. “But right now Usagi, you _do—_ you’re powerless against him—”

“I am _not._ ”

The words sounded choked and tight, like she had said them before. In the twilight of the evening the petite young woman looked unearthly—silvered locks and dark eyes—and Seiya felt something akin to fear tingle at the base of her spine.

She closed her eyes and cradled her head lightly. “I am not…”

“Usa, it is our _duty_ to protect you,” Hotaru said gently. “We have to do whatever it takes.”

“I know that, Taru,” Usagi replied. “But I can’t let _any_ of you get hurt—I _won’t_.”

“At the expense of your own life and this planet’s future?” Haruka stressed. “Can’t you see why we have died for you before?”

Seiya stepped toward her angrily. “It’s seeming more and more like you had your own best interests at heart—”

“That’s rich coming from you,” Haruka growled in reply. “Going to tell us why you’re so damn important, _Aoi one_?”

Yaten hovered at Seiya’s side. “That’s none of _your_ business _—_ ”

“Whatever concerns Usagi _is_ my business—”

“Enough!” Usagi cried, the sound piercing the night air. Her eyes locked with Seiya’s and then trailed down to her hands, and it was only then that she realised they were humming with a blue shimmer. “Please, no more fighting.”

“We’re sorry, Usa,” Minako said, moving toward her. “But you can’t listen to him—”

“I just…I need to think,” Usagi cut in, stepping back. “I have to go.”

She turned her back and walked away from them all.

“Usagi, wait—”

Seiya grabbed Rini’s wrist as she made to tear off after Usagi. “Leave her, Rini,” she said, and the girl’s face fell. “She needs to be alone.”

“But what if she—”

“She won’t,” Seiya said, watching her silhouette fade. _Not yet._

\--

There was only _one thing_ Usagi wanted when she arrived home to a quiet night and a dark house.

Ice cream.

She slunk into the kitchen after her long wander home and wrenched open the freezer, pulling out the frozen tub. With a spoon in hand, she sat on the kitchen counter and dove in, shoving an enormous scoop into her mouth.

“Bad day, huh?”

She jumped as her mother rounded the corner in her nightgown and slippers, one eyebrow cocked at the sweet treat in her grasp. She swallowed the mouthful. “You have no idea…”

The half-light gave away a hint of her mother’s smile as she joined her, hip rested against the bench. “I would scold you for eating straight out of the tub _and_ sitting on the counter,” she began, “but I think there are more important things going on right now.”

Usagi grabbed the spoon in her fist and stabbed it into the ice cream. “Like _what_ , Mama?”

“I can tell when you are going through a hard time, Usagi,” she said. “What is it—school, friends? Mamoru?” She hesitated, before she added: “Seiya?”

Usagi dropped the spoon into her lap. “What about Seiya?”

“Well, he seems like a nice young man,” Ikuko hummed. “He seems…unafraid to be his true self.”

She stared back at her mother for a moment at the strange comment before shovelling more ice cream out of the tub. “It’s not—we’re not— _like that_ , Mama…”

Ikuko was quiet while she watched her eat. “You know, I remember the first time you told me that Mamoru was coming to pick you up,” she said. “You said to me ‘Mamo’s coming so I’d better make myself look like a lady’.”

Usagi dug a pattern amongst the chocolate swirls, her shoulders slumped, and said nothing.

“Do you know the first thing you said to me when Seiya was coming to meet you for school?” She asked. “‘Seiya will be here soon and I am not even close to ready’. You were in your bunny pyjamas when he arrived at the door.” She gave her a smile. “ _That_ is the way I want my daughter to feel when she is around her partner—like it doesn’t matter what she says or what she wears, just that she is loved all the same.”

Her words felt heavy and she continued to study the frozen dessert. “I told you, Mama—we’re not like that,” she grumbled. She slid off the counter and tossed the tub of ice cream back into the freezer. “Besides, it’s not about him anyway…”

“Alright, “ Ikuko replied, taking a glass and filling it with water. She headed for the hall, stopping in the opening to look back at Usagi. “Whatever it is, you know you can talk to me about it any time.”

“I know,” Usagi said. Her mother was almost gone when she felt the need to speak again. “Mama?”

“Hm?”

She chewed at her lip. “If there was something you wanted, more than anything, and that something could make everything right again, but it meant sacrificing the greater good…what would you do?”

She knew what her mother would say—she would tell her it was better to forgo her own wants for that greater good. And perhaps she was right.

Ikuko looked at her strangely for a moment and then considered it. “Well,” she started, “I would make sure that the greater _good_ was really what I wanted to fight for—and that sometimes, it’s best to do what’s right for myself and those I love, even if it meant hurting others.”

Usagi blinked at her. “Really?”

Her mother nodded. “It may feel like the weight of the world is resting on your shoulders, Usagi, but the world can wait,” she said. “Not many of us get a second chance at moments that define our lives, so make the right choice for _you_.”

 _The right choice for_ me.

“Does that help, dear?”

“Yeah,” Usagi replied, crossing the room to envelop her mother in a hug. “It does. Thanks, Mama.”

\--

Hours after Usagi had left Hikawa Shrine and the group had gone their separate ways, Seiya found himself outside the gates of the Tsukino residence, looking up to Usagi’s balcony. He knew he should have done as he had told Rini to do—to leave her be and let her think as she had requested—but his feet had brought him to her, yet again.

He sighed. “I really _must_ be stupid…”

“You keep telling yourself that and it might just come true,” a voice came from above. He looked up to where Usagi was curled up against the glass slider, hidden by shadow. She sat forward and smiled. “What have I told you about peeping into a girl’s bedroom, Seiya?”

He smiled back. “I know, I know,” he said. “I just had to check that you were okay.”

She drew her slender legs in to her chest, wrapping the nightgown she had draped over her in closer to her body. “Come up,” she said.

He hesitated. “You sure?”

She nodded, and with one tiny burst of energy, he jumped the space between them and landed quietly on the balcony. “I think I’m breaking that rule of yours again,” he said light-heartedly as he took a seat on the concrete beside her. “You want me to…?”

Usagi shook her head. “Of course not,” she said with a chuckle. “It’s still you.”

“Speaking of which,” Seiya said slyly, “I saw the way you were looking at me when I transformed today.”

She snapped her head to look at him, cheeks red and eyes narrowed. “Did not!”

“Did too.”

“I wasn’t looking at you in any particular _way_ ,” she scoffed, training her eyes on anything but him.

“Oh, _come on!_ ”

She sighed. “ _Fine_ ,” she conceded, face rosy. “I just found myself sort of…I don’t know…”

“ _Mesmerised_?” He suggested cockily, and when she gave him an unimpressed look, he laughed. “Sorry, I never mean to make you feel uncomfortable.”

“ _No,_ ” she said adamantly, “I wasn’t uncomfortable.” She chewed at her bottom lip absently. “Not at _all_.”

They were quiet for a moment, and Usagi tilted her head back to the starry sky, fingers bunched in the silky material. Seiya watched her closely, taking in her long lashes and moonlit fair skin. It looked as though she were relishing their small moment of peace, and he couldn’t help but be captivated by her serenity.

Her eye caught his and a blush bloomed over the bridge of her nose. To his surprise, she let go of the gown that was wrapped around her shoulders and turned to face him, bare legs crossed in front of her. She reached across and grasped both his arms, inspecting the length of his skin. He swallowed, an initial wave of uncertainty crossing him as her soft touch overtook his senses. Once he relaxed, he managed: “Impressive, huh?”

Usagi ignored him and turned his hands over, trailing her fingers over the veins and down his fingertips. “What does it mean— _Aoi one_?”

He knew this question had been coming. “Aoi was my father’s name,” he replied softly. “And you know what it means, aoi…”

She furrowed her brow in thought. “How did he know…?”

“I don’t know,” Seiya said honestly. “I don’t really know what it means…”

She ran the pad of her thumbs across the inside of his wrists, over his pulse. “He got one thing right,” she said, “you _are_ too important to waste.” She let go of his hands and wrapped her own around her torso, which was loosely covered by a singlet that gaped on her frame, leading his eyes astray. “You have to let me do what I have to to make this right.”

He laughed. “I’ll _let_ you do whatever you want, Odango,” he said, the meaning inadvertently double-edged. “But I’ll be by your side the whole time.”

“I can’t lose you, Seiya,” she said, her voice small. “I can’t lose _anyone_ …” She shook her head, eyes glassy. “But I can’t lose this world, either—if there’s a chance I can change the path that is set for us, I have to take it.”

He had never asked her before—hadn’t felt the need to, because somehow, he thought he knew the answer—but it seemed like the right time to do so. “You don’t want to rule Earth—you don’t want that future?”

“I thought I did,” she said tiredly. “After we defeated our very first enemy, I wished to just be a normal girl, with a normal life—and it was granted, for a while.” She shook her head. “I know that can never be now, but I want everyone to live out their dreams in _this_ life. Including Rini.”

He looked away, the ache in his chest too much to bear. He wanted that for her, too—he only wanted her to be happy. “You can have that—I know you can,” he said. “But you can’t trust Chaos—he said it himself: he wants to watch you _break_.” He caught her eye. “I won’t let that happen.”

Usagi was silent next to him, sitting in the pool of satiny material and staring out into the distance. She reached around herself to grasp the nightgown and slide it back onto her shoulder, but as she did so, she winced.

Seiya narrowed his eyes. “It’s your back, isn’t it?”

“It’s fine, really, it’s nothing—”

“Let me see,” he said, taking the material from her hands. She reluctantly turned slightly and he ground his jaw at the angry red on creamy skin that peeked out from above her singlet. The previously healed lines seemed inflamed, still closed wounds but hard, raised lumps all the same. He felt the anger rise within him like acid. “ _He’s_ the one who’s been causing the nightmares—the other night, when I woke you, and then…”

“Seiya,” Usagi said gently, turning back to face him. “You don’t have to worry…”

“I _do_.” He let out a growl. “I should have taken the shot when I had the damn chance!”

The desire to _annihilate_ Chaos raced through him uncontrollably, and when he felt the buzz of power in his veins he clenched his fists, not wanting to worry Usagi. It proved pointless, as her eyes caught the flare of blue that briefly pulsed around his hands. “Blue one,” she mused quietly. “Seiya, you found your princess—you completed your mission. This isn’t your responsibility—none of it is.”

He couldn’t help but smile at her, a break to the rampant anger that pooled in his gut. “I never completed my mission, Odango,” he said softly.

_From now on, you want to protect her._

She didn’t ask—it seemed she didn’t need to, where she may have been left unsure in the past—and instead gave him a kind smile. There was a tense beat between them, and he broke the silence. “I’d better go,” he said. “We’ve got a big week of festival activities ahead of us.” Usagi looked at him blankly and he snickered. “You had forgotten, hadn’t you?”

“Maybe…”

He shook his head and got to his feet, extending a hand to Usagi. “Need a hand?” She cocked a brow at him but took it nonetheless, and he tugged her up, perhaps a little closer than necessary. “Good girl.”

“ _Oi…_ ”

They stood together for a moment, and Usagi looked away to her room, face troubled. Seiya contemplated his words, walking the same fine line they had in recent times. “I can stay if you need me,” he said tentatively. “I’ll sit and watch over you. Make sure he doesn’t get to you.” He met her eye. “ _Only_ if you need it.”

She huffed a laugh. “Now that _would_ be breaking my rule,” she said. She leant across and kissed him on the cheek, lingering long enough that he was certain her lips burned his skin. “I’ll be fine.”

He nodded and she moved to go inside. As he made to leave, she turned back to him. “Seiya?”

“Hm?”

She looked embarrassed somehow. “I love your voice, as part of the Three Lights,” she said, “but today, when you sang in your female voice…it was the most beautiful thing I have ever heard.”

The comment took him entirely by surprise. “Thank you,” he said, and then grinned cheekily. “I’ll remember that.”

\-- 

“I expect you all to attend in semi-formal attire—as the evening goes on and we welcome people into our classrooms, we will be serving beverages and snacks and we want our guests to feel like this is a luxurious experience…”

Usagi slumped in her seat, doodling in her notebook as the teacher droned on about the opening night of Juuban High’s school festival. Their class has decided upon two activities to be shared with another homeroom—a musical performance centred around the Three Lights, with music students accompanying them as guests watched on and enjoy a drink and light snack, and a scavenger hunt, which would be set up outside. While she was excited about the event, Usagi couldn’t help but feel her enthusiasm being smothered by the worries that clung to her mind.

“Rafu, your group will organise the scavenger hunt, and Minako, you will be in charge of the concert,” their teacher said. “This year, the teachers will be organising a bonfire to celebrate and dance once the individual activities are over.” He checked his watch, as the bell was due to ring at any moment. “We will get started on decorations first thing tomorrow morning—”

The bell rang and the students got to their feet, ignoring the teacher as he continued to speak. Usagi gathered her things and slung her bag onto her shoulder, Seiya close behind her. “Pretty cool we get to be involved this year, don’t you think, Odango?”

She snorted as they made their way out into the hall. “ _Involved?_ You’re the centre of attention!”

He grinned. “Of course!”

“You going to come dress shopping with us this afternoon, Usa?” Makoto’s voice came as she and Ami caught up to them. “Rei’s going to meet us there.”

Usagi gave them a smile, overlooking the slight air of discomfort between them that had developed since the night before. “Sure.”

“I _told_ you, Mina—I don’t want to be involved in this stupid festival!”

The group looked back to where Minako was standing with Yaten at his locker, waving him off as though he were having a tantrum. “Come on, Yaten—it will be fun—”

He slammed the locker door closed and turned to face her, vivid eyes passing over the group that was watching them from down the hallway. They averted their eyes and Usagi cleared her throat, starting idle conversation as Yaten proceeded to speak quietly to Minako.

“So, what’s going on _there_?” Usagi asked, stealing a glance over her shoulder. Yaten’s brow was furrowed and he looked frustrated, gesticulating with his hands. “I didn’t know he was so unhappy about performing…”

“It’s not just that,” Taiki said as he joined them. “Yaten is…”

“Moody,” Seiya finished. He hesitated before adding: “He’s not entirely comfortable in his male form.”

Ami nodded understandingly. “That’s why he doesn’t often appear as such outside of school and Three Lights appearances?”

“That’s right,” Taiki confirmed. He exchanged glances with Seiya. “If he had a choice, he would remain female.”

Makoto hummed sympathetically. “That would be so hard…”

Usagi looked back at the two curiously. Yaten let out a sigh and Minako comfortingly placed a hand on his arm, but he pulled away crossly, saying something that appeared very much like ‘don’t touch me’, before storming away. Usagi’s heart sank for her friend. “I wish he wouldn’t take it out on Mina—she thinks so much of him…”

“That’s the problem, Odango,” Seiya said, “he thinks a lot of her as well—he doesn’t want to disappoint her.”

“ _Oh_ ,” Usagi said, wide-eyed. “So he…?”

Seiya gave her a quick nod in reply just as Minako joined them. “Don’t let one of Yaten’s foul moods get you down, Minako.”

The blonde’s eyes were glassy as she gripped her bag tightly over her shoulder. “It’s okay,” she lied.

“Nothing a bit of shopping won’t fix,” Makoto said brightly. “We need to get it done before Seiya and Haruka’s match!”

Usagi looped an arm through hers and they headed for the exit. “Come on!”

“See you later, Taiki,” Ami said, standing on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. “Bye, Seiya!”

“Hope Haruka doesn’t kill you before the game!” Usagi called back as they walked away from one another.

“Yeah, yeah…”

She turned her attention back to Minako. “Do you want to talk about it, Mina?”

Minako sniffled. “I _just_ asked him if he needed any help preparing,” she said, shaking her head. “He snaps at me all the time—I don’t understand what I’m doing so wrong…”

“I don’t think it’s you, Mina,” Makoto soothed.

“ _I_ do,” she said, clearly deflated. “If he weren’t so hard to read I would have asked him out on a _proper_ date by now.”

This was news to Usagi—she knew of Minako’s soft spot for the petite Starlight, but the girl had hardly uttered a word about it since they were last on Earth. In fact—she had said very little about it since discovering the Starlights’ true identities. “ _Really_?” She blurted.

Minako’s cheeks flushed. “Well, _yes_ …”

“Really _what_?”

Rei appeared from around the street corner, hands on her hips as she looked at them expectantly.

“Mina wants to ask Yaten on a date but he’s sort of unpredictable and moody,” Makoto told her quickly. “Today at school he got angry with her about the concert.”

Rei nodded understandingly as they started to walk along the shopfronts. “Yuuichirou can be like that sometimes,” she said.

“ _Yuuichirou_ can be like that?” Usagi rolled her eyes disbelievingly. “I would have thought ‘unpredictable and moody’ was more _your_ style, Rei…”

“Says _you_ , Usagi…” Rei growled at her.

“Hey, I’m not moody _or_ unpredictable,” she retaliated. “Rini on the other hand…”

Makoto shrugged, squeezing Minako around the shoulders. “Maybe a bit of fight isn’t a bad thing,” she said. “Every relationship is different. Just look at Ami and Taiki—they’re always so nice to one another…”

Usagi sniggered. “ _Nice?_ ” She fluttered her lashes teasingly. “ _See you later, Taiki!_ ” She cast her a look. “How _much_ later, hm, Ami?”

Ami looked mortified. “We’re not—we don’t— _Usagi_!”

Minako giggled at their banter. “Thanks, you guys,” she said. “I just don’t really know what to do…”

“Maybe you just need to be up front with him, Mina—ask him how he really feels,” Rei suggested. “It’s Yaten—he’ll be _brutally_ honest with you, and then at least you’ll know for sure.”

Usagi couldn’t help but agree with Rei—if there was one thing the silver-haired senshi was good at, it was speaking his mind. “I think that’s a good idea.”

They had wandered in to a large dress shop and had started browsing through racks, picking out items that were to their liking. Minako began to perk up. “Maybe if I wear something _super_ cute I will get his attention!”

Usagi relaxed slightly, enjoying the sound of her friends giggling together. They were still yet to discuss the events of the night prior, and she was certain that once their chitchat subsided the tension would return and they would _have_ to address it. She clinked clothes hangers together as she looked through the dresses—everything from simple to traditional to ornate—and chewed at her lip.

“Usa, this would look so pretty on you!”

Minako held up a pink dress with an A-line hem and puffed sleeves, detailed with lace edging. She eyed it—it certainly was something she would have chosen in the past. “Try it on, try it on!”

She took it reluctantly and they headed to the change rooms, gossiping and joking as they tried on many of the outfits the store had on offer. After half an hour, there were dresses tossed over the cubicles and numerous accessories thrown about haphazardly.

“Okay, girls, I’m coming out—prepare to be amazed,” Rei announced as they stood in front of the mirrors admiring their choices.

She burst out of the cubicle in a ridiculous, unmatched skirt and top of multiple patterns, with a scarf wrapped around her neck and a floppy hat on her head. Even she couldn’t control herself long enough not to laugh. “Aren’t I _stunning_?”

The girls burst out laughing and she strutted up and down the small space. “I feel like we’ve gotten a little off track…” Ami said after a moment.

Usagi adjusted the pink number on her tiny frame, tugging it in at the waist. It _was_ pretty, she had to admit, but whether _pretty_ was what she wanted, she wasn’t sure.

“Oh, that _does_ look nice on you, Usa!” Makoto said, slipping her feet into a pair of high-heeled shoes.

“It’s very pretty—you _have_ to buy it!” Minako told her. “It’s very _you._ ”

Usagi smoothed the skirt and shrugged, her eye wandering to other items around the store. “I guess…” There was a moment of silence as the girls fiddled with their outfits. “You guys, about yesterday…”

They stilled and watched her as she sought out the words she wanted to say, and when she couldn’t find them, Ami spoke softly. “It’s alright, Usagi,” she said. “We understand.”

“You do?”

She nodded. “You feel conflicted—you’re faced with a potential opportunity to keep things just the way they are now, or allow our future to unfold as it was predicted.” She smiled sadly. “But I think perhaps you need to accept that the information Chaos is giving you is untrue.”

“It’s a trap—it _has_ to be,” Makoto said. “Chaos won’t give himself up, you know that.”

“But if there’s a _chance_ we could defeat him by finding this _source_ , then why wouldn’t we try?” Usagi argued. She sighed, the words she’d wanted to say for a long time tickling at the back of her throat—it was now or never. "Don’t you ever think about what we’re going to lose when this disaster— _whatever_ it is—hits? Don’t you wonder what might happen to your family, your friends?” Her chest tightened and she clutched her hands against her sternum. “What about Yuuichirou and Motoki? What about Rini and Chibi Chibi? And what about Taiki and Yaten and…”

She couldn’t finish—she just couldn’t. _How_ could she have dismissed these important things—these important _people_ —in the past? How could _any_ of them?

_And what about Seiya?_

The girls looked around at one another worriedly, and Rei walked away, folding her arms and looking out at the street where a summery rain had started to drizzle. “You can’t tell me you don’t think about these things,” Usagi finished weakly.

“Of course we do, Usa,” Minako said finally. “But our mission is to look after the greater good of this planet—we can’t be selfish.”

“We just have to hope they’ll be there with us, after…” Makoto said.

“After _what_ , though?” Usagi shook her head. “Something happened to Crystal Tokyo when Rini came here—we don’t know _what_ could happen now—”

Rei turned back to them, eyes dark. “And that’s enough for you to risk the lives of every human on Earth?”

Usagi tensed. “You sound like Haruka.”

“Because she’s _right_ , Usagi!” Rei exclaimed. She came in close to them, lowering her voice to avoid attention. “Why are you fighting this? What are you so afraid of?”

 _Everything_ , she thought. _I don’t want_ any _of it—not any more._

“It’s as I told you,” Rei continued softly when she didn’t reply, “you don’t have a choice, you already have someone important.”

Her words stung just as they had the first time she had said them. Usagi’s response was strangled—they had never discussed it so openly, and frankly, she was still perhaps as puzzled as they were. “This isn’t just about Seiya—”

“We know that,” Ami said quickly. “But he is a part of it, isn’t he?”

She looked away, heart thudding in her chest anxiously. She was waiting for their admonishment—waiting for them to tell her she was selfish for even thinking about someone else when Rini’s life hung in the balance. She couldn’t hear it. “The future will be whatever it’s destined to be,” she said. “But if there’s a chance we can destroy him, I’m going to take it.” She met their gazes once more. “Help me find the source—let’s do this together.”

\--

Naturally, it was pelting down with hot rain mid way through their match, turning the manicured ground into a slippery mud pit and completely altering their game plan. Seiya jogged down the pitch, muddy-kneed and sore. “This will put Tenou in an even _fouler_ mood…”

They were down by one goal, and the team was showing signs of exhaustion. It was not the grand opening match she knew Haruka had hoped for, and the Uranian senshi’s surly expression only soured as the game went on. Seiya was holding back, as she often did—there was a fine line between athletic talent and superhuman ability; something she knew Haruka battled as well.

She came to a stop alongside Niko, and before the whistle blew to signal the start of second half, she tugged the ribbon from her ponytail to wrap it around her grazed palm. Moments before the end of the last half, she had taken a spectacular sliding tackle—if she didn’t say so herself—and sliced open the length of her palm and wrist on something sharp. She wound the fabric around her hand, pulling it into a tight knot with her teeth.

“If nothing else, you’ll distract the other team, looking like that,” Niko said, her eye wandering over her unruly hair and saturated uniform. The brunette had shown an unabashed interest in Seiya ever since she had been accepted onto the team—and she had to admit, the attention stroked her ego somewhat.

“Hey, there’s nothing in the rules about that,” Seiya said with a shrug, and then winked at her. “So long as I’m not distracting _you_ , we’ll be fine.”

The whistle blew and the two teams moved rapidly, skidding and ducking and kicking up white sheets of water off the grass. The ball was woven between legs and propelled into the air, and for just a moment, Seiya stepped up her pace to take possession. She gained distance from her opponents and skilfully darted the ball toward the goal, vaguely aware of the cheer of the crowd and the beating of the rain.

“Kou!” She heard, and she looked up quickly through the haze of the rain for Haruka. “ _Shoot!_ ”

It was nearly impossible to see, but she took her word that she had a clear shot and went for it, _hard_. The ball connected with the side of her boot, curved away from her, but as it did she felt a hard tackle intersect her legs and an elbow crack against the junction of her upper lip and nose. She landed face up on the ground and the murky sky spun above her, briefly going dark.

The whistle echoed loudly near her and the referee yelled out, and before she could regain her bearings she was being hauled to her feet and off the pitch. “Did I get it?” She asked, holding her hand to her nose as it bled heavily.

“Yes,” Haruka—to her complete surprise—replied.

Her spinning head settled as they made their way under the stands to the locker rooms, and once inside, she threw herself onto the benches, nose tipped back to the ceiling. Her hand was full of hot blood and her lip had begun to throb. “Fuck…”

“Here,” she heard Haruka say, catching the ice pack in her free hand before she even saw it coming. “Put it on the back of your neck.”

“I know how to use an ice pack,” she snapped, holding paper towel to her nose. She narrowed her eyes at the sandy-haired woman, who had pulled out a first aid kit. “Why are you even here?”

“Captain’s duty.”

“Bullshit.”

In spite of Haruka’s advice, Seiya placed the pack over the broken skin of her lip and waited for a reply. She wasn’t in the mood for a fight, but a bloodied face wouldn’t stop her from giving Haruka a swollen lip of her own, if need be.

Haruka ignored her and pulled out antiseptic liquid and wipes. “I told the medic he’s too slow—we need you back out on the field.”

“Again, _bullshit.”_ She glared at her. “Why are you here, Tenou? You couldn’t give a damn whether I bled to death.”

A hint of a smirk passed over Haruka’s lips, and she stopped what she was doing, folding her arms over her chest. “We’re on the same team,” she said finally. “It’s about time we made it work.”

Seiya dropped the ice pack away from her lip and stared at her. “You’re kidding, right?”

Haruka simply stared back.

Seiya let out an amused huff of disbelief and shook her head. “And why the hell would I trust you?”

“I didn’t say anything about trust,” Haruka replied coolly. She let out an impatient growl, like the conversation pained her. “But we have the same defence, the same goal.” She met her eye. “We make this _work_.”

\-- 

“Seiya!”

Usagi had been watching her every move the entire game through the white mess of summer rain—she had played phenomenally, as she always did, taking shot after shot and beating after beating to give their team a better chance at winning. She had—quite uncomfortably—watched her flirtatiously interact with her teammates _and_ the opposition, using her athletic, lithe form to her complete advantage, and she had noted the increase in her pulse as her clothes grew skin-tight and her hair was freed from its regular ponytail.

But when her opponent tackled her as she went for a goal, Usagi knew it wasn’t good—she felt the pain _instantly._

Thick red blood had spurted from Seiya’s nose and the Starlight crashed to the wet grass, flat to the ground as her face blossomed red. Before she even realised it, Usagi was on her feet and clambering down the stands and through the crowd. She vaguely registered the sound of her friends calling to her, telling her Seiya would be fine, but she didn’t care. She craned her neck as she squeezed past people, and through the pouring rain, she could see Haruka pulling Seiya to her feet. They jogged off the ground and disappeared into the clubrooms out of sight.

“Excuse me, I need to get through—pardon me—”

She felt _sick_ seeing that much blood—and something _ached_ in her, as though _she_ was the one who had been hit—so she had to ensure she was all right. She snuck in to the locker rooms and raced down the hall, until she came to a screeching halt where Seiya was sitting sprawled on the benches.

“Seiya!”

She gasped at the reddened mess that was across her lip and down her neck and chest, staining the soaked fabric of her jersey. Seiya grinned at her. “Cool goal, huh?”

Behind them, Haruka snorted and muttered something under her breath, but Usagi ignored her. She dropped to the concrete floor between Seiya’s knees and stared up at her. “Are you _okay_? There’s so much blood…”

“It’s just a blood nose, Odango—I’m fine,” she reassured her. “You didn’t have to come rushing to my aid.” She smirked. “Though I knew you would…”

Haruka threw her a packet of antiseptic wipes and looked at her darkly. “Clean up,” she said, before she left the room.

Seiya pulled a face at her as she left. “Yes, _Captain_ ,” she said derisively. She tossed the ice pack she had been holding to her split lip onto the bench and grasped the hem of her jersey, tugging it over her head and throwing it aside. “Don’t think they’ll let me back on in _that_ …”

Usagi flushed white hot, suddenly very aware of their proximity and very unable to tear her gaze from the sodden white sports bra that hid very little. She was right there for her to see, to _touch_ if she could; black tendrils of dripping hair on an expanse of damp skin. If there was one way she could describe her in that moment—in spite of the blood and broken lip—it was _sexy_ , and that was something Usagi was _utterly_ unfamiliar with.

They locked eyes momentarily and the sensation was electric—it wasn’t romantic or tender, not then—it was _magnetic_ , in a way that felt carnal and unearthly. “Odango…”

Usagi swallowed and sat back slightly, no longer trusting her instincts. She could hear Rei’s voice, clear as day: _you don’t have a choice, you already have someone important._

But her heart’s crystal _hummed_ in her chest; burned like she was going to ignite from the inside out. The feeling ran down her limbs and behind her eyes, to the space between them on her forehead where it felt hot and tingly.

_Someone important._

She reached up to Seiya’s lip and grazed her fingertips against the wound with a butterfly’s touch, and just as she had when she cupped that mother’s face after Chaos had left her close to death, she felt light flow from her. Right before her eyes, a white gold wisp of energy warmed Seiya’s skin and restored it just as it had been before.

“There,” she said airily. She felt a little light-headed. “Better.”

Seiya grasped her fingers and stared at her, wide-eyed. “Odango, you—how did you—”

She shrugged slowly. “I don’t know,” she said honestly.

“Mysterious,” Seiya said breathlessly, shaking her head with a smile. “Thank you.”

\-- 

It was well into the early hours of the morning, and Setsuna was finally ready to fall into a peaceful sleep, after a late night of celebrating Haruka’s soccer team winning their first match of the season. She wound herself up in the sheets, listening to the patter of rain on the roof of their home and _trying_ to push away thoughts of Usagi’s looming danger, and their duties and destinies.

_If only I could still see…_

She squeezed her eyes closed tightly. There was no use in wishing—it couldn’t change what had come to pass. Her power was _gone_ , and all that stood was her responsibility to protect Usagi, Mamoru and their solar system as they knew it.

The phone on her nightstand rang loudly and she jumped, frowning at the handset that would most definitely be waking the entire household. She groped for the received and held it to her ear. “Hello?”

“Setsuna?”

She sat upright, suddenly very alert. “Mamoru? What’s wrong?”

“I’m sorry to call so late,” he said. “I know it’s the middle of the night there but I just…”

He trailed off, and she swung herself out of bed in readiness to _go—_ where, she had no idea. “Don’t worry about that—tell me what’s wrong.”

“It’s nothing,” he replied. “I just wanted to hear your voice.”

She was midway through putting her feet in her slippers and she stopped dead at his words, settling back onto the mattress. “W-what do you mean?” She shook her head. “ _Why_?”

He let out a frustrated sigh. “I’d been feeling _fine—_ everything had been going on like normal, since I was struck with that pain,” he said. “But I’ve been having these nightmares—about myself, about _you…_ ” She was holding her breath—she didn’t dare utter a word. “I had to know that you were okay.”

“I’m fine,” she told him softly. “I am not the one you need to be worrying about—not ever.”

Mamoru was quiet on the line for a moment before he spoke again. “I think we both know that’s not true, Setsuna,” he said.

She felt sick—her heart hammered in her chest and she just felt _sick._ What _was_ this?

“Something is going on back in Tokyo, I can _feel_ it,” he said firmly. “You _have_ to tell me.”

She stared at the wall, pursing her lips—she couldn’t go against Usagi’s word. She _wouldn’t._

But she wouldn’t lie to him any more. 

\--

“ _Come on_ , you guys, we’ve got one hour until people start to arrive and you’re just acting like idiots!”

Usagi stifled a laugh as Seiya and a few fellow classmates proceeded to build a fortress of chairs in the centre of their classroom, rather than neatly place them around tables as they had been asked. She tied a knot in the balloon she had blown up and let it float to the ceiling with all the others. “Mina, _surely_ this is enough balloons by now…”

Minako was strutting around in her outfit, entirely ready for the evening to begin, with a clipboard in hand as she gave everyone orders. “I told you, Usa—I want a _sea_ of colours!”

Usagi groaned. “ _Seriously…_ ”

“Where do you want these, Mina?” Makoto’s voice came, as she entered with an armful of flowery centrepieces.

“On each table, obviously!” She replied with a huff. “And where _is_ Yaten?”

Taiki was disassembling the tower of chairs and placing them in their rightful location. “He got special permission to go home between time,” he told her.

“Well, that special permission wasn’t approved by _me!_ ” Minako exclaimed. “He’d better not be late…”

Usagi sighed and let another balloon drift up to the roofline. “Would you stop worrying, Mina?” She pouted. “You’re giving me a headache…”

“We need to allow everyone time to get ready, don’t forget, Mina,” Ami said tentatively, finishing her welcome message on the blackboard.

“Fine, fine!” Minako said impatiently. “Once the tables are ready everyone can go and get changed—and don’t forget to look _good!_ ”

The blonde stormed out and Usagi glared at her back. “She’s almost as bossy as Rei today…”

“Seiya, I’m surprised you don’t have a black eye from the knock you got during the match last night!” Makoto said, placing the last of the centrepieces down. “And I thought Haruka mentioned something about a split lip?”

Seiya glanced at Usagi quickly, and then gave Makoto a broad grin. “What can I tell you—a face like this can bounce back from anything.”

“Ha! _Sure_ …”

“Shut up, Odango...”

Usagi poked out her tongue at him, and then grumbled at the bag of balloons that was still left to inflate. “You go get ready,” she said to Ami and Makoto. “I’ll catch up.”

Taiki and Seiya buzzed around the front of the classroom after the two girls had left, tuning instruments and preparing the sound system. Usagi watched them as they worked, a close eye on Seiya as he plucked at his electric guitar and produced an incredible riff. “Show off…”

He simply smirked at her and did it a second time. She rolled her eyes and got to her feet, bringing her bag with her. “I’ll be back,” she announced.

She was sure by now that her friends would be ready, and if she was being entirely honest, she had welcomed the opportunity to get dressed alone. The truth was that she had returned the dress they had been so keen on, and decided on something else instead—and while she appreciated her friends’ opinions, she was sure they wouldn’t approve of her choice this time around.

“Hello?” She called as she wandered into the gym change rooms, and when there was no reply, she unpacked her things and tugged off her school uniform. She slipped the dress over her body, lightweight on her frame, and shuffled her feet into a pair of high heels. She hummed uncertainly as she looked herself over in the mirror and dabbed lipstick onto her lips.

_It’s about time you used some of that power you wield._

She stared at herself, clad in the dark number that hugged her slim figure and accentuated the woman she was slowly becoming. Maybe she could surpass simply _pretty_. Maybe she could use her charm _for_ something.

Maybe this was the practice she needed to lure the source right to her.

She wound her hands up into her hair and pulled at the bobby pins securing her buns, leaving behind a mess of kinked blonde locks. A ruffle with her hand and the hairstyle seemed stylishly unkempt, hanging long over one shoulder.

“Maybe this is my chance,” she murmured to herself.

\--

“Has _anyone_ seen Usagi?” Minako was hissing as guests filed in and took seats. “I need her here to start serving snacks!”

Makoto shrugged and continued handing out soft drink, speaking through her teeth as her friend continued to grow more and more irritated. “ _Relax,_ she won’t be far away…”

Rei, who had taken a seat at one of the candle-lit tables with her boyfriend by her side, tutted. “She’s probably gotten herself _lost_ , in her own school!”

Seiya frowned and craned his neck to look for her through the bustle of people. There was no sign of her, but a shimmer of silver hair came zooming through the door.

Minako let out a loud sigh of relief. “Yaten!”

“I’m here, I’m here, keep your shirt on,” he replied. He gave her a tight smile. “I told you I’d come.”

She returned the smile—although hers was positively beaming. “Good,” she said. “Now go get ready, it’s almost time to start!”

Yaten leapt up onto their tiny makeshift stage at the front of the room and looped his base guitar over his shoulders, and Seiya quirked a brow at him. “Took your time, Yaten,” he said. “Didn’t happen to see Odango in your travels, did you?”

He continued to fiddle with his guitar and paid him no attention. “Nope.”

“Oh, this is lovely!” Seiya heard from the doorway—Michiru’s distinct voice catching his ear. He groaned quietly as he spotted Haruka—after her uncharacteristic display the night before, he wasn’t sure what to make of her.

“Where’s kitten?” She asked.

Ami led them to a table. “We don’t know,” she said.

Haruka pulled out a chair for Michiru but opted to stand, casting her eye out the window to the bustle of activity that was going on outside. “Shouldn’t someone be watching her?”

“Pfft _, no_ ,” Rini replied, Helios and Hotaru at her side. “She doesn’t need a babysitter.”

The young girl caught Seiya’s eye and he pulled a face at her, which he spiritedly received in return. “Nice of you to come, kid,” he said.

She glared at him. “Hey, I could have been outside getting a head start on the scavenger hunt,” she said tartly. “ _Be nice._ ”

There was a sharp gasp from Minako from across the room as she gawked over at the doorway in some sort of shock. “Oh my _God_ , Usagi!”

The moment he spotted her, the breath was sucked out of his lungs.

She looked so _beautiful_ —so unlike herself, and yet easy and effortless and grown. The outfit she had chosen was a simple, black dress that clung to her petite curves, exposing her décolletage beneath shoestring straps and falling to her knees. Her signature odango hairstyle was gone in place of long gold tresses that fell down her back in mussed waves, something that was unfamiliar and striking.

But what caught him most of all was the statement that accompanied her more mature look—it spoke of a young woman who wanted to embrace _all_ sides of herself, not just the innocent warrior she had always been.

He knew because he could _feel_ it, too.

Makoto blinked at her Usagi, who looked flustered and had started to busy herself with a tray of drinks. “Wow, Usa, you look…”

“Beautiful,” Seiya finished, giving her a smile. She met his eye as they turned down the lights and he didn’t miss the blush that painted her fair skin. In an instant, that oppressive yearning returned back to his gut just as rapidly as it had the night before, fuelling his performance— _his_ message.

They opened with an older Three Lights single, accompanied by a few classmates on brass instruments and drums. Their intimate crowd loved their performance, and as their peers played their own individual pieces and the three Starlights took a step back, Seiya kept his eye on the Moon princess. She moved and spoke with an air he hadn’t seen before—there was something entrancing behind her gaze. As they settled in to the set, she moved to the window with Haruka, offering her another drink with a coy smile.

_What game are you playing, Odango?_

Haruka returned the smile, leaning down to whisper something in her ear, which Usagi laughed at. It was perplexing—after how continually difficult Haruka made things for her, how could she forgive and forget so easily?

“Concentrate, _Sei-ya_ ,” Yaten teased between songs.

He glared at him and said nothing, watching as Haruka returned to her seat and Usagi stared out the window, a soft frown on her lips. The cool evening light illuminated the skin of her back, revealed by the scooped line of her dress. His lip prickled as he studied the two scars framing her shoulder blades—healed once again.

“We hope you have all enjoyed the first act!” Minako said through the microphone. “We are proud to display the talent of the famous Three Lights along with the gifts of some of our students here at Juuban High. After our short interval _I_ will taking the stage to sing for you, and the Three Lights will play some of their new album for you all!”

Seiya smirked at the blonde’s tenacity, pulling the guitar strap over his head and stripping off his jacket. The dim room hummed with chatter once more, and he jumped off the temporary stage, heading for Usagi—but she was gone.

“Where’s Odango?” He asked aloud, receiving a lacklustre response. He went to the window and stared out at the roaring bonfire and groups of people running about on the grass in the midst of the scavenger hunt, laughing and enjoying their time.

_There._

He couldn’t mistake that face, not now that he’d seen it—ghosted beauty and blackened eyes shrouded in the tree line, waiting. Like an invitation.

“Usagi,” he breathed, the moonlight catching her hair as she moved across the grounds in Chaos’ direction. He spun to the others and raced for the door. “We have to go, _now_.”


	21. Chapter Twenty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  We’re in the 20s dear readers, woohoo! Thank you once again for all of your support, comments, and messages, it’s so appreciated. I had to take a little bit longer writing this chapter...I've been so excited to write it, so I wanted to get it right!
> 
> I also have something _super_ special to share with everyone—the incredibly talented Cielovainilla has done some INCREDIBLE fan art for Cosmic Affinity! Please check out her amazing work, found over on her Deviant Art page—her user name is millyone. Here are the links to the three sketches she has done so far…
> 
> <https://millyone.deviantart.com/art/cosmic-affinity-Fanart-741632232>
> 
> <https://millyone.deviantart.com/art/when-you-find-out-you-ve-been-lied-to-cosmic-affi-741893578>
> 
> <https://millyone.deviantart.com/art/cosmic-affinity-chapter-19-743111847>
> 
> As always, make sure to check out the **important notes from the Prologue** if you haven’t already **.** Enjoy!
> 
> Music rec – YouTube mash-up—look up ‘ _Alan Walker & Sia - Faded/Cheap Thrills/Alive/Airplanes (feat. Hayley Williams, B.o.B, Sean Paul)’_

 

* * *

****

**_Chapter Twenty_ **

 

She remembered the very first time she had transformed into a boy like it was yesterday.

It hadn’t been in the same way her cousins had experienced it—she hadn’t woken one morning _changed,_ or willed her body to morph in the privacy of her own space. Certainly not. She hadn’t closed her eyes and allowed the transformation to take gentle hold. Of course not. When it came to her, these things were never that simple.

It had shattered through her under great duress, brought on by her own rebellious, risk seeking ways.

She was young—old enough to notice the power that lay dormant in her bones and the appeal of pretty women that caught her eye, but young enough to not yet understand fear. She sought out danger and yearned for the feeling of adrenaline firing in her gut. She wanted to _ignite_ ; to fly away to her sun and see if she would _burn._

She had fought with her mother over the silliest of things, and when the lights went down late in the night, she climbed out her window and ran for the turbulent ocean. Her bare feet thumped the hot rock, a warm gush of air swarming all around her, and as she ran—faster than the storm that approached—she laughed into the night. She sprinted for the cliff that overlooked their endless rosy sea, orange with her sun’s dimmed flames, and decided she would jump, just to see if she would live.

_Of course I will._

She leapt from the edge, falling for what seemed like an eternity, until she hit the water’s surface with a _crack_.

Perhaps she had misjudged nature in all its rugged, violent beauty.

Pain wracked her adolescent body like she had been fractured, the hot water rolling her down deeper and keeping her from the air above. She felt like her lungs would burst, like her limbs could no longer struggle against the deluge, and for a split second, she felt _true_ fear.

But then everything changed.

Blue light splintered out from her chest, beaming into the red sea, and she felt her body begin to break beautifully from the inside out. Muscles tore open and expanded under her skin; bones lengthened; and she fought with an extra edge of strength that she’d never known.

When he broke the surface, he drank in the air greedily, like it were his last breath, even though it was his first.

\--

_“Come and play, Guardian.”_

The crackle of the bonfire and the chatter of people echoed in her ears, but Usagi trained her eye only on the tree line ahead of her as she crossed the grassy grounds. The previously warm night air took on a chill, the roar of the fire doing little more than light the dim schoolyard in an orange glow. The wind picked up her long hair as she moved seamlessly through the crowd, not taking the time to wonder about the curious eyes that seemed to settle on her as she went by. She felt _strange_ , somehow—the smoke in the air smelled stronger than usual; the laugher of children louder; the breeze on her skin sharper. Once again, her senses heightened in ways that bordered on insufferable.

_Concentrate—find Chaos._

She shook her head in frustration as she approached, having lost sight of him from the moment she had exited the building. She _knew_ she had seen him, lingering in the shadows, smiling at her. Waiting for her to come, alone.

“Usa?”

She gasped as a hand brushed her elbow, and when she spun around, Rafu held his hands up in defence. “Hey—just me,” he said with a grin. He looked at her closely, eye flicking over her rapidly. “I hardly even recognised you…you look…” She met his eye and noticed him look down at his feet before he gave her a smile. “You look amazing.”

Under regular circumstances, his oddly bashful behaviour may have caught her off guard, but her mind was elsewhere as she checked over her shoulder. “Thanks, Raf,” she said absently.

The hand that had brushed her elbow skimmed up her arm and she shivered. “You okay?” He asked carefully. “Are you looking for someone, or…?”

“What?” She replied, looking back at him when she still couldn’t spot that face in the trees. She laughed lightly. “No—I’m fine, it’s nothing…”

A smile returned to his concerned features and he nodded, hand slipping down from her arm to tinker with her fingertips. “Even though I’m supposed to be supervising the hunt, I think I can give a pretty girl a few clues,” he said. He tugged on her hand and inclined his head toward the treed area behind the football field. “They’ve hidden a medallion somewhere back there—we can get a head start?”

If that was where the scavenger hunt would begin—in that very same space she _knew_ Chaos was hiding—she couldn’t let innocent people head straight for him, but on the other hand, she couldn’t let Rafu be put in danger, either.

_You can protect him_ , something told her. _You can do this._

The heat of Rafu’s hand prickled in her own, and she gave him her prettiest smile. “Alright,” she said, and she let him lead her away.

\--

“You’re _certain_ that’s what you saw?” Haruka pressed as they stormed down the hallway toward the exit.

“ _Yes_ , I’m sure,” Seiya hissed in response. He looked out the window—that chilling face had disappeared, but he was certain he still lingered in the shadows, waiting for Usagi. “We have to get to her, _now_ —”

“He has calculated this move well,” Taiki said. “There are hundreds of people here—he could harm each and every person, if he wanted to.”

“We won’t let that happen,” Makoto said fiercely.

They broke out onto the grass and toward the bon fire, searching for Usagi among the laughing families and students, vendors and teachers. Seiya darted between guests, head craned above the crowd, searching for Usagi. _Where are you, Odango…_

“Anything?” He heard Rini yell as she rounded the blazing fire.

Seiya shook his head. He met Haruka’s eye. “Across the pitch, in the trees!”

The group tore across the field, leaving the crowd behind, to an area where the school’s grounds backed onto a small plantation area. The tree line had been eerily lit with lanterns and spooky signs, in preparation for the scavenger hunt, and while it was quiet then, the hunt would soon begin, and people would be drawn straight to their enemy.

There was no question in his mind that Chaos would use that as leverage, just as their enemies had done in the past.

“Ami, can you detect anything?” Minako asked urgently as they dashed amongst the trees.

Ami looked around through her visor, eyes narrow in frustration. “No—it’s like there’s a block on my readings…”

Seiya’s heart began to pound, anger igniting in his veins. He wouldn’t get away with this—he wouldn’t let it happen.

_If he hurts her…_

There was a sudden roar from behind them and he looked back, shielding his eyes from the bon fire that had erupted high into the sky in scorching red. Through the trees, the grass caught alight and tendrils of fire lapped at their exit, and screams of terror began to echo from the school.

Minako looked wide-eyed between her teammates. “We have to help them!”

“We can’t,” Yaten said from alongside Seiya. She inclined her head to the flames that were growing nearer, crawling along the ground in their direction unnaturally. “This is what he wants!”

“Yuuichirou,” Rei breathed. She squeezed her eyes closed, pain evident on her face, and then nodded resolutely. “Yaten’s right.”

The acrid smell of smoke began to surround them, pushing the warriors further into the trees and shrouding their way. Fire engulfed their surroundings and blackened everything it touched, leaving behind a thick wall of flame. They were barricaded—forced further into the forest that seemed to be unfolding before them.

“Is this _real_?” Rini tried, coughing heavily. She stopped for just a moment to look, tugging her hand away from Helios’. “None of this was ever here before—”

She cried out and was pulled to the ground, a rope of blackness sneaking out from the thick smoke to loop around her ankle. She tried to kick it away, scuffling on the dirt, but it was no use—the creature was too strong, piercing into her skin.

“Rini!” Seiya yelled, racing toward her, but Hotaru was closer by. Her scythe came crashing down on the monster’s grip, and it screeched as the blade sliced through its hold.

Helios grabbed the girl and pulled her to her feet. “Are you alright?”

She nodded, and suddenly multiple demented figures began to emerge from the blackness. Seiya stood protectively in front of the Rini and Helios. “If they want Odango, they want her too—I’m sure of it,” he said to the others, preparing his stance for battle.

Yaten shook her head, Star Yell in hand. “Not on my watch,” she said. “ _Star, sensitive, inferno!_ ”

The zap of her power took down one monster in green bolts but another only grew in its place, and it moved _fast_. It raced forward and lashed out one clawed hand, too quick for Yaten to dodge, tearing through the gloved arm she held up in defence.

“Healer!”

Minako caught her as she stumbled, blood glistening through her black gloves. “There’s too many of them, we’re outnumbered!”

“ _Aqua, rhapsody!_ ”

Sailor Mercury’s blast of icy water left the raging fire in smouldering blackness, but it didn’t last. The vivid embers reignited, more intensely than before, and the creatures only multiplied. “No,” Ami cried, tripping back as a black figure swung its jagged claws at her.

Taiki launched herself in front of her, firing her own attack at the monster. It shrieked and contorted its back in rage, a hole torn into its side.

Seiya ground his teeth, adrenaline pulsing in his veins and smoke singing his lungs. This was Chaos’ plan—weaken them, separate them from Usagi so he could have her to himself. Fiery arrows, razor-sharp leaves, icy water, swords and scythes— _none_ of it was any match for these creatures, unless they acted together—and if they acted together now, they risked the ability to combine their energy when it mattered most.

“Alright,” Seiya growled, stepping forward and gathering his energy in the palms of his hands. He had done it before—with enough power, he could wipe them out, and hope to God he had enough left in him to fight Chaos.

“ _World, shaking!”_

Haruka stole the opportunity before he could, shredding the terrain and destroying the figures closest to them.

_She stopped me,_ Seiya realised, _why?_

“It’s no use, Uranus—I can sense their energy, it is stronger than before!” Michiru told her.

Haruka looked to the other Sol senshi. “Then we combine our power—we have to get to Sailor Moon now!”

“If we do that, we may have nothing left to defeat Chaos!” Seiya held up his hands once more, ready, but as he did, a sharp clench in his chest caused him to gasp and his power to falter. _Odango…_

“ _Dead_ , _scream_.”

Glaring purple light tore through their enemies, reducing them to black dust. Sailor Pluto’s silhouette appeared before them, fractured sceptre held tight at her side. Seiya noticed the way she leant on it; the way she panted—the attack had weakened her. She looked to the Sol senshi and then nodded to Seiya. “Go, _now_!”

The tightness in his chest intensified but he broke into a run regardless, the others on his tail. The closer he got to her, the stronger it would become, he was sure of it. Darkness began to consume any slither of light that was left around them, and Chaos’ minions continued to spawn, crawling raggedly from the shadows. The warriors shot them down, one by one, flashes of their power illuminating their surroundings in brilliant colour. The crushing pain took hold of Seiya’s throat, and he stopped in his tracks, chest forward and heaving.

_Focus—focus on her._

This was a maze—this space was only small, but they were being drawn in circles; like an illusion of a never-ending forest. He squeezed his eyes closed and sucked in a breath—ignoring the burn in his throat, the cries of fear, the inferno that surrounded them.

_Odango,_ he thought, throwing his mind out for her to hear, amongst the vast expanse of space that had allowed him to share a window with her once before. _Odango, show me where you are!_

“Seiya!” He could hear Rini’s voice, like a distant echo, and feel her rattling him in panic. “Seiya, what’s wrong?”

_Odango,_ please _._

The ache beneath his breastbone grew dull, and then mild, until only a warm heartbeat was left behind, thumping in the spaces between his own. When he opened his eyes, he could see her light, radiant and beautiful. He knew where to go. “She’s there, come on!”

\--

“Raf, didn’t _you_ hide this medallion—isn’t it kind of cheating if you just show me where it is?” Usagi asked Rafu lightly, following along behind as he led her further from the heat of the bon fire and the noise of the crowd.

“Nah,” he said easily. “I made Riku do it instead—I wanted a chance to find it myself.” He shot her a grin. “That way I can impress the ladies with my hunting skills, see?”

She snorted a laugh. “ _Right_ ,” she said. The surroundings became darker, and Usagi grew uneasy. “I don’t remember this area being so treed in…”

Rafu slowed, his hand still tight with her own. He frowned. “Me neither.” He shrugged. “Guess we’re not often here at night, though, are we? The darkness can be deceiving…”

“I guess…” She cast her eye around apprehensively, lanterns strung between branches to guide their way. She peered into the shadows as they moved, heart thudding as she waited for Chaos’ face to reappear.

“So, Usa, who are _you_ trying to impress?” Rafu asked cheekily.

“No one,” she replied. There was a rustle in the bushes and she stopped. “Just…trying something different…”

He let go of her hand and stood in front of her, blocking her view with his height and breadth. “Liar,” he tutted, folding his arms over his chest. “I think you’re just nervous to say it’s _me_ you’re trying to impress…”

“ _As if_ ,” she replied, rolling her eyes and stretching to look around him.

“Whatever you say,” he said. “But I’ve gotta admit—as much as I like the sexy black dress, I am partial to the pigtails.” He smirked. “There’s something about the whole _innocent_ thing, you know…”

Usagi snapped her gaze to him, mouth agape. “Raf!” She huffed. “Come on, let’s find this damn medallion…”

He chuckled and she walked off, focused on the depth of the strange forest that seemed to be unfolding before them. She gazed up toward the city lights and frowned—there was nothing but jagged branches and cloudy sky. No skyscrapers, no bright lights, not even a glimmering star. “Strange…”

Rafu jogged up alongside her, his neck tipped back as hers was, and then he looked around, expression serious. “What the hell…?”

Without warning, there was a loud blast from the school grounds and Usagi looked on in horror as fire burst skyward, flickering hotly. Through the trees she could see the flames curve toward the ground and zoom across the field, lighting up the grass and coursing toward the trees. People began to scream and cry, figures dashing away. “No,” she breathed. _This is Chaos’ doing…_

Raf looked at her urgently. “We’ve gotta go, Usagi—”

Suddenly a surge of power thumped all around them, vibrating the ground and shaking her to the core. She inhaled sharply and fell forward, hands gripping her head as the tremor disoriented her. Everything spun and darkened, and she hacked as time seemed to skip and stutter, smoke consuming her and flames closing in by her sides. She heard Rafu grunt and tried to look around desperately for him.

_“Odango, show me where you are!”_

She could hear Seiya’s voice calling out to her, but the sound grew dull, and as her senses realigned, she braced herself on the dirt. The heat of the fire felt like it burned her skin as it blazed in the leaves and tore across the ground. She rose to unsteady feet, the movement of figures catching her eye through the haze. “Raf, where are you?” She called, squinting to regain her focus as she staggered forward.

“Here, Usagi, I’m here,” he called weakly.

She could see him then—he was on his hands and knees in the clearing where the fire surrounded them, head forward and panting as he rested on his palms. She rushed to him, falling to her knees in front of him. “Raf?”

“ _Go_ ,” he said, voice strangled. “Just go, Usagi…”

She shook her head urgently. “Raf, what did you see—did you see a man? Where was he?”

His head tipped further forward and hissed as though he were in great pain. “Not a man,” he said, and then tilted his head up to look at her. His earthy hazel eyes had grown dark, black seeping into the whites and staining his skin. His smile was twisted. “ _Me_.”

_No._

She fell back, watching in horror as her friend’s tanned skin became webbed with angry scars; his dusty hair grow long and black; his forehead slice open in an eight-pointed star. He rose up before her, framed by roaring flames. “Raf…!”

He launched for her and she scampered away, but it was futile—he trapped her to the dirt as he had in her dream, and once again she was suffocated by him.

_No, not him._ Please _not him._

“Raf—please, listen to me,” she begged as he pinned her to the gravel, “don’t let him control you—”

“It’s too late for that,” Chaos told her as she struggled. “It’s time to watch you _break_.”

His cold grip encircled her neck and she couldn’t breathe—she could only stare back into his empty eyes and search for the boy she _knew_ was beneath the monster. “I… _won’t_ …”

“Get away from her!”

Through her semi-consciousness, Seiya’s voice sounded otherworldly—amplified with the tones of his male and female counterparts. His flicker of blue began to brighten their surroundings rapidly and she panicked. “No, Seiya—it’s Raf, please don’t—”

Chaos looked up at the warriors and smiled. “You are better than I anticipated,” he said, and with a flick of his wrist, she heard the pained gasps and cries of her friends all around her.

A pulse of power fired in her chest like a spike of rage.

She kicked him, hard, and rolled away, coughing and spluttering. She crawled away and saw her senshi brought to their knees, grimacing in pain and gasping for breath through the smoke—a force had immobilised them and held them tightly to the ground. They were barricaded by wildfire, all of them—even if they could move, there was nowhere to go.

She locked eyes with Seiya as he tried to fight it and get to his feet, body taut and eyes brilliant blue. The barrier pulled him down and he growled in pain. Usagi shook her head as she panted for breath. “It’s okay,” she breathed.

“I can assure you it is _not_ ,” Chaos rumbled from behind her.

“ _Usagi!_ ”

Rini’s voice cried out to her but it was no use—her body was still trying urgently to recover from the lack of oxygen and she couldn’t avoid his touch quickly enough. His cold hand pressed down on the bare skin of her back and she screamed, feeling her skin singe and melt and her ribs crack. “Lovely scars,” Chaos hummed, and then her let go.

Her vision blurred as her body spasmed and jerked in shock. A deep, horrible writhing moved beneath her flesh—like something preparing to break out of her. She drove herself to her feet and turned to face him, anger nearly blinding her. She heard Seiya snarl at whatever it was that Chaos had done to her—she could _feel_ him pulling at the force field—but she looked only to the evil that stood before her.

“You see my scars, Guardian?” He asked her, and Rafu’s white shirt burned away to nothing, revealing extensively scarred muscle beneath, in patterns and symbols she didn’t recognise; lashings that looked horrific. He raised a hand to his forehead, pointing to his star-shaped cuts. “You see _this_ —this same scar that plagues you, dear one?”

She fought for breath—it was as though she were on the brink of fury; on the very edge of control.

“You are not the only one who wishes to escape.”

She ignored the pain—ignored it _all_. “Let, him, _go_.”

He laughed, tipping his head back to the sky and closing his eyes. When he reopened them, he looked back with Rafu’s hazel gaze. “I just think we’d be good together, you and I.”

She shook. “You’ve had him this whole time.”

“You never know what can happen, when there’s so much chaos out there,” he continued, parroting words Rafu had spoken to her. His eyes bled back to black. “How did you miss it, Guardian?”

She wouldn’t listen. “I told you to let him go.”

He smirked, moving toward her. He rolled his fingers into a fist and the sounds of pain from her friends increased. “I made my offer,” he said.

“Release him, _now_ —”

“The truth is,” he murmured, circling her closely, inviting the heat of the fire to them, “he doesn’t want to go—he _likes_ it. And so do you.”

“Odango…” She heard Seiya try, his voice pained.

“I can see what you _really_ want,” Chaos continued. “You just want to feel complete—you don’t want this, not anymore.” He continued to stalk her and she turned with him, unable to look away. “You’re willing to sacrifice all those lives for your own desires—”

“You’re wrong—”

“—what’s _one more_ life—”

“Stop it—”

“—destroy me and you _may_ have yourself a deal—you can have whatever you want—”

“I won’t—”

“—but first you must _kill_ —”

“No—”

“— _kill him_ —”

_“No!_ ”

And with her cry, her forehead burned, and suddenly all she could see was white.

\--

Everything around them went ice cold.

The solid earth beneath her feet fractured in crystal and a white-hot light burst forth from her forehead, consuming her aura and levitating her tiny form from the ground. Through the fire, through smoke and scorching heat and the magnetic force that held them down, she was like the core of a storm—still and dangerous and frighteningly beautiful.

She opened her eyes—dark and angry—and looked through them as though she were no longer there. She breathed in shaken pants. Spoke in a voiced that commanded they _listen._

Chaos’ laugh thundered. “And here she begins—Cosmos, in the flesh!”

\--

_No._

“She obeys no one.”

She could see— _feel_ —herself happy, in a world just like theirs was then.

“She lives for no one.”

She could see—the pinkish halo around her baby as she pulled her from her womb, alone.

“She walks with fatherless children that are hers alone.”

She could see—the pearly light and the inky dark that completed her.

“She commands her future.”

She could see—everything she’d ever wanted, too fast to process; too quick to fully understand.

“She needs _no one.”_

\--

_“Odango!_ ”

Seiya dragged himself forward, his every nerve on fire. He pushed into the thick wall of nothingness, feeling like his muscles were being torn from the bone as he fought the powerful pull that dragged him to the ground. He growled against it, the pain excruciating, forcing himself from his knees to his feet and then toward her. She _shone,_ an eerie, floating stillness in the chaos that tried to obliterate him, her blonde locks bleeding to white gold and her crescent moon flickering to a pointed star shape upon her forehead. _That star…_

He would break her free—he _had_ to.

The closer he got to her, with every word she spoke in that ethereal voice and as Chaos’ laughter rumbled all around them, the harder it became, but he _had to._ He could see himself glowing all over; he could feel the blue fire racing under his skin, behind his eyes. He was ready.

“She needs _no one.”_

“ _Seiya!”_ Rini’s voice screamed from behind him. _“Let go!”_

He did.

\--

Rini watched from under Helios’ arm, her sobs of panic barely audible amongst the turmoil. She heard every word Usagi spoke, watching her in terror as she _changed_ , right before her eyes.

Seiya was the only one who had managed to get near her through Chaos’ maddened energy. His skin was glimmering blue, he was _alight_ through his entire being; magnetising in his transformation.

_Transformation,_ Rini realised. _That’s what this is._

He was close, _so_ close. As he struggled against the power that pushed him away, he grew brighter and stronger, the flickering blue rising from his skin like fire. This was his time.

_“Seiya!_ ” She cried out to him. _“Let go!_ ”

He’d been knocked down again to one knee, he couldn’t get to his feet, so he drew his flaming fists across his body, curled in to himself, and ring upon ring of blue began to spin around him, faster and faster and _faster_ until—

“ _Seiya!_ ”

His power _exploded._

The sound of Chaos’ cackles was muffled as the boom of Seiya’s energy tore down the barriers that had been created against them and hushed the raging fire. A sapphire sphere illuminated their surroundings blindingly, and molecules hung within it like sparkling shards of broken glass. Rini strained her burning eyes to see Seiya, and her breath was stolen as he rose to his feet.

_Whoa._

His body was translucent—he was a glowing outline of sapphire. She could see the azure strings of every blood vessel and nerve, the circuitry of his life force, and at his very centre was a spiked cobalt crystal. As he stood tall, a set of web-like wings shot out from his back, high and wide and glistening just as he was. A set of _devil’s_ wings.

_What_ are _you?_

\--

He felt himself _evolve_ with the eruption of power.

It was like a piercing snap; like a toppling of his DNA from deep within—like something he’d waited his whole life for, splintering his body in mere seconds.

_She’s different._

His mind raced on a high that was too fast to latch on to; emotions too intense to fully absorb. The blast broke through Usagi’s spell, her glow vanishing and her cerulean eyes regaining their focus. She gazed back at him, breathless and wide-eyed.

“Seiya,” she breathed, before collapsing forward into his arms.

His energy enveloped her at the touch, causing a web of sparkling blue to creep across her skin. He felt hot and angry and _hateful_ as he stared Chaos down through the stillness.

Chaos stared back at him. “A new day, Aoi one.”

His power throbbed from him as the terrain was torn up and floated among the flecks of matter within his vivid sphere, each speck encased in energy. He opened his palm to the sky, fingers stretched taut, and willed the energy into his outstretched hand, where it raced to collect there, spitting and wisping and _ready._ “I will kill you,” he said, his dual voice haunting and as reckless as he felt.

Usagi reached out a shaking hand to grip his wrist. “Seiya, please don’t…”

“You are a _fool_ ,” Chaos laughed, unmoved by Seiya’s threat. “You are _all_ fools.” He opened his arms. “Power invites power; chaos invites chaos,” he told them. “Look what _you_ have invited—you think this wasn’t my plan all along?”

_His plan all along?_

“You cannot kill me,” Chaos continued. “Contain me, perhaps, but I will not die.”

Usagi glared at him weakly. “But Raf…”

“The boy serves a purpose—a vessel strong enough to host me, for a time.” His black eyes locked on Seiya’s. “But soon I will move on to greater things.”

_Contain me, perhaps, but I will not die._

Seiya felt the aching weight of his new wings—so foreign, and yet so _perfect_ —flare as he did in his fury, and a realisation flooded his mind. _Maybe_ I _can—_

“ _Far_ greater things,” Chaos said with a twisted smile.

And in an instant, he was gone.

Seiya’s bright sphere slowly flickered away, leaving silence in the wake of the flames that had extinguished as Chaos fled. There was a scuffle of feet behind them but Seiya didn’t care, as his attention moved to the girl hanging limp in his arms. “Odango, just take it easy—I’ve got you…”

She looked up at him, eyes glazed and distant, and she reach up a hand to his jaw. “ _Seiya…”_

He nodded, holding her tighter as he lowered them both to the ground carefully. He knew the blistered, torn mess that Chaos had inflicted on her back—he’d seen it; been helpful to stop it. “That’s me,” he managed. “Come on—stay with me—”

Rini fell to their side. “Is she alright—?”

“I’m okay,” Usagi said quietly, and without warning, placed the flat of her palm to Seiya’s chest, right above the space where his sharp crystal sparkled through his sternum. He sucked in a breath as the energy was pulled through his firing nerves and laced its way up Usagi’s arm. Colour instantly returned to her cheeks and light back to her eyes. “See, I’m fine…”

Rini let out a breath of relief, and then looked at Seiya. “Seiya, you…”

He tore his eye from Usagi to look down at his arms, his torso—he was a web of blue; a lucent network of his energy that fired like an electric current through every pathway of his being.

_Evolution._

He could feel each of the warriors’ eyes on him in that moment, watching him guardedly. He felt the hot seep of his skin reclaiming its rightful place, morphing him back to his humanoid appearance once more, and the strange rescinding of his wings as their wove their way back into his flesh.

Odango sat upright in his arms, her cerulean gaze locked with his, looking at him in nothing short of pure wonder. “Aoi one.”

\--

“Here, Rini, drink up—you need your strength.”

Rini took the steaming bowl of soup from Helios’ hands and cradled it against her chest, shuddering in the cool night air. She was curled up in his robe on the steps of Hikawa Shrine, waiting to hear from Ami and Minako about Usagi’s wellbeing. Some of the other scouts had stayed behind at the school, tending to the many wounded citizens who had been captured by Chaos’ destruction. She shuddered at the memory—parents, friends, _children_ , bloodied and battered, waiting on the grounds to be tended to by emergency services. The bonfire had grown out of control, they had said. They were wrong.

“Thank you,” she said as Helios sat down beside her. She stared down into the shining liquid and her stomach turned—she wasn’t hungry, not now.

“You can always talk to me, my maiden,” Helios said quietly, watching her as she stared into the broth absently. “I understand that you may feel overwhelmed by what has happened tonight.”

She bit her lower lip and placed the soup on the hardwood next to her. There was so much running through her mind, but _one thing_ rang out over and over again, like a skipping record.

“’She walks with fatherless children that are hers alone’,” she repeated aloud, and then turned to look at Helios. “What does that _mean_ , Helios?” She felt anxiety crawl up her neck, now that the words had been spoken. “I told you I wasn’t meant to be, I told you—”

“Rini,” he said, his gentle voice calming her panic. “You _are_ meant to be—perhaps more so now than ever before.”

She breathed shakily and the words just kept echoing, over and over. “I don’t understand…”

Helios’ amber eyes met her own and he gave her a soft smile. “I think you do, princess.”

_Fatherless children that are hers,_ alone.

\--

Seiya leant heavily against the slider at Hikawa Shrine, tense in the quiet that consumed the hallway. He tipped his head back to the ceiling and let out a frustrated sigh. _Again_ she had been hurt— _again_ he hadn’t been enough.

“You’ve got to _stop_ , Seiya,” Yaten said as she and Taiki joined him tentatively in the dark hall. Yaten’s arm was heavily bandaged from wrist to shoulder and she held it gingerly at her side. “Without your power she wouldn’t even be alive.”

He clenched his jaw. “I should’ve gotten to her sooner—I should’ve—”

“Are you _kidding_ me?” Yaten cut in, shaking her head with a laugh. “You fucking _evolved_ to save her life!”

Taiki’s violet eyes were examining at Seiya closely. “Seiya,” he said quietly, “don’t you realise what this means?”

He could still feel the laser zooming through him like a current, looping and coiling in his system until it surged from within him. He could still feel the way it made him feel utterly _complete_.

And he kept hearing Kakyuu’s sweet voice telling them that it didn’t surprise her—to _embrace it_ —when they told her of how his powers had grown, exploding from his body on the arid land of Kinmoku.

“What _does_ it mean?”

Haruka’s voice was low as she approached, and she met Seiya’s eye without qualm.

Yaten’s temper flared instantly. “It’s none of your _business_ , Tenou—”

“What concerns our princess is entirely my business,” she snapped. She narrowed her eyes at Seiya, but there was something behind her wary exterior that he couldn’t quite place. “We need to know.”

A flash of that day in the dusk-lit woods by the outer scouts’ home raced through his mind—the shake of the earth; the fear in their eyes. The way she had looked at him warily; _curiously._ “You already did,” Seiya replied after a moment.

She didn’t falter. “It was hardly a secret that your power was growing.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “Whether or not you were a threat has been up for debate.”

“You want to talk about _threats_?” Yaten challenged angrily. “How about your _bullshit_ tactics—”

“Yaten,” Taiki warned, and the petite senshi quietened with a grumble. “The three of us are products of an evolved species within our star system—more advanced than that of your own human kind.” He looked at Haruka. “We were told that a day might come in which further mutation would occur, and with it, power unlike anything we currently possess.”

Seiya cocked a brow at Haruka. “Looks like today was your lucky day, Tenou.”

She inclined her head, looking him over cautiously. “Looks like it,” she said.

The door nearest to them slid open, a slither of light illuminating the hallway as Ami and Minako emerged, looking weary. Seiya stood to attention. “How is she?”

“She’s resting now,” Ami said. “Once we calmed her down she accepted that it was best to get her strength back, before anything else.”

Seiya ran a hand through his hair roughly. The young woman had been weak and distraught as they tore her away from the school, desperate to hunt Chaos down and free Rafu from his grasp. As they had crossed the scalded field, it grew evident that Chaos had extended his torture to the civilians gathered at the school—bodies had been sprawled across the grounds; some merely battered and bruised, others not so fortunate. The scene had only worsened Usagi’s distress, and it had taken every bit of his strength to tell her it would be okay and move her away.

Haruka’s gaze lingered on the doorway, her eyes distant and stormy. “Good,” she said finally. “Come, we have to discuss what has happened.”

They moved away but Seiya hesitated, desperate to just see her—just for a moment. Minako placed a hand on his arm. “Don’t worry, Seiya—she’s alright,” she said with a smile. “Thanks to you.”

\-- 

She lay in wait for it all to pass.

The spiked ceiling of crystal glinted above her, all-revealing in its transparent view of the world, but capturing her entirely in an icy prison. There was nothing left—only her worn body in tattered black, hard against the cold floor. The sky above her was _red_ —the colour of blood; the colour of Rini’s eyes. Each pane of crystal obscured the placed that loomed outside, reflecting only the forks of lightning and shadows of blackness that shot across the ruddy sky.

It was dark and quiet—just like the thing that stirred inside her.

She felt swelteringly hot, sweat pooling slick on her skin and a restlessness hijacking her limbs as she writhed, tied down by invisible binds that branded her. A carnal instinct speared her as she grunted and fought— _no more_. She would not be held back, not any more.

_She lives for no one._

The scream came from her gut, ricocheting off the crystal and shattering it into a million razor-sharp pieces. Her cry continued, neck back to the surface that grew feathery soft beneath her, until it broke in her throat. She breathed, heavy and hard, fingers tight in the sheets now under her, in a dark room that smelled of sweet citrus.

“Odango,” her voice murmured, as the beautiful guardian dipped the mattress alongside her.

She was starved, but now she was _free_.

She pulled Seiya down to her, her glowing hands bracketing her as they collided, fast and rough and desperate. Fingers ripped at her torn dress, grasped at her skin; lips skimmed her pulse, kissed the swell of her breasts. Every move was charged and volatile, darker than anything her dreams had ever shown her before.

“Usagi,” Seiya growled, like gravel and smoke.

She moved down her heaving body, her touch leaving blue fire in its wake that snaked beneath her skin in a beautiful web. As she looked back up at her, those devilish eyes sparked in every hue of blue, and when she touched her, she didn’t hold back.

_Free_.

She tossed her head back in ecstasy, ice hot pleasure igniting every nerve, and the room glowed with the outline of the eight-pointed star that burst open on her forehead, piercing white light so brilliant that everything around them disappeared to sheer nothingness.

Her world shook and she was once again alone. The blinding light dulled, giving way to flaming trees, roaring winds and the rumble of Chaos’ taunting laugh. She relived it, _again_ , and this time, she would _win_.

_Free_.

“Kill him,” his voice boomed, “kill him and you can have it all!”

_Free._

Through her blurred, jerky vision, she could see him, hunched forward and _laughing_. His empty eyes looked at her, a mere bruise on a striking face. “Kill him, dear Cosmos.”

She knelt behind him, rage consuming her, and fisted her hand in his hair, tugging his head back to look at her. He relented to her hold, smiling as a crystal blade formed in the palm of her outstretched hand, slicing into her as it would him.

_Free_.

As she pulled his neck back taut, jugular exposed and pulsing and scarred, his blackened eyes turned hazel, his face pained. He pled, he fought, but she didn’t care—she drove the crystal dagger into neck without hesitation.

And felt _nothing_.

Sticky, black blood gushed from him and leached into her skin, staining her. His laughter continued and she let his body go with a thud, a cold calm washing over her.

_Free._

Usagi woke with a strangled gasp, heart hammering and breath haggard as she lurched forward. She cradled her clammy head in her hands and let out a sob, images flashing through her mind at a sickening speed.

Arms suddenly enveloped her in a warm embrace, and she could smell her, _feel_ her, all around her—just as she had in her dream. “It’s alright, Odango,” Seiya soothed. “It’s alright.”

She sobbed once more, burying her nose into the crook of Seiya’s neck, her bare skin against her lips, leaning into her like a deadweight. She felt sick to her stomach—every lingering memory of her dream, her _nightmare_ , toying with her mind. What was this—this grotesque tightrope she was walking between right and wrong? Who _was_ she?

“What is _wrong_ with me?” She whispered.

Seiya shook her head, the wisps of her hair tickling against her. “ _Nothing_ is wrong with you,” she said quietly.

She pushed away from the senshi, putting deliberate distance between them. “You can’t see what’s going on in my head,” she said shakily. “Seiya, I killed him—I killed Raf and I—I…” She squeezed her eyes closed, the feeling of hot blood on her hands still fresh. “I have to go—I have to save him—”

She moved to get out of bed but Seiya stopped her. “Odango, _listen_ to me,” she said. “As long as Chaos knows you will come looking for him, he will _not_ kill Rafu.” She grasped her hands, meeting her eye. “We _will_ save him, but first we need a plan.”

Usagi stared down at their hands, gripped against the sheets. She thought about her friend, a hostage to Chaos’ twisted games, and shook her head. “I can’t wait—I have to—”

“Stop,” Seiya insisted gently. “ _Think_ about this—think about what happened tonight—he had you _exactly_ where he wanted you—”

“It doesn’t matter—”

“It _does_ matter,” she pressed, her expression fierce. “I know you’re worried about him, I do, but we _have_ to be smart about this to save his life. Please, just _trust_ me on this.”

She looked away, eyes filling with frustrated tears. Seiya was right— _of course_ she was. She would never sacrifice her friend’s life as Chaos wanted, so they _had_ to find another way. “Okay,” she whispered.

“I promise, we will save him,” Seiya said, squeezing her hands in her own. “But what happened to you tonight—I can’t…” She trailed off, jaw tight. “I just _can’t_.”

Usagi could feel the _explosion_ that had erupted from her in her moment of fury; she could see the images that had flashed before her as she spoke—laughter and loneliness and abundance and madness, all at once. Images of a perfect world, of her beautiful friends, of _Rini_.

_She walks with fatherless children that are hers alone._

_Fatherless children._

Her head spun as the memories overwhelmed her. “I don’t know what happened to me...”

Seiya was quiet a moment before she spoke again. “We think it was a prophecy—a message of some kind,” she replied hesitantly. “What did you see?”

“It was…a jumble of images,” she said. “But I remember what I said.” She met her eye. “And it felt _real_.”

It felt more than real—it felt _true_.

Seiya studied her closely. “I know,” she said, as though she truly did. Worry tugged at her features. “Odango…Chaos called you something—he called you _Cosmos_ , does that mean anything to you?”

_Cosmos_. Her spine crawled at the word, feeling a stir beneath her skin, but she shook her head all the same. “No,” she said. “It doesn’t.”

She slipped her hands from Seiya’s, tugging the blanket up around her and casting her gaze out the window. The sky was dark outside the shrine, with no moon to illuminate the nighttime, just clouded in stars. She looked back at Seiya, whose midnight blue eyes were rimmed with fatigue. “You shouldn’t have stayed,” she said. “You need to rest…”

Seiya raked her fingers through her mussed hair. “I couldn’t go home—I had to know you were okay.” A cocky smirk spread across her face playfully. “And besides, _supersenshi_ like myself don’t need rest…”

Usagi smiled and she eyed the Starlight, clad in a pair of boxer shorts and loose-fitting t-shirt, her ponytail skewed and odd socks on her feet. In spite of her state of alluring disarray, Usagi was unable to shake the beautiful image of her body lit up from the inside out; a highway of sapphire that electrified every inch of her. She could still see the sharp edges of her spiked crystal as it sat glinting over her heart; still _feel_ how its energy shot through her like lightning.

“Is that right?” She mused. She chewed her lip and reached across the space between them to rest her fingertips against Seiya’s sternum, right above her humming life force. “What _are_ you, Seiya?”

Seiya visibly swallowed under her touch and her voice was husky as she replied. “I told you: a _supersenshi_ …” Her heart thrummed under Usagi’s fingers; she could _feel_ it. “Usagi…”

“You’re wrong,” Usagi said as she tore her fingers away, from the one place they wanted to stay, more than _anything_. “You’re _so_ much more than that.”

\--

“Cosmos,” she murmured into the night, staring out into the forest that shrouded their home, across a moonless sky. She tipped her head back against the headboard, forearms rested heavily on her splayed knees, linen wound at her feet. Sleep called to her but her mind refused to rest—instead, it played out images in her mind of their princess, in all her white gold, terrifying beauty, and Seiya, as his body exploded into a map of vivid blue—the only one strong enough to save Usagi.

Alongside her, her girlfriend stirred and looked up at her with tired eyes. “You should be resting, Ruka…”

“I can’t, Michiru,” she murmured. She let out a long breath. “What we saw tonight was _not_ our princess—something is coming, I can _feel_ it.”

Michiru sat up, the sheet falling away from her as she reached out to brush the sandy strands of hair from Haruka’s eyes. “I can, too,” she told her, “but the seas are murky—I can’t determine whether this wave is good, or evil.” She trailed her fingertips down to her chin, turning her face toward her. “There are some things we cannot know—you _know_ this.”

“I do,” Haruka replied. “And what I _do_ know is that _he_ had the power to break her free.” She shook her head, beginning to piece together the puzzle that had been strewn about her mind since the Starlights had first arrived back on Earth. “But there’s something more…”

A knowing smile passed over Michiru’s pretty lips. “Are you jealous, Haruka?”

Haruka scowled at her—a struggle when the violinist’s delicate touch was tracing the skin of her neck. “We have been over this,” she said darkly. “And I have told you: we will use whatever means necessary to protect Usagi—no sacrifice is too great.”

Michiru nodded slowly—she understood, she knew she did. Her lover’s fingers moved to brush her thigh, skimming the hollow of her hipbone and over the soft flesh low on her belly. “Of course,” she replied, “but for now, let me take your mind off this world—off our mission.”

She was the only thing that could, so Haruka gave in to her—she always did.

\--

Mamoru jogged across the grass as the early afternoon sun hit the grand marble-stone building, racing up the stairs and through its open doors. He darted amongst fellow students, ignoring their greetings as he rushed down the hallway to his supervisor’s office. The door was closed and he knocked urgently, pushing it open when there was no instant reply.

Dr Gordon looked up from his desk, startled at the sudden intrusion. “Mr Chiba,” he said, tugging off his reading glasses and letting them fall around his neck. “Is something the matter?”

Mamoru puffed and stood amongst the stuffy office, with its walls of books and paperwork strewn from end to end. “I have to return to Tokyo,” he said quickly. “I don’t have time to apply for a deferral—”

“Hold on—slow down,” the older gentleman said. He stood and rounded his desk, propping himself on the edge. “Why don’t you explain to me what’s going on.”

Mamoru paced the floor, unfamiliar with the unsettled feeling of panic. He didn’t have _time_ for explanations. “It’s…complicated,” he replied lamely. “I’m sorry, sir, but I _have_ to go.”

Dr Gordon nodded slowly, lips pursed. “That is quite a shame,” he said. “Your research appears to be extremely promising, Mr Chiba.” He let out a long breath. “But we have already made an exception for you once before—I don’t know that we can do that again.”

Mamoru nodded, pure disappointment laced with the anxiety that churned in his gut. “I understand.” He gave the man a tight smile, turning to leave. “Thank you for your consideration, and I’m sorry to have wasted your time.”

“Having said that,” Dr Gordon continued, as though Mamoru had never spoken, “I can see a bright future ahead of you in this field—one that the medical community can’t afford to lose.”

He looked back at his mentor in surprise. “I don’t know how long I will be gone—”

Dr Gordon sprung up from where he rested against his desk, nodding decisively. “You will remain in contact to give us an approximate timeframe, and in the mean time, we will look after your research.”

“Thank you,” Mamoru said, staggered by the offer, but uncertain of whether it would truly come to fruition, at this late stage in his destiny. “I am incredibly grateful.”

The portly man gave him a smile and waved him on his way. “Go and take care of your family.”

Mamoru had barely made it out onto the pavement of the quadrangle before his rarely used cell phone was at his ear. “Setsuna,” he said, as her soft voice echoed down the line. “I need you to meet me at Haneda Airport.” He crossed through the wrought iron gates, wondering if he would ever return. “I’m coming home.” 


	22. Chapter Twenty One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello dear readers! I know, it’s been over 3 months since I lasted updated. I suck. Much like when I took an unintentional hiatus from this fic last year, there honestly was hardly a day where I _wasn’t_ thinking about this story—it’s always on my mind. This past few months have been extremely busy for me—I’m in my very last trimester of university before graduating, I travelled overseas, dealt with my ongoing health issues, and started a business. So, needless to say, this had to go on the backburner for a while. I intend on getting a chapter up at least once a month from here on out until this is finished…and I honestly cannot wait to make the time to do that, because I _adore_ writing this fic!
> 
> On to the chapter! You may notice that I’ve paraphrased Seiya from episode 187 to make what he says a little more relevant to the story I’m telling (changed ‘galaxy’ to ‘universe’, that’s all). This chapter is very long, and heavy. I truly hope you all enjoy it!
> 
> As always, make sure to check out the **important notes from the Prologue** if you haven’t already **.** Enjoy!
> 
> Music rec – _Space Between_ by Sia Furler

* * *

 

**_Chapter Twenty-One_ **

 

_He called you Cosmos, does that mean anything to you?_

She hung in a vast expanse of whiteness; in a space so bright that none other than herself could exist among its torturous brilliance. She stayed there, wings curled around her like feathered armour, eyes closed because it made no difference if they were open.

How long had she been there? How long had it been?

Her home was a lesson in loneliness, a place for reflection and peace. An in-between where she had the power to control _everything_ , yet do nothing. In spite of her unfathomable power, she could do _nothing_.

How long ago was it that she had done _something_? How long had it been since she had changed their course?

She floated amongst the syrupy warmth that engulfed her; held her like she would shatter. As though she were _fragile_. The very thought made her laugh, a clattering sound that echoed out into nowhere.

_He called you Cosmos, does that mean anything to you?_

It meant _everything_ to her.

She felt the hot sting of light carve open between her eyes, and suddenly— _finally_ —she could _see._

_How long has it been? How long has it been since I was free?_

\--

The difference between the darkness of their night and the brightness of their day was so fine, so _subtle_ , that few truly saw it.

When dusk set in, apricot skies turned ruddy, and the horizon grew bruised with indigo, casting a ruby glow out over the sea. When day broke, a vivid magenta kissed the swirling clouds above, forcing out the splotches of darkness that had lined the planet’s edges. The rocky ground grew fractionally warmer underfoot; the shadow cast across a loved one’s face shifted ever so slightly. The changes came and went in a heartbeat, hidden behind the spectacular storms that danced across Kinmoku’s arid land.

Every day, Kakyuu watched out from the cliff’s edge.

She watched the cycle transition fluidly over and over, harmonious even when faced with the harshest conditions. She breathed in their thick air, felt the immense weight of their immeasurably heavy world holding her down, and gazed up to the three stars that cast their rays across her skin. Every day, she would let her eyes burn as she watched bursts of flame lapping at their sky from the sun that lived closest by.

_Fighter._

The quiet sunset faded in, and as silver forks of lighting hit the ocean’s waves, Kakyuu hummed a song into the night air, hands cupped to the fabric that lined her chest. What she wouldn’t give to have them home—but their journey was far from over.

“You have a destiny to fulfil, Seiya,” she murmured. “An entire universe to save…”

Droplets of hot rain began to stain the dirt alongside her and dampen her robes, but she didn’t care—she simply closed her eyes and tipped her head back. A new energy began to thrum in her chest, like a pressurised explosion that ignited the power within her, and suddenly she _knew_.

_An entire universe to_ change _._

“Princess, Princess! It’s Proxima—the star, it’s changing!”

The panicked voice of one of her soldiers rang at her side, but she hadn’t needed the warning—she could feel the burning flames changing; _see_ the cool light behind the insides of her eyes. Blue—blue _everywhere_.

“Princess, what does this mean?”

Kakyuu opened her eyes and smiled as she shielded them from Proxima’s glimmering brilliance. Each roaring cobalt flame bled into their red sky as a ring of blue expanded from the star like a halo. A kaleidoscope of vivid colour pulsed in its wake, quietening their wild planet with its own gentle tune. Within mere moments—before she could truly take it in—the sun had returned to its fiery orange, as though nothing had ever changed.

“Everything,” she told the young warrior, “it means _everything_.”

\--

_I know, Odango,_ he thought, as his heart clenched, _I feel it, too._

Seiya trailed along behind his cousins as they arrived at school that Monday morning, tired and wary as they passed through the gates and joined their friends. The grounds were filled with a sombre air, a reminder of the attack that had unfolded just nights prior.

“Three people,” Makoto said quietly, as they stood in wait for the bell to ring. “People have been hurt before—we’ve _lost_ people before—but this…”

Minako let out a long breath. “It feels like our fault.”

“It’s _not_ ,” Yaten said sharply, moving just a breath closer to her. “Don’t you _dare_ think that.”

Seiya understood—he knew what it was like to feel as though you had _failed_ at the most important job you could possibly be given. He remembered the early days, when they saved everyone and always walked away victorious; the naïve confidence they held. He remembered the first time they couldn’t save someone, and the words his pama had spoken to him when he had arrived home, crestfallen and defeated.

_Some will fly, Fighter, and some will fall._

He clenched his jaw as he spotted the shrine that had been beautifully arranged along the side of the school’s entrance, lined with wreaths, photos and sympathy notes. People stood by shoulder to shoulder to pay their respects, glassy-eyed and silent. The oval where the fire had seemingly grown out of control was still cordoned off, and the students and visitors huddled as far from the scene as they could—the space, and the memory, felt like poison. _Three people._

_You cannot save everyone._

“Usagi hasn’t arrived yet,” Ami said, checking her watch. “She assured me she was coming…”

Students began to file inside as the bell rang, and Seiya raned his head in search for Usagi, but she was nowhere to be seen. He let out a frustrated sigh. He _knew_ he should have gone to her house—he should have convinced her to come; even with all that had happened, she couldn’t give up her life—they would find a way to save her friend—she would _recover—_ they would find a way to—

“Usagi!”

Seiya spun to see the blonde walking toward them, schoolbag clung tightly at her side. Her cerulean eyes were dark and stormy, but she gave them a small smile nonetheless. “I told you I’d come,” she said.

“Well, you’re always late—we didn’t expect any less,” Minako joked, in an attempt to brighten the mood. “Come on, we’d better get to class.”

The others went ahead, but Seiya waited for Usagi. He eyed her as she approached, her distant gaze on the memorial behind them. There was a beat where the young woman’s jaw jumped and her eyes shone with emotion that she simply could not hide. “We can’t save everyone, Odango,” he told her gently, the words like knives in his throat.

She nodded, her chin raised high _._ Behind all that raging turmoil, he could see her unbreakable strength and determination clawing through, and the ache in his gut settled in to stay. “I know,” she said. “I know that now.”

They had lost lives before— _she_ had lost everyone she loved, right before her eyes—and yet the reality of those deaths, so finite and confronting, went strangely beyond heartbreak. It was grief, of course—but not solely grief for those lost; grief for the dimming of the fierce hope she had always held so dear.

_I wish I could shield you from this,_ he found himself thinking desperately as the feeling swamped him. _I wish this wasn’t the way it had to be._

It was just another stitch into the strong fabric that was her resilience—the one thing that underpinned her goodness and faith—but he _knew_ it would change her, as it had him, and his cousins, and the other Sol senshi alike.

He ground his teeth; steeled himself as she had and channelled her never-ending resolve. “We will win this,” he murmured, running his hand down to hers. He brushed her fingertips with his own, their shared energy shooting between them: a message. He wouldn’t let her be alone in this. “I _promise_ you.”

The ice hot connection zoomed between them, and she sucked in a breath as though she’d been electrocuted. When she looked back up at him, there was a question twisting her features. “Seiya, yesterday I _heard_ you calling to me when I was in danger, but I don’t think that was really possible—how did you…?”

She trailed off, suddenly captured by something over his shoulder. The students were wandering in to the building, but a few straggled behind, and amongst the crowd, a familiar mop of brown hair caught his eye. _No way…_

“Raf,” she whispered. “He’s _here_ —I didn’t think he would come to school—I thought he would go into hiding, I thought Chaos would…”

Her sentence faded and she began to drift toward the boy, who was animatedly play fighting with his group of friends, utterly unchanged. His hazel eyes connected with Seiya’s and he gave him a daring smirk, a brow cocked in their direction. The gesture left Seiya uneasy and he tugged on her wrist. “Odango…”

She looked back at him wide-eyed. “I have to do this, Seiya.”

“I’m not going to stop you—I support whatever you chose to do, you know that,” he replied. “Just…be _careful_.”

There was a rowdy round of laughter as the group showily shoved and mocked one another, and Rafu’s friends abandoned him for the building as Usagi approached, Seiya close behind. Rafu snatched up his bag from the dirt and shook out his hair. “What can I do for you, Tsukino?” He eyed Seiya coolly. “Can’t even come say hello without him around, huh?”

Usagi stopped cold a few feet away, as though someone had doused her in ice water. “This isn’t you, Raf,” she said.

He glared at her, shoulders back and chest out. “How would you know?”

“Because you’re my _friend_ ,” Usagi responded tightly. “The Rafu I know wouldn’t—”

“Wouldn’t _what_?” He closed the space within them with a few strides, and Seiya struggled to hold his ground, the urge to protect her nearly uncontrollable. “Wouldn’t call it like it is?”

She frowned and shook her head. “He wouldn’t act like _this—_ cold and offhand—”

“If being honest is a crime, then you’d better lock me up,” he countered. He looked between the two of them, a smirk pulling at his lips. “Oh, that’s right—you _can’t_.”

Seiya felt his control slipping—rapidly. This wasn’t Usagi’s friend, not anymore. “Odango—”

Usagi ignored him, slowly inching closer to the hostile teen—it was clear that she still saw her friend, in spite of Chaos’ hold, and Seiya _knew_ that would be her downfall. “Raf,” she said, compassion laced in her soft voice, “I’m sorry if I hurt you, but I think you’ve gotten the wrong idea—Seiya and I, we’re not—”

“It doesn’t matter,” he interrupted roughly. “Besides, he keeps thing interesting.” His eye flickered across to Seiya briefly. “He’s not the only one willing to _fight_ around here.”

Seiya clenched his fists and took one step forward, but Usagi’s arm stopped him. She looked at Rafu closely, her face twisted with conflict. “It doesn’t have to be like this—I can _help_ you,” she tried. “I know you don’t want it to be this way…”

Rafu huffed a bitter laugh. “I don’t need your help—I know _exactly_ what I want,” he said, stepping away from her and toward the building. “Unlike some of us.”

“Raf, _listen_ to me—”

“I don’t have to listen to you,” he said. He looked back over his shoulder as he walked away. “Maybe it’s about time _you_ decided what you really wanted, _Odango._ ”

She moved to chase after him as he charged off, but Seiya grasped her wrist. “I’m sorry, Odango,” he said softly as she watched Rafu’s back. “But you heard him—he’s let Chaos poison his mind.” He hesitated before he added the one thing he could _see_ , plain as day. “He’s made his choice.”

Her jaw was set as she shook her head disbelievingly. “No,” she said. “I’m going to fix this—I’ve done it before.” She looked at him—resolute. _Fierce_. “I’m going to free him.”

\--

Setsuna eyed the tarmac as she waited for Mamoru’s flight to arrive, fingers wrung tightly against the fabric of her skirt. She tried to focus on the beautiful view of the high mountain ranges that sloped away behind skyscrapers in the distance, and the way an incoming summer storm painted the twilight sky a gloomy grey, but the tingle of nerves overtook her senses. She chewed at her lip—an age-old habit, she was sure—and wondered if her anxiety ran rampant because of everything she had told her future king against Usagi’s wishes, or purely because she was about to see him once again. She was quite certain it was the latter. “What is the matter with me?”

“I was just asking myself the same thing.”

The sound of his voice caught her off-guard and she jumped as she turned to him, hands fluttering to her chest. “Mamoru,” she said, smiling as he approached. “Hi.”

He returned the smile, slow and warm, and placed his bags down on the ground, before enveloping her in a hug. The gesture stole her breath away, and not for the first time, she revelled in the buzz that hummed between them—one that rushed through every nerve and down to her very core. It lasted just a moment too long—she _knew_ that—but pulling away suddenly felt like the hardest thing she had ever had to do. “Setsuna,” he greeted softly.

She held on to the hum for just a moment longer and broke away, stepping back to look at him. He was somewhat dishevelled from the flight, and the dark circles under his eyes told a story all of their own. “I’m sorry,” she said simply. “I’m sorry you had to come home like this…”

“Don’t be,” he said, shaking his head. His midnight eyes scrutinised her intently. “Are _you_ alright?”

“I’m fine,” she lied. She had not been _fine_ since the moment her Garnet Orb had been shattered, and something was _changing_ within her, she could feel it—bit-by-bit, day-by-day. “There’s no need to worry about me.”

Just like in their midnight-hour, nightmare-driven conversations, he was once again asking questions he didn’t need to. This time, however, he didn’t tell her she was wrong, but his gaze tracked away; his lips grew pursed. Not for the first time, she could almost hear him replying: _but I_ need _to worry about you._

“Come,” she said, taking one of his bags for him before either of them could say any more. “Let’s go.”

\--

“Damn bus…”

Usagi grumbled under her breath as she trekked through the dusk-lit woodlands surrounding the Outer guardians’ home, hopping over ropey roots and crunching the scrub underfoot. She blew the tendrils of hair from her face that had fallen from her buns and pushed forward, certain she had seen these trees before, walked this weaving path at least one time in her past. “Damn inability to read the timetable…”

Joining her fellow senshi and the Starlights hadn’t been on the cards for her that afternoon, with her friends insisting that her presence wasn’t needed; that she was best to go home and rest, but she had gone against their wishes. Truth be told, after a day that had weighed so heavily on her heart as she absorbed the mourning of those around her, and the clouded, wayward eyes of her friend as he was consumed by darkness that was Chaos, she was _tired_. Tired of holding out hope, tired of seeking peace.

It scared her.

She had felt it once before—in the bleak moments among a lonely, bruised world that Sailor Galaxia, warped by Chaos, had claimed. She had _almost_ given up; she had wanted nothing more than to be with her friends, her _family_ , and let it all go to ruin. During that time, hopelessness and defeat had nearly conquered her, but she had pulled herself from the rubble and fought for what was _right_ —what was _good_ —because every fibre of her being had told her that was what she had to do.

Suddenly those strands of _who she was_ felt as though they had been unravelled, frayed. Suddenly _right_ and _good_ didn’t feel so _just_ any longer.

Suddenly she wanted to _fight_.

_We can’t save everyone, Odango._

She kept going, jaw tight and gaze forward. She had battled time and time again, suffered through feats that should have broken her. She could take it, and this time would be the _last_. She would do what she had to do.

As she navigated the forest and the outline of the Outer scouts’ home came into view, she heard familiar voices echoing toward her and feet scuffling on the dirt. She stilled, leaning against the bark of a nearby tree, and listened.

“Come on, Seiya, we’re not going to be able to figure out these creepy new powers of yours if you can’t even _use_ them!” Yaten nagged. “Stop screwing around and _focus!_ ”

There was a crackle and hiss as the distinct sound of terrain being torn up hit Usagi’s ears. “Maybe if you would _shut up_ and _let_ me focus I would be able to do it, Yaten!”

Yaten snorted. “I doubt it— _clearly_ you have no idea what you’re doing—”

“Oh, you are _such_ a little—”

“Would the two of you _stop_?” Taiki’s voice cut in, just as a tiny smile broke over Usagi’s lips. “You’re making it incredibly difficult for Ami to run scans—we need this data to analyse the extent of your abilities, Seiya.”

“Yaten, why don’t you give Seiya some space—she already has enough people breathing down her back as it is,” Minako tried gently. “Come and sit with me.”

“You’d _love_ that, wouldn’t you?”

“ _Yaten_ …”

Haruka let out a frustrated huff. “This is taking too long, we don’t have time to waste,” she said. “We need to come up with a plan and execute it—”

“That may be true, Haruka, but Seiya’s powers could very well help us, and first we need to understand them,” Michiru soothed. “Ami, Taiki—take your time.”

Usagi heard Seiya grumble. “What about _Seiya_ take your time?”

“For _fuck’s_ sake, Kou—”

“Haruka, language—there are young ones around!”

The Uranian senshi ignored her girlfriend’s warning. “Maybe you need some inspiration…”

Usagi peered around the trunk to the manicured grass clearing that met the tree line. Seiya came into view, her expression surly as Haruka marched toward her, the final touches of her fuku gracing her slender form as she moved. “World, shaking!”

A rolling ball of light shredded a perfect trail along the ground toward Seiya, but she merely deflected the attack in a sharp line of laser blue. She cocked a brow at her opponent. “Nice try, Tenou.”

“It’s not enough,” Ami said, as she punched away at the keys of her computer. “That defence is only equivalent to your original power—we need more than that to draw any useful conclusions.”

Haruka stared Seiya down, an amused look on her face. “Not enough, huh?” She held up one gloved hand, the glittering jewels and golden shine of her sword manifesting in her palm, and called: “Space sword, _blaster_!”

The weapon unleashed multiple arcing slices, and for a split second, Usagi could have sworn that she saw Seiya eying the ornate sword distractedly. Usagi wasn’t sure exactly _how_ she found the beat of time before Haruka’s powerful attack would meet Seiya, or even when she decided the move would be a good idea, but she launched herself into its path—without fear or hesitation.

“ _Odango!_ ”

The sound of impact was muffled and she felt the cool seep of Seiya’s power consume her as the Starlight’s translucent arms encircled her, spinning her away from the brunt of the attack. Seiya’s beautiful wings shot out from her back, their lattice-like structure and pointed edges spread out wide, and for a moment, everything flashed as the sparks of Haruka’s attack hit the barrier that shielded them both. The intense light of Seiya’s cobalt crystal shone blindingly through her chest, lingering just long enough for Usagi to get yet another glimpse of the star that radiated within her, before absorbing back into Seiya’s body as quickly as it had released.

_All life in this universe has a shining star within it._

Seiya dropped back to the ground, gasping for breath and glaring at Usagi angrily. The flicker of blue shot along her skin like an electric current as she lingered between humanoid and her alien aoi form. “What the _hell_ were you thinking? Are you _insane_?”

Usagi stared back at her from where had fallen to the grass, the potent mix of Seiya’s energy and her own adrenaline still rushing through her system. Perhaps she _was_ insane…

“Usagi!” Haruka exclaimed, skidding down to her side. She grasped her wrists, her chin, checking her for injury. “That was _foolish_ —you could have been hurt!”

The others had stood to attention, watching on warily. “Is she okay?

“I’m _fine._ ” She swatted Haruka away, her cheeks hot. “It got the outcome you wanted, didn’t it?”

Beside her, Seiya growled. “You’re _kidding_ me…”

“Stupid, kitten,” Haruka said, shaking her head and pushing up off her haunches. “But effective.”

Seiya knitted her fingers through her hair and sighed, before getting to her feet as well. She offered a hand to Usagi, which she took. She was promptly yanked to her feet. “ _Do not_ do that again, got it?” Seiya warned by her ear.

Usagi narrowed her eyes at her, ignoring the goose bumps that rose on her skin at the tone of her voice and the heat of her breath. “Or else _what_ , Seiya?”

Rei, who had approached them amongst the commotion, placed her hands on her hips. “She’s always full of brilliantly dumb ideas,” she said. “What are you doing here, Usagi? We said you should go home and rest.”

“I didn’t need to rest,” she said stubbornly, dusting the dirt from her backside. “Ami, Taiki—did you get what you needed?”

Taiki tilted her head, frowning at the tiny screen in Ami’s hands. “Strange,” she murmured. “It’s almost as though she can harness—”

“—kinetic energy,” Ami finished, looking up from the computer to Seiya. She shook her head in disbelief. “This is incredible…”

“Sorry, my physics is a little rusty,” Seiya replied. “Kinetic energy…?”

“It appears that you can channel the potential energy in something and manipulate it,” Taiki explained. “And the form your body takes on when you transform seems to be a mass accumulation of energy that can be unleashed at will.” She met her cousin’s eye. “I think that this goes beyond _powers_ —this could be _true_ evolution. That energy may very well power your entire life force, Seiya.”

Seiya’s brow furrowed as she considered Taiki’s words, and Usagi chewed at her lip thoughtfully. Seiya was just like her—made up of rushing blood and a beating heart and an intricate mind and soul—all three of the Starlights were. Humanoid, just like they were. Weren’t they?

_Wasn’t she_?

“Congratulations, Seiya, you out-weirded us on this one,” Yaten remarked with a smirk. “Though you always were the odd-ball…”

Haruka sniggered at the comment. “Got that right…”

“ _I_ think it’s cool,” Rini announced from her spot on the grass, legs tucked beneath her as she sat thigh-to-thigh with Helios.

Seiya grinned at her. “Thanks, kid.”

“An accumulation of energy,” Makoto mused. “So does that mean Seiya can absorb power and hold onto it until she wants to use it?”

Ami pressed the stud of her earring to retract her visor. “It would appear so, yes,” she said. “It seems your body acts as a reserve, Seiya—which may be why the magnitude of your attacks is growing as you collect energy.”

The breathtaking image of Seiya’s body sparking with blue light from top to toe leapt to the forefront of Usagi’s mind. It made perfect sense—the buzz of her energy, the hum that ventured across to her when they touched; it felt like a shock of caged power. She couldn’t help but wonder from _where_ the stolen energy had originated.

“Right,” Seiya said, nodding slowly. Her sapphire eyes seemed distracted as she was lost in her own thoughts. She looked over to Ami and Taiki. “So just how much power are we talking…?”

“It’s hard to predict,” Taiki replied, folding her arms over her chest. “If your body can successfully tolerate and control kinetic energy, the possibilities could be endless.”

“You will know, in time,” Hotaru said from nearby, her dark eyes scanning Seiya closely. “If you trust your intuition, you will know.”

Helios hummed in agreement. “Every moment I spent in Elysion was a battle between sensing the dreams of the people of Earth, and simultaneously blocking them out.” He looked up at Seiya through white locks of hair and gave him a smile. “You have to learn to control it, or it will control you.”

“Helios is right, Seiya,” Taiki agreed. “Practicing precision is going to be key to controlling it—if you can control the smallest of things, especially those with immense power, you will master your own strength and accuracy.”

“That’s easier said than done, Taiki,” Seiya said. “At the moment it’s sort of a case of all or nothing.” Her gaze trailed to Usagi. “And people I care for can’t constantly be getting in harm’s way in order for me to use my powers.”

Rini leapt to her feet, marching over decisively with her hand outstretched. “Here—use this,” she said, offering her beautiful, glinting brooch. “I know you can do it if you try.”

Seiya shook her head. “Rini, I can’t—I might destroy it—”

“You won’t,” Rini insisted. She grinned. “Show me what you’ve got, _Seiya._ ”

Seiya narrowed her eyes at the girl, taking the locket from her palm. “Alright,” Seiya said. She closed her eyes and the group fell silent, watching her as she focused intently on the object in her hand. “Focus…”

Usagi felt _something_ flutter at the base of her sternum, the strange tension rising to her throat like a cry, and just when she thought that perhaps Seiya’s efforts had failed, the warrior let go of the brooch gently, and to her astonishment, it hung in mid air, surrounded by a pulsing glow of blue that crackled across the locket’s surface. Seiya opened her eyes—suddenly a vivid cobalt that burned brilliantly—and smirked. “How’s _that_ for precision?”

Rini gushed, stepping forward to admire it. “That’s _amazing_ …”

She reached out a finger to touch it, but Taiki stopped her mid-way. “That’s not wise, Rini,” she said warily. “It may be dangerous—”

“Leave her, Taiki,” Yaten sighed. “How’s she going to learn if she doesn’t get hurt now and then?”

Usagi began to speak, but Rini was faster—she seemed mesmerised by the sight, and as she cupped her hands around it once again, the blue light dissipated instantly—no zap, no explosion, no consequences. “Did you steal its energy?” She asked Seiya curiously.

“I don’t think so,” Seiya replied, staring at the girl strangely. She frowned. “I just tried to charge it…”

“Good,” Haruka said, a hint of annoyance in her voice. “At least we know that you can call on it when we need it, and it’s not just a mess of power like we thought it was.”

“ _Oi_ …”

Usagi nodded, standing up a little taller. “And we’re _going_ to need it,” she said. “Seiya and I spoke to Rafu today, and there was still a glimpse of my friend within him, somewhere—I _know_ there was.” She looked around at the group unwaveringly. “I’m going to free him.”

Haruka sighed. “Kitten, you _have_ to understand—there may not _be_ a way to save your friend’s life—”

“There _is_ ,” she said. “I’m the one he wants, and by giving myself over willingly I have the best chance of getting through to him.” Her friends were silent, and she took the opportunity to do what she had to—be their leader. “I’ll tell him to meet me, and whoever is with me is with me—otherwise, I’ll do it alone.”

“It’s too dangerous, Usako,” a familiar voice came from behind her, and she felt herself freeze. “You’re too important to lose.”

_Mamoru?_

She spun to the source of the sound, eyes wide. There he was, walking through the back door and back into her world, with Setsuna a few short steps behind. “ _Mamoru,_ ” she breathed. “What are you _doing_ here?”

“I told him what has been going on in Tokyo, Usagi,” Setsuna answered, her voice small and remorseful. “I’m sorry, but I felt it was for the best.”

She hardly heard her friend speak; hardly process what she had said. Instead, she stared back at the man that was so familiar to her, and yet a complete stranger—more so than ever before.

“Mamo?” Rini moved toward him, a hesitance that had never existed before suddenly present in her actions. “You’re here…”

“Rini,” Mamoru said, giving her a warm smile and wrapping her in a tight hug. He broke away and looked her over at arm’s length. “Usagi told me you had grown, but I hadn’t expected quite this much.” He nodded to the Starlights respectfully, his eye hesitating on Seiya. “Maker, Healer, Fighter—thank you for being here in our time of need.”

Amongst the shock of his sudden arrival, Usagi had somehow noted Seiya’s presence lingering just a beat behind her, far closer than before. “Mamoru,” Seiya replied tightly.

“Welcome home, Prince,” Helios said formally, having risen from his spot on the ground to give him a short bow. “I’m sorry that your trip was cut short."

“Hello again, Helios,” he greeted in return, watching the boy curiously. “It’s alright—I was needed here, and this is my duty.”

Usagi felt emotions rise in her like acid as she stared at her boyfriend. He was the same kind, warm soul that would always fight for what was right—fight for _them—_ and yet she felt a space between them like never before. “You weren’t needed here—we had things under control,” she said, finding her voice. “I didn’t want you to step away from your dream—”

“I know, Usako,” he said, moving closer to her. She could feel the part of her that she didn’t quite understand awakening in the pit of her belly, ready to _fight_. “But this is not under control, and it’s my job to protect you.”

_Protect me?_

Seiya was right at her side—nearly buffering the gap that hung between them; the space that should have been filled with missed affection and joy. “It _is_ your job to protect her,” she said, heat in her voice.

_Mamoru,_ she could hear Seiya saying, in the sunset moments before she left for her home planet, _protect her._

Clearly, those were the words that echoed in Mamoru’s mind, too, as he replied: “That is why I’m here _now_ ,” he said calmly. He met Usagi’s eye, his gaze soft. “I’m sorry, Usako, but I won’t allow you to do this.”

_Won’t_ allow _me?_

“You’ve been here five minutes—you can’t _forbid_ her from doing what she thinks is right—prince or not,” Seiya bristled, the tension coming off her in waves. “She is _strong_ —she can do this.”

“I know how strong she can be,” Mamoru said, gaze narrowed at the Starlight. “But right now she isn’t strong _enough_.”

_Not strong enough?_

Suddenly Seiya made a move forward, but was immediately stopped by Haruka, who had appeared out of nowhere. “Come on, Kou,” Haruka said lowly, grabbing Seiya’s arm and pulling her away.

“We should go, Usako—we need to talk,” Mamoru said. “Here is not the place.”

_She is_ strong _—she can do this._

Usagi nodded, swallowing down the feelings that swamped her in preparation for her next battle. “Let’s go.”

\--

Seiya stormed out across the make shift soccer pitch that Haruka had dragged her to, further around on the property and well away from the rest of the group. She clenched her fists tight at her side and growled. “ _Asshole_ …”

“That may be the first thing we’ve ever agreed on,” Haruka commented from behind her. There was a lone soccer ball resting between the goals that sat amongst a large patch of worn grass, presumably where Haruka practiced, and Seiya thumped it into the netting aggressively. She fully expected Haruka to leave her to seethe, but she spoke up once more. “I’ve never been particularly _fond_ of our prince—but as our future king, we do what is right by him.”

“He’s not _my_ future king,” Seiya rumbled.

How _dare_ he speak to Odango like that? How _dare_ he tell her what she could and could not do? How _dare_ he make assumptions about her strength, when he knew so little of the growth she had experienced in the time _he_ had left her alone?

She felt _furious_.

Had Haruka not intercepted, she may have used him as target practice for all that pent up energy that was firing in her veins.

“That’s true,” Haruka said. “I vowed to protect Usagi because she is the important one to save—our imminent future _needs_ her, no matter what this o-called _prophecy_ has foretold.” She paused, and then added: “He’s just added collateral.”

Seiya rolled the ball under her foot and kicked it up onto her knee, bouncing it from one to another and then taking another hard kick. She huffed, hands on her hips as evening storm clouds rolled in. The _prophecy._ She considered Haruka’s words, thinking about the concept that Usagi was necessary for their planet’s survival, no matter what had been predicted. But was the prophecy the foretelling of their future, or was it a _warning_?

Prophecy or not, _future queen_ or not, Usagi deserved better than that.

Haruka moved across the grass and swept the ball up, spinning it along the ground back to Seiya. She stopped it underfoot, one heel firmly planted on it as she looked over at the Uranian senshi, a question nagging at her. “Does he always treat her like that?”

“Mostly, yes,” Haruka replied. “But then we _all_ do, sometimes—kitten’s immaturity often overrides her ability to make the best choices.”

Seiya scowled at her and booted the soccer ball in her direction, far harder than necessary. “Then you’re _all_ assholes…”

The sound of an engine starting up and tires rolling on gravel caught her attention, and she spotted Mamoru’s car turn out of the driveway. She let out a tight breath. Usagi was surely with him, and this was a battle she would have to fight on her own.

Her chest ached at the thought.

Seeing Mamoru there—reminding her that Usagi belonged to someone else—felt heavy; almost as gut-wrenching as the day she had found out Rini’s true identity. Her time with Odango all to herself had once again drawn to a close, and she wanted nothing more than to whisk her away—show her how she _should_ have been treated, in every conceivable way.

_I wish I had met you sooner, Odango._

She had to distract her mind, or the feeling would crush her.

Haruka dribbled the ball between her legs and across the ground, lining up a hooked shot and executing it perfectly—though Seiya would never admit that to the guardian. She tutted and rolled her eyes. “That the best you’ve got, Tenou?”

“Fuck off.”

She chuckled at the response and took possession of the ball as it was sent in her direction. A thought crossed her mind. “That sword is a talisman, isn’t it?”

Haruka stilled and stared at her, expression unreadable. “You wouldn’t know a talisman if it stabbed you in the gut.”

Seiya nodded knowingly. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“Why do you care?”

“I _don’t_.”

The truth was, she _did_ care. In her many years as a senshi, she had never _seen_ a true talisman before, but she had heard many tales. The moment she saw that sword— _really_ looked at it—she _knew_ what it was. Suddenly she found herself looking at the cold soldier’s actions in a whole different light.

It didn’t really change the way she felt about her, though.

“It’s my strongest weapon—not just in battle, but also because of the power it holds in its own right,” Haruka added. “And yet it seems it still isn’t a match for whatever _development_ you’ve undergone recently.”

Seiya let out a low whistle. “You should never admit defeat, Tenou…”

Haruka ignored the comment. “Which brings me to my next question—how much power do you think you can absorb?” She met her eye. “How much do you think you can _really_ take?”

Seiya narrowed her eyes at her, sensing something far more significant than a casual chitchat over soccer practice. “A _lot_.”

“You know what you have to do then,” she said cryptically, folding her arms over her chest. “And this might be one rare occasion where I’ll consider helping you out.”

_You know what you have to do then, to save her._

Haruka was wrong—their dislike for Mamoru wasn’t the first thing they had been able to agree on; they _both_ wanted to save Usagi’s life, no matter the cost.

She nodded. “You’re on,” she replied.

The crunch of grass sounded nearby, and Rini appeared, hands curled in front of her and eyes downcast. “What’s the matter, Small Lady?” Haruka asked.

Rini shook her head, teeth tugging at her lip. “It’s nothing…”

Seiya kicked the ball up and caught it on her hip, frowning at the girl. She let out a sigh and tossed Haruka the ball. “Come on, kid,” she said, “how about some ice cream?”

\--

The silence between them felt thick, tangible. _Suffocating_.

It was the only thing that filled the distance between them as they entered Mamoru’s apartment; the only thing that she could focus on. That, and the hard hammer of her heart as she muddled over all the things she wanted to say—all the things that simply wouldn’t come out of her mouth.

Mamoru dropped the keys onto the sideboard and turned to her. “Usako,” he said, in a tone that previously would have softened her, “I _know_ you’re upset, but Setsuna was just doing what she thought was best—”

“I’m not upset at Setsuna,” she replied quickly. She stood stiffly in the doorway, back to the wall. “I know why she did what she did.”

He sighed. “Then you understand why I had to come home to Tokyo—I couldn’t leave you alone while this new enemy took over—”

“ _This new enemy_ isn’t _new_ to us, Mamo,” she said. “It’s the same one we’ve always fought—the same one we’ve _always_ beaten.”

“That may be true, but this time things are _different,_ ” he replied. “You don’t have your powers—you’re completely vulnerable to Chaos’ attack.” He leant against the wall heavily, tiredly. “We have no window into the future—the end could come at any time and we need you safe.”

_The end_ , Usagi thought. _He calls it that because that’s how it feels: our end, not our beginning._ “We can’t live our lives waiting on something that may never happen—”

“ _May never happen_?” He looked her over like she had lost her mind. “Usagi, we’ve seen this future, we _know_ it’s going to happen—”

“And what if it _doesn’t_? What if everything we’ve been shown was a lie?” She shook her head, thoughts swirling in her mind. “We’re making all these choices for that _one future_ —”

“We don’t have a choice—if we don’t, there won’t _be_ a future for any of us,” he cut in. “And even if it _were_ a lie, why would you risk it? Why would we risk the safety of everyone on Earth?”

“Life isn’t without risks, Mamoru,” she said, exasperated. “Leaving me to pursue your dream was a risk—”

“And don’t you see where that has gotten us—”

“We will always have an enemy!” She cried. “There will always be something to fight for—we can’t constantly wait for that moment to come, just sitting on our hands!”

He stared at her. “You have always hoped for peace,” he said. “Where has this come from?”

“It’s the truth,” she said, and took a deep breath, though it did little to calm her. “I _see_ that now.”

He shook his head. “That’s all the more reason why I _had_ to come back—you need me here, to _protect_ you—”

“I don’t need protecting—”

“You _do_ , Usagi—and we need each other, for this future, for _Rini_ —”

“I don’t _need you_!” She burst, tears blurring her vision and her throat tight. She couldn’t contain it—she just _couldn’t._ “I don’t need you, and neither does Rini!”

Mamoru reeled back as though he had been slapped. He was quiet as he watched her breathe heavily, her fists curled and cheeks hot. “Setsuna told me there may have been a prophecy, but she didn’t tell me what it said.” His voice was fragile and unsteady, and she _knew_ the question was coming. “What did it say, Usagi?”

There was a feeling akin to regret pumping through her—but perhaps it wasn’t; perhaps it was simply the bitterest form of relief. “It said that I would walk with fatherless children that were mine alone,” she stuttered. Those words wouldn’t leave her—in fact, they played over and over again in her mind, like a song stuck on repeat. “We don’t know what it means, or if it’s true…”

“But you think it is,” he observed quietly. “You think it’s true.”

She squeezed her eyes shut, tears hot on her cheeks. She felt exhausted, so suddenly. “I don’t know,” she whispered. When she reopened her eyes, Mamoru’s gaze was to the floor, his shoulders slumped. _I’m sorry_. “I remember the day you asked me why we had to be lovers now just because we were in a previous life…”

“You know I didn’t mean that—it was an act, I was trying to protect you—”

“I know that,” she stammered, determined to finish. “But you were right for wondering.” She swallowed down the knot in her throat and the sick feeling in her stomach. “I think we were so caught up in the fairy tale of our romance that we never stopped to check that it’s what we _really_ wanted, in this life, _now_.”

It was strange—the words felt so heavy in their truth, so familiar to her, that it was though she could have plucked them from the deafening space between them. She could barely form her next words, but when she did, they fell out of her effortlessly. “Did you ever think that maybe there was a reason that we were a tragedy?”

Mamoru said nothing, still in his thoughts. “I wanted us to work,” he murmured finally. “I _always_ did.”

“So did I,” she managed. “But I don’t think we can do this any more. _I_ can’t do this any more.” Suddenly she could hear every time he’d told her she _couldn’t_ ; _see_ every time he’d pushed her away, all woven so neatly amongst the times they’d saved one another’s lives, and the times they had mourned each other. The times they had kissed, and the times they had fought. “I’m sorry.”

She couldn’t remember walking away—she couldn’t remember walking out the door, out into the rain. Out into ice-cold freedom, and the sudden, deathly fear that perhaps one young girl had suddenly faded away because of her selfish choice.

She couldn’t remember walking away, but she remembered running to her.

_Rini…_

\--

“Okay kid, what do you want?” Seiya asked as they wandered through the doors at Crown Fruit Parlour and out of the pouring rain. “A milkshake? How about chocolate—Odango’s favourite.”

Rini hummed, hopping up onto a stool at the counter. “No, I’d rather strawberry.” She gave her a faux smile. “Pink and sweet, like me.”

Seiya snorted. “Yeah, right...”

It seemed Rini didn’t have the energy to fight back, and instead sighed and rested her chin on her hands that were folded on the counter. Seiya ordered their drinks and slid in alongside her. “You okay?”

Her gaze was distant and she chewed at her lip as she had done before, and Seiya could nearly see the cogs turning in her anxious mind. “I just…I hadn’t expected to see Mamo back so soon,” she said after a moment. “And especially not under _those_ circumstances.”

Seiya wasn’t exactly sure what circumstances Rini was referring to, but she took an educated guess. “I know that must have been hard for you.”

“Usagi and Mamo always fight, but it’s normally over silly things,” she said. “This just felt _different_ , you know?”

She did know—the sense of uneasiness hadn’t stopped churning over in her gut since the moment she’d been pulled from Usagi’s side. It still lingered, even then.

“Seeing him back home…I just thought it would feel right, but it just felt _weird_.” She shook her head and slumped in her chair. “After everything Usagi said during the attack the other night at the school, I thought…” She trailed off, and then sighed. “I thought that once he came home I would stop feeling like I shouldn’t really exist.”

“Rini,” Seiya said gently, turning on her stool to face her properly, “there is no reason why you _shouldn’t_ exist.” She brushed a thick bundle of pink hair over the girl’s shoulder comfortingly. “You’ve got to stop thinking these things…”

Rini sat upright as their drinks were delivered, giving the server a half-smile before returning her attention to Seiya. “I don’t know, Seiya,” she said, and then shook her head. “I just can’t stop wondering what it means…”

Seiya was quiet a moment as she considered Rini’s worry. The young senshi had endured _so much_ in her short time on Earth, and so much of her life was shrouded in uncertainty. Seeing her struggle, seeing her ruby eyes so sad, felt nearly unbearable to Seiya—something that surprised her, each and every time it arose. “You know,” she started, “I’ve done a lot of thinking about what it means, too…and I think it only strengthens the fact that you’re meant to be here, alive on this planet.”

Rini went from swirling the straw amongst the whipped cream on her milkshake to meeting Seiya’s eye. “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” she said. “I think it means that in her future, Odango is so special that she is able to have you as her daughter without _needing_ a father—she can carry on the Moon bloodline without having to rely on anyone else.” She gave her a small smile. “I think she’s stuck with you, no matter what.”

Rini blinked at her, as though she hadn’t really considered the thought. “Without needing a father,” she repeated, brow furrowing in thought. “You really think so?”

“I do,” Seiya said honestly.

The pink-haired girl resumed stirring her milkshake, clinking the glass with the long spoon, lost in her thoughts. She looked up at Seiya, eyeing her closely. “Do you _hope_ that’s the truth, Seiya?”

Seiya felt her cheeks flush and she shuffled in her seat. “Well, um, I...” She bit her lip and shrugged, blush only deepening. “I guess...”

Rini cocked a brow at her. “Where’s that cool and confident rock star gone now, hm?”

She glared at her. “Shut up, kid...”

Rini took a long sip of her drink, seeming more relaxed than she had all afternoon. “You don’t have to be embarrassed, you know,” she said finally. “I know what it’s like to be in love.”

Seiya tilted her head with a smirk. “Do you, now?”

“Yep.” She held the milkshake in one hand and scooped at the cream with the other. “It feels like you could take on _anything_.”

“Oh, come _on_ ,” Seiya tutted, rolling her eyes. “That is _so_ cliché…”

“Well it’s _true,_ ” Rini insisted. She shrugged. “At least that’s how it felt to me.”

“That’s a good sign, then,” Seiya relented. She grinned, intent on teasing her. “So what else do you know about being in love, then?”

She stopped toying with the straw and placed her drink back on the counter, her expression turning to one of deep thought. “It sort of…creeps up on you, without you even realising it,” she said after a moment, and then smiled. “Although when you do, you realise you knew it all along.”

_I’ve fallen in love with you without realising it._

“You would do anything to keep that person safe—even if it meant giving up everything…”

_I will protect this girl’s shine, even if it means my life._

“You feel everything they do, as if your heart was… _one_.”

_I feel you, Odango._

A smile passed over Rini’s lips, her cheeks red. “And I know you can’t help who you fall for,” she finished.

“That’s true,” Seiya agreed softly, the reality like a dead weight. Even if her theory about Rini’s destiny were true, Usagi was still _someone else’s_ —she had still chosen to live her life, rule her future kingdom and raise a child with someone who wasn’t _her_. She smirked as Rini slurped the last of her drink, appetite returned and a spark back in her warm eyes. “Better?”

She nodded with a bright smile. “Thanks, Seiya.”

\--

She ran along the sidewalk, splashing through puddles and ignoring the heavy rain that soaked her through to the bone. She dove in front of moving cars, ignoring the screech of tires and the blaring of horns. She ran until she could see the porch light of her home, dim amongst the stormy darkness, and sprinted toward it, lungs burning and mind racing.

“Rini!”

The silhouette of an umbrella and two figures came into view, and as she drew closer, she saw the outline of two long pigtails. She could hardly breathe, and in spite of what she could see, the doubt and dread in her mind only intensified.

_It’s not her; it can’t be her—she has faded away._

_She’s gone._

_What have I done?_

“Rini!”

“Usagi?”

Never— _never—_ had she been so happy to hear that voice.

The girl stepped forward, out into the rain, and exclaimed as Usagi collided into her at full force, sopping wet and her body shaking. “What the hell…?”

“Oh, _Rini_ ,” she cried, pulling back to cup her cheeks, smooth her hair. Her voice shook as she jittered from the cold and the adrenaline. “I was so worried about you!”

Rini looked at her strangely. “I was just with Seiya,” she said, clearly confused. “Are you okay…?”

“Rini, you should go inside,” Seiya’s voice came as she approached them worriedly. “I can look after her.”

“Okay…” Rini took another concerned look at Usagi and made her way through the gate and inside.

Usagi let out a rugged sigh of relief and felt her legs nearly give out under her. Suddenly everything around her was hot and dry and _right_ —citrus-scented skin under her nose, warm hands on her back and threaded in her hair. A heartbeat and a breath that was in sync with her own.

She didn’t realise she was sobbing against her until that very moment—and Seiya knew why. _Of course_ she did.

She breathed against her; ached as she did. Felt the _relief_ that she did.

“Odango,” she said. “I’m sorry.”

 


End file.
